


Primum non nocere (Deutsch)

by Eolewyn



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Martin's POV, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of War, Mentions of past abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, Verbal Abuse, World War II, between scenes, historical fiction - Freeform, mentions of amputations
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eolewyn/pseuds/Eolewyn
Summary: Martin ist nicht sicher, was er mit dem neuen Famulanten anfangen soll – Otto Marquardt, Sonnenschein bei Tag und heulendes Wrack bei Nacht. Otto dagegen scheint ziemlich schnell entschieden zu haben, dass sie Freunde sein sollten. Sollten sie wirklich, wirklich nicht. Martin hat sich geschworen, nie wieder jemanden in Gefahr zu bringen. In Zeiten wie der ihren kann jede Geste und jedes Wort gefährlich sein – und Otto ist nicht gut im Schweigen.
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Comments: 37
Kudos: 26





	1. Prima facie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab grad ein bisschen Zicken mit meinem neuen Kapitel; darum dachte ich, ich nutz die Zeit und fang an, die deutsche Version zu veröffentlichen, nach der mich ein paar Leser gefragt haben. Ta-da!  
> Erwartet nicht zu viel; ist halt dasselbe im Originaltext. Ich probiere gerade was mit neuen Titeln für die Kapitel, wie der Titel der Geschichte selbst in Latein, und das Konzept ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift, aber es gefällt mir irgendwie (auch, wenn's natürlich super hochtrabend ist). Mal sehen, aber ich glaub, ich behalte das hier bei.  
> Bei diesem ersten Kapitel lässt sich der Titel mit "Auf den ersten Blick" übersetzen.
> 
> English version, right over here, obviously: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774880/chapters/59906893

Martins erster Eindruck von Otto Marquardt war eigentlich wertlos. Er hatte ihn während Sauerbruchs Operation im Hörsaal gesehen, in der vorderen Reihe, ein uniformierter junger Mann unter vielen, und ihn binnen einer Sekunde wieder vergessen. Aber er hatte ihn wiedererkannt, beim zweiten Eindruck.

„Marquardt. Ich bin hier der neue Famulant.“ Ein breites Lächeln, ein Händedruck.

Martin war, wenn nicht misstrauisch, so doch vorsichtig gewesen. Soldaten, die eben von der Front zurück waren, waren nicht dermaßen heiter und unbeschwert, flirteten ungeniert mit den Schwestern, machten sich als der neue Sonnenschein der Station beliebt. Es war die Art von Getue, die er von einem Nazi erwarten würde – Patriotismus, Kraft durch Freude, der ganze Mist.

Dann hatte der Neue sich mit Lohmann über dessen Schusswunde unterhalten und Martin hatte seine Meinung revidiert. Marquardt war zu unvorsichtig für einen Nazi, zu offen, zu gesellig gegenüber einem verwundeten Kameraden. Da war kein Vorwurf gegenüber Lohmanns Verletzung, keine Anschuldigung.

Er hatte erschrocken ausgesehen, als Martin ihn auf die Gefahr hingewiesen hatte, in der Paul Lohmann schwebte. Die blauen, lachenden Augen waren groß geworden; Angst stand darin geschrieben. Er hatte sich während ihres Gesprächs nervös umgesehen, hatte die vorbeilaufenden Schwestern und Ärzte beäugt, wenn sie zu nahe herankamen. Dann der Rückzug, als Martin ihn um Hilfe für Lohmann gebeten hatte. „Ich kenne ihn eigentlich kaum…“

Na gut, immerhin war er nicht blind. Er wusste, in was für einer Welt sie lebten, und er wollte am Leben bleiben. Martin hatte genickt und es dabei belassen. Das war sein dritter Eindruck gewesen und immerhin war er weniger seltsam, weniger fehl am Platz als der zweite.

Und dann kam der Abend, an dem die Waldhausens ihre Feier gaben. Martin hatte es mitbekommen, weil Christel den anderen Schwestern freudestrahlend berichtet hatte, dass sie von Marquardt eingeladen worden war. An jenem Abend hatte Martin also keine Nachbarn daheim; es war ein bisschen stiller als sonst, bis das Schluchzen die Stille durchbrach. Das Geräusch alarmierte Martin – um diese Zeit, im obersten Geschoss der Chirurgie hatte es nichts verloren.

Er war eben noch dabei gewesen, seine Prothese abzunehmen und schlafen zu gehen, aber als seine Ohren ihm mitteilten, dass jemand auf dem Flur schluchzte, nicht in der angrenzenden Wohnung, knotete er die Verschnürung an seinem Bein wieder zu, streifte die Schlafanzughose wieder darüber und hievte sich mit einem leisen Keuchen hoch – das war immer ein etwas schmerzhafter Akt.

Spärliches Licht begleitete ihn in den Flur, als er die Tür öffnete, und reichte aus, um die uniformierte Gestalt zu erkennen, Otto Marquardt, der auf dem Boden saß, das Gesicht rot und fleckig, hemmungslos weinend. Als Martin näherkam, schlug ihm eine Cognac-Fahne entgegen. Vorsichtig sprach er den Betrunkenen an. „Hey.“

Otto sah auf, drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Er hatte Mühe, Martin zu fokussieren, und als er es schaffte, waren seine Augen trüb, verschwollen und gerötet. Doch Martin sah Otto zum ersten Mal _richtig_. Der Sonnenschein auf der Station war tatsächlich nur Theater. Was er wirklich war, rührte Martin ebenso an, wie es ihn abstieß – denn es war seinem eigenen Schmerz zu ähnlich. _Nicht erinnern, bloß nicht erinnern_.

Nicht an die Toten, nicht an die niemals enden wollende Furcht. Nicht an abgetrennte Gliedmaßen – sein Bein, ein blutiger Stumpf; _wie kann etwas, das nicht mehr da ist, so schmerzen?_ Nicht an die aufquellende Panik, wenn in der Ferne Schüsse knallten, nicht an die Übelkeit erregende Frage: „Wird er mich töten, oder muss ich ihn töten?“… Gott, ja, er verstand die Versuchung, sich das Hirn aus dem Kopf zu saufen.

Und Otto Marquardt – der war eben nur ein heimgekehrter Soldat, wie er. Kein Nazi, kein Idiot, vielleicht nicht einmal ein Feigling. Ein kaputter junger Mann, das ja. _Verdammt_. Das Mitgefühl siegte. Martin griff nach seinem Arm und versuchte, ihn hochzuziehen. „Komm schon; du gehörst ins Bett.“

Ottos Antwort bestand aus einem unbestimmten, wimmernden Laut, aber er rührte keinen Muskel und ohne seine Unterstützung war er zu schwer für Martin – er plumpste zurück auf den Boden und Martin geriet ins Taumeln. Fluchend hielt er sich an Ottos Schulter fest, um wieder ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Diesmal reagierte Otto; er griff nach Martins Arm, um ihn abzustützen.

„Tumirleid“, nuschelte er, aber das Ende des Satzes wurde von einem weiteren Schluchzen verschluckt. „Estutmirsoleid…“

Martin sank das Herz in die Magengrube. _Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid. Dass ich Scholz nicht retten konnte, Krügers Arm, Frankes Verstand. Dass Baumann in Stücke geschossen wurde, dass Schmitt verblutet ist, während ich versucht habe, ihn zusammen zu nähen. Theo. Gottverdammt, Theo, es tut mir so leid. So leid_.

Aus Ottos Schluchzen wurde ein heftiger Schluckauf, der Martin dankenswerterweise aus seinen kreiselnden Gedanken riss. „Komm schon“, wiederholte er und zog noch einmal an Ottos Arm, diesmal etwas nachdrücklicher, und nach einem Moment regte sich Otto und richtete sich schwerfällig auf.

Martin legte sich seinen Arm über die Schulter und hinkte mit dem an ihm hängenden Gewicht zur Tür der Waldhausens. Otto ging brav mit, obwohl sein Kopf vornüber hing und er die Augen kaum offenhalten konnte.

„Hast du ’n Schlüssel?“

Otto brummte nur, schien aber sein Anliegen verstanden zu haben, denn er tastete gehorsam nach seiner Jackentasche, wenngleich er nicht mehr erreichte als ein unkoordiniertes Fummeln.

Martin schob seine Hand beiseite und angelte den Schlüssel heraus. Er schloss die Tür auf, spürte dabei allerdings, wie Otto langsam nach unten rutschte. „Hey, hey, nicht einschlafen!“, mahnte er und schüttelte ihn, etwas grob vielleicht – aber wenn Otto hier im Türrahmen beiseite kippte und ihn mitriss, brach er sich womöglich etwas, wenn Martin auf ihn stürzte.

Ottos Hand schloss sich um seine Schulter und er drückte die Knie wieder durch. Martin packte ihn etwas fester, und für einen verfluchten, idiotischen Moment war er sich des warmen Körpers bewusst, der an ihm lehnte, der missratenen halben Umarmung, des zweiten Herzschlags gegen seine Rippen. Ein schönes Gefühl. _Ist das dein Ernst? Wie alt bist du, Schelling?_ Martin verpasste sich in Gedanken eine Ohrfeige und setzte sich in Bewegung. Es war einfach schon ziemlich lange her, dass ihn jemand aus anderen Gründen als medizinischen angefasst hatte.

Die Wohnung der Waldhausens war genauso geschnitten wie seine eigene, nur dass es an der rechten Wand noch einen Durchgang in einen zweiten Raum gab. Aber in derselben Ecke wie bei ihm stand auch hier ein Bett und da es ein Einzelbett war, musste es Ottos sein. Martin bugsierte ihn dorthin und ließ ihn nicht eben graziös auf die Matratze fallen.

Ottos Arm fiel schlaff von seiner Schulter; kurz dachte Martin, dass er augenblicklich eingeschlafen war. Aber als er nach der Wolldecke griff, die am Fußende des Betts lag, klickte es leise und die Lampe über Ottos Bett ging an. Otto ließ den Zugschalter los und blickte stumpf und verheult in Martins Richtung.

„Kannst du auch nicht mehr ohne Licht schlafen?“ Er bekam keine Antwort und brauchte auch nicht wirklich eine; der Gestus war ihm zu vertraut. In der Dunkelheit lauerten zu viele Erinnerungen. In der Dunkelheit lauerten _Sirenen_. Martin breitete die Decke über Otto aus. „Gute Nacht.“ Er ging zur Tür, zog den Schlüssel ab und legte ihn auf die Küchentheke, ehe er ging. Otto sagte nichts, aber als Martin die Tür zuzog, sah er noch den starren, an die Decke gerichteten Blick. Er wirkte so leblos – bis seine Augen erneut überliefen.

Martin verkroch sich in sein Zimmer und verfluchte sich selbst. Er wollte nicht über Ottos Trauma nachdenken. Seine eigenen Erinnerungen waren schmerzhaft genug. Zu viele Gesichter, zu viele Namen, zu viel Blut.

 _Es tut mir leid_.

* * *

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Otto recht kleinlaut zu ihm, als sie am nächsten Tag ihre Morgenrunde drehten. „Wegen gestern, meine ich.“

Martin sah ihn verdutzt an. Otto war blass und zuckte bei jedem Geräusch zusammen; der vorherige Abend saß ihm offensichtlich noch tief in den Knochen. „Braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Mir hast du den Kater nicht eingebrockt“, kommentierte er, allerdings so leise wie möglich.

Otto schenkte ihm ein dünnes Lächeln und fuhr fort, die Bettpfannen auf den Wagen zu laden. „Ich meine… danke. Ich war ganz schön…“ Er suchte nach einem Wort und fand keins.

Martin seufzte. „Ja. Ich weiß.“ Das war das schlimme daran: Er wusste es tatsächlich. „Du solltest dir das nicht zur Gewohnheit machen“, sagte er dennoch, obwohl er sich dabei wie der schlimmste Oberlehrer vorkam.

Otto lachte trocken. „Bei den Lebensmittelzuteilungen heute wird doch keiner mehr Alkoholiker.“ Damit hatte er vermutlich sogar Recht.

„Hier im Krankenhaus gibt’s ja auch genug Alternativen“, bemerkte Martin bissig, als sie Paul Lohmanns Bett passierten – Lohmann schlief noch selig, trotz des regen Betriebs um ihn herum, und Martin hatte den Verdacht, dass er sich vor dem Schlafengehen wieder am Pervitin bedient hatte.

Bei der Andeutung schnitt Otto eine angewiderte Grimasse. „So ’n Zeug hat mir schon an der Front nicht zugesagt.“

„Hast du deine zwei Jahre Grunddienst schon abgeleistet?“, fragte Martin. Er selbst war ’41 zurückgekommen, obwohl die Bewährung eigentlich auf fünf Jahre angelegt gewesen war – hätte er sein Bein noch, wäre er heute noch da draußen. Bisweilen wusste er diesen Handel durchaus zu schätzen. Jedes Mal, wenn die Bomben flogen und er ein Schutzdach über sich hatte, zum Beispiel.

„Nein, ich muss nach dem Examen zurück“, sagte Otto so leise, dass Martin ihn kaum verstand; allerdings hatte das diesmal wohl kaum etwas mit seinem Kater zu tun. Betreten darüber, Ottos Gedanken darauf gelenkt zu haben, schwieg Martin.

Otto tat genau das Gegenteil – jetzt fing er an zu reden. Er redete darüber, wie gut ihm die Stadt gefiel, wie sehr sich Berlin vom Oberallgäu unterschied, über ihren Schichtplan, seine Vorlesungen, das ihm noch unvertraute Prozedere auf der Station. Martin merkte schnell, dass er sorgfältig über alles andere sprach als den Krieg. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken; jeder tat, was immer er tun musste, um sich an seinem Lächeln festzuklammern. Und da Otto sich regelmäßig unterbrechen ließ, um diversen Erklärungen zu lauschen, störte es auch nicht bei der Arbeit.

Schwester Angelika und Schwester Christel assistierten im OP, Schwester Anna holte die Wäsche und Oberschwester Elisabeth war gerade mit Herrn Werth, einem frisch armamputierten Soldaten, bei der Physiotherapie; darum blieb es heute Martin überlassen, Otto einzuarbeiten. Er erklärte ihm die Routinearbeiten bei manchen Patienten, wies ihn auf die Eigenarten der Ärzte hin – Dr. Hansen konnte es zum Beispiel auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn man die Besucher auch nur eine Minute über der Zeit bleiben ließ – und spannte ihn für alle Arbeiten ein, die sonst ihm und den Schwestern überlassen blieben.

Otto war aufmerksam und machte eifrig mit. Nichts schien ihn besonders zu stören, weder das Einsammeln von Urinproben noch das Reinigen der Katheter. Im Gegenteil; er schien Freude an der Arbeit zu haben, und Martin konnte nicht anders, als sich ein bisschen von seinem Enthusiasmus anstecken zu lassen. Als er vor zwei Jahren heimgekommen war und nachdem das verdammte Bein endlich soweit war, dass er gehen und arbeiten konnte, hatte ihm die Veränderung auch gefallen. Natürlich kamen auch hier verkrüppelte Soldaten an, aber im Vergleich zu einem Lazarett war die Charité doch sehr viel besser – der Stress hier fühlte sich normaler an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht; ich find die Idee abscheulich, einfach aufgeschnitten zu werden“, sagte Veronika Kuhne gerade, ihr jüngster Zugang in zweierlei Hinsicht – zum einen war sie gerade erst heute Morgen eingeliefert worden, zum anderen war sie erst dreizehn. Die bevorstehende Operation machte sie offenkundig nervös.

„Ach, so ’n Wurmfortsatz wird überbewertet“, scherzte Otto, während er die Kanüle an ihrem Arm befestigte. „Ich hab meinen schon lange los und ich komm prima ohne ihn aus.“ Er setzte ein ausgesprochen gekränktes Gesicht auf. „Und er schreibt auch nie zu Weihnachten.“

Veronika lachte. „Na, aber als Soldat haben Sie ja sicher schon schlimmeres erlebt“, wandte sie ein.

Otto riss die Augen weit auf. „Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich war acht; ich hab geheult wie ein Schlosshund, als meine Mutter nicht bei mir im Saal bleiben durfte.“ Er rollte das Bett in Richtung OP, begleitet von Martin, der ihm die Türen aufhielt und die Infusionsflasche neben ihm herschob.

„Kein Grund zur Panik“, versicherte Martin dem Mädchen. „Dr. Wagner ist ein Profi; der holt dir das Ding in zehn Minuten raus.“

Dr. Wagner stand an der Tür zum Saal bereit, in Kittel, Handschuhen, Kappe und Maske – eine gespenstische weiße Erscheinung, doch als Veronika unsicher zu ihm aufsah, beugte sich Otto zu ihr und flüsterte: „Jetzt zeig einem Veteranen, was Tapferkeit heißt!“, und die Kleine lächelte, als die OP-Schwestern sie übernahmen und die Tür hinter ihr schlossen.

Martin warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war schon fast eins, und mittlerweile war die Oberschwester längst wieder auf Station. „Kommst du mit, was essen?“, fragte er Otto, bevor er richtig darüber nachgedacht hatte, und als ihm dämmerte, was das für eine Frage war, strahlte Otto ihn bereits an und sagte: „Klar!“

 _Idiot_ , beschimpfte Martin sich selbst. Das war genau die Art von Situation, der er aus dem Weg gehen sollte… Aber da er es nun mal angeboten hatte, ging er vor Otto her die Treppe hinauf und nahm ihn mit in seine Wohnung. „Nett von dir, die Kleine aufzumuntern“, bemerkte er, während er den restlichen Gemüseeintopf vom Vortag aufwärmte und Otto den Tisch decken ließ. „Vielleicht hätten sie dich für die Kinderstation einteilen sollen; scheint dir zu liegen.“

Otto feixte. „Den ganzen Tag mit meinem Schwager eingepfercht sein? Der hat mich so schon satt, weil er und Anni zuhause keine Minute mehr für sich haben.“ Er sagte es leichthin, aber jetzt, wo Martin wusste, dass er sich gern hinter einem Grinsen versteckte, fiel ihm auf, dass Ottos Lächeln wie gemeißelt wirkte.

„Verstehst du dich nicht gut mit ihm?“, hakte er nach.

„Nur der Neid, schätze ich.“ Otto zuckte die Achseln und studierte seinen Suppenlöffel mit ungerechtfertigter Aufmerksamkeit. „Sein Wehrdienst wurde ausgesetzt“, fügte er plötzlich hinzu.

Vier einfache Worte, sollte man meinen, aber Martin kam augenblicklich die Galle hoch. Kein Wunder, dass Otto so verbittert war – der feine Herr Doktor Waldhausen musste nicht an die Front. Hatte er nicht nötig. Wie _schön_ für ihn.

„Lass das Zeug nicht anbrennen.“ Erst als Ottos Worte ihn erreichten, wurde Martin klar, dass er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt war. Hastig rührte er noch einmal durch den Eintopf und schüttete ihn dann in die Schüsseln, obwohl er sich rasch wieder abwandte, um sein Stirnrunzeln zu verbergen. Warum auch immer – es war offensichtlich, dass Otto ebenso aufgebracht war wie er. Aber Martin war daran gewöhnt, derlei nicht so offen zu zeigen wie… nun ja, wie Otto es tat.

„Willst du auch ’n Kaffee?“, fragte er mit einem beiläufigen Seitenblick.

Otto zog ein leidendes Gesicht. „Gerste?“

Martin lachte über die Grimasse. „Was denn sonst?“

Trotz seiner Vorbehalte nahm Otto eine Tasse Kaffee und für die nächsten paar Minuten teilten sie ein einvernehmliches Schweigen, unterbrochen nur vom gelegentlichen Klimpern des Bestecks an den Schüsseln. Martin stellte ein wenig amüsiert fest, dass Otto wie ein Soldat aß – zügig, mit mechanischer Präzision kauend, ohne einen Hinweis darauf, ob es ihm überhaupt schmeckte. Zweckgerichtetes Essen, sozusagen. Martin hatte eine Weile gebraucht, sich das abzugewöhnen.

Andererseits, fiel ihm ein, musste Otto wahrscheinlich nach seiner Schicht noch im Hörsaal antreten und hatte daher Grund zur Eile.

„Hast du heute noch Vorlesungen?“, fragte Martin.

„Ab um drei“, bestätigte Otto. „Erst Kinderinfektionskrankheiten bei Bessau und dann Epilepsiediagnostik bei de Crinis – anderthalb Stunden Selbstbeweihräucherung zum Abschluss des Tages.“

Es war vermutlich kein gutes Kriterium, jemanden zu mögen, aber ein Mensch, der de Crinis unsympathisch fand, war Martin erstmal prinzipiell sympathisch. Er überlegte, ob er Otto noch einmal auf Paul Lohmann ansprechen sollte, ließ es dann aber doch sein. Als er es zuletzt versucht hatte, hatte Otto sehr zurückhaltend reagiert, und da war auch die schwer zu leugnende Tatsache, dass seine Schwester für de Crinis arbeitete. Noch so eine Sache, auf die er ihn schlecht ansprechen konnte.

„Tust du dir die Vorlesungen auch an?“, fragte Otto, während er unaufgefordert mit dem Abwasch begann. Martin übernahm das Abtrocknen.

„Manchmal, wenn’s der Schichtdienst erlaubt“, antwortete er. Nach einem Moment setzte er hinzu: „Die Psychiatrie-Lektionen schenke ich mir allerdings.“

„Liegt das an de Crinis oder am Fach?“, wollte Otto wissen. Er grinste dabei, aber in seinen Augen blitzte echtes Interesse auf. Und Martin war nicht sicher, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Die aufrichtige Antwort war: An dem, was heutzutage durch dieses Fach gelehrt wurde. _Gefährlich. Lass es lieber_. „Für die fortgeschrittenen Kurse fehlt mir ja eh das Grundlagenwissen.“

Falls Otto bemerkt hatte, dass er ihm ausgewichen war, kommentierte er es nicht. Er half Martin dabei, das Geschirr wieder zu verstauen; dann ging es zurück an die Arbeit. Als sie auf den Flur traten, rief Otto munter: „Hey, Anni!“, und die Angesprochene, die eben dabei war, ihre Tür aufzuschließen, sah auf.

Anni – Martin kannte sie bisher nur als Frau Waldhausen und auch als solche kaum übers Sehen und Grüßen hinaus. Sie war seine Nachbarin, aber im Klinikalltag hatte er wenig mit ihr zu tun. Jetzt, da er die Geschwister nebeneinander sah, stellte er fest, dass Anni Otto recht ähnlich sah, obwohl ihre Augen grünbraun waren statt blau wie seine. Sie wanderten von Otto zu Martin und dann wieder zurück. Für einen Moment sah sie verunsichert aus. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Mittagspause. Martin hat mich eingeladen“, berichtete Otto unbekümmert.

Anni nickte Martin zu, höflich, aber praktisch wertfrei. „Bist du um sieben zum Essen da?“, fragte sie ihren Bruder.

„Eher halb acht. Ein paar Kommilitonen und ich gleichen noch unsere Mitschriften ab“, antwortete Otto.

„Und jetzt Abmarsch, Marquardt; wir werden unten erwartet“, bemerkte Martin, und Otto schloss sich ihm an und winkte Anni noch zum Abschied. Sie lächelte unverbindlich, doch während sie sich abwandte, fiel Martin etwas an ihr auf, das er vorhin auch an Otto gesehen hatte: Ihr Lächeln war wie aus Stein gemeißelt.


	2. Bella detesta matribus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ständig auf Englisch zu schreiben bekommt mir nicht - ich stelle fest, dass ich sehr widerwillig bin, meine Oxford-Kommas wieder zu löschen. Und zum Latein, der Titel heißt "Kriege, die Mütter verabscheuen" oder "Kriege, die von Müttern verabscheut werden" (der Fall lässt sich 'n bisschen schwierig 1:1 übertragen).

Anderntags rückte Anni Waldhausen auf der Chirurgie an und wirkte ausgesprochen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. „Ich brauche einen Rollstuhl für Paul Lohmann; er wird zu einem Gespräch in der Psychiatrie erwartet“, verkündete sie. Martin hätte am liebsten nach einem schriftlichen Beleg gefragt, aber zum einen schien das Blatt Papier in ihrer Hand tatsächlich eine Überweisung zu sein und zum anderen stand Otto neben ihr und sah äußerst missmutig aus. _Mist_.

Lohmann war alarmiert, dass er in die Psychiatrie sollte, machte aber klugerweise keinen Aufstand, als Otto und Martin ihn aus dem Bett und in den Rollstuhl hievten. Dafür sah Dr. Sauerbruch aus wie ein drohendes Gewitter, als sie auf die Station rauschte, bereit, Anni zur Rede zu stellen. Kurz hoffte Martin, dass sie ihr Veto geltend machen konnte, aber da lächelte Anni mit einem Anflug von zuckersüßer Boshaftigkeit und rächte sich für das kürzlich verlorene Wortgefecht.

„Mit den besten Grüßen von Professor de Crinis.“ Damit reichte sie Dr. Sauerbruch ihr Dokument und diese überflog es hastig.

„Warum fordert die Wehrmacht jetzt ein Gutachten an?“, wollte sie wissen.

Martin biss die Zähne aufeinander. Wenn die Wehrmacht Lohmann in die Finger bekam, war alles zu spät. Und wenn de Crinis diese Befragung durchgedrückt hatte, dann deshalb, weil _Anni_ den Fall für ihre Doktorarbeit gewollt hatte! _Entschuldige, Marquardt, aber deine Schwester ist ein durchtriebenes, rücksichtsloses Biest_. Er sah zu Otto hinüber, der eben den Rollstuhl in Richtung Tür wendete. Er fing Martins Blick auf, presste die Lippen zusammen und senkte den Kopf.

Anni stolzierte hinaus, ihren Bruder und Paul Lohmann im Schlepptau. Martin folgte eilig Dr. Sauerbruch, die offenkundig erbost hinausmarschierte. „Doktor – können Sie oder der Professor da nicht noch was machen?“

Dr. Sauerbruch blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Ihr Ärger machte Resignation Platz. „Wollten wir ja. Aber wir konnten nicht den Bericht des Stabsarztes verfälschen – der Schuss war aufgesetzt.“

Martin runzelte die Stirn. „Womöglich hat Lohmann sich den doch selbst gesetzt.“ Er fing einen scheelen Blick von Dr. Sauerbruch auf und setzte schnell hinzu: „Das heißt ja nicht, dass er dafür hingerichtet werden sollte.“

„Da ist die Wehrmacht sicher anderer Meinung“, bemerkte Dr. Sauerbruch mit einem Seufzen. „Mit de Crinis kommt mein Mann klar, aber der Heeresleitung hat er leider nicht viel entgegenzusetzen.“ Sie warf einen Blick auf die Station, schüttelte unwillig den Kopf und wechselte abrupt das Thema. „Hat die kleine Kuhne heute Mittag schon ihr Antibiotikum bekommen?“

„Nein, noch nicht“, murmelte Martin. Damit war die Angelegenheit wohl beendet.

„Sieh zu, dass sie was isst. Ihr war heute Morgen noch schlecht, aber mit ein bisschen Glück verträgt sie mittlerweile eine Brühe.“

Dr. Sauerbruch ging und Martin machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, doch das leere Bett von Lohmann erinnerte ihn ständig an dessen prekäre Lage und verdarb ihm die Laune. Das Gefühl, absolut _nichts_ tun zu können, frustrierte ihn ohne Ende.

„Herr Schelling?“ Martin blickte auf. Es war Veronika, die ihn angesprochen hatte und die über einer leeren Schüssel saß – sie hatte mannhaft ihre Brühe verdrückt und schien sie auch drin behalten zu wollen. „Sagen Sie, ist Herr Marquardt heute nicht auf Station?“, fragte sie zaghaft.

„Im Moment ist er drüben in der Psychiatrie; er kommt dann wieder“, antwortete er.

„Oh.“ Veronika wurde ein bisschen rot und Martin sah sie verstohlen vor sich hin lächeln. Er wusste nicht recht, ob er die Augen verdrehen oder lachen sollte.

* * *

Er bekam noch am selben Tag Gelegenheit, Otto seine unverhoffte Verehrerin auf die Nase zu binden – Otto stand pünktlich zum Feierabend vor seiner Tür und bot, als Entschädigung für die Einladung zum Mittagessen, frisches Brot, Butter und Marmelade an. Zwar hatte Martin nicht mit abendlichem Besuch gerechnet, aber es war schwer, Otto abzuweisen, wenn er gute Laune hatte, und die hatte er.

„Ich wollt dir übrigens noch was erzählen – ich hab jetzt doch bei de Crinis für Lohmann ausgesagt“, berichtete er nicht ohne Stolz.

Martin starrte ihn an. Vergessen war der Versuch, Otto mit Veronikas Schwärmerei aufzuziehen. _Wieso das denn plötzlich?_ Otto ging hinüber zum Regal, um den Tisch zu decken, und Martins Blick blieb an ihm hängen. Es hatte ein fragender Blick sein sollen und es hätte wohl auch geklappt, wenn er nicht stillschweigend bemerkt hätte, dass Otto einen hübschen Hintern hatte. _Gottverdammt, Schelling!_ Martin suchte sich hastig einen Punkt auf dem Fußboden aus, den er stattdessen anstarren konnte. „Ich dachte, du kennst Lohmann gar nicht?“

„Ich konnte schon immer gut lügen, ohne rot zu werden“, sagte Otto ein wenig selbstzufrieden und kam mit Tellern und Schneidebrett herüber. „Hauptsache, Lohmann kommt nicht vors Kriegsgericht.“

„Hoffen wir’s. Bei de Crinis weiß man nie“, warnte Martin, während er Tee einschenkte. Wenn Otto sich zu sehr auf seinen Optimismus verließ, konnte er immer noch bitter enttäuscht werden. „Vielleicht will er an Lohmann ein Exempel statuieren, und ’ne Hinrichtung wegen Selbstverstümmelung spricht sich schnell rum in der Truppe.“ Trotzdem – er kam nicht umhin, sich über Ottos Einsatz zu freuen. Anscheinend war er doch etwas anderes als nur Anni Waldhausens Anhang.

Ottos Gedanken schienen in eine ähnliche Richtung zu gehen. „Warum ist Anni so überzeugt von de Crinis?“, wollte er wissen.

„Das musst du sie schon selber fragen“, sagte Martin so unbestimmt wie möglich – er wollte Otto wirklich nicht sagen, was für eine geringe Meinung er vom Verhalten seiner Schwester hatte.

Otto ließ sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber fallen. „Die hat ihren kleinen Bruder doch noch nie ernst genommen“, beklagte er sich.

„Das ist ’n Fehler“, kommentierte Martin trocken.

Otto musste die unausgesprochene Anspielung aufgefallen sein, aber statt beleidigt zu sein, stieg er einfach darauf ein und sagte im Tonfall eines bockigen kleinen Jungen: „Zur Strafe bekommt sie nichts mehr von der Marmelade ab!“ Damit schnappte er sich das Glas und machte Anstalten, es einfach leer zu löffeln.

Martin lachte mit ihm. Na schön; vielleicht taten Ottos Kindereien doch manchmal ganz gut. Während sie aßen und redeten, fiel Martin auf, dass er so etwas vermisst hatte – einfach jemandes Gesellschaft, über die wichtigen und die weniger wichtigen Dinge reden können. Otto erkundigte sich nach dem Rückzug der Truppen aus Smolensk, da ihm im Gegensatz zu Martin kein Radio zur Verfügung stand, aber verharrte auch nicht so lange bei dem Thema, dass es unangenehm wurde.

Stattdessen fragte er nach einem der Assistenzärzte der Station, der jetzt an die Front musste, nach Änderungen im Schichtplan, der Versorgungslage und den Patienten. Martin erzählte ihm von Veronika, was Otto ein gepresstes „Oh, um Gottes willen“ entlockte und einen Blick, als hätte er Zahnschmerzen. Anschließend hatte er es sehr eilig, Martin zu überreden, bis zur Entlassung der Kleinen alles, was mit ihr zu tun hatte, zwischen sich und den Schwestern aufzuteilen, damit Otto sich von ihr fernhalten konnte. Martin foppte ihn trotzdem ein wenig – bis Otto ihn darauf hinwies, dass _er_ schließlich keiner verknallten Dreizehnjährigen das Herz zu brechen hatte. Na, dann sollte er sich ruhig davor drücken. Dafür war er ein gutmütiger Verlierer in Binokel und Rommee. Otto machte es einem leicht, ihn zu mögen.

Und das war eigentlich das Problem, das Martin noch verdaute, nachdem Otto sich verabschiedet hatte. Er _mochte_ Otto – und jemanden zu mögen konnte für ihn nur Schwierigkeiten bedeuten. Da war die Bewährung, da waren die wöchentlichen Befragungen auf dem Polizeirevier. Er musste wirklich vorsichtiger sein…

Eine laute Frauenstimme aus der Nachbarwohnung ließ ihn aufschrecken.

„Wenn du schon eine Falschaussage machst, _dann sprich dich wenigstens vorher mit Lohmann ab_!“ Es war Anni Waldhausen.

Martin spürte, wie sich sein Magen zusammenkrampfte.

Falls Otto antwortete, tat er das sehr kleinlaut. Anni fuhr fort, immer noch erbost: „Er erklärt uns lang und breit, wie es im Nahkampf zu einem aufgesetzten Schuss gekommen ist, _und du erfindest einen Distanzschuss_!“ Sie sagte noch mehr, allerdings nicht mehr so, dass Martin sie verstehen konnte.

Einen Moment später klickte die Tür nebenan wieder und jemand entfernte sich eilig über den Flur. Es klang eher nach Otto als nach Anni. Martin kämpfte kurz mit dem Impuls, ihm zu folgen, aber da verklangen die Schritte bereits. Kurz darauf konnte er durch das Fenster sehen, wie Otto auf den Hof hinausstürmte. Er ging rasch auf und ab, sich mit allen zehn Fingern durch die Haare fahrend. Schließlich ließ er sich auf eine der Bänke fallen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. _Verflucht_. Er war so glücklich gewesen, als er seine Aussage noch gelungen glaubte. Jetzt konnte man ihm auf dreißig Meter Entfernung ansehen, welche Vorwürfe er sich machte.

* * *

Die folgenden Tage vergingen in einer angespannten Atmosphäre. Irgendwie schienen sie die ganze Zeit zu warten – auf eine Rückmeldung, auf eine Bestätigung, dass Lohmann entlastet war, auf _irgendwas_. Otto ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie aufgebracht er gewesen war, und bald trat er wieder so heiter und unbekümmert auf wie eh und je. Martin fing an zu glauben, dass noch mal alles gut gegangen war.

Bis zu dem Morgen, da Otto in den Saal hastete, während Martin gerade beim Reinigen der Instrumente war. „Lohmann hat ’ne Überdosis genommen; wir müssen eine Magenspülung machen!“, platzte er heraus, blass und panisch.

Martin fragte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wessen Schuld das war; dann hatte er bereits eine Schüssel in der Hand, in die er eine Flasche mit Kochsalzlösung warf, eine Spritze, einen Schlauch und einen Beißring. „Schnapp dir den Eimer da!“, wies er Otto an, während er die Aktivkohletabletten und das Glaubersalz suchte.

Und dann stand er mit Schwester Christel und Otto um Paul Lohmann herum und sie wiederholten immer dieselbe widerliche Prozedur – Kochsalzlösung rein, Mageninhalt raus, wieder und wieder, bis Lohmann plötzlich aus seiner bewusstlosen Starre schreckte und anfing zu würgen. Christel zog ihm rasch den Schlauch und den Beißring aus dem Mund und hielt ihm den Eimer unter, nicht einen Augenblick zu früh, und wieder hatte Martin einen Sekundenbruchteil Zeit, diesmal für Erleichterung. Lohmann lebte.

Und er würde nicht dankbar dafür sein.

Denn das war definitiv kein Trip gewesen; soviel wusste Martin, als Schwester Christel das leere Pervitin-Röhrchen vom Nachtschrank klaubte. Da hatte er seine Antwort – es war nicht Annis oder de Crinis’ Schuld und ganz bestimmt nicht Ottos; es war _seine_. „Wie ist er da rangekommen?“, wollte Christel wissen. Otto zuckte die Achseln und Martin hätte am liebsten gekotzt. _Warum_ hatte er Lohmann das Pervitin nicht selbst zugeteilt? Warum hatte er ihm das ganze Röhrchen überlassen? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, ein frisch verkrüppelter Soldat, über dem die Gefahr einer Anklage schwebte, war nicht gefährdet?

„Wir müssen das Zeug besser wegschließen“, sagte Christel, während sie nach dem Eimer und den Geräten griff. Martin nickte matt. Er gab ihr äußerst selten aus ganzem Herzen recht.

Sie ging und Martin sah zu Otto, der eben etwas unter Lohmanns Kopfkissen hervorzog. Schien ein Brief zu sein. Auf dem Umschlag war das Wehrmacht-Kreuz abgedruckt. Otto las vor. Vorladung zur Verhandlung, Zersetzung der Wehrkraft, Selbstverstümmelung. Gottverdammt. Sie hatten auf ganzer Linie versagt. Lohmann hatte ganz richtig gelegen mit seinem Suizidversuch. _Wir hätten ihn nicht retten sollen_. Am Ende eines solchen Prozesses stand auch nur der Tod, und bis dahin… Martin schloss die Augen. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Die Verhöre, die Drohungen, die Erniedrigung. _Es tut mir leid_.

„Anni hat gesagt…“ Martin öffnete die Augen wieder, als er Otto sprechen hörte, doch er beendete den Satz nicht. Beunruhigt betrachtete Martin seinen Kollegen. Er war immer noch blass, aber aus dem Entsetzen war Wut geworden. „Sie hat doch gesagt, de Crinis würde nicht…“, krächzte er heiser. Dann drehte er sich abrupt um und marschierte in Richtung Tür.

Martin folgte ihm und packte ihn rasch am Arm. „Marquardt – _Otto_! Reiß dich zusammen!“ Das war kein guter Zeitpunkt, um die Nerven zu verlieren. Sich einzumischen war von Anfang an heikel gewesen und offen Zorn gegenüber der Heeresleitung zu zeigen kostete einen Soldaten Kopf und Kragen.

Otto riss sich los. „Ich muss mit Anni reden; ich komm nachher wieder“, presste er hervor. Damit stürmte er hinaus und Martin blieb mit seinem Schuldgefühl und seinen Sorgen zurück.

* * *

„Herr Lohmann erholt sich gerade von einer schweren Vergiftung!“, protestierte Martin einige Stunden später, als zwei Offiziere der Wehrmacht auf der Station angetreten waren und Paul Lohmann festnehmen wollten.

Einer der beiden zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was für eine Vergiftung soll das denn sein? Ist er nicht zwecks einer Amputation und Prothesenanpassung hier?“

Prompt antwortete Schwester Christel: „Herr Lohmann hat eine Überdosis Pervitin zu sich genommen, vermutlich in suizidaler Absicht.“

Martin warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu, den Christel mit einem Ausdruck blasierter Selbstgerechtigkeit konterte. _So viel zur Vertraulichkeit_.

„Wenn wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass Soldat Lohmann sich durch Selbstmord einem Prozess entziehen will, ist Gewahrsam umso dringender geboten“, stellte der höherrangige der beiden Offiziere kühl fest.

„Ohne die Bestätigung eines Stationsarztes wird kein Patient entlassen“, beharrte Martin. Der Offizier verdrehte die Augen, bedeutete ihm aber mit einem Wink, jemanden zu holen. Martin funkelte Christel zornig an; er würde Lohmann garantiert nicht ihr und ihren beiden Spießgesellen zum Fraß vorwerfen. Christel erwiderte den Blick gleichermaßen wütend, trollte sich aber schließlich.

Leider kam sie nicht mit einem der beiden Sauerbruchs wieder, sondern mit Dr. Wagner, der von Veronika und ihrem Vater begleitet wurde und letzterem gerade die Entlassungspapiere für die Kleine reichte. Dr. Wagner war zu keinem Zeitpunkt am Fall Lohmann beteiligt gewesen und konnte nun nicht viel mehr tun als verdattert auszusehen, als ihm der Haftbefehl unter die Nase gehalten wurde. Nach kurzer Diskussion knickte er ein und erklärte sich bereit, Lohmanns Entlassung zu bestätigen. „Herr Schelling, helfen Sie ihm bitte beim Anziehen und bringen Sie ihn raus, ja?“, sagte er und wirkte etwas zerstreut dabei.

Martin schluckte eine Flut Schimpfwörter herunter. _Das war’s_.

Dr. Wagner bemerkte seinen Ärger nicht; er verabschiedete sich von den Kuhnes. „Herr Kuhne, machen Sie’s gut – und dir natürlich alles Gute, Veronika“, damit reichte er beiden die Hand.

Veronika lief puterrot an und brachte hervor: „Oh, ich– ich wollte mich gern noch von Herrn Marquardt verabschieden.“ Ihr Vater runzelte die Stirn.

Dr. Wagner auch. „Wo _ist_ Marquardt?“, wollte er wissen.

„Vorlesung“, knurrte Martin übellaunig, und Veronika sah enttäuscht aus. In Wahrheit hatte er keine Ahnung, wo Otto abgeblieben war; selbst, wenn er seine Schwester zusammenstauchen wollte, konnte das wohl kaum so lange dauern.

Er half wie befohlen Lohmann beim Anziehen, obwohl dieser immer noch reichlich weggetreten war und Martins Versuch, zumindest seiner Dehydratation abzuhelfen, damit beantwortete, dass er ihm auf die Schuhe kotzte. Na, wenn schon. Viel schlimmer konnte der Tag eh nicht mehr werden. Lohmann wimmerte kläglich, als Martin ihn in den Rollstuhl hievte, sich halb dessen bewusst, dass er wie ein Lamm zur Schlachtbank gebracht wurde. Martin hätte ihm gern etwas Tröstliches gesagt, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein.

Draußen luden er und einer der Offiziere Lohmann in den Wagen um und dieser warf ihm einen gequälten, niedergeschlagenen Blick zu, ehe die Autotür vor ihm zugeschlagen wurde. In höchstens ein paar Wochen würde er tot sein.

Ein Krachen irgendwo in der Stadt ließ Martin zusammenfahren. Der Wehrmacht-Offizier neben ihm sah beunruhigt aus. „Es gab doch keinen Alarm!“

Martin lauschte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das war nur ein einzelner. Wahrscheinlich hat irgendein armer Idiot einen Blindgänger hochgejagt.“ Der besagte arme Idiot würde dann wohl demnächst bei ihnen eintreffen. Schweren Herzens wandte sich Martin von Paul Lohmann ab und kehrte zurück in die Klinik.


	3. In silentio mea culpa est

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel des Kapitels heißt "Im Schweigen ist (besteht) meine Schuld".

Schon bald bereute Martin seine düstere Prophezeiung, denn der arme Idiot stellte sich als kleiner Junge heraus, dem Professor Sauerbruch in einer Notoperation eine ganze Kollektion von Splittern aus der Lunge entfernen musste. Ihr Patient Herr Fischer war auch mit einem beschädigten Lungenflügel eingeliefert worden, aber er war Soldat, Kriegsrückkehrer. Dieselbe Verletzung an einem Kind erschien so viel grausamer.

Nach der Operation kam Otto zusammen mit seinen Kommilitonen aus dem Saal und gesellte sich zu Martin für die postoperative Versorgung von Emil, dem Kleinen. Er sagte nicht, wo er gewesen war, und Martin fragte nicht – ihm war aufgefallen, dass Otto ziemlich fertig aussah. Trotzdem ging er routiniert an die Arbeit, legte Emil eine neue Infusion und stellte sicher, dass seine Atemwege frei waren.

Über Lohmann verlor keiner von ihnen ein Wort.

Martin sah die Kleidung des Jungen durch – was davon noch verwendbar war, würde Schwester Laura später mit in die Wäsche bringen. Die Jacke hatte es jedoch zerlegt; Christel hatte sie vor der Operation aufschneiden müssen und auch so war sie verschlissen von den Granatsplittern. Die Taschen waren allerdings intakt; Martin holte ein weitgehend unbeschädigtes Blatt Papier daraus hervor und entfaltete es.

Ihm fuhr ein eisiger Schreck in die Knochen. _„Manifest der Münchner Studenten“_ , hieß es da. _„Dies ist der Text eines deutschen Flugblatts, von dem ein Exemplar nach England gelangt ist. Studenten der Universität München haben es im Februar dieses Jahres verfasst und in der Universität verteilt. Sechs von ihnen sind dafür hingerichtet worden…“_ Und es war offensichtlich, wieso.

 _„Erschüttert steht unser Volk vor dem Untergang der Männer von Stalingrad. Dreihundertdreißigtausend deutsche Männer hat die geniale Strategie des Weltkriegsgefreiten sinn- und verantwortungslos in Tod und Verderben gehetzt. Führer, wir danken dir! Es gärt im deutschen Volk: Wollen wir weiter einem Dilettanten das Schicksal unserer Armeen anvertrauen? Wollen wir den niedrigen Machtinstinkten einer Parteiclique den Rest der deutschen Jugend opfern?“_ Der Text strotzte vor überschäumender Wut und offenem Aufruf zum Widerstand. Wo hatte der arme Bengel das bloß aufgesammelt? Irgendjemand musste es bei den Aufräumarbeiten nach dem letzten britischen Angriff übersehen haben…

„Was ist das?“ Ohne Vorwarnung griff Christel nach dem Flugblatt und riss es ihm aus der Hand. _Sie ist nicht nur NS-Funktionärin, sondern hat obendrein auch noch schlechte Manieren_ , dachte Martin biestig, aber Genugtuung bereitete ihm die kleine Gehässigkeit nicht, denn schon überflog Christel das aufrührerische Pamphlet. „Das muss ich melden.“

 _Um Himmels willen!_ „Der Junge weiß doch gar nicht, was das bedeutet“, murmelte er. „Die Briten haben das doch tausendfach über der Stadt abgeworfen.“

„Das wichtigste ist doch, dass er überlebt hat und gesund wird“, warf Otto von Emils Krankenbett aus ein.

„Genau“, bestätigte Martin, froh, dass zumindest Otto der Gedanke nicht behagte, ein Kind wegen Volksverhetzung anzuzeigen.

Christel zögerte kurz, sagte dann allerdings: „Trotzdem.“

Bevor sie sich mit dem Papier davonmachen konnte, hatte Martin bereits zugegriffen und zerriss es entschlossen in kleine Fetzen. _Nicht noch mal._ Lohmann war schlimm genug gewesen, aber zwei Unschuldige an einem Tag verraten und verkauft – das war zu viel. Mit einem herausfordernden Blick wandte er sich an Christel, die sich erzürnt vor ihm aufbaute.

„Dann muss ich eben _dich_ melden!“, zischte sie.

Martin grinste bitter. „Endlich Futter für deine Warnkartei, hm?“ Damit ließ er sie stehen und ging. Die Fetzen des Flugblatts ließ er in seine Jackentasche gleiten. _Soll sie doch_. Im Grunde wäre es fast eine Erleichterung, über die Vertuschung von volksverhetzendem Gedankengut verhört zu werden. Es gab schlimmeres – weitaus schlimmeres, für das er sofort in Sachsenhausen landen würde.

Den Rest der Schicht ging er schweigend seiner Arbeit nach und hegte seinen Groll gegen Christel im Besonderen und den NS-Apparat im Allgemeinen. Er fragte sich gerade müßig, wie Christel ihm irgendwas nachweisen wollte, wenn er die Papierfetzen einfach still und leise verbrannte – dann stand ihr Wort gegen seins – doch da lief ihm Otto über den Weg und Martin erwischte es kalt: Es hatte ja noch einen Augenzeugen für ihren Streit gegeben.

Aber Otto teilte ihm fröhlich mit: „Heute gibt’s keinen Eintrag in die Warnkartei.“

Martin brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass Otto ihn keineswegs verkohlte. „Wie hast du das denn gemacht?“, fragte er schließlich verblüfft.

Otto setzte zu einer Antwort an, als er von Professor Sauerbruch unterbrochen wurde. „Alle mal kurz herhören!“, schallte der Befehl durch die Station und alle Schwestern und Ärzte unterbrachen ihre Arbeit, um dem Chef ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, der in Begleitung seiner Frau und eines hochgewachsenen Mannes mit Brille und Arztkittel in der Mitte des Ganges stand.

Otto beugte sich etwas näher zu Martin und sagte so leise wie möglich: „Ich muss noch zur Vorlesung; sehen wir uns morgen?“

Martin nickte eilig, obwohl er es kaum erwarten konnte, sich über heute mit Otto auszutauschen. Wo hatte er die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Wie hatte er ihn aus Christels Fängen rausgehauen? Aber gut; es musste wohl morgen sein. Bei der Gelegenheit konnte Martin ihm vielleicht auch das Flugblatt zeigen. Was er wohl sagen würde? Sie behandelten immerhin selbst zwei Überlebende von Stalingrad auf ihrer Station; Seitz und Gräfner nämlich, und Otto unterhielt sich mit beiden regelmäßig.

Sauerbruch unterbrach Martins Gedankengang. „So, bevor ihr euch verdrückt – das hier ist Professor Doktor Jung aus Straßburg, unser neuester Zugang“, er wies auf den großen Mann zu seiner Rechten, „und er hat hier den Rang eines Oberarztes. Ich will also, dass ihr euch alle benehmt und an seine Anweisungen haltet. Verstanden?“

Ringsum Nicken, bei Dr. Wagner und Dr. Hansen mit einem leicht gekränkten Bick versetzt. Beide arbeiteten schon seit Jahren auf der Chirurgie; einem wildfremden Frontarbeiter unterstellt zu werden passte ihnen nicht besonders. Trotzdem fügten sie sich schicksalsergeben in Sauerbruchs Anweisungen. „Wagner, du bist ihm morgen als Assistent zugeteilt. Marquardt, du ersetzt die sterile Schwester bei den OPs; sieh zu, dass du was lernst.“

Otto sah etwas erschrocken aus, nickte aber.

„Das erste Mal aktiv im OP?“, fragte Martin ihn leise. Otto nickte und Martin versetzte ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Das machst du schon. Hauptsache, du kennst die Instrumente.“

Darauf verdrehte Otto die Augen, aber er schien trotzdem dankbar für die Aufmunterung. Sobald Sauerbruch mit seiner Ansage fertig war, lief er los, um sein Schreibzeug zu holen und sich seinen Kommilitonen anzuschließen, und Martin sah ihm grübelnd nach und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Wie hatte er es nur geschafft, nachdem er eben das jahrelang vermieden hatte, sich wider besseres Wissen mit jemandem anzufreunden?

* * *

Wie vereinbart stand Otto am nächsten Abend vor seiner Tür. Es machte Martin das Herz ein wenig leichter, ihn zu sehen, obwohl wieder ein sehr unerfreulicher Tag hinter ihm lag. Otto berichtete, wie er Christel mit seinem Charme um den Finger gewickelt hatte, wenngleich er keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass er sich nicht auf die Verabredung mit ihr freute.

Er hatte außerdem seine knapp bemessene Bierration mitgebracht, um sie mit Martin zu teilen. Martin war jedoch etwas abgelenkt – er hatte mittlerweile die Zeit gefunden, das Flugblatt zusammenzusetzen und in Gänze zu lesen. Hier, in seinen eigenen vier Wänden und ohne eine Schwester Christel, die ihm über die Schulter blickte, konnte er zugeben, dass der Text ihm mehr aus der Seele sprach, als legal war.

 _„Im Namen der ganzen deutschen Jugend fordern wir von dem Staat Adolf Hitlers die persönliche Freiheit, das kostbarste Gut des Deutschen zurück, um das er uns in der erbärmlichsten Weise betrogen hat.“_ Wenn es Volksverhetzung war, persönliche Freiheit einzufordern, und das war es, dann sollte doch mittlerweile jeder verstanden haben, dass etwas in ihrem Land ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Mühsam lenkte Martin seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gespräch mit Otto zurück. Er nahm seine Brille ab, um sich vom zwanghaften Lesen abzuhalten, und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Was war gestern los? Du hast ausgesehen wie durchgekaut, als du auf die Station zurückgekommen bist“, bemerkte er unverblümt.

„Ich wollte mit Anni wegen Lohmann reden“, erklärte Otto. Martin starrte finster brütend auf das Papier, dessen Buchstaben er jetzt nur noch verschwommen sah. Otto kannte die jüngsten Neuigkeiten ja noch gar nicht.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich sie ziemlich angemault“, fuhr Otto fort. „Und dann hat sie ihre Wehen bekommen, dort im Hörsaal. Und _dann_ ging alles ziemlich schief, weil sie angefangen hat zu bluten.“

„Oh, verdammt“, entfuhr es Martin. Kein Wunder, dass es so lange gedauert hatte, bis Otto überhaupt zurückgekommen war.

Nun zuckte er die Achseln. „Ich meine, _jetzt_ geht’s ihr gut und dem Baby auch, aber… sie hatte eine _placenta praevia_ und hat viel geblutet, hat die Schwester gesagt. Ich hatte echt Angst und Artur war sauer, weil ich vorher mit ihr gestritten habe.“ Jetzt war es Otto, der die Stirn runzelte. Er fummelte an einem kleinen goldenen Anhänger, den er um den Hals trug, ein Kreuz mit schlichter Liniengravur. „Anni sah so fertig aus, als die sie aus dem Kreißsaal gebracht haben“, sagte er halblaut.

Martin betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Machst du dir Vorwürfe?“

Otto zuckte abermals die Achseln. „Weiß nicht“, murmelte er. „Ich dachte, sie hätte das mit Lohmann geklärt. Aber ich wollte doch nicht, dass sie so übel… ach, ist auch egal.“ Er wich Martins Blick aus, indem er zum Regal hinüberging und unnötig lange im Geschirrfach herumrumorte.

„Du kannst wohl kaum was dafür“, bemerkte Martin.

„Nein, aber ich fühl mich trotzdem… scheiße“, gab Otto zu.

Martin fand nicht, dass Otto bei sich die Verantwortung für Annis schwere Geburt suchen musste, aber andererseits hatte er auch keine Geschwister – und das Verhältnis zwischen Anni und Otto schien kompliziert zu sein. Liebevoll, aber eben auch konfliktgeladen. Mit einer Menge Potential für enttäuschtes Vertrauen, wenn er Ottos bestürzten Ausdruck angesichts Lohmanns Vorladung richtig gedeutet hatte. Und Martin war wohl kaum in der Position, Otto diesbezüglich Ratschläge anzubieten. Was für Ratschläge sollten das auch sein? _„Deine Schwester ist derselbe Schlag Mensch wie Christel; halt dich lieber von ihr fern“_? Eher nicht.

„Du hast gesagt, ihr und dem Baby geht’s gut nach den ganzen Strapazen?“, fragte er stattdessen. „Was ist es denn?“

Das schien Otto wieder etwas aufzuheitern. „Ein Mädchen“, berichtete er strahlend und kam mit zwei Gläsern zurück an den Tisch. „Sieht aus wie Anni, nur klein und rot. Aber schreien kann sie genau wie sie.“

Na, immerhin. „Glückwunsch, Onkel“, sagte Martin, obwohl er im Nachhinein merkte, wie mechanisch es klang, weil Otto über seinen wenig enthusiastischen Tonfall grinste. Martin nahm seinen aufgestützten Arm vom Tisch – ihm war kaum aufgefallen, dass er das Papier mit der Hand überschattet hatte, aber solche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren ihm mittlerweile in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

„Ah, das _Corpus delicti_ “, stellte Otto fest. „Und dafür muss ich mich opfern und mit Schwester Christel ins Kino.“

Er sagte es leichthin, als ob es ihm nichts weiter bedeutete, aber er musste ebenso gut wie Martin wissen, dass die Gefahr für ihn und den Jungen durchaus ernst zu nehmen gewesen war. „Lies mal“, damit machte Martin ihm Platz.

Otto setzte sich und las den ersten Absatz des Flugblattes. Bei der Mitteilung über die hingerichteten Studenten erstarb seine Stimme.

„Die fragen, wie lange wir noch zusehen wollen, wie Hitler die deutsche Jugend opfert“, fasste Martin den weiteren Text zusammen. Und dann atmete er tief durch, fasste einen Entschluss und fügte der Unverfrorenheit des Pamphlets noch seine eigene hinzu: „Ich finde, sie haben völlig recht. Die haben Lohmann jetzt tatsächlich wegen Wehrkraftzersetzung zum Tode verurteilt. Auf der Inneren liegt einer aus seiner Einheit; der hat’s mir erzählt.“

Es war kein erfreuliches Gespräch gewesen. Der Mann war mit einer Dysenterie eingeliefert worden und gerade dabei gewesen, in einen seligen Oxycodon-Taumel hinüberzugleiten, nachdem er sich zuvor vor Schmerzen gekrümmt hatte. Deswegen war Martin überhaupt erst da gewesen; die Innere Medizin hatte gerade einen Engpass an Schmerzmitteln, die erst Ende der Woche wieder nachgeliefert wurden, und Martin sollte etwas von ihrem Vorrat rüberbringen und bei der Verteilung helfen. Er hatte seinem leidenden Kameraden die Tabletten verabreicht und ihn im Auge behalten, bis die Wirkung eintrat.

„Besser als Panzerschokolade“, hatte der Mann kommentiert.

Die Erinnerung war wie ein Schlag in den Magen gewesen und Martin hatte ihn unnötig angefahren: „Gewöhn dich nicht zu sehr dran; Lohmann hat’s mit dem Scheiß auch nicht weit geschafft.“

Darauf hatte er einen merkwürdigen Blick bekommen und hatte zunächst gedacht, dass es an der unverdienten Grobheit lag. Doch stattdessen hatte der Soldat gefragt: „Sie meinen Paul Lohmann? 96. Division, Regiment 283?“

Martin hatte knapp genickt. „Er war bis gestern noch bei uns auf Station.“ Eigentlich hatte er wenig Lust, diesen Fehlschlag zu diskutieren.

Der andere Mann allerdings hatte ein raues, freudloses Lachen von sich gegeben. „Der kommt ganz schön rum. Psychiatrie, Chirurgie und demnächst die Pathologie“, hatte er in das Wasserglas gemurmelt, das Martin ihm an den Mund hielt.

Es hätte nicht schmerzen sollen – es war ja keine Überraschung mehr. Aber das Ganze war so _unnötig_ , so sinnlos. _Wozu_ , um Himmels willen? „Er wird hingerichtet?“

„Die haben ihn im Schnellverfahren verurteilt“, hatte der Soldat unglücklich bestätigt.

Jetzt drehte Martin sich zu Otto um, der ihn entsetzt ansah. „Wir hätten ihn sterben lassen sollen, Otto“, befand er niedergeschlagen. „Selbstmord ist allemal besser, als ehrlos am Fleischerhaken erhängt zu werden.“

Bedrückt murmelte Otto: „Ich bin schuld.“

 _Wir sind alle an etwas schuld. Schuldig, zu schweigen. Schuldig, untätig zu sein_. Otto hatte nicht geschwiegen. „Zumindest hast du’s versucht.“

Otto schnaubte. „Ja, aber ich kann offenbar nichts richtig machen.“ Damit beförderte er ein Zigarettenetui zutage und steckte sich eine an. Martin war etwas überrascht; er hatte ihn bisher nicht rauchen sehen. Bei ihm war es eine schlechte Angewohnheit, doch bei Otto schien es Stressbewältigung zu sein.

„Es ist nicht so sehr, dass man nichts _richtig_ machen kann“, stellte er schließlich fest. „Es ist eher so, dass man _nichts tun_ kann.“

Otto seufzte, sagte aber nichts weiter, während er las. Nach ein paar Minuten drehte er das Papier, Schnipsel für Schnipsel, um sich die Rückseite anzusehen. Nur die gerunzelte Stirn und die Tatsache, dass er die Zigarette fast zwischen seinen Fingern zerdrückte, verrieten, wie beunruhigt er war. _„Der deutsche Name bleibt für immer geschändet, wenn nicht die deutsche Jugend endlich aufsteht, rächt und sühnt zugleich…“_

Als er fertig war, blickte er auf, und Martin schob die Fetzen auf einen Haufen, legte sie in den Aschenbecher und drückte seine Kippe darauf.

„Was glaubst du, wie viele es gibt?“, fragte Otto, während er zusah, wie das Papier aufglühte, sich schwarz färbte und zerfiel. „Die das gelesen haben? Und die…“

Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. _Zu gefährlich. Sowas gibt man nicht zu. Schuldig, schuldig, schuldig der Feigheit_. Martin zuckte die Achseln. „Die so denken? Reichlich, nehme ich an.“ Schließlich wussten sie alle von Stalingrad. Sie hatten die Erfrierungen gesehen, die Fleckfieber-kranken, halbverhungerten Rückkehrer. Die Verbitterung. Es gab viele, die sich Fragen stellten. „Und die wollen alle am Leben bleiben.“

Die Glut hatte auf halbem Weg durch die Schnipsel den Geist aufgegeben; darum riss Martin ein Streichholz an und übergab das restliche _„Manifest der Münchner Studenten“_ den Flammen.

Otto lächelte dünn. „Der Aufruf war an die Jugend gerichtet. Ich schätze, mehr Auswahl haben wir nicht: die Jugend sein, die das Richtige tut, oder alt werden.“

Martin betrachtete Otto. Otto, der eine undurchdachte Falschaussage für Lohmann gemacht hatte, der ein Nazi-Mädel ausführte, um ein Flugblatt zu vertuschen, dem Martin jede Gefühlsregung vom Gesicht ablesen konnte. „Du wirst nicht alt“, frotzelte er in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor.

Otto schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. „Das war aber sehr freundlich für: _Du bist ein Idiot, Marquardt_.“

* * *

Bereits am nächsten Morgen hatte Martin Grund zur Erleichterung, dass er sein beziehungsweise Emils Fundstück rechtzeitig entsorgt hatte – es kündigte sich hoher Besuch an. „Reichsärzteführer Conti kommt hierher!“, berichtete Christel aufgeregt, als sie ins Schwesternzimmer kam.

Schwester Mathilde und Schwester Laura, die mit ihm an den Krankenakten arbeiteten, blickten auf. Martin behielt den Kopf unten. Er hatte keine Lust auf Christels abschätzigen Blick, und wenn er jetzt wieder Streit mit ihr anfing, meinte sie womöglich noch, dem hohen Herrn ihre Warnkartei vorführen zu müssen.

„Sieht der sich unsere Patienten an?“, fragte Mathilde interessiert. „De Crinis hat schon gesagt, die Stalingrader wären eigentlich Fälle für ihn.“ Nach kurzer Diskussion folgte sie Christel hinaus, damit sie in der Nähe beschäftigt tun und ein bisschen gaffen konnten. Laura blieb sitzen.

Sie und Martin sahen schweigend durch die Fenster des Schwesternzimmers auf den Gang, wo de Crinis vorbeiging, mit einem zweiten Mann in Uniform plaudernd, der auf stille, unauffällige Weise unangenehm aussah.

„Meinst du, der wird Herrn Fischer überweisen lassen?“, fragte Laura halblaut.

Gute Frage. Jetzt, da Fischers Lunge geflickt war, blieb ein offensichtliches Problem: Er war ein Zitterer. Die meiste Zeit ging es ihm gut, doch wenn er einen Anfall bekam, war es schwer, ihn zu beruhigen. Er hatte es Laura ein wenig angetan, nicht auf romantische Weise – sie war ein junges Ding, eben erst mit der Ausbildung fertig, und Herr Fischer ein Veteran von fünfzig Jahren – aber sie war durch den Krieg Halbwaise geworden und Martin vermutete, dass der alte Herr sie an ihren Vater erinnerte. Jetzt stand Sorge in ihrem Gesicht, obwohl sie auf Nachfrage wohl kaum hätte sagen können, was sie eigentlich befürchtete. Es war nur diese vage, mulmige Angst.

Noch ehe Martin ihr sagen konnte, dass Sauerbruch das bisher nicht zugelassen hatte und auch weiter verhindern würde, kam der Chef bereits persönlich hereingerauscht. Er sah seinen beiden Kollegen auf dem Gang hinterher, während er die Tür schloss. „Krankenakten“, befahl er knapp. „Fischer, Gräfner und Seitz werden von stationärer auf ambulante Behandlung umverlegt.“ Schon trug er hastig die Namen in die entsprechenden Vordrucke ein und unterschrieb. „Und wenn ihr sie persönlich nach Hause bringen müsst; ich will nicht, dass dieser hochnäsige Widerling den Eindruck bekommt, dass sie Dauerfälle sind.“

Schwester Laura strahlte ihn an und sauste los, um Herrn Fischer für die Entlassung fertig zu machen.

Sauerbruch, der noch an den Entlassungsdokumenten arbeitete, sah ihr verdutzt nach. „Was hat sie denn?“

„Ein Herz für ältere Männer“, witzelte Martin.

„Ja, das hat meine Frau auch“, bemerkte Sauerbruch trocken und reichte Martin die Papiere. „Du übernimmst Seitz und um Gräfner kümmert sich…“ Er brach ab, zermarterte sich das Hirn über jemand Vertrauenswürdigen.

„Marquardt“, warf Martin ein.

Der Professor runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du sicher? Waldhausens Bruder? Ich will nicht, dass hier Informationen an der falschen Stelle ankommen.“

„Nee. Der Marquardt ist schon in Ordnung“, versicherte Martin und meinte es auch so.


	4. Abundans cautela non nocet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Kapiteltitel bedeutet übersetzt: "(Zu) viel Vorsicht schadet nicht."

Martin hatte schon Feierabend, als der Alarm losging.

Die letzten Tage waren ruhig verlaufen; es hatte kaum Neuigkeiten von der Front gegeben und in Berlin ging das Leben seinen gewohnten Gang – gerade lange genug, dass man sich einer Illusion von Frieden hingeben konnte.

Aber als Martin eben das Fenster öffnete, um sein Zimmer zu lüften – das Wetter war mittlerweile zu schlecht, um die Wäsche draußen zum Trocknen aufzuhängen, und Martins Arbeitskittel stanken immer nach diesem grässlichen, chemischen Zeug, mit dem die Flecken diverser menschlicher Körperflüssigkeiten entfernt wurden – wurde die Ruhe von dem gewohnten Heulton zerrissen.

Martin zuckte zusammen. Er hasste den verdammten Luftalarm. Doch mittlerweile hatte er seine Panikattacken auf ein Minimum reduziert und setzte sich sofort wieder in Bewegung. Er verrammelte das Fenster wieder, wobei er sehen konnte, dass auf dem Hof der gemütliche Nachmittag von Hektik abgelöst wurde.

Einige der Schwestern, die unten gemeinsam Tee getrunken hatten, räumten rasch ihr Geschirr zusammen. Otto, der mit zwei anderen Studenten auf der Treppe gesessen hatte, alle drei mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß und damit beschäftigt, einander abzufragen, sprang auf, warf sich seinen Kittel über und lief zurück ins Haus. Seine Kommilitonen klemmten ihre Bücher unter den Arm und machten sich auf den Weg ins Innere des Charité-Geländes, wobei der junge Mann die Hand des Mädchens nahm, um Trost oder Halt zu bieten. Vermutlich auch Famulanten, die auf ihren Stationen erwartet wurden.

Martin hatte unten dabei zu helfen, die Patienten in den Luftschutzkeller zu bringen. Er griff nach dem am unaufdringlichsten riechenden Kittel und zog ihn über, obwohl der immer noch etwas klamm war, und machte sich auf den Weg. Auf dem Korridor herrschte reger Betrieb; die Schwestern und Ärzte, die auf ihrer Etage wohnten, waren alle schon unterwegs zur Treppe.

Abgesehen von seinem neuesten Nachbarn, bemerkte Martin, und als er nach Jung sah, schien dieser keine Ahnung vom Luftgefahr-Alarm zu haben oder war zu vertieft ins Radiohören gewesen. Nach seinem erschrockenen Blick musste es ein Feindsender gewesen sein; immerhin hatte er die Vernunft, Kopfhörer zu benutzen, wenngleich nicht die Weitsicht, auch die Tür abzuschließen. Martin warnte ihn vor eventuellen unerwünschten Lauschern, ehe sie hinuntergingen, um Krücken zu verteilen, Patienten auf dem Weg in den Keller abzustützen und Decken zu holen, weil sie vermutlich die halbe Nacht unten hocken würden. Alles lief in einer routinierten, geordneten Eile ab, wie in einem Ameisenhaufen.

Im Gewusel entdeckte Martin Otto, der gerade an Emils Bett stand und mit dem Kleinen redete. Verdammt, was machte er da so lange? Als Martin zu ihm lief, um ihn zu fragen, warum er nicht bei der Treppe war, um zu helfen, sah Otto ihn flehend an. „Können wir ihn nicht doch irgendwie runter bringen?“

Martin warf einen skeptischen Blick auf Emil. Den Jungen hatte die Operation ganz schön mitgenommen; Sauerbruch hatte befohlen, ihn weder aufrecht sitzen noch stehen zu lassen. „Wir haben keine Trage“, erinnerte er Otto.

Prompt warf Emil ein: „Ich _will_ aber nicht hierbleiben!“

Mit einem mitleidigen Stirnrunzeln wandte sich Martin an ihn, obwohl er es hasste, hier die Stimme der Vernunft spielen zu müssen. Emil hatte vermutlich schon ein Trauma von der Begegnung mit dem Blindgänger; wenn die Bomben flogen, mochte es gut sein, dass er in Panik geriet.

„Hilf mir“, sagte Otto plötzlich und hastete zur Wand, wo noch ein Paar Krücken standen. Mit einer davon kam er zurück – _natürlich_. Für einen Erwachsenen hätte das wohl kaum zur Stabilisierung ausgereicht, aber einen schmalen kleinen Jungen sollte man darauf tragen können, ohne den Oberkörper zu belasten.

Emil stöhnte vor Schmerz, als sie ihn auf die Krücke hoben, aber er atmete beständig. Martin hielt das ganze so lange für eine gute Idee, bis Professor Sauerbruch sie an der Treppe entdeckte und zur Schnecke machte. „Seid ihr _wahnsinnig_ geworden? Wollt ihr, dass die Gefäßnähte aufgehen? Der Junge muss im Bett bleiben!“

„Nein, ich will mit!“, protestierte Emil kläglich. „Ich will auch in den Keller!“

Sauerbruch blickte kurz an die Decke, als würde er ein Stoßgebet aussenden – zweifelsohne um Geduld für sich oder um Vernunft für die ganzen Idioten, mit denen er sich abgeben musste. Er warf einen strengen Blick auf Emil, dem mittlerweile die Tränen über die Wange liefen. „In den Keller kommen aber nur Kinder, die nicht weinen“, mahnte er. „Du bist aber schon ’n großer Junge, oder?“

Emil nickte eilig und Martin hatte gerade noch Zeit, in einem Anflug von Dankbarkeit zu denken, dass der Chef eben doch ein Herz aus Gold hatte, da setzte dieser auch schon wieder seine Gewittermiene auf. „Behandelt ihn wie ein rohes Ei!“, schnauzte er Martin und Otto an. „Wenn eine der Nähte aufgeht, dann Gnade ihm Gott!“

Tja. Für Emil die Gnade Gottes, für sie beide der Zorn des Sauerbruch.

Immerhin konnten sie dem Kleinen im Keller ein halbwegs bequemes Lager herrichten, und da er nun aus der unmittelbaren Gefahrenzone heraus war, fiel Emil in einen etwas unruhigen Schlaf. Otto verteilte mit den Schwestern Decken, während Martin ihren Schützling bewachte.

Und schließlich wurde es ruhig, jene angespannte, mit flüsternden Gesprächen gefüllte Art von Stille, in der sie alle lauschten und hofften, auf eine weitere Nacht, darauf, dass die Flieger auch heute wieder die Klinik verschonen würden. Schwester Laura wand einen abgenutzten Rosenkranz zwischen ihren Fingern; ihre Lippen bewegten sich unablässig.

Martin verlagerte rastlos sein Gewicht und streckte das Bein so weit aus, wie es der knappe Platz erlaubte. Während der Angriffe schien der Stumpf stärker zu schmerzen als sonst, aber das war nur sein Kopf, der ihm einen Streich spielte. _Nicht erinnern_.

„Geht’s?“, fragte Otto leise und Martin nickte mechanisch. Fern, ganz schwach, war ein Krachen zu hören, das ihm durch Mark und Bein fuhr.

Die schwere Luftschutztür fiel ins Schloss und wies darauf hin, dass jetzt niemand mehr ein oder aus ging. Der letzte musste wohl Dr. Waldhausen gewesen sein, der gerade mit dem diensthabenden Wächter redete und dann ein paar Schritte weiter in den Keller kam, die Stimme etwas erhoben, als er fragte: „Hat irgendjemand meine Frau gesehen? Im Keller der Frauenklinik ist sie nicht.“

Sein Blick fand Otto, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Sie ist nicht hier“, sagte er, gerade laut genug, um gehört zu werden, aber merklich gedämpft.

Dr. Waldhausen nahm das sichtlich angespannt zur Kenntnis und wandte sich ab, um mit Sauerbruch zu sprechen, der trocken kommentierte, dass Frau Waldhausen wohl kaum draußen auf einem Spaziergang unterwegs war. Otto holte tief Luft; eine Furche bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und er griff nach dem goldenen Kreuz-Anhänger an seinem Hals, um nervös daran herumzuspielen.

„Hey, keine Panik. Ihr geht’s sicher gut“, sagte Martin zu ihm. „Wahrscheinlich war sie mit der Kleinen drüben in der Kinderklinik für ’ne Nachsorgeuntersuchung und ist dort im Keller gelandet.“

Otto nickte, aber wirklich beruhigt sah er nicht aus. Stattdessen lenkte er sich ab, indem er nach Emil sah. Der Kleine schlief immer noch, aber er atmete schwer und sah recht käsig aus.

Bei Martin regte sich ein leises Schuldgefühl. _Schon wieder Mist gebaut?_ „Vielleicht wäre er oben doch besser aufgehoben gewesen.“

„Er wäre doch nie liegen geblieben“, murmelte Otto und hatte vermutlich Recht. „Auch, wenn Sauerbruch noch so tobt.“

Trotzdem ging schief, was schief gehen konnte. Trotzdem riss die Gefäßnaht, als sie Emil wieder auf seine improvisierte Trage heben wollten, und als Martin den Jungen im OP an den Respirator anschloss, während Otto und Schwester Laura eilig die Instrumente bereit legten, quälte er sich mit derselben alten Frage herum: _Wäre es besser gewesen, wenn wir nichts getan hätten?_ Aber was, wenn Emil in seiner Angst aus dem Bett gesprungen wäre, um sich irgendwo zu verkriechen – was hätte er seiner Lunge angetan, wenn sie ihn dort allein gelassen hätten?

Während Dr. Sauerbruch und Dr. Jung die Operation einleiteten, musste Otto sich im Hintergrund halten. Er sah unglücklich und verkrampft aus – er war nicht der Typ, der nichts tat. Dr. Jung hatte seinen Satz über die nötige Bluttransfusion noch gar nicht zu Ende gebracht, als Otto sich schon zu Wort meldete. „Ich bin Universalspender. Ich hab Blutgruppe Null.“

Wieder herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, gelegentlich unterbrochen von Dr. Jungs und Dr. Sauerbruchs Anweisungen an ihn und Laura. Otto beobachtete das Geschehen still von seiner Liege aus. Der Kanüle in seinem Arm zollte er nicht die geringste Beachtung, obwohl ihm der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Wie kam es nur, dass sie neuerdings ständig zusammen etwas verbockten und sich dann zusammen bemühten, es wieder in Ordnung zu bringen?

„Blutung steht“, verkündete Dr. Jung plötzlich.

Martin fiel ein Stein vom Herzen – und er war nicht der einzige; Laura, Dr. Sauerbruch und Jung strahlten alle, deutlich erkennbar trotz des Mundschutzes.

„Geben Sie noch 100 ml“, sagte Dr. Sauerbruch, während sie sich von Laura die Naht reichen ließ. „Das sollte dann genügen.“

„Gleich bist du erlöst“, versprach Martin Otto, und Dr. Jung lobte: „ _Très courageux_.“ Und er hatte verdammt noch mal _Recht_ ; es _war_ sehr couragiert gewesen, und Martin spürte eine Woge Bewunderung für seinen Freund in sich aufsteigen und noch etwas anderes, das er seit einer Weile nicht so empfunden hatte und das wohl Zuneigung sein musste.

Otto grinste, die blauen Augen strahlend vor Erleichterung und Freude. „Ich bin ein wenig dehydriert. Wie wär’s mit einem Bier?“, schlug er vor.

Angesteckt von seiner Ausgelassenheit konnte sich Martin einen flachen Witz nicht verkneifen. „Vielleicht gleich intravenös, hm?“

Und Otto lachte, jene Art von übermütigem Lachen, wenn schlagartig eine Menge Stress von einem abfiel. _Geschafft!_ Dank Otto, der sich augenblicklich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, weil es einfach seine Art war – unbelehrbar impulsiv, aber auch bereit, sofort alles zu geben, um zu helfen. Martin hätte ihn am liebsten geküsst.

* * *

Inzwischen ging es tatsächlich schon auf Mitternacht zu, aber sie saßen immer noch auf der Treppe zum Hauseingang und redeten. Martin hatte Otto ein Käsebrot und drei Gläser Wasser verabreicht und zur Sicherheit noch ein paar Haferkekse, wegen der Kohlenhydrate, ehe er doch noch das Bier rausrückte, das sie allerdings auf traditionellem Wege einnahmen anstatt i. v.

Trotzdem stieg es ihnen schnell zu Kopf – entweder das Bier oder die späte Stunde und der ausgestandene Stress. Jedenfalls lachten und blödelten sie wohl ein bisschen zu laut. „Oh, das wird ’n Schlag für Sauerbruchs armes Ego!“, behauptete Otto gerade kichernd. „Dass jemand anderes _seine_ Nähte korrigiert hat!“

Martin tat empört. „Also _bitte_! Als ob _irgendetwas_ das Ego des großen Sauerbruch erschüttern könnte! Er steht so weit über den Angelegenheiten von uns nichtswürdigen Sterblichen; er ist…“

„Napoleon im OP-Kittel“, ergänzte Otto und Martin lachte sich prompt kaputt.

„Ach, komm schon, sei nicht so fies“, sagte er in einem ritterlichen Versuch, seinen Chef zu verteidigen. „Sauerbruch ist eigentlich ein feiner Kerl.“

„Weiß ich doch. Ich mag ihn sehr“, bekannte Otto freimütig. „Und ich habe eine Heidenangst vor ihm.“

„Zu Recht!“, bemerkte Martin fröhlich, was wiederum bei Otto einen Ausbruch von Heiterkeit auslöste.

Dann stieß Anni Waldhausen zu ihnen, einen Mantel über ihrem Krankenhaus-Nachthemd und ihr Baby im Arm. Sie sah müde aus, blass und mit tiefen Augenringen, und vielleicht klang sie deshalb so mürrisch, als sie fragte: „Was treibt ihr euch jetzt noch hier rum?“

Otto sah auf und strahlte seine Schwester an. „Anni! Dir geht’s gut!“

„Ja, natürlich“, gab Anni zurück. Das klang unbeteiligt, aber Martin konnte sehen, wie sie tröstlich Ottos Schulter drückte, als sie sich neben ihm auf die Stufe setzte. „Woher hast du denn Marken für Bier?“

Otto hatte wohl nicht recht aufgepasst, denn statt zu antworten beugte er sich über das Baby und streichelte dessen Wange. Die Kleine – Karin, wenn Martins Erinnerung ihn nicht täuschte – griff nach Ottos Finger und gab einen glucksenden Laut von sich. „Artur hat dich vorhin gesucht, vor dem Angriff“, sagte Otto zu seiner Schwester, obwohl er mehr damit beschäftigt war, das Baby anzuhimmeln.

„Ich hab grad mit ihm gesprochen“, meinte Anni und nahm stirnrunzelnd den Verband um Ottos Arm in Augenschein. „Was hast du denn getrieben?“, fragte sie besorgt.

„Es gab ’ne Not-OP; Otto hat Blut gespendet“, warf Martin ein.

Anni verpasste ihm einen äußerst unbeeindruckten Blick. „Und Sie geben ihm Bier, nach ’ner Blutspende?“

Martin wurde rot und kam sich vor wie ein Erstklässler, der von der Lehrerin gemaßregelt wurde. „War nur ’n bisschen“, murmelte er schuldbewusst und nahm Otto die zu drei Vierteln gelehrte Flasche weg.

Otto quittierte die Beschlagnahme mit einem missmutigen Blick. „Ich hab vorher auch was gegessen“, verteidigte er sich vor Anni. Sein Argument blieb ohne Wirkung, da er schon ein kleines bisschen nuschelte.

„Offensichtlich nicht genug“, tadelte Anni und wuschelte ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Scher dich ins Bett; morgen ist Vorlesung.“

Otto hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen, maulte jedoch: „Ja, Mutter.“

Anni ging an ihm vorbei die Treppe hoch. „Du kannst mich gernhaben“, versetzte sie trocken. Doch in dem Moment, da Otto sich abwandte, wurde Martin Zeuge, wie Frau Doktor Waldhausen ihrem Bruder ein wahres Kunstwerk von Grimasse schnitt, komplett mit Schielen, rausgestreckter Zunge und krausgezogener Nase.

Martin platzte mit seinem Lachen heraus und Otto sah sich verwundert nach Anni um, die aber hoch erhobenen Hauptes ins Haus stolzierte. Martin war froh darum. Zwischen Otto und Anni hatte es wegen Lohmann einiges an Zank gegeben. Dass sie jetzt auf so geschwisterliche, unbekümmerte Weise Frotzeleien austauschten, schien ein gutes Zeichen zu sein.

„Na, komm schon“, damit zupfte er Otto am Ärmel und erhob sich. Otto stützte ihn ab, während er aufstand. Die Geste war beiläufig, beinahe instinktiv. Erstaunlich, wie sehr sie sich an einander gewöhnt hatten.

„Ich hätt dich nichts trinken lassen sollen; da hat sie vollkommen Recht“, sagte Martin in einem Versuch, seine Gedanken in eine nüchterne Richtung zu lenken.

Otto lächelte. „Ist nett, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber ich mach das wirklich nicht regelmäßig. Das auf der Feier war ’ne Ausnahme. Versprochen.“ Und dann drehte er sich zu Martin und zog ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung, einfach so.

Martin war zu verdattert, als dass ihm eine angemessene Reaktion eingefallen wäre. _Umarm mich doch nicht, Idiot. Das bedeutet nur Ärger_. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, aber es war eine so offenkundige Geste der Zuneigung, dass Martin glatt erstarrte. Er hatte lange und gründlich darauf geachtet, seine Gefühle nicht so zu zeigen. Das musste der Alkohol sein… aber nein; Otto war _immer_ so offenherzig. Wenn er wütend war, wenn er traurig war. Wenn er jemanden mochte. Lügen, ohne rot zu werden? Ja, vielleicht. Aber wenn er nicht log, war es ziemlich offensichtlich.

„Gute Nacht!“, sagte Otto munter zum Abschied und ging die Treppe ohne größere Schwierigkeiten hoch; er schien nicht allzu schlimm betrunken zu sein. Martin dagegen fragte sich gerade, wie ihm eine Flasche Bier so hatte zusetzen können. Dieses wirre, kribbelnde Gefühl, als Otto seine Arme um ihn gelegt und ihn an sich gedrückt hatte. Dieser Wunsch, sich an ihn zu schmiegen und seine Wärme noch einen Moment länger zu behalten. Oh.

 _Oh_.

 _Verdammt. Schelling, reiß dich zusammen_. Verärgert schüttelte er den Gedanken ab, ging in sein Zimmer und schloss sich ein – er wusste, dass ihm hier in der Charité nichts passieren konnte, doch er fühlte sich sicherer, wenn die Tür verriegelt war. Diese Sicherheit brauchte er, um die Prothese abzunehmen. Die Luft war schwer und feucht von der zum Trocknen aufgehängten Wäsche und der beißende Waschmittel-Geruch war immer noch da, aber Martin brachte es gerade nicht fertig, das Fenster zu öffnen. Das hier war keine Gefängniszelle, sondern sein Zuhause – hier wurde er nicht eingeschlossen, sondern konnte alle anderen ausschließen.

Doch heute half es kaum. Selbst als er schon längst ins Bett gekrochen war und den Schatten des Lampenschirms an der Wand betrachtete, konnte er diese Unruhe nicht abschütteln. Das Gefühl von beobachtenden Augen, denen nichts entging – _„geben Sie es doch zu“_. Die Drohung von Verhören – _die nächste Kontrollbefragung ist in zwei Tagen_. Fragen, falsche Ermutigungen, Einschüchterungen. Die Forderung nach einem Eingeständnis. Dass Otto ihm in einer Weise wichtig wurde, in der er ihm nicht wichtig sein durfte.

 _Unsinn_. Er hatte ja gar nichts gemacht, nichts gesagt, und das würde er auch nicht, nie, denn…

…Theo hatte ihn angefleht: _„Sag, dass wir nichts gemacht haben.“_ Und die Erwiderung war gewesen: _„Uns liegt eine Zeugenaussage vor, die belegt, dass sein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber der allgemeinen Sittlichkeit zuwiderläuft. Das Gesetz spezifiziert keine körperliche Handlung, um den Straftatbestand zu erfüllen.“_

Er wollte nicht an Theo denken. Er wollte auch nicht an Otto denken, nicht so, nicht wie in dem Moment, als er Ottos Arme um sich und ihn so nahe gehabt hatte. Doch seine Grübeleien jagten einander im Kreis und die Müdigkeit lauerte ihm mit Albträumen auf. Martin lag da und wehrte sich.


	5. Inter spem et metum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel des Kapitels heißt: "Zwischen Hoffnung und Furcht".

Martin schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und bereute den kurzfristigen Entschluss, dass er eine Zigarettenpause wohl ohne Schal überstehen würde – der November war kalt geworden und der beständige Schneeregen machte die Sache nicht besser. In Russland musste es allerdings noch kälter sein; sie bekamen wieder zunehmend Soldaten mit Erfrierungen eingeliefert. Vor zwei Jahren hätte Martin nie gedacht, dass er sich jemals an den Anblick einer Amputation gewöhnen würde, aber die Not hatte eine Normalität daraus gemacht.

Der Professor war deswegen schon den ganzen Vormittag miesepetrig; eigentlich war Otto für den OP eingeteilt gewesen und hätte heute Dr. Hansen zum ersten Mal bei einer Amputation assistieren sollen, sodass Sauerbruch Zeit für eine ausführliche Visite blieb, doch die ganze Studentenkompanie war am Morgen in die Kaserne beordert worden. Jetzt sah Martin Otto eben um die Ecke biegen, immer noch in Uniform und eine Zigarette rauchend.

Es war ein ungewohnter Anblick – Martin hatte ihn seit jenem allerersten, kurzen Eindruck stets in Zivil gesehen. Andere Studenten und Famulanten trugen die Uniform unter dem Kittel, wie auch manche Ärzte, aber Otto nicht. Martin kam zu dem Schluss, dass es ihm nicht besonders gefiel, doch vielleicht lag das weniger an der Kleidung und mehr an seinem Ausdruck kalter, unterdrückter Wut. Der Mangel an Amputationen hatte seinen Tag wohl nicht gerettet.

Als er Martin sah, bemühte er sich um ein Lächeln, aber ein Kunstwerk war es nicht gerade. Auf Nachfrage schloss er sich allerdings sofort Martin an, um die Wäsche zu holen. Seine Kappe knautschte er zusammen und ließ sie im Inneren des Mantels verschwinden. Es half dabei, aus Fähnrich Marquardt wieder Otto zu machen – _seinen_ Otto, dachte Martin ganz kurz und verdrängte den Gedanken gleich wieder.

„Willst du darüber reden, warum du dich so aufregst?“, fragte er, während sie die Regenplane über dem Wäschekarren festzogen.

Otto zuckte die Achseln, doch nach ein paar Sekunden rückte er mit der Sprache raus. „Wir sollten Lohmanns Hinrichtung sehen. Und meine Schwester hat im Grunde gesagt, dass ich froh sein sollte, nicht daneben zu hängen.“

Martin starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Nicht wörtlich“, ergänzte Otto. „Nur… de Crinis hat mich seit der Sache offenbar auf dem Kieker. Anni meint wohl, ich solle mich mal in vornehmer Zurückhaltung üben. Mutter hat auch immer gesagt, ich hätte eine große Klappe.“ Er seufzte. „Ich hab gehofft, sie würde mal zu Besuch kommen, jetzt, wo Anni die Kleine hat, aber das wird diesen Winter wohl nichts mehr.“

Martin nahm den wenig subtilen Themenwechsel stillschweigend zur Kenntnis, und während sie die Wäsche über den Hof und die Kellerrampe hinunter schoben, hielt sich die Unterhaltung an das harmlose Thema ihrer Feiertagspläne – harmlos zumindest, so lange es um den Bereitschaftsdienst ging. Dann allerdings fragte Otto: „Was hast du eigentlich vor? Deine Familie wohnt hier in Berlin, oder?“

„In Hellersdorf“, bestätigte Martin nach einem Moment kalter Bitterkeit. „Aber ich werd sie nicht besuchen gehen.“ Die Schimpfworte, das Geschrei. Schließlich Schweigen. Niemals ein Brief an die Front, nicht einmal dann, als ihm das Bein hatte abgeschnitten werden müssen. _Nicht erinnern_.

Otto runzelte die Stirn, bekam aber keine Gelegenheit, nachzufragen.

„Nehmt ihr die Infusionen gleich mit hoch?“, fragte Schwester Charlotte und drückte ihnen beiden je einen entsprechenden Koffer in die Hand.

Otto warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Inhalt. „Na klar, _jetzt_ haben sie Blutgruppe Null da.“

„Emil hat übrigens nach dir gefragt“, erzählte Martin Otto, während sie die Konserven zum Kühlschrank brachten, „und sich lang und breit erklären lassen, wie du ihm das Leben gerettet hast.“

Otto lachte verlegen. „Dr. Jung hat ihn doch zusammengeflickt.“ Er reichte Martin die zweite Kiste, wobei seine Hand Martins streifte.

Martin wandte sich hastig ab, um die Blutkonserven einzusortieren, und die zu schnelle Bewegung scheuerte ihm böse das Knie in der Prothese auf. Seit Otto ihn umarmt hatte, war Martin überempfindlich, was Berührungen von ihm anging. Otto stützte ihn beim Aufstehen und Martins überdrehter Verstand teilte ihm mit, dass er verhaftet werden würde, weil Otto seinen Arm gehalten hatte. Otto reichte ihm ein Instrument oder eine Akte und Martin fürchtete, es würde so aussehen, als habe er nach seiner Hand gegriffen. Es zerrte an seinen Nerven.

Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, antwortete er rasch: „Ja, und Emil hat ihm einen Papierorden dafür gebastelt. Für dich wollte er, glaube ich, auch einen machen. Tu so, als wüsstest du von nichts.“

„Ich würd schon gern nach ihm sehen“, sagte Otto, als sie zum Schwesternzimmer gingen. Während er seine Uniformjacke gegen einen Kittel eintauschte, sah sich Martin den Dienstplan an.

„Wird wohl heute nichts“, stellte er fest und reichte Otto die ihm zugeteilte Liste einzusammelnder Urinproben. Ottos enttäuschtes Gesicht entlockte ihn ein Schmunzeln. „Du kannst doch nach deiner Schicht noch bei ihm vorbeischauen.“

„Dann ist die Besuchszeit vorbei. Oberschwester Elisabeth lässt mich doch so spät nicht mehr auf die Station“, grummelte Otto. „Wer teilt denn im hinteren Flügel das Mittagessen aus?“

„Schwester Laura“, klärte Martin ihn auf.

Otto warf einen Blick auf den Gang, entdeckte Laura, die gerade den Rollwagen mit Tellern belud, und schoss blitzschnell zur Tür hinaus. Martin konnte sogar aus dieser Entfernung sehen, wie er seinen Charme einschaltete. Als er auf den Gang trat, war Schwester Laura gerade dabei, Otto halbherzig zu ermahnen: „Sind Sie nicht für die Proben eingeteilt? Da erwartet man Sie sicher schon im Labor.“

Otto schaute sie mit einem seiner großäugigen Blicke aus himmelblauen Augen an. „Ich bitte Sie, Schwester Laura. Der Junge hat nichts als Flausen im Kopf; der macht nur Unsinn, wenn ich nicht dabei bin. Haben Sie ein Herz.“

Martin feixte über seinen sanften, schmeichelnden Tonfall. _Wer hat hier nur Flausen im Kopf?_

Laura versuchte, sich ein Lächeln zu verbeißen, scheiterte aber. Die hochgezogene Augenbraue verriet, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, was Otto hier abzog, aber widerstehen konnte sie ihm deswegen nicht. „Na gut, aber nur das eine Mal.“ Damit nahm sie ihm seine Liste ab und überließ ihm den Rollwagen mit den Mahlzeiten.

Als sie abzog, verpasste Martin Otto einen Seitenblick. „Schämst du dich eigentlich nicht?“, fragte er.

„Na, doch, schon so ’n bisschen.“ Ottos Grinsen sagte etwas anderes. Er gab Martin einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter und ging in Richtung von Emils Station davon, und Martin zuckte zusammen und hasste sich für den Impuls, nach Ottos Hand zu greifen, wünschte, er könnte dieses unnütze Sehnen abstellen. Es tat ihm nur weh.

* * *

Der Vorteil an einem Krankenhaus war, dass man nie allzu viel Zeit hatte, sich in den eigenen Gedanken zu vergraben. Dr. Sauerbruch schickte ihn hinüber in die Pädiatrie, um ein Kind abzuholen, dessen Beinbruch einer operativen Behandlung bedurfte. Das Mädchen Lotte war gerade sieben Jahre alt und nahm den Stationswechsel äußerst missgelaunt hin. Während ihre Mutter mit Dr. Sauerbruch über die anstehende Knochenfixierung redete, betrachtete Lottchen unglücklich ihre Umgebung.

„Besser ’n bisschen Metall und ’n paar Wochen Gips als ein Leben lang Holz“, meinte Martin zu ihr und zog sein Hosenbein ein Stück hoch, um ihr die Prothese zu zeigen.

Lottchen beäugte diese eingehend und fragte dann: „Tut das weh?“

„Inzwischen nicht mehr“, log Martin, obwohl es verdammt wehtat, als er sich erhob – er hatte sich hinknien müssen, um Lottchens Verband zu überprüfen, und sein Knie protestierte gegen die Aufwärtsbewegung. Es musste an der Kälte draußen liegen; sein Bein wurde im Winter etwas steif.

„Martin?“, rief ihn Dr. Sauerbruch zu sich, während sie den Operationsplan korrigierte. „Gibst du der Kleinen nachher das Antibiotikum? Ich nehme sie mir um vier vor. Und richte Herrn Marquardt aus, dass er vorher noch bei Hofmann assistiert. Bis um drei wird er sich wohl von seinem Anhang da trennen müssen.“ Sie wies mit dem Kopf den Gang entlang und wirkte milde belustigt.

Martin folgte ihrem Blick und konnte mal wieder sein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten: Otto kam eben mit dem Essenswagen zurück und trug Emil huckepack. Sauerbruch hatte die Thoraxdrainage des Jungen entfernt und ihm die Erlaubnis erteilt, sich wieder auf eigenen Füßen zu bewegen, aber anscheinend bevorzugte er Otto als Transportmittel. Dr. Sauerbruch zog mit Lottchens Mutter im Schlepptau ab, um sie die Dokumente für die Krankenkasse unterzeichnen zu lassen, und Martin gab Otto wegen der Assistenzzuteilung Bescheid.

„Ein bisschen Zeit hast du noch“, meinte er. „Sauerbruch will sich erst noch um ihn kümmern.“ Er nickte in Richtung des Bettes, das eben von Mathilde und Angelika den Gang entlang geschoben wurde.

Otto warf einen Blick auf den Patienten, einen abgemagerten jungen Mann mit gelblich verfärbter Haut. „Wer ist das?“, erkundigte er sich.

„Sein Sohn Peter, mit Hepatitis aus der Ukraine eingeliefert“, sagte Martin leise. „Der Chef hat ihn von der Inneren hergeholt; er wollte ihn in der Nähe haben.“

„Der sieht furchtbar aus“, stellte Lottchen mit kindlicher Unverblümtheit fest.

Sauerbruch ging neben seinem Sohn und redete mit ihm, bis er in ein Isolierzimmer geschoben wurde. Dann kam er zurück, über ein paar Akten gebeugt, ungewohnt still und ernst, ehe er den Blick hob und sie vor dem Schwesternzimmer zusammenstehen sah. „Martin, antreten!“ Ah, da war der vertraute Befehlston. „Ich will, dass du dich mit den Mädels in die Pflege von meinem Sohn mit reinteilst. In den nächsten paar Tagen gehen einige Patienten; dann ist der Zeitplan nicht mehr so eng. Und Marquardt, du stehst in einer halben Stunde bereit für Hofmanns Gallenblase.“ Er gab Otto seine Hefter und kommentierte trocken: „Du hast da was an der Schulter, Marquardt.“

Otto nahm den Stapel Akten entgegen und antwortete heiter: „Ja, der ist festgewachsen. Muss ich mir operativ entfernen lassen.“

Emil lachte und Sauerbruch verdrehte die Augen und ordnete an, den Jungen wieder ins Bett zu stecken – sie mussten es ja nicht übertreiben mit der Aktivität. „Und die Kleine packst du auch in die Federn“, befahl er Martin.

Lottchen nahm das glatt als Stichwort zum Jammern. „Ich _will_ nicht ins Bett!“, beklagte sie sich. „Ich will wieder rüber zu den anderen Kindern!“

„Wie sagt man?“, fragte Martin gespielt streng, während er den Rollstuhl in den hinteren Flügel schob, begleitet von Otto.

Lottchen überlegte kurz und sah dann mit einem zuckersüßen Zahnlückenlächeln zu ihm auf. „Ich _möchte bitte_ zu den anderen Kindern.“

„Für jetzt hast du ja noch Emil“, tröstete Otto.

Lottchen sah zu Emil hoch, der ihr einen herablassenden Blick zuwarf. „Ja, aber der ist ein Junge, also ist er doof!“, befand sie. Die Ansage zog den entrüsteten Protest Emils nach sich.

Martin seufzte schwermütig. „Na, du, das tat jetzt aber weh.“

„Oh“, Lottchen machte große Augen und strahlte Martin an, als er und Otto sie aus dem Rollstuhl ins Bett hoben. „ _Du_ bist doch aber nicht doof!“

„Otto ist auch nicht doof“, sagte Emil hochnäsig, während er in sein Bett kletterte. „Der hat mir was von seinem Blut gegeben!“

„Martin kann auf einem Bein laufen!“, behauptete Lottchen nicht ganz zutreffend. Von dort entspann sich eine Diskussion, wer von ihnen den besseren Pfleger hatte.

„Wurden wir grad adoptiert?“, fragte Otto halblaut.

„Versuch’s mit _annektiert_ “, gab Martin amüsiert zurück. Von wegen auf einem Bein laufen – das verdammte Knie schmerzte immer noch. Er würde später mal bei Herrn Heim reinschauen.

* * *

Aus später wurde viel später – die Versorgung von Peter Sauerbruch zusätzlich zu ihren regulären Patienten hielt sie auf Trab und Martin verzögerte die Untersuchung seiner Prothese ein paar Tage, obwohl er nach Feierabend sah, dass sein Knie wund gescheuert war. Donnerstags musste er schließlich einsehen, dass es nicht am Wetter lag – die Stulpe saß nicht richtig, auch nachdem Martin ein paar Mal versucht hatte, sie einzurenken. Jetzt ärgerte er sich, es aufgeschoben zu haben; am Wochenende war die Werkstatt nämlich nicht besetzt und am Freitag hatte er die Spätschicht.

Er musste sich ein bisschen beeilen; es war schon nach fünf, aber wenn er Glück hatte, erwischte er Heim noch. Doch als er die Tür zur Prothesenwerkstatt öffnete, fand er diese ausgesprochen leer vor – im ersten Moment. Dann kam jemand aus dem hinteren Lagerraum. Martins Magen geriet ins Schlingern. Nicht jemand. _Otto_. „Was machst _du_ denn hier?“, rutschte es ihm heraus.

Otto schien die unhöfliche Betonung nicht zu bemerken. „Herr Heim hat schon Feierabend; ich kann jetzt hier schlafen“, erklärte er. _Richtig_. Im Lagerraum gab es ein Bett und die Waldhausens brauchten den Platz in ihrer Wohnung für das Baby.

Martin hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er nach seinem Knie tastete, bis Otto fragte: „Ist was mit deiner Prothese?“

„Ist nichts“, murmelte Martin hastig. „Drückt ’n bisschen. Ich komm morgen wieder.“ Und damit war er wieder an der Tür und bereit zur Flucht.

Nur dass Otto unbekümmert sagte: „Komm schon, zeig mal.“

Nein. Auf keinen Fall; das konnte er nicht. Er konnte nicht vor Otto sein verkrüppeltes Bein entblößen, ihm diesen knotigen, geschwulstartigen Stumpf zeigen. Nicht Otto, der so freundlich und offen und dabei so unverschämt… _hübsch_ war. Er wollte die Reaktion nicht sehen, das kurze Mundverziehen in Abscheu, ehe er sich unter Kontrolle bekam. Lügen, ohne rot zu werden… aber er log Martin nicht gut an.

Nur, was sollte er Otto sagen? Alles, was er sagen konnte, würde wie eine Beleidigung klingen – dass Otto doch keine Ahnung von Prothesen hatte oder dass Martin von ihm nicht angefasst werden wollte. _Und das wäre auch noch gelogen_.

Martin schloss die Tür wieder. Es würde nicht lange dauern. Otto würde ihm ohnehin erstmal nur empfehlen, eine Salbe aufzutragen, und die brauchte er definitiv. Er atmete tief ein, ging zurück und setzte sich auf den dafür vorgesehenen Tisch. Otto saß vor ihm auf Heims Hocker und schenkte ihm ein warmes, ermutigendes Lächeln – eins von jenen echten Lächeln, die Martin so an ihm liebte. Er schien zu wissen, dass Martin sich unwohl dabei fühlte, die Prothese vor Zuschauern abzunehmen, obwohl er ihm das nie gesagt hatte, und sein Blick teilte Martin mit, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte.

Dann krempelte Otto sein Hosenbein hoch – und Martins Denken setzte ziemlich umfassend aus. Das hier war schlimmer, viel schlimmer als Abscheu. Otto zuckte nicht zurück, spannte sich nicht an. Er schnürte einfach die Prothese los und beugte sich über Martins Bein, betrachtete es aus der Nähe, _fasste ihn an_ , und sein Gesicht drückte nichts weiter aus als die Besorgnis eines Arztes, während seine Fingerspitzen federleicht über Martins geschundene Haut wanderten. Oh _Gott_. Wenn es wenigstens wehgetan hätte, aber nein; Otto war so verdammt _sanft_ …

„Der Stumpf ist ja ganz wund“, stellte er fest.

Martin starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand und lauschte seinem Pulsschlag, der ihm in den Ohren hämmerte. Er musste dringend an etwas anderes denken als Ottos Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel. „Gibst du mir mal bitte die Borsalbe?“, brachte er heraus, obwohl es für ihn ziemlich gepresst klang.

Gott sei Dank stand Otto sofort auf, um die Salbe zu holen, und Martins Gehirn kam wieder einigermaßen in Gang. „Du solltest die Prothese ein paar Tage abnehmen, damit die Haut abheilen kann“, riet Otto, während er in Heims Dosen wühlte.

„Und in der Zwischenzeit balanciere ich auf einem Bein, wenn ich die Betten mache?“, entgegnete Martin, froh, dass es ihm gelang, seinen gewohnten trockenen Ton anzuschlagen.

Otto kam zurück und hielt ihm die offene Salbendose hin. Er sah besorgt aus. „Dann nimmst du solange dienstfrei.“

Martin wünschte, er könnte Ottos Wange streicheln und ihm sagen, dass er sich keine Sorgen um ihn zu machen brauchte. _Halt ihn auf Abstand, Schelling_. „Hast du gesehen, wie Sauerbruchs Sohn aussieht?“, fragte er rau, während er die Salbe auftrug. „Halb verhungert? Da wollen wir mal nicht weinerlich werden.“

Wieder wandte ihm Otto kurz den Rücken zu, um nach etwas zu suchen. „Immerhin hat ihn die Gelbsucht zurück in die Heimat gebracht“, sagte er und kam mit einem Streifen Gaze zurück. Er setzte sich zurück auf den Hocker vor Martin und blickte zu ihm auf, wieder mit diesem offenen, ehrlichen Lächeln und diesen strahlend blauen Augen… _oh nein… sieh mich doch nicht so an!_

Otto bemerkte weder Martins Panik noch seine Erregung. „Hier wird er hoffentlich allen die Wahrheit über den Krieg erzählen“, fuhr er fort und trug die Borsalbe noch ein wenig mit der Gaze breit, ehe er den Stoff um Martins Stumpf legte.

Martin schluckte ein sehr würdeloses Geräusch herunter. Diese warmen, behutsamen Hände… Mechanisch griff er nach der Prothese, die Otto wieder auf seinen Beinstumpf schob und ihm dabei half, sie festzuschnüren. Er sah Otto dabei nicht an – diese blauen Augen waren _nicht hilfreich_. Der Winkel zwischen ihnen auch nicht, denn er war ziemlich ideal, um… sich ein Stück vorzubeugen, Ottos Gesicht zwischen die Hände zu nehmen und…

„Ich muss dich noch was fragen.“

Der Satz drang, dem Himmel sei Dank, in Martins hormongeplagtes Hirn durch. Die Vorsicht rief ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. „Was denn?“

Otto sah wieder zu ihm auf, während er das Hosenbein herunterschob, diesmal ernst und aufmerksam. „Neulich nach dem Kino, da hab ich gesehen, wie du aus der Polizeidienststelle gekommen bist.“

Das half. Martin schlug hart und plötzlich in der Wirklichkeit auf und sein Pulsschlag begann schon wieder zu rasen – diesmal aus Furcht. _Rede es ihm aus. Das kannst du ihm nicht erklären, das nicht_. „Ist doch Quatsch.“ Er grinste flüchtig, aber er ahnte, dass es wenig überzeugend wirkte. „Was soll ich denn bei der Polizei? Du musst mich verwechselt haben.“

Otto runzelte die Stirn; in seinem Gesicht flackerte Argwohn auf. Er glaubte ihm nicht. „Aber ich bin mir ganz sicher…“

„ _Ich_ war das nicht!“, fauchte Martin.

Otto fing seinen zornfunkelnden Blick auf und schwieg. Er sah erschrocken aus, aber was noch schlimmer war: Er sah misstrauisch aus. Es tat schlimmer weh als erwartet, zu wissen, dass Otto ihm nicht vertraute – ihm nicht vertrauen konnte und es auch nie sollte; das war von Anfang an ein Fehler gewesen.

Martin war unfassbar erleichtert, als die Tür aufging und jemand hereinkam.

„Otto!“, rief eine helle Kinderstimme, und Emil lief freudestrahlend auf Otto zu, um ihn zu umarmen und sich noch einmal überschwänglich für die Blutspende zu bedanken. Martin stand hastig auf und ging, während Otto abgelenkt war, weil er seinen Papierorden erhielt. _Feigling!_ Er nickte Emils Mutter zu, die in der Tür stand und auf den Jungen wartete, aber jetzt hatte er es eilig, in sein Zimmer zu gehen und sich einzuschließen.

 _Das war’s_. Er hatte Otto angelogen und Otto wusste es. Und er würde es wieder tun, sobald das Thema wieder auftauchte. Er musste – _über solche Dinge redet man nicht_. Otto war vielleicht nicht angewidert gewesen, als er sich Martins Stumpf angesehen hatte, aber er würde es sein, wenn er _davon_ wüsste. Und die einzig sichere Methode, Nachfragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, war, Otto aus dem Weg zu gehen.

* * *

Sein Entschluss hielt ganze zwei Stunden, wenn auch nicht aus eigenem Verschulden – ihnen stand wieder eine Bombennacht bevor. Er spürte Ottos niedergeschlagenen Blick auf sich, während sie die Patienten in den Keller brachten. Einmal stockte Otto, als Martin an ihm vorbeikam, öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen. Martin schüttelte den Kopf, wies auf die Patienten. Es gab wichtigeres zu tun.

Doch später, im Luftschutzkeller, wurde es schwer, ihn zu meiden. Martin hatte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz verkrochen, als er Otto entdeckte, der eben seinen letzten Kandidaten absetzte und sich nach einer Ecke für sich umsah. Martin rückte instinktiv zur Seite – nur weil _er_ ein Idiot und ein schlechter Lügner war, musste Otto ja nicht stundenlang auf dem Boden sitzen – und Otto nahm die unausgesprochene Einladung an und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Dann: „…Martin?“

Martin überlegte, ob er es schaffen würde, ihn zu ignorieren. Ihn anzulügen war schmerzhaft gewesen, aber die Wahrheit – er konnte Otto nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Otto würde nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. _Und, stattdessen benimmst_ du _dich jetzt so, als wolltest du nichts mit_ ihm _zu schaffen haben? Worum geht es hier, dein Ego?_ „Was?“ Es hatte distanziert und kühl klingen sollen und tat es wohl auch, denn Otto sah furchtbar geknickt aus.

„Hör mal, wegen vorhin… es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht ärgern. Ich dachte nur…“ Er brach ab und Martin fühlte sich elend. Jetzt entschuldigte _Otto_ sich, obwohl er wissen musste, dass er im Recht war – warum machte er es einem so schwer, sich von ihm abzuwenden? „Wir müssen deswegen doch nicht streiten, oder?“ Ein bekümmerter Blick begleitete seine Frage und Martin vergaß beinahe, dass er Otto nicht einfach umarmen durfte. Er wollte es so sehr.

„Nein, müssen wir nicht“, hörte er sich sagen und klang erstaunlich normal dabei. „Ist schon gut.“ Und Otto strahlte ihn an und die Welt war in Ordnung.

Als es krachte, drehten sie beide die Köpfe in die entsprechende Richtung. „Westen“, murmelte Otto. „Hoffentlich nicht Grunewald; das wird dem Chef nicht gefallen.“

„Dürfte eher Charlottenburg sein. Da stehen die Häuser dichter beisammen“, bemerkte Martin. Es gefiel ihm, neben Otto zu sitzen, Seite an Seite mit ihm zusammengepresst. Niemand sagte irgendetwas deswegen, weil der Platz so beengt war, und Ottos Wärme gab ihm Halt.

Und Otto schien es auch nicht zu stören. „Was macht das Holzbein?“, fragte er.

„Die Stulpe sitzt nicht mehr richtig in der Fassung“, erklärte Martin mit einem Achselzucken. „Ich muss das wirklich am Montag noch mal Heim zeigen; kann sein, dass er sie neu befestigen muss.“

Otto seufzte. „Sieh zu, dass er das in Ordnung bringt, ehe du die Prothese ruinierst“, meinte er. „Sonst kannst du Lottchen demnächst in der Physiotherapie was vorhüpfen. Schau sie dir an – die Welt könnte untergehen und es wäre ihr egal.“

Lottchen saß auf dem Boden, das eingegipste Bein ähnlich zur Seite gestreckt wie Martins, und legte ein Holzpuzzle, unbeeindruckt vom fernen Lärm. Sie hatte sich nicht wohlgefühlt, seit sie von der Kinderstation wegen der Operation hergebracht worden war, und sich obendrein bitter beklagt, dass Emil nach Hause durfte und sie nicht. Jetzt war sie mit einer Art stillem Trotzanfall beschäftigt, der daraus bestand, ihre Umgebung hartnäckig zu ignorieren.

„Allemal besser, als wenn sie oben bei Schwester Christel herumhüpft“, antwortete Martin, und Otto grinste. „Wie war eigentlich dein Abend mit ihr?“

Zu seiner Überraschung fror Ottos Miene praktisch ein. „Ging schon.“

Martin sah ihn verdutzt an. Otto hatte Christel zwar gefragt, um sie von dem Flugblatt abzulenken, aber so, wie er immer flirtete, hatte Martin angenommen, dass er durchaus Spaß daran hatte, sie auszuführen. „War der Film nicht gut?“, spekulierte er aufs Geratewohl.

Otto schnaubte. „Der Film war noch der erträgliche Teil; da hat sie wenigstens mal nicht über jemanden getratscht“, brummte er. Martin lachte und Otto sah ob seiner schlechten Manieren beschämt aus. „Ich meine, es war in Ordnung. Sie wollte ja nur das Gespräch am Laufen halten. Es ist nur… irgendwann haben wir über den Krieg geredet und sie…“ Er stockte und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Stirn. „Sie hat von Heldentum gesprochen und davon, unserem Land und Führer zu dienen, was für eine Ehre es ist.“ Wieder ein paar Sekunden Stille. „Ist schon schlimm genug, wenn ein Zivilist so redet, aber die wissen es oft nicht besser. Wenn das von einer Krankenschwester kommt… ich meine, ist schon merkwürdig. Sie sieht doch die Heimkehrer.“ Er verfiel in Schweigen, zu höflich, um zuzugeben, dass diese Art von Gerede Ekel und Wut in ihm hervorrief, aber Martin konnte es daran ablesen, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss und die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.

Er kämpfte gegen den Wunsch an, Otto einfach in den Arm zu nehmen und an sich zu ziehen. Er wollte es ihm sagen – wollte ihm sagen, dass es ihm wehtat, ihn angelogen zu haben, dass es ihn quälte, ihn so nahe bei sich zu haben und sich trotzdem fernhalten zu müssen.

Er wollte ihm sagen, wie kostbar ihm die Momente waren, wenn Otto sich bei der Arbeit zwischen Betten machen und Katheter reinigen eine Minute nahm, um mit ihm zu reden, wenn er seine Späße machte und ihnen allen damit das Leben ein bisschen erleichterte. Dass es Martin jedes Mal, im Stillen, ein wenig glücklich machte zu sehen, wie sehr Otto sich um jeden einzelnen ihrer Patienten bemühte – um Lohmanns Rettung, um Veronikas gute Laune, um Emils Sicherheit. Zu sehen, wie er ganz selbstverständlich mit anpackte. Sein Lächeln zu sehen, nicht das in Stein gemeißelte, eingeübte, sondern jenes warme, echte Strahlen, das Otto nicht oft sehen ließ, wenn er unter Leuten war.

Wollte ihm sagen, dass er ihn liebte.

Es krachte erneut, diesmal laut genug, dass es Lottchen erschreckte. Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch, aber statt augenblicklich zu weinen sah sie Martin an, hob die Arme und quengelte: „Ich will hoch! Möchte bitte!“

Otto hob sie auf und half Martin dabei, sie einigermaßen bequem auf seinem gesunden Bein zu platzieren, ihr Gipsbein quer über seine Prothese gelegt. Erst dann vergrub Lottchen das Gesicht in seinem Kragen und heulte ein bisschen. Martin tätschelte ihr unbeholfen die Schulter. Es war nicht so, dass er Kinder nicht _mochte_ , aber anders als Otto hatte er wohl kein angeborenes Talent dafür, mit ihnen umzugehen, und manchmal fragte er sich, ob ihm etwas entgangen war, weil er keine Geschwister hatte. Er warf Otto einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch Ottos Lächeln teilte still mit: _Du machst das schon_.

Er würde es für sich behalten. Um ihrer beider Sicherheit willen, das ja, aber auch, weil er schlichtweg zu selbstsüchtig war, Ottos Freundschaft zu verlieren. Das brachte er einfach nicht mehr fertig.


	6. Si tacuisses, amate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel heißt: "Wenn du geschwiegen hättest, Geliebter".

Am Morgen nach dem Luftangriff wurden Martin und Otto mit den nötigen Reparaturen betraut. Auch nicht schlecht, dachte Martin bei sich – Pappe, Klebeband und Werkzeugkasten statt Bettwäsche und Medikamente, Otto statt der nörgelnden Oberschwester. Ein paar Rohre und Fenster waren von kleineren Geschosssplittern angeschlagen worden und mussten notdürftig abgedichtet werden, aber insgesamt war die Charité noch gut weggekommen. Die Technische Hochschule in Charlottenburg war dagegen ein Trümmerhaufen; Otto berichtete von einigen Studenten, die Zuflucht in der Kaserne gesucht hatten.

„Die Kaiser-Wilhelm-Kirche hat’s auch zerlegt“, erzählte Martin, während er die Pappe für die Fensterabdeckung zurechtschnitt. Im Zweifelsfall war ihm allerdings eine zerstörte Kirche immer noch lieber als ein zerstörtes Krankenhaus.

Otto seufzte. „Das wird Dorothee das Herz brechen“, bemerkte er. Martin hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, dass ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Bis Otto weiter ausführte: „Eine meiner Kommilitoninnen – sie und Erich wollen heiraten, bevor er sein Examen macht und wieder an die Front muss, und sie wollte die Zeremonie eigentlich in der Kaiser-Wilhelm-Kirche abhalten.“

 _Oh. Klar_.

Martin atmete tief durch. Die Tatsache, dass er besagte Dorothee gleich für viel akzeptabler hielt, weil sie einen Erich heiraten wollte und nicht etwa einen Otto Marquardt, war ein wenig beunruhigend. „Verglichen mit Hamburg haben wir noch Glück gehabt“, sagte er, um keine Lücke im Gespräch aufkommen zu lassen. „Die hatten zehnmal so viele Tote.“

„Dafür hatten wir das ausgebrochene Krokodil aus dem Zoo“, meinte Otto. Ihm schien nichts aufgefallen zu sein.

Martin zuckte die Achseln und ließ sich ein Stück Klebeband reichen. „Wenigstens hat der Knautschke überlebt.“ Es war mehr als fünf Jahre her, dass er selbst im Zoo gewesen war, doch dafür hatte ihm Lottchen freudestrahlend von ihrem letzten Besuch erzählt und sich lang und breit über die Tiere ausgelassen.

Otto dagegen runzelte die Stirn. „Knautschke?“

„Man merkt, dass du kein Berliner bist“, zog Martin ihn lachend auf. „Knautschke, das Flusspferd. Der ist so ’n richtiger Star hier.“

Ottos Reaktion war es wert – jedes Mal, wenn Martin ihn foppte, versuchte er, verärgert und hochnäsig auszusehen, und scheiterte hoffnungslos an seinem Grinsen. „Wenn ich ’n Star sehen will, dann geh ich ins Kino, nicht in den Zoo“, konterte er. „Solange wir noch eins haben.“ Und nach einer Sekunde: „Hättest du mal Lust?“

Die Frage erwischte Martin kalt, aber noch schlimmer war Ottos Gesichtsausdruck dabei. Er sah so hoffnungsvoll und ein wenig unsicher aus, mit strahlenden Augen – und Martin hatte ihn schon häufig mit den Schwestern flirten sehen. Er wusste, wie Otto aussah, wenn er es darauf _anlegte_ , jemanden zu bezaubern, und das hier war etwas anderes. Es war vollkommen ehrlich, ganz und gar ohne jeden Schalk. Und es war genug, dass Martin wieder dieses Sehnen verspürte, aus vollem Herzen wünschte, er könnte ja sagen.

Er richtete den Blick wieder auf seinen Pappkarton. „Ins Kino?“ _Zwei Männer gehen nicht zusammen ins Kino. Das macht man nicht, Otto; sei doch kein Idiot_. „Ich dachte, du gehst lieber mit Schwester Christel“, gab er so trocken wie möglich zurück.

Otto hielt ihm einen weiteren Klebestreifen hin und lächelte – er lächelte immer – doch Martin konnte eine Spur Enttäuschung dahinter sehen und es tat ihm weh. Lügen, ohne rot zu werden.

Der Gedanke spukte noch in seinem Hinterkopf herum, als Sauerbruch diesen widerlichen Kriegsgerichtsrat, Roeder, mit eingeklemmtem Schwanz davongejagt hatte und ihm und Otto den Auftrag erteilte, über Hans von Dohnanyi zu wachen. Martin und Otto tauschten einen Blick; auf Ottos Schulterzucken hin ging Martin los, um sich der neuen Aufgabe zu stellen. Er war auf unbestimmte Art nervös – oder aufgeregt. Denn ab jetzt wäre es mit Schweigen und dem Verbrennen von Flugblättern nicht mehr getan; ab jetzt würden sie lügen _müssen_.

Hans von Dohnanyi war kein ahnungsloses Kind, das einen Zettel aufgesammelt hatte, kein verstümmelter Soldat. Er war ehemaliger Reichsgerichtsrat, verschwägert mit den Bonhoeffers, und hinter seinem Namen stand wie ein leises Versprechen das Wort „Widerstand“. Sauerbruch versteckte ihn nicht vor einer übereifrigen Funktionärin, sondern vor der Justiz. Das hier war keine Kleinigkeit, ermahnte sich Martin, als er das Krankenzimmer betrat.

Hans von Dohnanyi sah nicht aus wie ein Widerstandskämpfer oder Richter. Er sah ziemlich fertig aus, wie er blass und dünn im Bett lag und sich nicht rühren konnte, die rechte Körperhälfte schlaff nach dem Schlaganfall. Wenn er überhaupt etwas ausstrahlte, dann wohl Frustration, und Martin konnte es verstehen – die Schwestern hatten ihn offenbar in einen Schlafanzug gesteckt, ihm eine Infusion gelegt und ihn dann sich selbst überlassen, was bedeutete, dass er die Decke anstarrte und sich vermutlich zu Tode langweilte.

„Guten Tag. Ich bin Martin, Ihr Krankenpfleger und Leibwächter“, stellte Martin sich vor, ein wenig unsicher, denn dieser Mann hatte keinen Grund, ihm zu trauen. „Freut mich, Herr von Dohnanyi.“

Von Dohnanyi betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte in einem halben Lächeln. „Hans sollte reichen“, nuschelte er.

* * *

Binnen weniger Tage hatten sie sich in eine neue Routine eingefunden, er, Otto und die Sauerbruchs. Der Professor hatte einen Plan für die Physiotherapie ausgearbeitet und Hans wollte so bald wie möglich anfangen. Martin hatte ihm auf seine Bitte Zeichenpapier und Bleistifte besorgt, und nun wanderte eine zitternde Hand über das Papier, die gezogenen Linien kaum zu erkennen, weil sie fast ohne Druck aufgetragen wurden. Hans sah hochkonzentriert aus, fest entschlossen, etwas Erkennbares zustande zu bringen. Schon jetzt schien er etwas deutlicher zu reden.

Martin hörte vor allem zu, stellte hin und wieder Nachfragen, wenn sie vorsichtig genug formuliert waren. Es gab zu viele Dinge, über die man nicht offen sprechen konnte. Er ahnte, dass es Pläne gab, Ideen, unvorsichtigere Gedanken, die schon einmal niedergeschrieben, vielleicht sogar mal ausgesprochen worden waren. Hier wurden sie nicht ausgesprochen. De Crinis und andere waren zu nahe. Über das, was Hans _tat_ , konnte man nicht reden, konnte Martin keine Fragen stellen.

Doch Hans redete über die Dohnanyis und die Bonhoeffers, seine Frau und Kinder, seine Schwäger und seinen Schwiegervater, von seiner Zeit als Richter. Einmal hörte Martin, wie er Otto gegenüber bitter klagte. „Sie hatten die richtige Idee. Medizin hätte man studieren sollen, nicht Jura. Zumindest können Sie den Menschen helfen.“

„Wir können es versuchen“, sagte Otto mit einem Achselzucken. Sein etwas trübseliges Lächeln entging Martin nicht.

Hans auch nicht. „Bedrückt Sie etwas?“

Otto, der eben dabei war, Hans‘ Beinkompressen abzunehmen, zögerte einen Moment. „Ich habe Post von meiner Mutter bekommen. Zwei meiner alten Klassenkameraden sind tot, an der Ostfront.“ Er senkte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht dorthin zurück, um nichts in der Welt, aber… ich weiß auch nicht; vielleicht kann ich ja einen Unterschied machen, wenn ich dort bin.“

Martin biss die Zähne zusammen. Wollte er, dass Otto diesen Unterschied machte? Womöglich sein eigenes Leben hingab, um ein anderes zu retten? _Es wäre typisch, oder? Es ist genau die Art von impulsiver Dummheit, die ihm liegt_.

Eine Antwort musste sich keiner von ihnen ausdenken, da die Tür aufging und Schwester Angelika hereinkam, um die Bettpfanne auszuwechseln. Sie nickte Hans und Martin kurz zu; dann fiel ihr Blick auf Otto. „Herr Marquardt, was treiben Sie sich denn hier rum? Müssten Sie nicht in der Vorlesung sein? Ich dachte, Sie wären vorhin mit Lydia mitgegangen.“

Otto sah alarmiert auf. „Wieso, wie spät ist es?“

„Zehn nach drei“, teilte ihm Angelika trocken mit, und Otto entwischte ein Fluch.

Martin nahm ihm die frischen Kompressen ab. „Geh, ich mach das hier fertig.“

„Danke, Martin – Schwester Angelika, Sie sind meine Rettung!“, sagte Otto und schenkte ihr einen seiner Blicke, ehe er hinauseilte.

Schwester Angelika, die mit siebenunddreißig ein bisschen zu alt war, um von Otto Marquardts zartschmelzenden Blicken beeindruckt zu sein, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Klar, ich bin die Heldin des Scheißhauses“, brummte sie, während sie von dannen marschierte.

Hans schmunzelte und Martin machte sich ans Kompressen wickeln. Nach einem Moment Grübeln fiel ihm auch wieder ein, wer Lydia war – eine Famulantin von der Inneren, die oft mit der undankbaren Aufgabe betraut wurde, Patienten, Akten und Proben zwischen den Stationen hin und her zu befördern. Sie und Otto mussten sich kennen, doch Otto hatte sie nie erwähnt. _Jetzt reicht’s aber, Schelling_ , rügte Martin sich selbst. Es brachte ihn wirklich nicht weit, über jedes Mädchen nachzudenken, mit dem Otto vielleicht mal ausging oder auch nicht…

 _Otto geht nicht mit Mädchen aus_.

Die Erkenntnis ließ ihn in der Bewegung innehalten. Das konnte so nicht stimmen. Otto war doch ständig am Flirten, mit Christel und Laura und Anna… Hans warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und Martin fuhr hastig mit seiner Arbeit fort. _Ja, er flirtet. Und sonst nichts_. Seit Ende September war er hier und die Mädels waren alle bezaubert von ihm. Einige seiner Kommilitoninnen schmachteten ihn, wenig überraschend, sogar während der Vorlesungen an.

Und das einzige Mal, dass Otto eine Dame ausgeführt hatte, war die Verabredung mit Christel gewesen. Er traf ein paar Freundinnen, allerdings für gewöhnlich in seiner Studenten-Lerngruppe. Der einzige Mensch abgesehen von seiner Schwester, mit dem Otto regelmäßig Zeit allein verbrachte… war Martin. Wann immer es ihr Schichtplan und die Vorlesungen erlaubten, war Otto bei _ihm_.

Was, ebenso wie Ottos Einladung ins Kino, etwas war, worüber er wirklich nicht nachdenken wollte.

„Wann kommt eigentlich Ihre Frau heute?“, fragte er.

Hans lächelte schief. „Wieso, sind Sie mich schon wieder leid?“

Martin nahm den Scherz so gutmütig hin, wie er gemeint war. Auf Hans‘ Bitte hin schaltete er das Radio ein, das Christel von Dohnanyi hergebracht hatte. Er stellte die Lautstärke leise und den Empfang auf die Frequenz des BBC-Senders. Die letzten Töne von _„Lili Marleen“_ verklangen eben, dann verkündete der Sprecher: „Hier ist England.“ Martin sah zu Hans, in dessen Augen etwas aufleuchtete. Er nickte knapp und Martin schloss die Tür ab, als er ging, um den Mädchen beim Bettenbeziehen zu helfen. Frau von Dohnanyi würde ihn später nach dem Schlüssel fragen und ins Zimmer schleichen, um ihrem Mann geflüsterte Botschaften zu überbringen, Wahrheiten, die zu kostbar waren, um sie laut auszusprechen.

Und Martin würde kurz vor Schichtende noch mal bei ihnen reinschauen, um das Abendessen zu bringen und ihnen einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen. _Leise, leise. Niemals ein Wort zu viel_.

* * *

„Ehrlich gesagt gefällt es mir ein bisschen“, sagte Otto halblaut in einer Zigarettenpause. „Dass jemand da ist, der auf eine Änderung hinarbeitet.“

„Unseren Endsieg?“, fragte Martin, und Otto lachte. Die Wortwahl der Nazi-Propaganda machte es leicht, sich dahinter zu verstecken. Martin nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und sah sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie keine Zuhörer hatten. „Macht einen ungeduldig, oder? Man fragt sich, wann wird etwas passieren? Können wir irgendwas tun, um es zu beschleunigen? Wann schaffen sie es?“

„Wer macht das Rennen, der Russe oder die Volksverhetzer?“, ergänzte Otto und brachte damit eine Frage auf den Punkt, auf die auch die Feindsender keine Antwort wussten: Musste das Land erst um sie herum in Stücke fallen? Würden sie noch am Leben sein, um die Änderung zu sehen?

„Ich hoffe…“, murmelte Otto, sagte aber nicht, worauf er hoffte. Er lächelte etwas gedankenverloren und kratzte sich am Nacken, wobei er seinen Kragen ein wenig herunterstreifte. Martins Blick blieb an seinem Hals hängen. Irgendwie wollte er Otto dort küssen… Entnervt kniff er die Augen zusammen. Zuneigung war eine Sache und Martin hatte sich halbwegs damit abgefunden, auch wenn es schmerzte. Aber die gelegentlichen Anfälle von Lust waren einfach nur _ärgerlich_.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie sich mal ein bisschen beeilen“, flachste er. „Die Versorgungslage ist über den Winter ziemlich miserabel. Wenn das so weitergeht, lässt Sauerbruch uns die Zigarettenasche aufsammeln, um Seife zu machen.“

„Solange wir noch nicht an Leder kauen müssen – hey, ich hab doch den Brief von meiner Mutter erwähnt“, fiel Otto ein. „Ich glaub, zu Weihnachten schickt sie mir ’ne ganze Ladung Futter.“

„Wieso? Bist du nicht bei Waldhausens zum Braten eingeladen?“, fragte Martin und war sich durchaus der egoistischen Motivation hinter seiner Frage bewusst.

Otto schnitt eine Grimasse. „Nein, danke. Anni meinte zwar, ich soll kommen, aber ich hab wenig Lust darauf, dass Artur mir den ganzen Abend das Gefühl gibt, dass ich nicht willkommen bin.“ Damit hatte Martin fast gerechnet – und auch ein bisschen darauf gehofft. „Die anderen freuen sich alle, dass die nächsten Wochen keine Vorlesungen sind“, erzählte Otto belustigt, „aber ich glaube, zwischen Wachdienst und Büffeln werd ich mich zu Tode langweilen.“

Martin räusperte sich. Es war keine große Sache. Sie hatten schon so oft zusammen gegessen und er machte schon seit Jahren kein Aufhebens mehr um Weihnachten. „Ach… wenn dir sonst nichts einfällt, kannst du ja wieder zu mir kommen. Wir spielen Rommee oder so. Oder hören Feindsender.“ Er versuchte, einen Witz daraus zu machen, wie Otto es oft tat.

Otto strahlte ihn an, eins seiner echten Lächeln – die Art von Lächeln, die sein ganzes Gesicht erhellten. „Ich sehe zu, dass ich mein Fresspaket mitbringe.“ Gott, Martin liebte es, wenn Otto glücklich war.

„Martin!“ Die Stimme des Chefs schallte über den Hof. Martin und Otto hasteten vor zum Parkplatz, wo Sauerbruch eben in seinen Wagen stieg, was ihn nicht daran hinderte, strenge Anweisungen auszuteilen. „Ich will, dass du mit Dohnanyi vor Feierabend nochmal seine Beinübungen machst, verstanden?“ Martin nickte, aber Sauerbruch nahm es gar nicht zur Kenntnis – wozu auch; seinem Befehl hatte Folge geleistet zu werden. „Marquardt, du gehst inzwischen nach deiner Nichte sehen, ob sie die Narkose gut überstanden hat.“

Otto wurde schlagartig blass. „Was ist mit Karin?“, fragte er leise, wartete die Antwort jedoch nicht ab, sondern drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte ins Haus.

Sauerbruch verdrehte die Augen. „Er regt sich völlig unnötig auf“, knurrte er, und tatsächlich fand Martin Otto später bei einer genervt dreinblickenden Oberschwester Elisabeth vor, die ihm versicherte, dass Karin nur ein kleines Hämatom am Kopf hatte und Weihnachten oder spätestens Neujahr wieder zuhause sein würde.

 _Weihnachten_. Es hatte viele Weihnachten bei seinen Eltern gegeben und zwei an der Front; damit fiel dieses Fest in jene Kategorie, der Martin hartnäckig die Überschrift „Nicht erinnern“ gab. Jetzt… stand ihm Weihnachten mit Otto bevor. Bei dem Gedanken machte sein Herz einen kleinen Satz.

* * *

Es war schon gegen fünf, als die Oberschwester ihn und die Schwestern an Heiligabend von der Station entließ – zwei Stunden nach Schichtende, aber da über die Feiertage ausschließlich Bereitschaftsdienst war, musste vorher für Ordnung gesorgt werden. Pünktlich zum Fest durfte auch Lottchen nach Hause gehen, und sie hatte Martin zum Abschied umarmt und die Nase gerümpft. „Dein Hemd riecht, als hätte wer gebrochen“, hatte sie gesagt.

„Das kommt schon mal vor auf ’ner Krankenstation“, hatte Martin ungerührt erwidert.

Lottchen hatte empört gequiekt. „Igitt!“ Trotzdem hatte sie Martin lachend gewinkt, ehe sie neben ihrer Mutter her von dannen gestakst war.

Martin war auf dem Weg nach oben, um den besudelten Kittel loszuwerden, als er Otto begegnete, der säuerlich dreinsah. Womöglich war die letzte Vorlesung dieses Jahres bei de Crinis gewesen… „Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“ Dann kam ihm ein unguter, weniger harmloser Verdacht. „Ist was mit Karin?“

„Ach, nein; sie erholt sich gut, sagt Dr. Sauerbruch.“ Otto zuckte die Achseln und blickte auf ein kleines, in braunes Packpapier gewickeltes Päckchen hinab, das er in den Händen hielt. „Schwester Christel hat gerade versucht, mich für die Weihnachtsfeier des Personals anzuwerben. Was hat sie gesagt, wer alles dabei ist – ihre Gymnastikgruppe, die Nachwuchsschwestern aus dem BDM…?“

Er zog ein leidendes Gesicht und Martin lachte ihn aus. „Seit wann hast du denn keine Lust, der Hahn im Hühnerstall zu sein?“

„Schwester Laura hat mich vorgewarnt“, erklärte Otto trocken. „Eine Versammlung von tratschendem Altvolk und dazu Volksmusik.“

„Geht Laura nicht nach Ihrem Herrn Fischer sehen? Und da beschwert sie sich übers Altvolk?“, spottete Martin.

Ottos Augen blitzten auf. „Und sie ist _so_ ein süßes Mädchen. Wir hätten sie einladen sollen; dann könnten wir Skat spielen.“

Es war nur die hypothetische Möglichkeit, seinem Abend mit Otto noch einen unverhofften Gast zuzufügen, und Martin _wusste_ , dass Laura andere Pläne hatte, aber es reichte, um ihn ein bisschen zu wurmen. _Süßes Mädchen_. Er öffnete den Mund, obwohl er noch nicht ganz wusste, was er eigentlich entgegnen sollte – da fiel ihm Ottos Grinsen auf, die hochgezogene Augenbraue. _Du. Kleiner. Scheißer_. Ihm war nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass Otto das mit Absicht machte.

Angesichts seiner ausbleibenden schlagfertigen Antwort lachte Otto und drückte ihm das kleine Päckchen in die Hand. „Hier, das hat Frau von Dohnanyi für uns beide mitgebracht. Sollen wir uns teilen – ist aber zerbrechlich. Legst du’s für später beiseite?“ Damit zog er ab.

Martin sah ihn später im Hörsaal wieder, als Otto sich neben Anni setzte; er sah ihn lächeln, als Sauerbruch ihnen ein gesegnetes Fest der Liebe wünschte. Und er konnte sehen, wie Ottos Augen funkelten, als er begriff, dass zumindest die Sauerbruchs den christlichen Text gegen den Rest der Menge ansangen. Otto warf ihm über seine Schulter einen Blick zu und Martin konnte nicht anders, als zu grinsen. _Leise, leise, nie ein Wort zu viel_ – aber von wegen; Otto sang _„Stille Nacht“_ aus vollem Hals und absolut unverschämt und Martin schnipste den Zettel mit dem fürchterlichen Hitler-Text von der Bank und sang mit ihm.

Martin wusste es eigentlich besser. Vorsicht hatte ihn jahrelang am Leben erhalten, aber jetzt gerade _wollte_ er nicht vorsichtig sein. Nicht wenn de Crinis und Bessau stirnrunzelnd die Reihen des Personals entlangblickten und nach den Störenfrieden suchten, die nicht zu Ehren des Führers singen wollten, nicht wenn Otto sich halbtot lachte, als sie die Treppen hochliefen, überdreht und glücklich.

„Hast du Christels Gesicht gesehen?“, brachte Otto trotz seines Gelächters hervor, als er Martins Wohnungstür hinter ihm schloss. „Als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen!“

„Und die Hälfte von den Uniformierten ist immer lauter geworden!“, bemerkte Martin heiter, während er das Licht einschaltete und Teewasser aufsetzte.

Otto ließ sich auf den Platz fallen, der mittlerweile sein Stammplatz geworden war. „Und die andere Hälfte immer leiser“, betonte er.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass das Essen zur Abwechslung wirklich gut war – Schinken und Eier von Frau Dohnanyi, Honig-Nuss-Kekse von Frau Marquardt sowie Marmelade, die dankenswerterweise aus etwas anderem als Steckrüben bestand – war der Abend ausgesprochen vergnüglich. Otto erzählte Martin von der kleinen privaten Weihnachtsfeier, die ein paar Stockwerke unter ihnen die Familie Dohnanyi abhielt, und später war Martin nicht ganz sicher, warum die Stimmung plötzlich umschlug. Er nahm an, dass es Otto war, der angefangen hatte, von seinem Armeedienst zu sprechen, aber er wusste nicht, was ihn darauf gebracht hatte.

„Ich muss am Ende des Semesters mein Examen machen, und wenn ich das nicht bestehe, dann werd ich als einfacher Soldat abkommandiert. So oder so, ich muss zurück an die Front.“ Er sah bedrückt aus, und Martin wusste nichts darauf zu sagen. _Er_ musste nicht wieder dort hinaus; was hätte er also sagen sollen?

Aber Otto schien auf etwas hinauszuwollen, denn er fuhr bereits fort: „Und deshalb will ich dir noch was sagen.“ Er holte tief Luft und legte sein Messer beiseite, um nach Martins Hand zu greifen. _Moment, was?_ Erschrocken sah Martin auf. Er hatte gerade noch eine Sekunde, um zu versuchen, sich einen Reim darauf zu machen – Ottos Hand warm und fest auf seiner, ein nervöses Lächeln voller Hoffnung – als Otto unbefangen das aussprach, was Martin die letzten Wochen und Monate so sorgfältig für sich behalten hatte.

„Ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“

Hinterher hasste Martin sich für seine Reaktion. Hinterher war er angewidert davon, wie schnell er aus Ottos aufrichtiger Zuneigung Furcht gemacht hatte. Aber als Otto ihm sein Geständnis machte, war das erste, was er tat, aufzuspringen und vor ihm zurückzuweichen wie vor etwas Giftigem.

Betroffen sah Otto zu ihm auf. „Ist das so schlimm?“

Was war das denn für eine dumme Frage? _Natürlich ist es schlimm! So etwas sagt man nicht! Dafür geht man ins Gefängnis!_ Nur, dass Otto ihm anscheinend vertraute. _Mir genug vertraut, um mir so etwas zu sagen, in der Hoffnung… wie kann man nur so dumm sein?_

Otto sah aus, als hätte Martin ihn geschlagen. „Keine Angst; es ist nicht ansteckend“, flüsterte er.

_…was?_

Martin sah Otto an, versuchte zu begreifen. Nicht ansteckend– sollte das heißen… Otto dachte… _Martin_ wäre angewidert von _ihm_? Das war verkehrt, das war alles so falsch– Martin würde nie– das war absurd, denn– „Ich bin verurteilter 175er“, platzte er heraus, und plötzlich sprudelte die ganze abscheuliche Geschichte aus ihm hervor, der Grund für seinen Frontdienst, was mit Theo passiert war, die Bewährungsauflagen – alles. Otto starrte ihn an, die Augen geweitet vor Entsetzen.

„Wenn rauskommt, dass ich nochmal was mit ’nem Mann habe, dann… dann gelte ich als Berufsverbrecher, Wiederholungstäter, und das… das heißt KZ“, stammelte er. _Wir dürfen nicht. Es geht nicht_. Auch wenn Otto offensichtlich dasselbe wollte. Auch wenn Otto gerade Kopf und Kragen riskierte, um ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen, und Martin ihm das alles nun vor die Füße warf.

Otto hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich will dich doch nicht in Gefahr bringen“, murmelte er, halberstickt.

Martin riss Otto an sich und küsste ihn. Es war grob, es war verzweifelt und es war Otto wohl völlig egal, denn er küsste mit der gleichen Heftigkeit zurück. Die Befragungen, die Gefahr – _es ist mir egal, es ist mir alles egal_ , denn Otto küsste ihn und wollte ihn und war in ihn verliebt und seine Lippen waren warm und drängend auf Martins und seine Hände um Martins Nacken geklammert, weil er ihn nicht loslassen wollte…

 _Es darf dir nicht egal sein. Du weißt, warum. Wegen dem, was mit Theo passiert ist. Was mit dir passieren kann_.

 _Was mit Otto passieren kann_.

Ihm wurde kalt bei dem Gedanken. Irgendwie schaffte er es, Otto von sich zu stoßen, schwer atmend und zitternd.

Otto rang auch nach Luft und sah ihn schon wieder so an, seine Augen glänzend und voller verworrener Gefühle – Verblüffung und Angst und _Verlangen, gottverdammt_ … Martin musste aufhören, ihn anzusehen, sonst würde er Otto hier und jetzt auf sein Bett zerren. Und Otto würde ihn lassen.

„Das dürfen wir nie wieder miteinander machen“, sagte er. Er wandte sich ab, zog seine Weste gerade und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Atmete tief durch. Dann zuckte er zusammen, weil Otto etwas sagte.

„Ich…“ Er klang halb erstickt, brachte kaum ein paar Worte zustande. „Ich muss dann… bis morgen.“

Martin stand reglos da, als Otto an ihm vorbei zur Tür und hinaus hastete. Er starrte an die Wand, entschlossen, ihm nicht wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber die Tränen entgingen ihm trotzdem nicht. Als die Schritte den Flur hinuntergeeilt und verstummt waren, ging Martin zur Tür und legte ganz behutsam den Riegel vor.

Er fühlte sich leer, aber es war eigenartig schmerzhaft, als hätte jemand alle seine Organe entfernt. Nur die Prothese spürte er noch, das leichte Drücken am Knie, weil es schon spät war und eigentlich längst Zeit, sie abzunehmen. Martin trottete zurück zum Tisch und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen, um das Bein zu entlasten. Sein Blick fiel auf das abgebrochene Weihnachtsessen. _Die Hälfte davon gehört Otto_.

Mechanisch begann er damit, Fleisch und Ei auf zwei Scheiben Brot zu verteilen, diese ordentlich zusammenzuklappen und in Pergamentpapier einzuwickeln. Er würde Otto seinen Anteil morgen beim Wachwechsel geben.

Die Vorstellung, Otto morgen wiederzusehen und so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, drang wie ein Stachel durch seine schlafwandlerische Taubheit. Er hatte nichts _getan_ , verdammt noch mal! Es war Ottos Schuld! Er hatte doch angefangen! _Otto hat vorhin nicht versucht, dein Gesicht zu fressen, Schelling_.

Martin knallte das sorgfältig eingepackte Brot auf die Tischplatte, schaltete das Licht aus und zog sich für die Nacht um. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Aber als er dabei war, die Prothese loszuschnüren, hatte er wieder das Bild von Otto vor Augen, wie er aus der Tür gestürzt war.

Otto hatte geweint. Er hatte geweint und Martin hatte ihn gehen lassen.

Er hatte es nicht einmal aussprechen können, hatte ihm nicht einmal gesagt, dass er dasselbe wollte. _Feigling! Um jeden Preis den Mund halten; ist das alles, was du kannst? Otto ist zehn von deiner Sorte wert!_ Nach einigen Sekunden zog er die Schnüre wieder fest und griff nach dem Brotpäckchen. Er würde es jetzt gleich zu ihm bringen – er musste nur sehen, ob es Otto gutging.

Erst als er schon den Flur entlanglief, fiel ihm ein, dass er seinen Schlafanzug trug. Das würde garantiert keinen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen. _Wen kümmert’s; es ist spätnachts; wer noch wach ist, ist auswärts feiern_. Trotzdem zuckte Martin bei jedem zweiten Schritt zusammen, wenn sein Holzbein viel zu laut auf dem Boden tappte. _Egal_. Er musste nur in die Prothesenwerkstatt und nach Otto sehen. Auf dem Weg nach unten begegnete er niemandem. Es war sonderbar, nachts durchs Krankenhaus zu schleichen. Genau genommen lief es all seinen Instinkten zuwider, die ihm rieten, sich in die Sicherheit seines Zimmers einzuschließen. _Jetzt nicht. Später_.

Ein wenig Erleichterung stellte sich ein, als er die Werkstatt erreichte, verflüchtigte sich aber sofort wieder, als er die Tür öffnete – aus dem Lagerraum drang ein leises Wimmern. Beklommen hastete Martin hinter und fand erstmal so gut wie nichts vor, weil der Raum dunkel war. Er konnte Otto nur gerade so im Bett ausmachen, eine zusammengekrümmte, zuckende Gestalt, die keuchte und unartikuliert vor sich hin stammelte. Martin ließ das Brotpäckchen auf den Beistelltisch fallen und angelte mit einer Hand nach der Lampe, während er mit der anderen nach Ottos Schulter griff und ihn schüttelte. „Otto – Otto, wach auf!“

Endlich erwischte er den blöden Schalter. Otto blinzelte und bedeckte sofort seine Augen mit einer Hand, um sich vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen. Er war verschwitzt und zitterte und rang nach Luft.

Martin ließ sich erleichtert neben dem Bett auf den Boden fallen. Er streichelte Ottos Wange, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Diese Albträume waren grässlich und sie hörten nicht so bald wieder auf. Und das auch noch nach dem Abschluss, den ihr Abend gefunden hatte. „Was für ’n Tag, hm?“, murmelte er.

Otto sah zu ihm. „Martin?“

Martin dachte, dass er vielleicht seine Hand zurückziehen sollte, aber da hatte Otto schon danach gegriffen und klammerte sich daran fest, und Martin vergaß, warum er sie hätte wegziehen sollen. Es tat ihm gut, Ottos Hand zu halten. Er fühlte sich viel besser, als wäre etwas geradegerückt worden, einfach weil es ihm noch möglich war, mit Otto zu sprechen. „Du sollst doch nicht ohne Licht schlafen“, rügte er ihn, konnte es allerdings nicht lassen, ihm die feuchten Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen.

Otto drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und drückte einen Kuss in Martins Handfläche – wieder so eine impulsive Zärtlichkeit, die Martin stocken ließ. So etwas _durfte_ man einfach nicht… aber wie sollte er das sagen, wenn es ihm so gefiel und Otto ihn so weich und liebevoll dabei ansah?

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte er Martin leise.

Martin zuckte die Achseln und lehnte den Kopf an die Bettkante. „Ich wollt nach dir sehen“, gab er zu.

„Wegen vorhin?“ Otto runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete die Hand, die er hielt. Martin ließ seinen Daumen über Ottos Fingerknöchel wandern und Otto erwiderte das Streicheln in gleicher Weise. Schließlich sah er Martin wieder ins Gesicht. Er wirkte nicht mehr aufgewühlt, nur ernst und ein bisschen traurig. „Ich dachte zuerst, du wolltest das nicht von mir hören. Aber das ist es nicht.“

Martin schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“ Er holte tief Luft und gestand Otto, der so furchtlos und ehrlich war, die beschämende Wahrheit ein: „Ich hab einfach nur eine Scheißangst.“

Otto lächelte müde. „Aber du kommst hierher. Mitten in der Nacht“, stellte er trocken fest und brachte Martin damit zum Lachen. Es stimmte schon; er war nicht nur feige, sondern auch noch inkonsequent.

Und Otto machte ihm keinen Vorwurf darauf; er lächelte einfach nur und hielt seine Hand, war so unbefangen froh, dass Martin hier bei ihm war, und Martin dachte, dass jetzt auch schon alles egal war. Er beugte sich vor, zog Ottos Kopf näher und küsste ihn, wenngleich sehr viel behutsamer als vorhin.

Es blieb bei einem kurzen, sanften Kuss, aber diesmal wich er nur wenige Zentimeter zurück, als sie sich voneinander lösten. Ottos Fingerspitzen strichen hauchzart über seine Wangen und da war wieder dieser warme, eindringliche Blick, der Martin festhielt. _Ich liebe dich_ , wollte er sagen; die drei Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge und gleich dahinter: _Das dürfen wir nicht_.

„Schlaf noch ’n bisschen“, murmelte er rau. „Wir haben morgen Wachdienst.“ Er hievte sich auf die Beine und dachte, dass er jetzt vielleicht schlafen konnte, nun, da Otto nicht mehr weinte.

Trotzdem erstarrte er sofort, als er die dünne Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Martin?“

Martin drehte sich nach ihm um. Wenn Otto ihn jetzt bitten würde zu bleiben, würde er bleiben, wurde ihm klar. Es war gefährlich, es war dumm, aber ein Wort von Otto und es wäre ihm egal. Ein Teil von ihm war erschrocken über die Macht, die Otto über ihn hatte, jenseits aller Vernunft. Ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass er darum bat, wünschte es sich verzweifelt.

Otto bat ihn nicht. „Frohe Weihnachten, trotzdem“, sagte er ganz leise zum Abschied.


	7. Cor ad cor loquitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel bedeutet "Das Herz spricht zum Herzen".

„Oh, verflixt – entschuldige, Martin!“ Schwester Charlotte sah schuldbewusst zu ihm auf und zog hastig den Wagen zurück, den sie Martin eben ins Bein gerammt hatte.

Martin tastete nach seinem Knie und presste zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Ist schon gut“, obwohl er lieber laut geflucht hätte. _Jedes Mal das Gelenk!_ „Gib mir ’ne Portion; ich bring das zu Dohnanyi.“

Charlotte zog eine Augenbraue hoch, tat jedoch eine Portion Essen auf und reichte ihm den Teller. Es war der letzte Tag des Jahres und langsam hatten sich die meisten auf der Station an Hans‘ Anwesenheit gewöhnt – und an das Schweigen, das die Sauerbruchs um ihren Patienten hüllten. Martin hinkte zum Dohnanyi-Zimmer, klopfte und war nicht direkt überrascht, aber trotzdem unangenehm getroffen, Otto bei Hans vorzufinden. Die beiden waren offensichtlich in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft gewesen, aber Otto verstummte, als Martin hereinkam. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel, dann senkte er den Kopf.

„Martin“, grüßte Hans ihn. „Was gibt’s heute?“

„Kartoffelsuppe und frische Kompressen“, antwortete Martin und schlängelte sich an Otto vorbei zum Bett, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu berühren. Ottos Blick spürte er dennoch, still und verletzt. Auf Ottos Witzelei – „die sind so schwer zu kauen“ – wartete er vergeblich.

Otto stand auf, räusperte sich. „Ich muss los; ich soll noch Karin füttern.“ Er nickte Hans zu und Martin auch, ehe er ging.

Martin wickelte wieder Kompressen. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen. Otto würde sich daran gewöhnen. Es war besser so, weniger gefährlich.

„Hatten Sie beide Streit?“, fragte Hans, als die Tür hinter Otto ins Schloss fiel.

Martin war so sehr in seine trübsinnigen Gedanken vertieft, dass ihm die Frage einen Schreck einjagte. „Was?“ _Mist! Wie viel kann man nach außen hin sehen?_

Auf seinen entgeisterten Blick hin zuckte Hans die Achseln. „Ich meine ja nur. Sie schleichen so auf Zehenspitzen umeinander herum. Sonst sind Sie und Otto doch die besten Freunde.“

Martin wollte das direkt abstreiten – es konnte ihnen nicht gut bekommen, wenn jemand sie für nahe stehend hielt, auch wenn es ein Freund war. Allerdings… nun ja. Sie unterhielten sich normalerweise, wenn sie beide sich um Hans kümmerten, und er sah sie vermutlich von seinem Zimmerfenster aus, wenn sie ihre Zigarettenpause hatten. Die Behauptung, er und Otto wären nicht befreundet, war also ziemlich haltlos. „Wir hatten keinen Streit“, murmelte er.

Das stimmte. Sie hatten nicht gestritten, weil sie seit Weihnachten kaum mehr als die notwendigsten Worte auf der Station miteinander wechselten. Sie hatten nicht gestritten, weil Martin Otto nicht mehr zum Essen eingeladen hatte und Otto traute sich nicht mehr, danach zu fragen. Martin vermisste ihn, manchmal so sehr, dass es ihm die Luft abschnürte, wenn er ihm über den Weg lief.

Hans betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Otto muss bald an die Front“, sagte Martin. Auch das stimmte, und es war eins der Dinge, die er sich selbst immer wieder vorbetete, um sich daran zu erinnern, warum es ihnen beiden guttun würde, sich voneinander fernzuhalten.

„Er sagte, er würde sein Examen im Sommer ablegen“, bemerkte Hans. Nach einem Moment erkundigte er sich: „Fühlen Sie sich schlecht, weil Sie hierbleiben werden?“

Martin runzelte die Stirn, als er über die Frage nachdachte. Würde es ihm besser gehen, wenn er Otto begleiten würde? Wenn sie zusammen dort draußen sterben müssten? _Dann hätte ich mich wohl nicht zurückgehalten_. „Möglich“, räumte er ein. „Andererseits bin ich ein besserer Krankenpfleger als Soldat.“

…im Grunde war er kein _schlechter_ Soldat gewesen. Pflichttreu, tapfer, das ja. Seine Ausbildung war im Prinzip abgeschlossen gewesen, als er und Theo verhaftet worden waren, aber er hatte seine Prüfung nicht ablegen können. Und diese Formalität trennte einen Sanitäter von einem Soldaten. Martin hatte natürlich trotzdem im Lazarett mit angepackt, wo es ging, aber vor den Kampfeinsätzen hatte es ihn nicht gerettet. Er hatte auf unzählige Menschen geschossen und vier von ihnen sterben sehen.

Als er im April aus Bulgarien weggebracht worden war, fiebernd und mit dem zerfetzten Oberschenkel, hatte er gedacht, dass es das Ende wäre. Stattdessen war er lebend in Berlin angekommen – wieder zuhause, so unvertraut es auch geworden war. Er war weggetreten gewesen, vom Fieber und von den Schmerzmitteln, als Sauerbruch ihm das Operationsverfahren erklärt hatte.

Einen Tag später hatte er einen halbwegs brauchbaren Stumpf gehabt statt eines Beins voller Granatsplitter, das ihn langsam umbrachte. Ein Offizier hatte ihm an seinem Krankenbett sein silbernes Verwundetenabzeichen überreicht – Silber, weil die Verletzung so schwer war – und ihm gesagt, was für einen Dienst er seinem Land erwiesen hatte. Martin hatte an die Toten gedacht und geschwiegen. Er hatte eine ganze Weile geschwiegen. Bis schließlich…

„Sauerbruch hat irgendwann die Geduld mit mir verloren, wissen Sie?“, erzählte Martin und lachte in Erinnerung daran, wie er zum ersten Mal von seinem Chef angebrüllt worden war. „Weil ich mich bei der Physiotherapie so sehr hab hängen lassen. Er sagte, ich soll mich gefälligst zusammenreißen, meine Prüfung nachholen und an der Charité bleiben. Sie könnten jede Hand gebrauchen.“

Hans lächelte auch. „Das klingt nach ihm“, befand er.

Martin nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich hab den Orden noch, wissen Sie? Hab ihn in die Schachtel gepfeffert, in der ich meine alten Fotos aufbewahre, und ihn nie wieder angerührt. Die Abschlussurkunde für die Lehre hab ich eingerahmt und an meine Wand gehängt, aber das Abzeichen… das hätte ich genauso gut wegwerfen können.“

Er sah auf seine Brille hinab, die er zwischen zitternden Händen hielt. Verspätet dämmerte ihm, dass er nie über die ganze Geschichte gesprochen hatte. Er hatte Otto erzählt, wie er hier im Krankenhaus angefangen hatte, aber nach dem Krieg und seinem verlorenen Bein hatte Otto ihn niemals gefragt und Martin war dankbar dafür. Otto war Teil der Sanitätskompanie gewesen. Er hatte nie einen Menschen getötet. Martin wollte ihm das nicht gestehen. Die Schande, die _Schuld_. Die Blicke der Sterbenden, die er nicht vergessen konnte.

„Es wird zu spät sein, oder?“, sagte Hans, und Martin blickte verwirrt auf. „Zu spät für die, die gestorben sind. Wenn die Nazis fallen, selbst wenn es morgen wäre… es gibt jetzt schon zu viel, was man nicht mehr zurücknehmen kann.“

„Aber wie viel lässt sich noch verhindern?“, fragte Martin. „Wie schnell kann…“ _Wie bald kann es sein? Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, Otto das zu ersparen? Seiner Studentenkompanie, seinem Jahrgang? Der nächsten Generation?_

Hans schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir können nur daran arbeiten.“

Martin wollte ihn fragen, wie er es schaffte – wie er an seiner Hoffnung festhalten konnte, wenn das Ziel nie in Sichtweite war, vielleicht nie sein würde, wie er die Angst und die Gefahr und alles einfach auf sich nehmen und sehenden Auges weiter gehen konnte. _Woher nehmen Sie die Kraft?_ Ihm fiel ein, dass Otto diese Kraft auch hatte. Er hatte um das Risiko gewusst, als er Martin alles von sich angeboten hatte, sein Vertrauen, sein Herz, und es hatte ihn nicht abgehalten.

Die Frage wurde nicht ausgesprochen, weil Christel von Dohnanyi das Zimmer betrat. Hans leuchtete förmlich auf und Martin beeilte sich, sich zu verabschieden. Inzwischen war es beinahe schmerzhaft, die beiden zusammen zu sehen, zu sehen, dass sie trotz allem ineinander immer noch Glück und Trost fanden. _Otto hat das auch gewollt. Otto hat mich auch immer so angestrahlt_. Es war erträglich gewesen, solange Martin sich mit seinen Gefühlen allein geglaubt hatte. Otto zu verweigern, was er so offensichtlich wollte, war ungleich schwerer.

Im Schwesternzimmer traf er auf Dr. Sauerbruch, die gerade die allernotwendigsten Anweisungen austeilte. „Geben Sie Herrn Schmidt seine Entlassungspapiere und sein Schmerzmittel. Der hintere Flügel sollte dann fast leer sein“, sagte sie eben zu Schwester Charlotte. „Nur noch die kleine Waldhausen. Ich untersuche sie noch mal, und wenn die Narbe in Ordnung ist, kann sie nach Hause – und ich hoffentlich auch“, fügte sie grummelnd hinzu.

„Stellt der Chef Sie als Kindermädchen für uns ab?“, scherzte Martin.

Dr. Sauerbruch lächelte ein wenig abgekämpft. „Er will, dass wir möglichst viele Patienten entlassen; nach dem Jahreswechsel gehen sicher die Luftangriffe wieder los.“ Sie wartete, bis Charlotte fort war, ehe sie fragte: „Wie macht sich Dohnanyi?“

„Munter und auf den Beinen“, berichtete Martin.

Dr. Sauerbruchs Augenbrauen schnellten nach oben. „Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass dieser Roeder ihn nicht erwischt. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob wir jedem hier auf der Station trauen können.“

Martin runzelte die Stirn. Er und Otto hatten dichtgehalten – aber Schwester Mathilde und Schwester Christel waren beide in der Partei und Dr. Wagner zumindest sehr willfährig, was die Herausgabe von Informationen anging. „Haben Sie denn einen konkreten Verdacht?“, erkundigte er sich. Seine persönliche Abneigung gegen Christel war, zugegeben, kein stichhaltiger Beweis.

Von Dr. Sauerbruch kam nur ein Achselzucken. „Selbst wenn, könnten wir nichts tun – mein Mann darf keine Angestellten feuern, nur weil sie dem Staat dienen.“ Mit einem Seufzen klappte sie die vor sich liegende Krankenakte zu. „Herr Marquardt ist, glaube ich, gerade bei Karin Waldhausen. Sagen Sie ihm, er soll sie herbringen; dann können Sie beide Feierabend machen. Frohes neues, Martin.“

Martin erwiderte die Glückwünsche und trottete gehorsam zum hinteren Flügel. Er stockte allerdings, als er Otto auf der ansonsten verlassenen Station sitzen sah, mit seiner kleinen Nichte im Arm und einer Milchflasche in der Hand, die er Karin an den Mund hielt. Otto blickte nicht auf; er schien Martin nicht bemerkt zu haben, wahrscheinlich, weil er leise mit der Kleinen redete.

In Martin krampfte sich etwas schmerzhaft zusammen. Über kurz oder lang würde Otto sein eigenes, bezauberndes Kind halten, dessen Mutter ein nettes, schönes Mädchen war. Martin grollte ihr jetzt schon. Doch es spielte keine Rolle, was er davon hielt – nicht einmal, was Otto ihm angeboten hatte, denn er durfte es nicht annehmen, wenn Otto außer Gefahr sein sollte, um sein Leben zu leben. Diese Schwärmerei würde vergehen. _Nur, dass Otto dir gesagt hat, dass es keine Schwärmerei ist. Du liebst ihn doch auch. Welches Recht hast du, seine Gefühle herabzusetzen?_

Karin machte ein unbestimmtes Geräusch und Otto setzte die Flasche ab und stellte sie neben sich, um die Kleine an seine Schulter zu legen, ihr Köpfchen auf ein Tuch gebettet, das er dort ausgebreitet hatte. „Er fehlt mir so, Karin“, sagte Otto leise.

Martin hätte am liebsten geheult.

Karins Antwort bestand in einem leisen Rülpsen, das die Niedergeschlagenheit gründlich zerriss – Otto lachte. „Du bist ein echtes Ferkel, weißt du das?“, sagte er liebevoll und legte sie wieder in seine Armbeuge, um ihr den Mund abzuwischen und ihren Bauch zu kitzeln. Karin quietschte und strampelte mit den Beinchen.

Martin schaffte es endlich, in den Raum zu treten und sich zu räuspern. Otto blickte auf; in seinen Augen flackerte etwas auf, das er gleich wieder sorgfältig verbarg. Nun wirkte er zurückhaltend und beinahe gleichgültig. _Verdammt noch mal, du sollst dir an mir kein Vorbild nehmen!_ , wollte Martin schreien und sagte: „Dr. Sauerbruch will sich die Narbe noch mal ansehen; dann kann die Kleine hoch zu ihren Eltern.“

Otto nickte und Martin ging.

* * *

Als er von der Polizeistation zurückkam, war es spät geworden. Doch Martin konnte vom Hof aus sehen, dass in der Wohnung der Waldhausens noch Licht brannte. Otto und Anni saßen dort zusammen und redeten, Anni mittlerweile wieder mit ihrem Baby im Arm. Sie gab gerade einen Kommentar ab, der Otto zum Lachen brachte. Martin senkte den Kopf und beschloss, den Stich, den er verspürte, zu ignorieren. Einfach ins Bett kriechen und das elende Verhör vergessen. In ein paar Stunden begann das neue Jahr und er konnte hoffentlich mit neuer Kraft daran gehen, jenes vorbildliche, isolierte Leben zu führen, das der Kriminalkommissar von ihm erwartete.

Niedergeschlagen schleppte er sich die Treppe hoch und in sein Zimmer, wo er einen Blick auf seinen restlichen Brotvorrat warf und beschloss, auf das Abendessen zu verzichten. Er konnte nächstes Jahr wieder essen.

Dann allerdings drehte er sich zum Bett um und die Blessur, die ihm Schwester Charlotte am Nachmittag versehentlich zugefügt hatte, holte ihn ein – das Knie stieß ungünstig im Prothesengelenk an, ein weißglühender Schmerz blendete ihn für einen Moment und Martin stürzte.

„Gottverd–“ Mühsam stützte er sich mit dem Rücken an der Wand ab, streckte das Bein von sich und zog das Hosenbein hoch, um das Kniegelenk einer vorwurfsvollen Inspektion zu unterziehen. Zumindest schien noch alles ganz zu sein; er würde nicht gleich wieder zu Heim müssen. Aber als er versuchte, sich hochzustemmen, kehrte der Schmerz zurück. Martin ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen wieder fallen.

Und dann kochte der ganze Frust in ihm hoch – dieses _elende_ Bein, das er diesem _elenden_ Land geopfert hatte! Um jetzt ständig verdächtigt zu werden, um ständig in Angst zu leben – um direkt neben Otto zu stehen und so zu tun, als wäre nichts, um ihm nicht einmal _sagen_ zu dürfen…

Martin schlug mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand. Wieder ein plötzlicher, stechender Schmerz, der diesmal von seiner Faust in seinen Ellbogen schoss. Diesmal war es fast eine Erleichterung. Zumindest lenkte es ihn kurz ab. Das war ein hervorragender Jahresabschluss, wirklich – selbstmitleidig auf dem Boden zu hocken und die ganze Welt zu verfluchen. Er wünschte, er hätte sich stattdessen betrunken.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach seine stille Tirade. „Martin?“ Es war Otto. Er musste nebenan das Krachen gehört haben, als Martin zu Boden gegangen war.

Alles in Martin schrie danach, ihn hereinzubitten – _nichts weiter, bitte ihn einfach nur herein, nur zum Reden_. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und presste die Lippen aufeinander. _Das dürfen wir nicht. Otto soll außer Gefahr sein, sein Leben führen_. Die Vorstellung von Otto mit einem eigenen Kind im Arm wurde überlagert von einem intensiveren, viel realeren Bild: Otto, der ihn an sich klammerte und küsste, der Martins Hand hielt und ihn anlächelte.

Die Tür klickte. Martin sah Otto finster an. „Hab ich gesagt _‚komm rein‘_?“

„Du hast überhaupt nicht geantwortet“, gab Otto halblaut zu bedenken. „Ich dachte, dir wäre was passiert. Du bist gestürzt.“

„Ich werd’s überleben“, murmelte Martin und kämpfte mit seiner Prothese; er musste so nicht auch noch gesehen werden.

Otto sah ihm einen Moment zu. Dann kam er herein, riegelte die Tür ab und kam zu Martin. „Otto–“ Sein Protest riss ab, als Otto nach seinen Armen griff, ihn hochzog und aufs Bett bugsierte. Ganz kurz wallte Zorn in Martin auf – er konnte allein stehen, _vielen Dank auch!_ – aber er starb ebenso schnell wieder ab, weil er genau wusste, dass Otto nicht herablassend war. Er war Arzt, beinahe jedenfalls; das war einfach, was er tat. Und schließlich hatte Martin ihn auch einmal auf die Beine gezogen und in sein Bett gebracht, als Otto nicht allein hatte stehen können. Es schien Jahre her zu sein, dieser verfluchte erste Moment der Vertrautheit, das Erkennen.

Trotzdem war es jetzt wieder da, als Martin zu ihm aufsah. In Ottos Augen standen Tränen und er versuchte nicht mehr, zu verbergen, wie gequält er war. „Martin?“, flehte er ganz leise. „Wenn ich dir verspreche, dass wir Weihnachten vergessen – kannst du dann bitte wieder mit mir reden?“

Irgendwas in Martin zerriss, und er stieß noch hervor, halb erstickt: „Gottverdammt, _Otto_ “, ehe er ihn an sich zog. Otto stolperte vorwärts und Martin fing ihn auf, schlang beide Arme um ihn und vergrub sein Gesicht an Ottos Schulter. Otto erwiderte die Umarmung sofort und es war wieder wie in der Prothesenwerkstatt: Plötzlich schien alles so _richtig_ ; plötzlich konnte er gar nicht anders, als ehrlich zu sein. „Ich _will_ Weihnachten nicht vergessen.“

Otto setzte sich neben ihn, ohne ihn loszulassen, legte einen Arm um seine Taille und vergrub die zweite Hand in seinem Haar und Martin lehnte sich an ihn, seine Hände auf Ottos Brustkorb, um seinen Herzschlag zu spüren. Ottos Atem kam stockend, unregelmäßig, und Martin fragte sich, ob er weinte, aber er konnte gerade nicht nachsehen, nicht wenn er gerade seine eigenen Tränen in Ottos Kragen verbarg, erleichtert und aufgewühlt und irgendwie glücklich.

Irgendwann streifte Ottos Mund seine Schläfe. Dem folgte ein Kuss auf die Wange, einer auf den Mundwinkel und schließlich auf die Lippen, wobei Otto ihm die Brille abnahm, um besser an ihn heranzureichen. Martin spürte, dass Ottos Gesicht feucht war, als er den Kuss erwiderte. Was, um Himmels willen, hatte er die letzten Tage versucht? Was hatte er sich weismachen wollen? Solange Otto ihn wollte, würde Martin ihm gehören; er wollte nichts anderes, als ihn zu behalten und von ihm behalten zu werden. Er würde ihn nicht noch einmal zurückweisen.

Als er sich schließlich etwas atemlos von ihm losmachte, seufzte Otto, und Martin legte eine Hand um seinen Kopf und zog ihn an seine Schulter.

Otto schmiegte sich an ihn; seine Hand fand Martins und verflocht ihre Finger miteinander. „Wie geht’s deinem Bein?“, murmelte er.

Martin zuckte die Achseln. „Nur dasselbe Theater wie sonst auch.“ Im Moment interessierte ihn sein Bein nicht sonderlich. Otto in seinem Arm und sein Atem warm an Martins Hals interessierten ihn viel mehr.

Trotzdem legte Otto eine Hand auf sein Knie. „Darf ich sehen?“

Widerstrebend löste sich Martin von ihm und half ihm dabei, die Prothese abzunehmen. Otto begutachtete die blauen Flecken, die Charlottes Missgeschick und Martins eigenes hinterlassen hatten. Martin zuckte leicht zusammen, als Otto seine Haut berührte, und lachte dann in Erinnerung an den Nachmittag in der Werkstatt. „Jetzt geht das wieder los.“

Verdutzt blickte Otto auf. „Was denn?“

Martin merkte, wie er rot wurde, aber er war wirklich nicht bereit, Otto noch mal etwas vorzumachen. „Das hat mich das erste Mal schon fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben“, gestand er halblaut mit Blick auf Ottos Hand auf seinem Bein.

„Oh.“ Auf Ottos Gesicht erblühte ein Lächeln, obwohl er offensichtlich versuchte, es sich zu verkneifen. „Tut mir leid.“

Martin schnaubte und küsste Ottos Kiefer, direkt unter dem Ohr. „Lügner.“

Otto gab ein leises, zufriedenes Brummen von sich und drückte sein Gesicht an Martins Hals. Nach einen Moment presste er seine Lippen gegen Martins Kehle, während seine Hand langsam an seinem Oberschenkel auf und ab wanderte, und Martin schloss die Augen und ließ ihn, schwer atmend und sich halbwegs dessen bewusst, dass er erregt war, aber zu sehr in das Gefühl vertieft, als dass sich ein schlechtes Gewissen einstellen wollte.

Es war gut vier Jahre her, dass Martin das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hatte, und er bereute dieses letzte Mal immer noch. Es war in der Armee gewesen – das einzige Mal, dass ihm jemand anderes als Theo nahegekommen war. Kehring, wie er ein Soldat, ein paar Jahre älter, schon ein ganzes Stück bitterer, schon zu lebensmüde für Angst. Martin hatte nie seinen Vornamen erfahren.

Liebevoll war es nicht gewesen, was sie miteinander getan hatten, Kehring mit ihm, stehend, im Dunkeln hinter dem Verbandsplatz. Kehring war grob gewesen und Martin hinterher wund, ganz zu schweigen von den Bissen in seinen Hals, aber Martin hatte ihn gelassen – es war egal; es war ja _egal_ , wenn sie am nächsten Tag sterben mussten, und sie hatten beide etwas spüren wollen, das warm und lebendig war und atmete. Martin hatte sein jämmerliches Gestöhne an seinem eigenen Uniformärmel erstickt, während Kehring ihn ohne viel Feingefühl zum Ende gebracht hatte. Sie hatten einander kaum angesehen – eigentlich war er nicht mal mehr sicher, ob sie sich überhaupt geküsst hatten. Zwei Stunden später war Kehrings Trupp ausgerückt und Martin hatte ihn nie wiedergesehen.

Kehring war der letzte gewesen, bevor Martin sein Bein verloren hatte, und vielleicht hätte er versucht, ein bisschen mehr daraus zu machen, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er demnächst ein Krüppel sein würde. Aber nachdem er nach Hause gehen durfte, hatte es keine Rolle gespielt. Martin hatte beschlossen, am Leben zu bleiben; damit fielen Beziehungen dieser Art für ihn sowieso flach. Da konnte es ihm auch egal sein, dass er nackt einen ziemlich unschönen Anblick abgab und ihn sicher niemand dort anfassen wollte. Martin hatte sich oft als Anschauungsobjekt hergegeben, wenn Sauerbruch eine gut angepasste Prothese vorführen wollte, aber sein nacktes Bein hatten seitdem ganze drei Leute gesehen: Sauerbruch selbst, Herr Heim aus der Prothesenwerkstatt und schließlich Otto.

Nur dass es sich bei Otto eben nicht wie eine ärztliche Untersuchung anfühlte, beim ersten Mal nicht und ganz bestimmt nicht jetzt, da er wusste, dass Otto ihn wollte, da Otto das unmissverständlich klar machte mit der Art und Weise, wie sein Mund über Martins Hals streifte und seine Hand an der Innenseite seines Beins hinaufwanderte. Er hatte sich inzwischen an Martins Krawatte zu schaffen gemacht und sie zumindest ein wenig gelockert, genug, um unter seinen Kragen zu reichen. Martin spürte seine Zähne für einen Moment an seiner Schulterbeuge, ganz zart nur, direkt gefolgt von seiner Zunge, heiß und feucht und nachdrücklich.

Diesmal konnte er sein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. „Otto…“

Der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme ließ ihn allerdings zusammenzucken. Er konnte nicht hier sitzen und Ottos Namen stöhnen, nicht wenn Ottos Schwester nur eine Wand von ihnen entfernt war. Unter Aufbietung aller Willenskraft, die er in sich fand, schob Martin ihn zurück. Otto sah ihn an, das Gesicht gerötet und die Augen dunkel vor Verlangen. „Bitte… nicht. Ich hab Nachbarn.“

Daraufhin blinzelte Otto und wich ein wenig zurück, wenn auch nicht viel. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich will nur…“ Er brach ab, wich verlegen Martins Blick aus.

Martin dachte bei sich, dass sie über den Punkt hinaus waren, wo sie sich dessen schämen mussten. Er nahm sich einen Moment, um an Ottos Hals zu knabbern und dem Keuchen zu lauschen, das er ihm entlockte, ehe er bekannte: „Ja. Ich will auch.“ Es war die Wahrheit, endlich, und es musste für jetzt genügen.

Während er seinen Kragen zuknöpfte, fing Otto seinen Blick auf und sie mussten beide wegsehen, errötend und unwillkürlich grinsend.

„Ich muss gehen, glaube ich“, sagte Otto leise und wehmütig. „Anni hat wahrscheinlich gehört, dass ich hier rübergekommen bin.“

Martin nickte, immer noch ein wenig benommen. „Bis morgen.“

Otto stand auf, aber ehe er ging, beugte er sich noch einmal zu Martin für einen letzten Kuss, ebenso sehr ein Versprechen wie seine Worte. „Bis morgen.“


	8. Lux in tenebris mundi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel bedeutet "Licht in der Dunkelheit der Welt". 
> 
> Und das E-Rating bedeutet Explizit. Siehe auch der "Explicit Sexual Content"-Tag. Ab dem Dachboden setzt eine Sexszene ein; wenn ihr also kein Fan davon seid oder zu jung, wäre das der Zeitpunkt, auszusteigen. To quote my betters: Mehr Details, als mensch mit 12 lesen muss. 
> 
> Ich muss auch sagen, dass ich mit dem Smut in der deutschen Version weniger zufrieden bin als in der englischen, aber na ja, es rauszuschneiden war auch irgendwie blöd. Also bleibt es halt, wo es ist, und ich werde noch vor allen anderen zugeben, dass die Wortwahl für deutsche Sexszenen nicht ganz leicht ist. ...warum liegt hier Stroh?

Die Veränderung war so subtil, dass zumindest Hans dachte, sie wären einfach zum Ausgangszustand zurückgekehrt – es sagte, er sei froh, dass sie sich wieder vertragen hätten. Otto machte während der Arbeit seine Scherze und seine Augen funkelten wieder, wenn er und Martin sich auf dem Gang begegneten.

Aber es war ein anderes Funkeln als zuvor, ein klein wenig nur. Das kleine bisschen Sehnsucht, das man manchmal hatte erahnen können, war freudiger Erwartung gewichen, aus der pures Glück wurde, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit bot, sich in Martins Zimmer zu treffen, die Tür abzuschließen und alle Heuchelei aufzugeben. Fast jeden Tag hatten sie zumindest ein bisschen Zeit für sich. Dann bettete Otto den Kopf auf Martins Schulter, während sie sich unterhielten oder Radio hörten, oder er saß zwischen seinen Knien, an seine Brust gelehnt, während Martin sein Prüfungsmaterial abfragte, mit einer Hand abwesend durch Ottos Haare streichelnd.

Eben beendete Otto seine Ausführung zur Symptomatik und Behandlung von Typhus, doch Martin hatte bemerkt, dass er etwas ungeduldig geworden war, und seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als Otto entschlossen das Buch zuschlug. „Reicht für jetzt“, befand er. „Es ist zu früh für sowas.“ Das mochte stimmen – sie waren beide für die Spätschicht eingeteilt; es war erst halb acht am Morgen und das Frühstücksgeschirr noch nicht abgewaschen. Doch Martin war keineswegs der Meinung gewesen, dass es zu früh war, mit Otto zu kuscheln, und es hatte keine Einwände gegeben.

Jetzt lachte er, als Otto sich in seinen Armen umdrehte und sich auf ihn stürzte. Eigentlich erstaunlich, wie sehr er sich an die Sicherheit gewöhnt hatte, die ihnen eine verschlossene Tür bot – genug, um sich genüsslich zurückzulehnen und mit dem Fuß über Ottos Bein zu streicheln, während sie einander küssten. Otto entfuhr ein zufriedener Seufzer, als Martin seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen gleiten ließ und ihn näher heranzog, seine Finger in Ottos Nacken verschränkt.

Das einzige Problem an einem solchen Stelldichein war, dass sie aufhören mussten, ehe sie zu laut wurden – was natürlich bedeutete, dass sie immer dann aufhörten, wenn es gerade gut wurde. Martins Bein hatte sich mittlerweile zwischen Ottos Knien eingefunden und Otto nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich an ihm zu reiben. Ihm entwischte ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen, auf das Martins Magen mit einem schwummrigen Flattern antwortete, aber das leider ein wenig zu enthusiastisch war.

Otto merkte es wohl selbst – Martin spürte, wie seine Lider flatterten; dann lösten sie sich voneinander, obwohl die erzwungene Zurückhaltung mit einem frustrierten Schnaufen Ottos einherging. „Vielleicht kannst du mich ja einfach knebeln“, murrte er, als er den Kopf auf Martins Brust ablegte.

„Und dann was?“, fragte Martin grinsend.

Otto blickte zu ihm auf, große blaue Augen, ein schelmisches Lächeln und ein sanfter, warmer Tonfall, der an ein Schnurren erinnerte. „Was auch immer dir einfällt.“

Martin erstickte sein Schmunzeln in Ottos Haar. „Jetzt benimm dich aber“, mahnte er nur halb im Scherz, konnte es dann allerdings selbst nicht lassen, eine Hand abwärts wandern zu lassen und nach Ottos Hintern zu tasten.

Otto küsste ihn noch einmal schnell, ehe er sich aufsetzte. „Ich wollt dich noch fragen, ob du mir bei einer Sache hilfst.“ Martin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war schwer, Otto irgendwas zu verweigern, wenn er rittlings auf Martins Hüften saß. Dann fuhr er jedoch fort: „Hans hat mich gebeten, was für ihn abzuholen. Er befürchtet, dass sie seine Frau im Auge behalten; deswegen hat er mich gefragt.“

Während dieser Erklärung hatte Martin die Stirn gerunzelt. Jetzt seufzte er. „Hör mal… was Hans da macht – ich bewundere ihn sehr dafür; glaub mir das bitte. Aber es ist gefährlich. Vielleicht solltest du dich da raushalten.“

Otto zuckte die Achseln. „Ich soll ja nur ein paar Sachen für ihn holen. In einer verlassenen Wohnung in Westend. Ich kenne den Stadtteil nicht wirklich; deswegen wollte ich wissen, ob du mitkommst.“

Das bedeutete wohl, dass Otto in jedem Fall gehen würde. Martin sah entnervt zu ihm auf. Ihm war danach, vehementer zu protestieren, aber es war nicht an ihm, Otto etwas zu verbieten. Die einzige Variable, die er Martin anbot, war, ob er ihn begleiten wollte, was verlockend war, aber sein eigenes Risiko barg. Sie durften nicht zu oft zusammen gesehen werden. Martin nahm Ottos Hand und drückte einen Kuss darauf, um sich etwas Bedenkzeit zu verschaffen. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Otto allein da draußen herumirrte. Schließlich nickte er. „Gut. Aber nicht am helllichten Tag.“

Darauf zumindest musste er beharren, doch Otto war sofort einverstanden – sein Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Heute Abend nach der Schicht?“

Martin nickte schicksalsergeben. Natürlich hatte er sich in jemanden verliebt, für den Vorsicht eher eine Richtlinie als eine Notwendigkeit war. „Wir treffen uns im Hof.“

* * *

Er war unruhig, als er abends vor das Haus trat. Insgeheim grollte er Hans ein bisschen – denn natürlich hatte er _Otto_ gebeten, etwas potentiell Illegales für ihn zu erledigen, weil er wissen musste, dass Otto sich sofort dazu bereit erklären würde. Weil er im Herzen ein Abtrünniger war. Während Martin sich eine Zigarette ansteckte, überlegte er halbherzig, ob er versuchen sollte, Hans deswegen zurechtzuweisen, aber seine Verstimmung zerstreute sich, als er Otto entdeckte.

Auf den ersten Blick hatte Martin ihn übersehen – er trug eine abgewetzte dunkelbraune Cordjacke statt seines üblichen grauen Wehrmacht-Mantels und eine Filzkappe ähnlich Martins eigener statt der strengen Kopfbedeckung, die zu seiner Uniform gehörte. Ihm war schon früher aufgefallen, dass Otto sich lieber zivil kleidete, aber er kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob das heute Abend nicht auch dem Zweck der Unauffälligkeit diente. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Otto zudem eine Tragetasche aus verschlissenem Leder dabei, ähnlich einer Schultasche.

Er stand an der Hausecke, in Gesellschaft von drei Mädchen – Anna, Laura und eine Studentin, die Martin vom Sehen kannte. Die Truppe plauderte angeregt und die Mädchen kicherten auf einen Kommentar Ottos hin. Kicherten vielleicht eine Spur zu vergnügt, doch als Otto lachend den Kopf schüttelte, verabschiedeten sie sich und zogen ab. Martin stieß zu Otto. „Na, war das ein Entführungsversuch?“, scherzte er.

Otto strahlte ihn an und sie machten sich zum Bahnhof auf. „Die Mädels haben nur gefragt, ob ich mit ins Kino gehe“, erklärte er. „Sie schauen sich _Zirkus Renz_ an.“

„Den habe ich schon gesehen. Weißt du, dass die Hauptdarstellerin bei den Aufnahmen fast von ’nem Zirkusbären zerfleischt wurde?“

Otto blinzelte. „Danke für dieses morbide Wissen“, antwortete er trocken. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich mal in ’nen Krimi mitnehmen, wenn du so blutrünstig bist.“

Martin lächelte. „Immer noch keine gute Idee“, erinnerte er Otto sanft. „Und ich mag keine Krimis.“ Das stimmte nur halb; eigentlich hatte er an sich nichts gegen Krimis. Aber da ihm Szenen mit Verhören und Gefängnissen Übelkeit bescherten, verzichtete er lieber ganz darauf.

Das Thema Filme beschäftigte sie noch eine Weile und Otto erzählte, wie ihn seine Schwester in _Die andere Seite_ hineingeschmuggelt hatte, weil er für einen Film über den Krieg eigentlich nicht alt genug gewesen war. Ihre Diskussion von Theodor Loos‘ schauspielerischem Talent versickerte jedoch, als sie den Zoologischen Garten erreichten. Otto wurde recht still; Martin dachte zunächst, dass es an den Trümmern lag, die sie beim Umsteigen sahen – der Zoo und die Kirche, die beide ein äußerst trauriges Bild abgaben – aber ihm fiel bald auf, dass Otto sich vielmehr neugierig und ein bisschen aufgeregt umsah, bis sie in die U-Bahn einstiegen. Auf Nachfrage gab er zu, dass er sich in den paar Monaten seit seiner Ankunft vor allem in Mitte aufgehalten hatte und besonders den westlichen Teil der Stadt kaum kannte.

Martin ließ sich die gesuchte Adresse sagen und kam schnell auf den Weg, den sie nehmen mussten – er hatte einige Schulfreunde in dieser Gegend gehabt.

„Wir haben ’ne Zeit lang in Wilmersdorf gewohnt, bevor mein Vater die neue Stelle in Lichtenberg bekommen hat“, erzählte er. „Da war ich… zehn oder so? Wir sind quer durch die Stadt umgezogen. Irgendwann hatte mein Vater es satt, dass ich ihm und den anderen beim Möbelschleppen immer vor die Füße geraten bin, hat mich auf sein Fahrrad gesetzt und gesagt, ich soll vorausfahren, Kaffee kochen und Quarkkäulchen für alle machen.“

„Sowas kannst du?“, fragte Otto; ihre gemeinsamen Essen beschränkten sich gezwungenermaßen auf eher einfache Gerichte.

„Mein Vater kommt aus Sachsen. Er hat mir das Rezept beigebracht.“ Martin hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er es richtig hinbekommen hatte – die richtige Menge Mehl, die richtige Brattemperatur. „Irgendwann mache ich mal welche für dich“, versprach er, als sie aus der Bahn stiegen. Dann fiel ihm auf, wie gedankenversunken Otto ihn anlächelte. „Was ist?“

Otto wurde rot und zuckte die Achseln. „Ach… du erzählst nicht viel von dir. Ich weiß ja, warum, aber… ist schön, wenn du doch mal was sagst.“

Bei Martin meldete sich leise ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es stimmte. Die meiste Zeit hörte er zu und ließ sich von Ottos Leben berichten. Otto fragte bisweilen, aber er bohrte nie nach, und darüber zu reden würde bedeuten, dass Martin sich erinnern musste. Hinter den Erinnerungen an Quarkkäulchen und Fahrradfahrten im Sommer standen die an Vaters Schweigen und Mutters Geschrei. An blaue Flecken.

Mit dem Beschluss, sich auf ihren Weg zu konzentrieren, führte Martin Otto durch die Straßen, vorbei an Villen, die das letzte Mal am Ende des vorigen Jahrhunderts restauriert worden waren. Sie begegneten nicht allzu vielen Menschen, hauptsächlich verliebten Paaren auf dem Heimweg – und hätte Otto sich nicht ständig nervös umgesehen, wären sie wohl einfach ein solches gewesen, auch wenn Martin Ottos Hand nicht halten durfte.

Otto entspannte sich merklich, als sie in die von Hans bezeichnete Straße einbogen. Die richtige Hausnummer fand sich schnell und Martin blickte stirnrunzelnd am Haus empor. „Und jetzt? Müssen wir einbrechen?“

Otto schüttelte den Kopf. „Hans hat mir die Schlüssel gegeben.“ Er öffnete die Tür und sie gingen durchs Treppenhaus nach oben, rasch, aber darauf bedacht, leise zu sein – es ging inzwischen auf Mitternacht zu.

Hinter der Wohnungstür bot sich ihnen ein chaotischer Anblick. Überall offene Schubladen und Schränke; eine der Schranktüren hing nur noch an einer Angel. Papiere und Kleidung waren wahllos auf dem Boden verteilt, sowie eine zerbrochene Uhr, Scherben von Geschirr und über allem eine feine Staubschicht. Die Luft war kühl, aber stickig – es war lange her, dass hier jemand das Fenster geöffnet hatte. „Die Wohnung ist durchwühlt worden“, murmelte Martin.

Otto nickte. Er wirkte nicht überrascht; anscheinend hatte Hans ihn darauf vorbereitet. „Unter dem Küchenschrank muss ’ne lose Diele sein“, sagte er. „Siehst du mal bitte nach?“ Er bahnte sich seinen Weg zu einem der Schränke hin, während Martin in die Küche abbog und den Küchenschrank beiseite rückte. Als er auf die darunter liegende Diele trat, knarrte diese und hob sich an einem Ende ein wenig an. Martin hatte ganz schön zu fummeln und war dankbar, dass er sich noch nicht wieder die Nägel geschnitten hatte, doch schließlich gelang es ihm, die Planke herauszuheben.

Zwischen den Dielen und dem Grund befand sich etwa eine Handbreit Raum, durchzogen von abgenutztem Dichtungsmaterial und kalten Heizungsrohren, die Martin in der Dunkelheit ertastete. Er bekam allerdings etwas zu fassen, das sich wie Pappe anfühlte, und beförderte zwei verschnürte Mappen zutage. Martin tastete noch einmal, fand jedoch nichts weiter und deckte die Bodenluke wieder ab.

„Otto? Hab sie“, verkündete er, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er Otto vor dem Schrank hocken sah, seine Winterhandschuhe gegen ein Paar Gummihandschuhe eingetauscht, die er aus dem OP mitgenommen haben musste, und mit einem hochkonzentrierten, distanzierten Ausdruck, ebenfalls ein Mitbringsel aus dem OP. So sah er aus, wenn er den Ärzten assistierte – und nun sah er so aus, als er einen dunklen Anzug und ein Hemd aus dem Schrank holte und diese zusammenlegte. Verunsichert fragte Martin: „Was hast du da?“

„Ein paar Sachen, die Hans haben wollte“, sagte Otto, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Aber er schlug den Anzug sorgfältig in eine Plane ein, die er fest verschnürte, ehe er das Päckchen in die Tasche schob und die Handschuhe folgen ließ. Erst dann sah er sich die Dokumente an, die Martin ihm gab – Notizen und, noch beunruhigender, _Namen_ , die Otto nur kurz überflog, ehe er den ganzen Stapel zurück in die Küche brachte und ins Spülbecken warf. „Hast du Streichhölzer?“

Martin wühlte eine Schachtel aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte sie ihm. „Hier.“ Otto zündete die Hefter an; das Papier war trocken und spröde und schrumpfte schnell zusammen. Während sie dem kleinen Feuer im Waschbecken zusahen, dachte Martin an Emils Flugblatt. Wieder vernichteten sie Beweismittel, um eine größere Wahrheit zu schützen. Otto wirkte bedrückt, und Martin streichelte seine Wange, um ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit zu holen. „Das war’s?“

Otto nickte. „Ich glaub, ja“, sagte er gedämpft. Er wandte sich ab, sah sich im Raum um. Martin folgte seinem Blick zu einer Kommode, auf der Glassplitter lagen – jemand hatte ein paar Bilderrahmen umgeworfen. Otto drehte sie um und Martins Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als sie ihre Freunde erkannten.

Da war Hans, viel jünger als jetzt, ernst, doch mit den Augen auf seiner Christel, die neben ihm saß und unsicher in die Kamera lächelte. Da war eine von Christels Schwestern, ein Bonhoeffer-Mädchen, am Arm eines dünnen jungen Mannes, der milde amüsiert wirkte – Rüdiger Schleicher, wenn Martin nicht irrte. Und noch einmal Hans, diesmal fröhlich lachend, als er auf das Baby in seinem Arm blickte, das verdutzt zu ihm hochsah. Auf dem zweiten Arm hatte er ein Mädchen im Kleinkindalter, das eine Schleife im Haar hatte und sich mehr für den Ärmel ihres Vaters interessierte als für die Kamera.

Otto zog die Fotos unter dem zerbrochenen Deckglas hervor und steckte sie ein. Dann trat er zu Martin und drückte sich an seine Seite, auf der Suche nach Trost oder einfach, weil sie hier allein waren. Martin zog ihn an sich, ohne etwas zu sagen – seine Kehle war zugeschnürt von diesem eigenartigen Gefühl, das sie teilten. Glück war es nicht; glücklich waren sie beide nicht in diesen Momenten, in denen sie sich ihrer Lage und so deutlich bewusst waren. Aber es war ein Gefühl von _Richtigkeit_. Sie gehörten hierher, jetzt, zusammen, und sie taten das Richtige.

Das Feuer hatte die Dokumente verschlungen und erstarb und im Dunkeln hob Otto den Kopf ein wenig und seine Lippen streiften Martins, ganz leicht, wie ein Flüstern. „Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist.“

Danach blieb nicht mehr viel zu tun. Otto deckte den Aschehaufen im Spülbecken mit einem Topfdeckel ab, um eventuelle Glutreste zu ersticken, und sie schoben den Küchenschrank zurück an seinen Platz, wenngleich er nun nichts mehr versteckte. Dann schlossen sie die Tür ab und gingen.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof und während der Heimfahrt herrschte Schweigen. Ein paar Mal wanderte Martins Blick zu Ottos Tragetasche, aber er war nicht sicher, ob er ein Recht hatte, danach zu fragen. _Du erzählst nicht viel von dir_. Als sie in Mitte ausstiegen, begrüßte sie ein Schwall eisiger Nachtluft. Inzwischen hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien. Otto zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch und sie gingen zügig, um rasch zurück zur Charité zu kommen.

„Mein Vater hat ab und zu mal gefragt, wo ich mich rumtreibe“, sagte Martin plötzlich. Otto blickte auf. Martin war nicht sicher, warum er angefangen hatte, aber er redete weiter. „Wenn ich gesagt habe, dass ich mit Freunden weggehe, wollte er die Namen wissen. Ihm muss aufgefallen sein, dass ich nicht mit Mädchen ausgegangen bin, jedenfalls nicht allein. Aber er hat nichts dazu gesagt. Irgendwann hat er gar nicht mehr gefragt.“ Er konnte Ottos Blick auf sich spüren.

„Als ich verhaftet wurde, hat man mir gesagt, dass meine Eltern informiert wurden. Ich war ja noch nicht volljährig. Aber sie sind nicht auf die Polizeistation gekommen. Sie waren weder bei den Verhören noch bei der Verurteilung.“ Und die ganze Zeit hatte er da gesessen, mit gesenktem Kopf, voller Angst, und ob er nun schon zwanzig war oder nicht – irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf hatte eine Stimme nach Mama und Papa geschrien. „Hinterher haben mich ein Paar Offiziere nach Hause gebracht, haben mir an der Tür meine Uniform überreicht und meiner Mutter gesagt, ich hätte am nächsten Morgen pünktlich im Zug nach Polen zu sitzen. Kaum, dass sie weg waren, hat sich meine Mutter den Besen gegriffen und auf mich eingeprügelt.“

Otto holte tief Luft und Martin sah, wie er sich neben ihm anspannte, sein Gesicht in einer zornigen Maske erstarrt. Er war nie von seiner Mutter geschlagen worden. Martin auch nicht, bis zu jenem Tag.

„Ich dachte, sie bricht mir die Rippen. Sie hat furchtbar geschrien. Keine Ahnung, was die Nachbarn davon gehalten haben – bei den Wörtern, die sie benutzt hat. Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll aufhören, aber das hat sie nicht. Eine ganze Weile nicht. Vater hat kein Wort gesagt.“ _Er hat nur zugesehen, mit diesem bitteren, enttäuschten Blick. Das war es – kein Schock, keine Wut. Nur Enttäuschung_.

„Als meiner Mutter die Puste ausgegangen ist, hat sie mich Sachen packen geschickt. Die Nacht hab ich im Treppenhaus geschlafen. War nicht bequem. Ich hatte überall blaue Flecken. Am Morgen kam Vater als erster aus der Tür und hat mir ein paar Stullen in die Hand gedrückt. Dann kam meine Mutter und sagte, ich soll nie wieder zurückkommen. Nie wieder was von ihnen gehört. Als ich zurück war, habe ich meinem Vater geschrieben. Dass ich wieder in Berlin bin und was mit meinem Bein passiert ist. Es kam keine Antwort.“

Damit verstummte er. Ihm war schwindlig von der Erinnerung, vor Verzweiflung, vor Wut. Schließlich musste er stehen bleiben, sonst hätte er sich übergeben. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und bildete Dampfwolken in der Januarluft. Es hatte seinen Grund, warum er sich nicht erinnern wollte.

Ottos Fingerspitzen streiften seine Hand und rissen ihn aus seinem Gedankenkreisel. Martins Kopf ruckte hoch und er begegnete Ottos Blick, mitfühlend und traurig, als wollte er um Martins willen weinen. Und Martin wollte ihn küssen – wen kümmerte es, hier, so spät, weit nach Mitternacht, mit nur ein paar Straßenlaternen ringsum.

Der Luftalarm zerriss die Stille.

„ _Scheiße_ “, entfuhr es Martin und er zerrte kurz an Ottos Ärmel – unnötig, denn sie rannten gleichzeitig los. Die eisige Luft schnitt ihnen in die Lungen; Martin wünschte, er hätte das Rauchen aufgegeben – das Holzbein war schlimm genug. Als sie die Charité erreichten, war das Einzige, was ihn aufrecht hielt, die Angst. Kurz verspürte er Erleichterung, als sie durch die Tür hasteten, nur um gleich wieder in tiefe Panik abzustürzen, denn die Gänge waren verlassen. Die übliche Betriebsamkeit war bereits vorüber. Schon rannte Otto die Kellertreppe hinab und Martin ihm hinterher.

Doch unten im Keller wurde ihnen etwas präsentiert, auf das Martin trotz allem, auch jetzt noch, nicht gefasst war: Eine geschlossene Luftschutztür. Otto begann, gegen die Tür zu hämmern, kreidebleich und mit überschlagender Stimme rufend. „Hey – _hey_! Macht dir Tür auf! _Macht auf_!“

Bevor er sich in eine Hysterie schreien konnte, packte Martin ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück. „Die Schotten sind zu“, sagte er so ruhig wie möglich, und als Otto versuchte, sich loszureißen, griff Martin um seine beiden Arme und zwang Otto, ihn anzusehen. „Otto. Die hören uns hinter der zweiten Tür nicht.“

Otto blinzelte hastig. Einige Sekunden vergingen. Dann atmete er tief durch. „Und jetzt?“ Seine Stimme zitterte bei der Frage.

Martin dachte bei sich, dass das Krankenhaus bisher nie getroffen worden war. Und die bettlägerigen Patienten auf der Station – die hatten es bisher auch jedes Mal geschafft. Sie würden zu Hans gehen. „Komm mit.“

Auf halbem Weg die Treppe hoch erwischte ihn allerdings Otto am Ärmel. „Warte mal – Schwester Christel. Sie bleibt während der Angriffe immer auf der Station.“ Martin sah ihn verständnislos an – ja, das war etwas, das sie tat, aber… „Sie wollte ein paar Mal wissen, wie es Hans geht“, erklärte Otto. Martin lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Wenn wir jetzt zu ihm ins Zimmer gehen, wird sie wieder Fragen stellen.“

 _Verdammt_. Die Bestätigung, dass er zu seinen Gründen, Christel nicht zu mögen, auch noch berechtigtes Misstrauen hinzufügen konnte, bereitete ihm gerade keine Genugtuung. „Na schön“, knurrte er und hastete weiter treppauf.

Noch bevor sie das oberste Stockwerk erreicht hatten, erhob Otto einen weiteren Einwand, diesmal sehr kleinlaut. „Ich… ich will das echt nicht zu dir ins Zimmer bringen.“ Er legte seine Hand auf die Tasche.

Martin warf ihm einen frustrierten Blick zu – was hatte es mit dieser verdammten Kleidung auf sich? – aber er rannte unbeirrt weiter. „Der Dachboden.“

„Hier gibt’s einen Dachboden?“, fragte Otto verdutzt, folgte ihm aber.

Ja, es gab einen Dachboden, und die Leiter lehnte immer noch am Aufgang, obwohl der Staub auf den einzelnen Streben keine Fingerabdrücke aufwies – die hatte ewig niemand angerührt. Martin rüttelte an der Leiter und bekam kein allzu besorgniserregendes Knarren zur Antwort.

Kurz blickte er zu Otto. „Hast du Angst?“

Otto war immer noch blass, aber sein Blick war fester als vorhin. „Ja.“

Martin lachte kurz, nervös, ohne Humor. „Ich auch.“ Damit kletterte er hinauf, besorgt, ob eine gefühllose Gliedmaße und eine alte Holzleiter ein günstiges Zusammenspiel waren, aber es ging ganz gut. Oben angekommen öffnete er die blecherne Tür zum Dachboden und ging hinein, dicht auf seinen Fersen Otto, der seine Tasche in einer Ecke nahe der Tür absetzte und sich umsah.

Viel gab es nicht zu sehen – zwei leerstehende, klapprige Regale an der linken Wand, ein ausrangiertes Radio, ein paar leere Körbe und ein paar Stapel löchriger Decken, die denen auf der Station ähnlich sahen, aber so fadenscheinig waren, dass sich niemand mehr die Mühe gemacht hatte, sie zu flicken. Eine war zweckentfremdet worden, um das Dachfenster abzudecken. Die Sicht durch das Panoramafenster wurde allerdings von nichts weiter behindert als ein paar Spinnweben, und Otto sah hinaus auf die Stadt, die allmählich im Schnee verschwand, auf die Funken und rot erleuchteten Rauchwolken in der Ferne, während er seine Jacke, Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe auf die Deckenstapel warf. Martin folgte seinem Beispiel, ohne zu kommentieren, wie weit abseits dagegen die fragwürdige Tasche stand.

„Staubig“, bemerkte Otto betont unbeeindruckt, wohl um über ihrer beider Zusammenzucken hinwegzutäuschen, als es draußen irgendwo krachte. „Scheint nicht so, als würde hier öfters aufgeräumt.“

„Hier kommt schon ewig niemand mehr rauf“, bestätigte Martin. Einen Moment später wurde ihm klar, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Wieder sah er zu Otto, der näher an das Panoramafenster getreten war und in die Nacht hinaussah, und diesmal überlief es ihn heiß. Otto, warm und schön, hier, _mit ihm_ …

„Martin?“ Otto sah ihm fragend hinterher, als er zum Aufgang zurückkehrte, und er machte Anstalten, ihm zu folgen. Martin packte die Leiter und zog sie hoch auf ihre Etage. Vorausgesetzt, es wollte niemand während eines Luftangriffs plötzlich unbedingt auf den Dachboden _und_ konnte dafür eine neue Leiter auftreiben… sollten sie allein sein. Martin war nicht sicher, ob es wegen der Angst vor den Bomben war, wegen der schmerzhaften Erinnerung, die er Otto offenbart hatte, oder wegen der Stille, die sie während ihrer Aufräumaktion in Westend geteilt hatten. Er wusste nur, dass er keine Minute länger warten konnte.

Otto erreichte ihn. „Was soll denn…“

Martin schlug die Tür zu, legte den Riegel vor und drehte sich zu Otto um. Einen Moment später prallte Otto rückwärts an die Wand und brachte noch ein überraschtes Geräusch zustande, ehe Martin ihn küsste, eine Hand in Ottos Haar gekrallt und eine um seine Mitte geschlungen.

Die Sache war die – Otto war nicht schwer von Begriff und er hatte Martin schon ein paar Mal zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn ebenso wollte wie Martin ihn. So dauerte es höchstens eine Sekunde, ehe Otto den Kuss erwiderte und seine Arme sich um Martin schlossen, um ihn heran zu zerren. Draußen krachte es wieder und Otto zuckte zusammen und küsste Martin noch härter, wobei er ihm die Brille ins Gesicht drückte. Martin ließ ihn, zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu küssen und gleichzeitig seine Hände zu koordinieren, um Ottos Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Otto kam ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen, streifte seine Hosenträger von den Schultern und seufzte zufrieden, als Martin die Hände unter sein Hemd schob, gierig nach dem warmen Körper darunter. Kurz darauf spürte er Ottos Mund an seinem Hals, einen kurzen Luftzug von einem säuerlichen Schnaufen, weil der Kragen im Weg war und Otto deshalb nicht so viel Haut erreichte, wie er gern hätte.

Als Martin sich ihm entgegen lehnte, zuckte er zusammen – sein Bein war mal wieder anderer Meinung als er. Otto merkte es und wich zurück. Kurz sahen sie einander an, nach Luft ringend, und Martin ahnte, dass er Otto ganz ähnlich anblickte wie dieser ihn, mit einem Ausdruck hemmungslosen Verlangens. „Komm mit“, damit griff Otto nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

Sie erreichten die Ecke bei den Regalen und Otto versetzte den Decken einen Tritt, sodass sich die Stapel über dem Boden auffächerten und eine unebene, aber brauchbare Unterlage bildeten. Schon zog Otto ihn mit sich herunter und küsste ihn wieder, seine Finger fahrig auf Martins Krawatte, dann an seinen Hosenträgern. Als er eine Hand zwischen Martins Beine schob und schamlos seine Erektion streichelte, ließ sich Martin mit einem ungehemmten Stöhnen auf die Decken fallen. Und es war _völlig egal_ , denn draußen flogen die Bomben und die Welt ging unter und hier drinnen gab es nur sie beide.

„Wieso hast du bloß so viel _Zeug_ , das man loswerden muss?“, knurrte Otto verärgert, während er Martins Hosen herunterzerrte.

Martin lachte ein wenig benommen. „Zeug?“

Otto verdrehte die Augen und fummelte an der Prothesenverschnürung. „Krawatte, Hosenträger, Brille, Gürtel, Holzbein – kannst du nicht einfach…“ Die Prothese löste sich und Otto legte sie mit einem ungeduldigen Grummeln, aber aller gebotenen Vorsicht beiseite. Einen Moment später war er wieder auf Martin und lächelte selbstgefällig und ein wenig atemlos über das Stöhnen, das er ihm entlockte, als er sich rittlings auf seinen Hüften niederließ.

Martin wusste nicht, wann zum Teufel Otto seine Hosen ausgezogen hatte, denn außer ihren Unterhosen trennte sie jetzt nichts mehr voneinander. Otto gab ein hilfloses Seufzen von sich und rieb sich an Martin, zu ungeduldig, um sich jetzt noch Zeit zu nehmen, seine hastigen Bewegungen untermalt vom fernen Lärm der Flieger. Martin schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen und holte tief Luft. Es gelang ihm gerade so, Ottos Stoßen kurz zu ignorieren, gerade lange genug, um sich aufzusetzen, seine Brille abzunehmen, sein eigenes Hemd und Ottos auszuziehen und ihn mit einem Ruck hinunter auf die Decken zu befördern.

Ottos Hände waren sofort zurück, wanderten hoch und umklammerten Martins Schultern, als er Otto auf den Rücken rollte. Er küsste Otto wieder, ein hungriger und unkoordinierter Kuss ohne Feingefühl, ehe er an seinem Hals weitermachte. Otto lehnte den Kopf zurück, um Martin an seine Kehle zu lassen, was Martin erlaubte, ein wenig an ihm zu knabbern und ihn damit abzulenken. Dann spuckte er in seine Hand und schob sie in Ottos Unterhose, griff nach seinem Glied und bekam ein williges Stöhnen zur Antwort, als er begann, fest an ihm zu reiben. „Ah– Martin– _Martin_!“

Weit kam er nicht; Otto hatte zwar eine Hand in Martins Haar gekrallt, schob allerdings die andere nach unten. Martin schnappte nach Luft, als Otto seine Unterhosen herunterzog. Er trat sie von seinen Beinen und ließ Ottos folgen, ehe er sich wieder auf ihn schob, ihre Hüften fest aufeinander gepresst, und Martin schaffte es nur gerade so, eine Hand zwischen sie zu winden. Er spuckte nochmal in seine Handfläche, bevor er die Finger um sie beide schloss, sie zusammen hielt und anfing, sich schnell gegen Otto zu bewegen. Den freien Arm schlang er um Ottos Hals, um ihn so nahe heranzuziehen wie möglich, während Otto seinen Namen keuchte. „ _Martin_ …“

Die folgenden Minuten waren ein fiebriges Delirium, sie beide umeinander geschlungen und unfähig, loszulassen, gegeneinander pressend und reibend. Martin spürte, wie er sich anspannte, und alles wurde so unerträglich _heiß_ – dann erschauerte Otto unter ihm und seine Arme schlossen sich fest um Martin, als er ein letztes Mal stöhnte, ein langgezogener, tiefer Laut, der Martin durch Mark und Bein ging, während Otto sich über seine Hand ergoss. Martin wimmerte, aber er konnte jetzt nicht aufhören; er war so kurz davor– da war– _Otto_ , so warm und so nahe, überall um ihn – Martin erstickte ein hilfloses Stöhnen an Ottos Schulter, als er kam.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Martin sich wieder irgendetwas um sich herum bewusst wurde. Das erste, das er spürte, war Ottos Hand auf seiner Wange, träge streichelnd. Martin schaffte es gerade so, sich von Otto herunter und zur Seite zu rollen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie da lagen und nur versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Unter einiger Mühe richtete Otto sich halb auf und tastete nach seinem Mantel, beförderte schließlich ein sauberes Taschentuch zutage und wischte sich notdürftig damit ab, ehe er es zusammenklappte und an Martin weiterreichte. Martin entfernte das gröbste der Bescherung, knüllte das Taschentuch in der Hand zusammen und ließ es neben ihr Lager fallen. Von Otto kam ein zufriedenes Brummen, als er sich an Martins Seite zusammenrollte, schweißbedeckte Haut gegen ihn drückte.

Martin hatte das dumme Gefühl, irgendwas sagen zu müssen. „Otto?“

Otto hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. „Hm?“ Er lächelte, ein wenig schläfrig, aber durch und durch glücklich.

Für einen Moment flackerte instinktiv _„Das dürfen wir nie wieder machen“_ in Martins Kopf auf. Beinahe hätte er angefangen zu lachen. Ihre Erfolgsbilanz in der Hinsicht war doch etwas dürftig. „…wir müssen vorsichtig sein, ja?“

„Versprochen“, sagte Otto leise, offenbar zu müde für mehr.

„Wenn wir sowas nochmal machen, dann nur hier.“ Otto nickte. Zu sagen gab es nichts weiter, höchstens noch eine Sache, die Martin flüsterte, als er Otto einen Kuss auf den Scheitel drückte. „Mein Liebling.“

Otto drückte sein Gesicht zwischen Martins Hals und Kinn. Jetzt, da sie wieder ruhiger atmeten, wurde es still. Martin streichelte gemächlich Ottos Nacken, fühlte dem zweiten Herzschlag an seiner Brust nach. Fern, ganz fern tobte der Krieg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier noch mal die Links zu den Bonhoeffer-Fotos:  
> https://www.dietrich-bonhoeffer.net/fileadmin/media/archiv-neuer-bildband/d-bonhoeffer_nb_ruediger-und-ursula-schleicher.jpg  
> https://www.dietrich-bonhoeffer.net/fileadmin/media/archiv-neuer-bildband/d-bonhoeffer_nb_christine-bonhoeffer-hans-von-dohnanyi.jpg  
> https://img.abendblatt.de/img/hamburg-live/crop206992971/773871898-w820-cv16_9-q70-fnov-fpi227770079-fpotr/zgbdc5-5iq61txnqnm1kknqqntp-original.jpg 
> 
> Uuund... es ist mir übrigens scheißegal, ob es kitschig ist. Ich finde, "Liebling" ist ein schönes Kosewort, und ich werde es Martin schamlos weiterhin nutzen lassen.


	9. Quid sit futurum cras, fuge quaerere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel des Kapitels heißt: "Was morgen sein wird, das hüte dich zu fragen."

„Sehen wir uns heute Abend?“, hatte Martin gefragt, als sie vormittags die Materiallieferung des DRK ins Haus gebracht hatten. Seit ein paar Tagen hatten er und Otto keine überschneidenden Schichten gehabt und die neuen Bombenopfer hatten sie auf Trab gehalten. Nun waren sie beide für die Frühschicht eingeteilt und es stand nur eine Vorlesung am Nachmittag auf dem Plan, was gute Aussichten dafür waren, ein paar Zärtlichkeiten in Martins Zimmer auszutauschen und sich über den Rückzug der Wehrmacht aus Leningrad zu unterhalten.

Doch Otto hatte enttäuscht die Schultern sinken lassen. „Ich kann nicht. Ich hab Anni versprochen, auf Karin aufzupassen, weil sie mit Artur zu irgendeinem Essen mit ein paar anderen Oberärzten und Chefs geht.“ Gleich darauf hatte er hoffnungsvoll aufgesehen. „Du kannst ja rüberkommen, wenn du willst.“

Martin hatte zunächst protestieren wollen – er hatte in der Waldhausen-Wohnung nichts verloren und es war nicht so, dass er etwas von Säuglingspflege verstand. Allerdings… nun ja. Sie würden sich dort natürlich nicht anrühren, aber es wäre immer noch Zeit mit Otto. Er konnte ihn trotzdem sehen, sich mit ihm unterhalten, und nicht auf die zurückhaltende Weise, die sie während der Arbeit an den Tag legen mussten und bei der so vieles ungesagt bleiben musste.

Und deshalb stand er jetzt, sechs Uhr am Abend, vor der Tür der Waldhausens und klopfte, obwohl er ganz und gar nicht sicher war, ob er sich hier wohl fühlen würde, wo überall die Gegenwart der Waldhausens lauerte und die Erinnerung an jenen deprimierenden Abend, an dem er Otto betrunken im Flur gefunden hatte. Dann löste sich seine Anspannung recht plötzlich – drinnen war ein gedämpftes Fluchen zu hören, begleitet vom Glucksen des Babys, und Martin lachte leise in sich hinein.

Als Otto kurz darauf die Tür öffnete, Spucktuch über der Schulter und Karin auf dem Arm, die gedankenverloren an ihrer Hand kaute, machte sich auf Martins Gesicht ein echtes Grinsen breit. Otto sah entnervt aus, hatte Milchflecken oben auf dem Hemd und weiter unten etwas Braunes, Verschmiertes, über das man besser nicht zu lange nachdachte. Martins Belustigung quittierte er mit einem mürrischen Blick. „Kommst du, um mich von meinem Leid zu erlösen?“

„Wie läuft’s mit dem Stillen?“, neckte Martin ihn mit Blick auf die Milchflecken.

„Du bist ein Arsch – und _ich_ bin ein Held; ich hab grad erfolgreich eine Windel gewechselt“, teilte Otto ihm hochnäsig mit und ging wieder rein, doch er ließ die Tür offen, damit Martin ihm folgen konnte.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich hier sein darf?“, fragte er, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Ich hab Anni gefragt; es stört sie nicht. Glaube ich.“ Auf den Nachsatz hin warf Martin ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu und Otto winkte ab. „Ich denke, sie will nur Karins Narbe geheim halten. Aber du wirst ja wohl kaum zum Reichsausschuss rennen.“ Otto hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Kleine wohl wegen etwas Ernsterem als einer Blutung operiert worden war. Martin konnte nur annehmen, dass Annis Chef davon nichts wusste. De Crinis hatte klare Meinungen zu Menschen mit Hirnschädigungen…

„Mensch, Karin!“, maulte Otto, als er das Baby auf dem Tisch ablegte und sich dieses prompt auf den Bauch rollte und dabei fast einen Sturzflug hinlegte. „Kannst du ihr mal beim Sitzen helfen? Ich muss sie nur noch anziehen; dann können wir essen.“

Zögernd legte Martin das Brot, das er mitgebracht hatte, ab und trat neben Otto, um Karins Köpfchen und Rücken abzustützen. Wieder die besagte Unsicherheit im Umgang mit Kindern. Und die war größer, je kleiner das Kind war…

Die Kleine sah mit offenem Mund zu ihm hoch und Martin konnte gar nicht anders als zu grinsen – sie hatte strahlend blaue Augen, wie Otto, und ihr verdutzter Blick war irgendwie herzig. Karin lachte zurück, ein zahnloses Lächeln. Dann ging Otto ans Werk. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es gar nicht mal so leicht war, einen knapp vier Monate alten Säugling anzuziehen. Karin zappelte zwar nicht übermäßig, aber sie schaffte es, immer dann eine ungünstige Bewegung zu machen, wenn die auch sicher dazu führte, dass ihr der Pullover-Ärmel oder der Strumpf, mit dem Otto gerade fertig geworden war, wieder herunterrutschte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie dieses Kind so gelenkig ist“, beklagte Otto sich schließlich. Er warf einen grummeligen Blick auf Karin, die wie zur Bestätigung seines Kommentars versuchte, sich ihren Fuß samt Wollsöckchen in den Mund zu schieben. „Du bist lächerlich“, informierte Otto sie. Dann bemerkte er, dass Martin sich gerade sehr bemühte, einen Lachkrampf zu unterdrücken. „Was ist so lustig?“

„Du bist süß“, bekannte Martin freimütig.

Otto schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. „Ich hab Babykacke und Milchspucke auf dem Hemd. Ich bin _bezaubernd_ “, versetzte er, ehe er die Mission Anziehen erfolgreich abschloss – und Karin Martin in die Arme drückte, um sich waschen zu gehen. Karin quietschte vergnügt und patschte nach Martins Brille.

Martin konnte sie schließlich in ihr Korbbettchen stecken und sie davon überzeugen, dass sie sich lieber an ihrer Decke festkrallen sollte. Inzwischen lauschte er Ottos leisem Fluchen, während dieser am Waschbecken mit den Flecken auf seinem Hemd kämpfte. Er kam nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass Otto ein wenig gereizt war. Heute Morgen war er das noch nicht gewesen, aber normalerweise würde er sich von ein paar Stunden mit seiner Nichte nicht so aus der Ruhe bringen lassen – im Gegenteil. Vielleicht war noch etwas anderes los.

Aber in der Atmosphäre sollte Martin wohl nicht gleich damit anfangen. „Kann ich das Radio anschalten?“, fragte er stattdessen. „Der _Heimatdienst_ geht gleich los.“

„Klar.“ Diesmal lächelte Otto kurz zu ihm herüber.

Martin suchte die Frequenz von _„Freies Deutschland“_ heraus, Otto reichte ihm Stift und Schreibblock, und während er den Tisch deckte, spitzte Martin die Ohren. Die Grüße der Kriegsgefangenen, die sich nach Berlin richteten, schrieb er sorgfältig mit; Otto und er würden sie morgen unter den Schwestern verteilen, die sich wiederum in ihrem Bekanntenkreis umhörten, damit hoffentlich die betroffenen Familien davon erfuhren, dass ihre Söhne, Ehemänner, Brüder oder Väter am Leben waren.

Otto schenkte Tee ein und warf einen Blick auf die Liste. „Jemand dabei, den du kennst?“, fragte er, als Martin einen Namen unterstrich.

„Nicht persönlich, aber ich glaube, es ist Lottchens Bruder.“ Otto seufzte, während er Brot schnitt, und Martin fügte hinzu: „Besser in Gefangenschaft als noch da draußen.“ Lottchen hatte ihm einmal vorgeschwärmt, wie groß und stolz ihr Bruder in Uniform aussah. Martin hatte es ihr nicht gesagt, aber sein Bild von einem Soldaten bei Leningrad war eine wenig stolze Erscheinung, bis auf die Knochen abgemagert und mit Erfrierungen überall.

Otto lauschte ebenso schweigend wie er; erst als der Bericht über die Rückeroberung der Eisenbahnlinie nach Moskau durch die Rote Armee von Musik abgelöst wurde, aßen sie, Otto mit seinem Stuhl zwischen Tisch und Bett, damit er ab und zu Karins Körbchen schunkeln konnte. Martin erkundigte sich nach Hans, bei dem Otto heute den Wachdienst übernommen hatte. Hans war zunehmend nervös, berichtete Otto, in Erwartung des Jüngsten Gerichts und in der Hoffnung darauf, dass die Heeresleitung endlich zur Vernunft kam und an einer Front um Waffenstillstand verhandelte.

Schließlich war Karin eingeschlafen, ihre Mahlzeit war beendet und Otto verlor mal wieder beim Binokel – und das, obwohl er Martins Karten sah, da er inzwischen den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt hatte, eine Hand in seiner. Martin dachte eben, dass er jetzt vielleicht eher in einer Stimmung war, in der man mit ihm reden konnte. „Sag mal, was war eigentlich…“

Just in dem Moment klickte die Tür. Otto ließ sein Blatt auf den Tisch fallen und sprang auf, um den gebührenden Abstand zwischen sich und Martin zu bringen, als seine Schwester hereinkam, ohne ihren Mann. Und obwohl Martin nicht hatte fragen können, bekam er seine Antwort – bei Annis Anblick knirschte Otto sichtbar mit den Zähnen und wandte sich ab, während er sie in einem geschult unbekümmerten Tonfall begrüßte. „Da bist du ja wieder. Wo ist Artur abgeblieben?“

„Der redet noch mit Bessau“, erklärte Anni, hängte ihren Mantel und Hut auf und nickte Martin zu. „Guten Abend.“ Als sie sich wieder an Otto wandte, war auch sie ein wenig säuerlich. „Kannst du bitte in meiner Wohnung keine Feindsender hören?“

Otto zuckte die Achseln. „Die Musik ist besser.“ Trotzdem würgte er gehorsam das Radio ab. „Außerdem solltest du dir vielleicht die Frequenz merken, damit du hören kannst, wo ich abgeblieben bin, wenn ich an die Front muss und dort verschwinde.“

„Bis dahin sind die Sowjets sicher schon auf dem Rückzug“, sagte Anni, aber sie klang nicht besonders entschlossen dabei und beugte sich über Karin, sodass ihr Gesichtsausdruck von ihrem Haar überschattet wurde.

Otto sah auf. „Die ziehen sich nicht zurück. Der Krieg ist verloren, Anni“, sagte er fest und seine Schwester zuckte zusammen. Sie warf Otto einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, hielt aber seinem nicht stand. In Ottos Augen war etwas Hartes und Bitteres getreten, etwas, das so giftig war, dass es Martin erschreckte. Er war daran gewöhnt, in Otto seinen heiteren, lebenslustigen Sonnenschein zu sehen… aber andererseits hatte er früh bemerkt, dass Otto begabt darin war, seine Niedergeschlagenheit zu verbergen. Warum sollte er nicht irgendwo in seinem Inneren auch Zorn aufbewahren? Gründe gab es genug, für einen Soldaten. Für einen Dissidenten. Für einen Homosexuellen. Für einen Arzt.

„Das darf man nicht sagen, Otto“, sagte Anni schließlich leise.

„Denn wenn wir es nicht _sagen_ , ist es weniger wahr“, gab er kühl zurück.

Mittlerweile fühlte sich Martin ausnehmend unwohl, und es lag nicht daran, dass Otto über diese Dinge redete. Es lag daran, dass seine Vorwürfe, sein Tonfall eine so persönliche Note hatten, sich an Anni richteten. Das hier war eine Sache zwischen den Geschwistern; er sollte wirklich nicht hier sein. Er stand zu hastig auf und wurde prompt mit einem Schmerz im Knie dafür bestraft. „Wird langsam spät. Ich schätze, ich geh dann besser“, sprudelte er hervor.

Otto warf ihm einen zerknirschten Blick zu; ihm schien Martins Unbehagen aufgefallen zu sein. „Ich auch. Morgen ist Frühschicht.“

Anni wickelte das übrig gebliebene Brot ein, reichte es Martin und zupfte an Ottos fleckigem Hemd, als sie beide zur Tür begleitete, ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, das die Anspannung vertreiben sollte. „Heute Abend war übrigens auch der Oberstabsarzt eurer Kompanie da“, sagte sie im Plauderton. „Wir haben uns über eure Beförderung im Sommer unterhalten.“

Martin sah Ottos Gesicht, den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet, starr für einen langen, langen Moment. Dann zwang er das gemeißelte Lächeln auf seine Züge und kommentierte Annis Worte munter mit: „Ja, das wird alles sehr feierlich.“

Anni betrachtete sein Lächeln aufmerksam und runzelte die Stirn. „Mutter hat noch gefragt, ob du zu deiner Zeremonie ein Mädchen mitbringst.“

Otto grinste sie an. „Na, dich, oder?“

Es ging so schnell, dass Martin nicht sicher war, ob er es sich eingebildet hatte, aber er hätte schwören können, dass Annis Blick ganz kurz zu ihm herüber flackerte. „Sicher“, murmelte sie und nickte. Als sie hinausgingen und Otto die Tür schloss, rang Martin mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen – er kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob Annis kühles Verhalten wirklich nur an der Sorge um Karin lag.

Kaum waren sie ein paar Schritte weiter den Flur herunter, fragte Otto leise: „Gehst du hoch? Ich komm in zehn Minuten nach.“

Martin sah ihn überrascht an – Otto wirkte nicht so, als wäre ihm heute noch nach Intimitäten zumute. Andererseits, vielleicht war es das auch nicht. Der Dachboden war eine Zuflucht, wo sie sich mit nichts zurückhalten mussten, und es konnte gut sein, dass Otto einfach nur die Sicherheit brauchte, die sie dort hatten, um über seinen Ärger zu reden. Und den Abstand von seiner Schwester.

Als Otto etwas später auf dem Dachboden zu ihm stieß, trug er ein frisches Hemd und war umgeben von dem typischen Geruch von Karbolseife. Martin war umgeben vom Rauch seiner Zigarette und saß, seiner Prothese und Krawatte entledigt, vor dem Panoramafenster, an einen der Querbalken gelehnt, die den Dachstuhl teilten. Otto ließ sich neben ihm auf der Decke nieder, die Martin ausgebreitet hatte, drückte sich aber nicht, wie gewohnt, an seine Seite.

Martin reichte ihm die Zigarette und Otto nahm einen Zug – etwas energischer als sonst, wie Martin feststellte. „Willst du über Anni reden?“, fragte er.

Otto warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, in dem wieder dieses harte, schneidende Etwas aufblitzte. „ _Nein_.“

Martin fragte nicht weiter – Otto hakte nie nach, wenn er über etwas nicht sprechen wollte; er sah keinen Grund, ihm nicht dieselbe Rücksicht zuteilwerden zu lassen. Er vermisste allerdings seine Nähe. Otto war sonst recht anschmiegsam. Als Martin sich kurzentschlossen zur Seite ausstreckte und den Kopf an Ottos Bein lehnte, bekam er ein kurzes, schnaubendes Lachen zur Antwort. Dann fand sich, ganz zart und zögernd, eine Hand in seinen Haaren wieder. Es blieb eine Weile still und Martin genoss das Gefühl von Fingerspitzen, die Kreise auf seiner Haut zogen, die solide Wärme an seiner Wange.

„Heute Nachmittag war ein Bus da“, sagte Otto schließlich, „der einige Patienten abgeholt hat. Hab sie von Hans‘ Zimmer aus gesehen. Die meisten waren Fälle der Psychiatrie.“ Martins Magen verwandelte sich in einen schweren, kalten Klumpen. Otto sah ihn an, als er ihm die Zigarette zurückgab, aber sein Blick war schwer zu deuten. „Anni hat de Crinis geholfen, sie für die Verlegung in den Bus zu laden.“ Wieder dieser angespannte Kiefer, das Blitzen in den Augen. Es war Ekel. „Weißt du, wo die hinfahren?“

 _Ich nehme an, Conti weiß es_ , dachte Martin und sagte leise: „Bernburg, glaube ich.“ Es war schwer zu sagen, seit die Krankenmorde offiziell beendet worden waren.

Otto schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal kann ich Anni einfach nicht fassen. Sie tut immer so, als würde sie das alles nichts angehen, und das, wo sie Karins Hirndruck immer noch kontrolliert.“

Martin drückte die Kippe an seinem Zigarettenetui aus. „Und du, hast du Angst?“

Otto griff nach seiner Hand, blickte allerdings abwesend hinaus auf die schlafende Stadt. „Ich weiß nicht. Artur scheint ja Angst vor seinem Chef zu haben. Anni sagt, er versteckt Karin vor Bessau.“

Martin dachte an das fröhliche, aufgeweckte Baby, mit dem Otto sich vor ein paar Stunden herumgeärgert hatte. Nun, da die Narbe am Kopf von Haar überdeckt wurde, wäre Martin ohne Vorwissen nicht darauf gekommen, dass Karin irgendwelche Beschwerden hatte. „Die Kleine scheint doch recht munter zu sein.“

Otto nickte. „Oh, ja. Sie bringt sie nächste Woche zum Impfen, gegen Diphtherie. Wann hattest du deine letzte Auffrischimpfung?“

Eigenartige Frage, aber vielleicht wollte er Martins Kommentar einfach als Vorlage nutzen, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Diphtherie? Das war… als ich zurückgekommen bin. Bisschen nach meiner Operation.“ Otto nickte wieder, ohne den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Martin drückte seine Hand, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. „Zum Thema Bessau – wie sieht’s aus? Hast du deine Prüfung in der Kinderklinik schon angemeldet?“

„Nein, noch nicht. Am Freitag ist erst mal die Gynäkologie dran.“

„Und was, kennst du dich mit Mädchen nicht aus?“, zog Martin ihn auf.

Da war es endlich – Otto lachte. „Ungefähr genauso gut wie du, würde ich sagen“, spottete er und beugte sich herunter, um Martin einen Kuss zu geben.

„Gib der Oberschwester noch Bescheid, dass du am Freitag für die Schicht ausfällst“, erinnerte Martin ihn.

Otto brummte unwillig, wenig motiviert, sich mit Oberschwester Elisabeths Missfallen herumzuschlagen. „Das gibt wieder Gemecker.“

„Aber der Chef freut sich, dass du bald fertig wirst. Er meint, du könntest nach deinem Dienst ruhig hierher zurückkommen, an die Chirurgie. Du könntest hier Assistenzarzt werden.“ Eine feine Idee, fand Martin, auch wenn er das Sauerbruch natürlich nicht gesagt hatte. Er hatte noch keine Vorstellung, was auf sie zukommen würde, aber ihm gefiel der Gedanke, sich dem zusammen mit Otto zu stellen.

„Ach was. Hat er sich für Waldhausens Bruder erwärmt?“, witzelte Otto.

Martin schnaubte und winkte ab. „Du bist nicht Waldhausens Bruder, du bist _Doktor Marquardt_ , und du gehörst zu uns“, sagte er entschieden.

Schon waren Ottos Lippen wieder auf seinen, warm und weich. Martin spürte Ottos Lächeln an seinem Mund. „Zu _dir_.“ Es klang wie ein Versprechen. Martin wand seinen Arm um Ottos Kopf, um ihn bei sich zu halten und noch eine Weile weiter zu küssen. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, blieb Ottos Hand auf seinem Arm, nicht klammernd, nur eine Berührung, die sie aneinander ankerte.

„Zum Thema Doktor hab ich mir was überlegt“, erzählte Otto. „Ich würde gern die Übernahme von Funktionen durch den verbliebenen Körper nach Verlust von Körperfunktionen, Gliedmaßen oder Organen als These bearbeiten. Du weißt schon – Hans hatte einen Schlaganfall und hat deshalb gelernt, seine nicht-dominante Hand stärker zu benutzen. Leute erblinden und schärfen daraufhin ihr Gehör. Oder verlieren Gliedmaßen und perfektionieren dann den Umgang mit Prothesen, obwohl sie in denen kein Gefühl haben. Eine Niere muss entfernt werden und die andere reicht aus, um zu leben. Ist noch vage, aber so in der Richtung.“

Martin schmunzelte. Perfektionierter Umgang mit Prothesen? Otto hatte eine Tendenz, ihn besser wahrzunehmen, als er war. „Gefällt mir“, gab er zu. „Dürfte aber nicht dem arischen Ideal vom gesunden Menschen entsprechen.“

Otto verdrehte die Augen. „Arisches Ideal…“

„Ja, du weißt schon“, versetzte Martin trocken, „blond wie Hitler, groß wie Goebbels, schlank wie Göring und keusch wie Röhm.“

Den hatte Otto wohl noch nicht gekannt – er lachte aus vollem Hals. Martin spürte das Beben seiner Bauchmuskeln an seiner Wange. _So warm, so nahe_. Er hob den Kopf ein wenig und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Ottos Brust. Ihm gefiel dieser Geruch, Karbolseife und _Otto_. Verlockend, aber auch tröstlich. Im Stillen bekannte er, dass es keine Kleinigkeit war – es war nie eine Kleinigkeit gewesen. Wenn sie es schafften, dann würde das so bleiben. _Sie_ wären für immer.

„Was wird aus uns?“, fragte Otto irgendwann, ganz leise.

Martin streichelte seinen Arm. Was würde aus ihnen werden? Wie sollten sie leben, wenn alles vorüber war? Was würde von diesem kaputten Land noch übrig sein? „Ich weiß nicht.“

„Ich liebe dich“, murmelte Otto, und Martin zog ihn zu sich, um ihn nochmal zu küssen.


	10. Canticum canticorum sub silentio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein prätentiöser lateinischer Titel erfordert diesmal etwas Erklärung: "Canticum canticorum" heißt wortwörtlich "Lied der Lieder", aber gemeint ist Salomons Hohelied der Liebe aus der Bibel, der einzige Psalm, der ausdrücklich von der Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen handelt, nicht zu Gott. Der Titel insgesamt wäre also in etwa: "Liebeslied im Schweigen".

Martin setzte sich auf den altvertrauten Platz, nicht direkt nervös – dafür kannte er die Prozedur zu gut – aber ebenso angespannt wie immer.

Der Polizist, der ihn hereingeführt hatte, schloss die Tür ab. Das war immer so; der Kommissar würde ihn einige Minuten warten lassen. Mittlerweile hatte Martin gelernt, sich von dem Warten in völliger Stille nicht angreifen zu lassen. Ganz zu Anfang hatte es ihn zerrüttet, die Erinnerung an die Verhöre über Theo und die Umgebung auf widerwärtige Weise vertraut, weil sie ihn an seine Gefängniszelle erinnerte. Inzwischen ignorierte er derlei Gedanken.

Eigentlich war er etwas zerstreut, weil er bald nach Hause wollte. Otto hatte heute seine Prüfung in der Pathologie gehabt und Martin hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn danach zu fragen. Zwei Veteranen und fünf neue Bombenopfer waren zur Behandlung eingeliefert worden; deswegen war er erst spät von der Station gekommen und hatte sich beeilen müssen, um noch Lebensmittel einkaufen zu gehen, und da Ottos Prüfung für den Nachmittag angesetzt gewesen war…

„Guten Abend, Herr Schelling,“ sagte eine beiläufig freundliche Stimme.

Martin richtete sich stocksteif auf und nickte dem Kriminalkommissar zu, als dieser hereinkam. „Guten Abend, Herr Kommissar.“ Er kam sich vor wie in der Schule.

Leibfried ließ sich auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber nieder, schlug den Ordner auf, den er dabeihatte, und blickte Martin erwartungsvoll an. „Nun, wie war Ihre Woche?“

„Nichts Besonderes“, erwiderte Martin. Leibfried sah ihn an. Einsilbigkeit würde nicht genügen. „Ein paar Kameraden sind von der Krim eingeliefert worden, Klausitz und Mayer. Eine amputierte Hand und eine Querschnittslähmung.“

Mayer war zusammengebrochen, als Dr. Sauerbruch ihm gesagt hatte, dass er nie wieder laufen würde. Zwei Tage lang hatte er nichts gegessen, aber gestern Morgen hatte Martin ihn endlich überreden können, sein Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Und dann hatte der Mann geredet, von seinen beiden Kindern und seiner Frau, die aus der Stadt evakuiert worden waren, ihn aber bald besuchen würden, davon, dass ihn seine Frau nicht wieder erkennen würde, abgemagert und bärtig, wie er jetzt war, von dem _Hunger_ , dem ständigen Hunger… auch jetzt bekam er noch nicht viel auf einmal herunter. Martin hatte nur zugehört. Mehr konnte er nicht tun, aber mehr schien auch nicht gefragt zu sein.

Leibfried nickte knapp, ungerührt. „Wie verhalten Sie sich gegenüber Ihren Veteranen-Kameraden im Krankenhaus, Herr Schelling?“

Martin hätte beinahe geseufzt. Natürlich nahm Leibfried alles, was er sagte, als Einstieg, um ihn zu rösten. Aber Schweigen würde nicht genügen. _Als es um Theo ging, war jedes Wort ein Wort zu viel_. „Ich tue meine Arbeit.“ Nach Ansicht der Polizei war es schon fragwürdig, dass er am Bett eines Soldaten saß und dem armen Nervenbündel zuhörte. Etwas ungerecht, eigentlich, denn die Schwestern wurden zu Anteilnahme und Warmherzigkeit angehalten.

Der Kommissar blickte ihn scharf an. „Hat Ihre Arbeit Sie in körperliche Nähe zu Ihren männlichen Patienten gebracht?“

 _Na, sicher_ , wollte Martin sagen; _es gibt nichts Erotischeres als einem verkrüppelten Soldaten dabei zu helfen, zu duschen und seinen Stuhlgang zu verrichten und ihm anschließend den Hintern abzuwischen_. Martin war so sehr an die Arbeit gewöhnt, dass es für ihn kaum einen Unterschied machte, aber Klausitz hatte es ganz und gar nicht zugesagt; er war seine Physiotherapie mit einer Art finsteren Entschlossenheit angegangen. „Nicht mehr als notwendig“, sagte er.

Wieder dieser durchdringende Blick. Martin rührte sich nicht und erinnerte sich stillschweigend daran, dass Leibfried nicht allwissend war. Im Grunde waren Leute wie er sogar ziemlich kurzsichtig. Ohne einen vorherigen Anhaltspunkt – _wie Theo_ – wussten sie nicht wirklich, wonach sie Ausschau halten mussten.

Gestern Abend hatten er und Otto vor der Klinik gestanden und geraucht. Otto war müde gewesen, weil er die ganze Woche am Büffeln gewesen war und nach den Vorlesungen noch auf der Station hatte aushelfen müssen; darum hatten sie kaum geredet. Eine gelegentliche Frage, eine gelegentliche Antwort, aber es hatte nicht viel zu sagen gegeben und die Stille war angenehm. Martin hatte den Anflug von Schatten unter Ottos Augen prüfend angesehen und sich gefragt, ob er wieder Albträume hatte, doch er hatte entschieden, nicht danach zu fragen. Wenn Otto darüber reden wollte, würde er es tun.

Eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten war ihnen entgegengekommen und Martin hatte sich an die Hauswand gedrückt, um sie vorbeizulassen. Es waren zwei Paare, zwei Männer mit ihren Liebchen am Arm, die sich angeregt unterhalten hatten, ohne ihn oder Otto zu beachten. Als sie vorbeigegangen waren, war Martin allerdings etwas aufgefallen, von dem er nicht sicher war, ob es jeder andere auch bemerkt hätte: Die beiden Mädchen gingen innen, flankiert von den Herrschaften, und für einen Moment streckte eins der Mädels ihre Hand nach der anderen aus, sodass ihre Fingerspitzen kurz die Handfläche der anderen streiften. Die Finger ihrer Freundin zuckten als Antwort darauf, als wäre sie versucht, zuzugreifen.

Martin hatte rasch einen Blick auf die Männer geworfen, die ihrerseits einander angeschaut hatten, ganz kurz nur, und einer von ihnen hatte gelächelt – die Art Lächeln, die Otto für ihn hatte. Es war so eine Kleinigkeit, so nebensächlich, aber wenn man daran gewöhnt war, seine Zweisamkeit zu verbergen, war es bemerkbar. Er hatte zu Otto gesehen, der eben den Kopf gesenkt hatte, um den Anflug seines eigenen Lächelns zu verbergen. Ihm war es auch nicht entgangen.

Derlei war wohl zu subtil für Kommissar Leibfried. „Sie scheinen weibliche Gesellschaft immer noch zu meiden, Herr Schelling.“ Er lächelte boshaft.

„Ganz und gar nicht; ich hab den Mädels am Sonntag bei der Wäsche geholfen“, gab Martin seelenruhig zurück, wohlwissend, dass Leibfried nicht _darauf_ hinauswollte, aber er konnte ihm wegen so einer Aussage wohl kaum Frechheit unterstellen.

Leibfrieds Mundwinkel zuckte, ob im Anflug von Belustigung oder in unterdrücktem Ärger. Er hakte trotzdem nach. „Welche Damen wären das denn?“

„Schwester Laura Hertzold und Schwester Angelika Grüne.“ Die Anwesenheit eines Otto Marquardt war in diesem Zusammenhang wohl irrelevant.

Martin hatte nicht mehr als jeder andere fürs Zusammenlegen von Wäsche übrig, aber es war ein vergnüglicher Nachmittag gewesen. Zu viert war es schnell gegangen; sie hatten sich ohne Unterlass unterhalten und gegenseitig aufgezogen. Hinterher hatten Laura und Angelika Tee gemacht und sie hatten gemeinsam im Hof gesessen, da die Tage wieder länger wurden und es noch eine Weile warm und hell sein würde. Er und Angelika hatten Karten gespielt, gelegentlich einen Kommentar zur Lauras und Ottos Unterhaltung beisteuernd, die bei der letzten Wochenschau anfing und irgendwie beim Lebenswerk Tucholskys endete.

Wieder ein dünnes Lächeln von Leibfried. „Aber Sie haben keine der beiden persönlich ausgeführt?“

„Nein.“ Er hatte allerdings Otto später auf dem Dachboden getroffen und sich von ihm sämtliche Kleider vom Leib reißen lassen – aber das ging Leibfried nichts an. Es ging Leibfried auch nichts an, wie Otto zu ihm aufgesehen hatte, verschwitzt und keuchend und mit einem glücklichen, wunderschönen Lächeln, als Martin ihn auf ihr Lager heruntergedrückt hatte, was für Geräusche er gemacht hatte, als Martin Küsse auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch verteilt hatte, dass er einen Aufschrei an seiner Hand erstickt hatte, als Martin den Mund um sein Glied geschlossen hatte.

Hinterher war Otto matt und ein wenig benommen gewesen. Martin hatte ihn küssen wollen, war aber nicht sicher gewesen, ob Otto das gefallen würde, gleich nachdem… Er hatte ihm stattdessen die Haare aus der Stirn gestrichen – ehe Otto ihn am Nacken gepackt und zu sich gezerrt hatte, um, mit mehr Nachdruck als Zartgefühl, Martins Mund auf seinen zu pressen.

„Jetzt du?“, hatte er später gefragt, als er wieder halbwegs zu Atem gekommen war.

Martin hatte gelächelt. „Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“

Otto hatte die Achseln gezuckt und Martins Bein gestreichelt. „Na ja, nein, aber…“

„Du musst nicht. Ist nicht für jeden was.“

Darauf hatte Otto nur geschnaubt und ihn auf den Rücken geworfen – er glaubte an Gegenseitigkeit.

Martin starrte auf die Tischplatte und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Es war ein denkbar ungeeigneter Zeitpunkt, um rot zu werden.

Leibfried wirkte unzufrieden. Schon wieder hatte er diese Schullehrer-Ausstrahlung. _Leistung: Ungenügend_. „Also immer noch keine Heiratsabsichten“, stellte er fest, und Martin war zu gut geübt, als dass er noch die Versuchung verspürt hätte, eine trotzige Antwort zu geben.

Später hatten Otto und er nebeneinander gelegen, Arme umeinandergeschlungen, und Otto hatte ihm die Neuigkeiten von seiner Mutter erzählt. Sein Antrag auf Genehmigung einer Kurzreise ins Allgäu, um sie zu besuchen, war abgelehnt worden. Dafür hatten sie telefoniert; Otto hatte freudestrahlend berichtet, wie stolz seine Mutter ob seiner bestandenen Prüfungen war. Martin war auch stolz, obwohl er nicht sicher war, dass er das sagen konnte, ohne albern zu klingen. Er hatte sein Gesicht an Ottos Hals gedrückt und gedacht, dass er den Rest seines Lebens so verbringen könnte, Otto im Arm haltend und ihm lauschend. Es _gab_ eine Frage, die zu stellen er sich noch nicht getraut hatte… Heiratsabsichten? „Nein.“

„Und außerhalb der Arbeit?“, bohrte Leibfried nach. „Sie waren ja wohl nicht jeden Abend auf Station.“ Er fischte im Trüben. Wer auch immer Theo und ihn damals verpfiffen hatte, hatte konkrete Treffen und Zeiten herausgerückt.

„Der Famulant auf unserer Station hatte am Montag seine Prüfung auf der Inneren; die hab ich mir angesehen“, sagte Martin nach kurzem Zögern. Wenn er zu wenige Informationen anbot, wurde der Kommissar misstrauisch. „War interessant; es ging um Fleckfieber und die möglichen Sekundärinfektionen.“

Leibfrieds Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten. Martin nahm an, dass er das Thema nicht unbedingt „ _interessant_ “ fand. Die nächste Frage stieß ihm sauer auf. „Wie alt ist Ihr Kollege?“

 _Verdammt. Jetzt ganz vorsichtig_. Er zuckte die Achseln. „Weiß ich nicht – Anfang zwanzig? Hab ihn nie gefragt.“ Otto war vierundzwanzig Jahre und sechs Tage alt. Martin hatte sich entschuldigt, weil er kein Geschenk für ihn hatte, aber es war Otto ziemlich egal gewesen. Er schien sich eigentlich gar nicht über seinen Geburtstag zu freuen, hatte etwas gemurmelt von Freunden aus der Schule und Kameraden von der Front, die nie so alt geworden waren.

Man könnte natürlich fragen, warum das überhaupt von Bedeutung war. Theo war ganze acht Jahre älter gewesen als er und es hatte sie beide nie gekümmert. Aber für Leibfried war ein ähnliches Alter ein Anhaltspunkt für Verdächtigungen. Martin machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst – _Wie oft sehen Sie ihn außerhalb der Arbeit? Haben Sie ihn auf ungebührliche Weise angesehen?_ – aber anscheinend hatte er desinteressiert genug gewirkt. Leibfried ging zum nächsten Punkt seiner Liste über und Martin atmete still auf.

* * *

Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an, als er die Polizeidienststelle verließ – es war immer das erste, was er nach diesen Befragungen tat. Die Prozedur war nun schon fast drei Jahre alt, aber sie fraß immer noch an ihm. Immer dieselben Fragen, immer dieselben herablassenden Blicke. Immer dieselben Verdächtigungen. Und, von minimalen Abweichungen abgesehen, gab er immer dieselben Antworten. Am Anfang hatte Martin sich manchmal gefragt, ob eine Freundin nicht einfacher wäre als die totale Isolation, für die er sich entschieden hatte – aber die Risiken waren größer als die Vorteile. Obwohl es schön sein musste, jemandem vertrauen zu können, dachte er in Erinnerung die beiden Pärchen vom Vortag.

Frustriert schlurfte er nach Hause. Das Problem mit Leibfried war, dass er einfach unsagbar _hartnäckig_ war. Vielleicht hatte er nicht einmal Unrecht damit; schließlich hatte Martin sich nach so langer Zeit völlig ungeplant in die Sache mit Otto gestürzt. Aber der Kommissar wusste das nicht; er hielt sich allein an der _Möglichkeit_ fest, wartete geduldig auf Martins Fehltritt… Der Gedanke, für den Rest seines Lebens beobachtet und befragt zu werden, war ermüdend.

Sein Trübsinn wurde allerdings von Verwunderung und dann von Sorge abgelöst, als er in den Hof einbog – auf der Treppe saßen zwei Frauen nebeneinander und redeten leise, trotz der späten Stunde. Die eine erkannte er an ihrem Mantel und ihrem Haar als Christine von Dohnanyi, die andere an ihrem Nachthemd als Patientin. Frau von Dohnanyi blickte auf, als er näherkam, und stand auf, um ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen zu kommen.

„Martin – ich hab die junge Dame hier draußen gefunden, als ich gerade gehen wollte“, berichtete sie und warf einen besorgten Blick auf die Patientin auf der Treppe. „Sie will nicht wieder hinein gehen; sie hat Angst, dass bei einem Angriff das Haus einstürzt. Ich wollte sie nicht allein lassen, um eine Schwester zu holen; ich dachte, dann läuft sie womöglich weg.“ Leise und etwas betreten fügte sie hinzu: „Ich glaube, sie ist… ähm… nicht ganz da. Sie wirkt ein wenig benommen.“

Die junge Frau hatte die Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen und den Kopf auf die Knie gebettet. Sie war blass und sah elend aus und unter ihrem Nachthemd lugte ein eingegipster Fuß hervor. Martin kannte sie; Edith Vogt war beim letzten Angriff verletzt worden – eine einstürzende Häuserwand hatte ihren Fuß zertrümmert. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie verstört war. Und benommen.

„Die Kleine hat einen ganzen Haufen Schmerzmittel intus“, erklärte Martin, und Frau von Dohnanyi nickte verständnisvoll. „Danke, dass Sie auf sie aufgepasst haben. Ich kümmere mich um sie.“

Frau von Dohnanyi lächelte dankbar, wünschte ihm und Fräulein Vogt eine gute Nacht und ging.

Martin hielt Fräulein Vogt eine Hand hin. „Na, wollen wir dann mal wieder reingehen? Ist doch noch ein bisschen frisch um die Zeit.“

Fräulein Vogt sah zu ihm auf und schüttelte gequält den Kopf. „Nein“, wimmerte sie und vergrub das Gesicht wieder in ihren Armen. „Wenn die Tommies angreifen, werden wir begraben.“

„Uns passiert hier nichts“, versicherte Martin ihr, obwohl das ab einem gewissen Punkt ein leeres Versprechen war. „Wenn der Fliegeralarm losgeht, gehen wir in den Schutzkeller. Dort unten ist uns bisher noch nichts um die Ohren geflogen.“

Wieder ein Kopfschütteln, wieder ein furchtsamer Blick. „Ich kann nicht schnell genug laufen“, sagte Fräulein Vogt leise.

Martin fragte sich, wie sie es überhaupt hier raus geschafft hatte. Die Medikamente hatten ja offenbar nicht gereicht, um sie einschlafen zu lassen, aber sie schienen die Schmerzen weit genug betäubt zu haben. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was dieser Spaziergang für ihre frisch rekonstruierten Fußknochen bedeutete.

„Müssen Sie auch nicht. Beim ersten Sirenenton hol ich Otto und wir tragen Sie runter. Wie klingt das?“ Nach einem Moment lächelte Fräulein Vogt unsicher, und als Martin ihr diesmal die Hand reichte, griff sie zu. Er zog sie auf die Beine und sie humpelten Seite an Seite ins Haus.

Martin warf einen Blick ins Schwesternzimmer; er wollte Schwester Mathilde eben über den Flüchtling Bescheid geben – aber zu seinem Leidwesen hatte nicht Mathilde die Nachtschicht, sondern Schwester Christel, die aufsah und blitzschnell hinaus auf den Flur schoss, um sich die Situation erklären zu lassen. Anschließend maß sie Fräulein Vogt mit einem stirnrunzelnden Blick und Martin mit einem vorwurfsvollen. „Sie soll ihr Bein noch gar nicht belasten!“

 _Und daran bin ich schuld, weil…?_ „Tja, ich hab sie ja auch nicht zum Tanz gebeten“, entgegnete Martin trocken. Christel schaute säuerlich drein, nahm ihm aber Fräulein Vogt ab, um sie zu Bett zu bringen. „Mach ’ne Notiz für die Ärzte“, erinnerte Martin sie, „die sollen die Dosis für ihre Schmerz- und Beruhigungsmittel noch mal anpassen.“

Christel gab vage ihre Zustimmung zu erkennen, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte klar, dass Martin entlassen war. Fräulein Vogt sah müde zu ihm. „Gute Nacht, Herr Schelling“, murmelte sie, während sie sich lammfromm von Christel am Arm nehmen und in Richtung ihrer Station dirigieren ließ.

„Nacht, Fräulein Vogt“, entgegnete Martin und fügte mit einem viel zu freundlichen Grinsen hinzu: „Nacht, Christel.“

Christel streckte die Nase in die Luft und wandte sich ohne ein Wort ab. Martin lachte in sich hinein, als er ging. Die _arme_ Christel musste sich mit minderwertigen Geschöpfen wie _ihm_ abgeben…

Allzu lange hielt seine Belustigung aber nicht an. Jetzt, da er niemanden hatte, um den er sich kümmern konnte, holten ihn seine Müdigkeit und Niedergeschlagenheit wieder ein. Das war nichts Neues; nach den Verhören lag er oft noch lange wach und grübelte. Oben angekommen blieb er vor seiner Tür stehen.

Er hatte wenig Lust, stundenlang den Lampenschirm anzustarren, verfolgt von der Erinnerung an die Verhaftung damals. Er wollte sich sicher und geborgen fühlen, nicht schuldig, und er wollte an Otto denken, nicht an Theo. Kurzerhand machte er kehrt und bog in die Ecke zum Dachaufgang ein.

Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Satz – die Leiter war an der oberen Etage angelehnt. So hatte er sie jedenfalls nicht zurückgelassen. Es folgte die übliche mühselige Kletterpartie, und als er oben angekommen war und die Leiter auf den oberen Boden gezogen hatte, entdeckte er die liegende Gestalt hinten beim Panoramafenster. „Otto?“ Keine Antwort.

Martin kletterte über die Holzbalken nach hinten und fand Otto schlafend vor, zusammengerollt auf einer Decke. Neben ihm lag vergessen ein aufgeklapptes Medizinfachbuch und etwas weiter abseits ein Stapel sorgfältig zusammengelegter Kleidung, die sich bei genauerer Betrachtung im Mondlicht als Uniform entpuppte. Nadel und Garn lagen darauf; Otto hatte vermutlich die Säume ausgebessert. Und die Schulterabzeichen eines Fähnrichs abgetrennt – sie lagen daneben und warteten darauf, von denen eines Unterarztes abgelöst zu werden, die Otto nach seinem Abschluss erhalten würde.

Der Anblick versetzte Martin einen kleinen Stich. Wenn sie zusammen waren, taten sie meistens so, als gäbe es keinen Abschied, als könnten sie einfach immer so weitermachen… und gerade wollte er auch nichts anderes, entschied er, als sein Blick wieder auf Otto fiel, friedlich schlafend nach einem anstrengenden Tag. Er legte seine Brille auf dem Balken ab, schnürte die Prothese los und kroch zu Otto.

Als er seinen Arm um ihn legte, regte sich Otto, hob kurz den Kopf und murmelte schlaftrunken: „Martin?“

Martin beugte sich über ihn, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte: „Liebling.“ Ottos Kopf sank wieder zu Boden und er rutschte ein Stück rückwärts, um sich an Martin anzulehnen. Kurz darauf wiesen seine tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge darauf hin, dass er sofort wieder eingeschlummert war.

Martin zog ihn an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in Ottos Nacken und schloss die Augen, die frustrierte Erschöpfung ersetzt von einer wärmeren, wohligeren Müdigkeit. Er wollte, dass es immer so war – er wollte immer neben Otto einschlafen.


	11. Amare et sapere vix deo conceditur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel lässt sich übersetzen mit: "Zu lieben und gleichzeitig vernünftig zu sein wird selbst einem Gott kaum zugestanden." 
> 
> Ansonsten folgt dem Beginn von Zärtlichkeiten auf dem Dachboden auch ziemlich schnell Smut; da würde ich dann die Minderjährigen und die Desinteressierten vor die Tür bitten. Die letzten drei Absätze vor Schluss sind dann noch mal wichtig für Martins und Ottos Beziehung, die sind aber auch harmlos.

Martin war nicht ganz sicher, was ihn wütend gemacht hatte.

Vielleicht war es der harsche Kontrast. Ein erleichtertes Flüstern in der Dunkelheit, „da bist du ja“, ein Lächeln, Ottos Arme und Lippen, die ihn willkommen hießen, ein Wechselspiel von Zärtlichkeit und Ungeduld, Verlangen und Hingabe. Die vertraute Nähe in der Nacht, ein Kuss am Morgen. Und dann die kühle Distanz tagsüber, die Unterhaltungen nichtssagend, wenn jemand in der Nähe war, die kurz angebundene Professionalität, die Notwendigkeit, einander mit „Schelling“ und „Marquardt“ anzusprechen. Er _wusste_ , wie wichtig das alles war. Er hatte es Otto oft genug einschärft. Es frustrierte ihn nur manchmal.

Zugegeben, es hatte an auch an seinen Nerven gezerrt, dass die Bombennacht direkt vor der Abreise der Sauerbruchs in die Schweiz gewesen war – auf der Station herrschte das reinste Chaos und der OP war am Nachmittag unterbesetzt.

Tja, und dann war da die Frage, die Martin immer noch nicht gestellt hatte.

Er hatte daran gedacht. Als er und Otto damit fertig gewesen waren, sich gegenseitig beim Anziehen zu helfen, als sie auf die brennende Stadt hinausgesehen hatten, auf dem finsteren Dachboden aneinandergedrängt, eine Zigarette teilend und Gedanken über die Flieger und die Zerstörungsstrategien der Briten austauschend, da hatte er daran gedacht. Als Otto gesagt hatte, er wollte ohne Angst schlafen, „und morgens von dir geweckt werden“ – da hatte es ihm auf der Zunge gelegen. Er hatte es sich verkniffen, schon wieder. Hatte sich schweigend an Ottos Seite gelehnt und gehofft, dass es ein Morgen geben würde, ein Später, ein Wenn-der-Krieg-vorbei-ist… eine Zeit, da Otto ohne Albträume schlafen konnte.

Natürlich war da noch eine Sache – Schwester Christel. Ihr giftiger Kommentar, die traumatisierte Patientin würde nur simulieren, hatte schon genervt, aber jetzt _flirtete sie mit Otto. Schon wieder_. Und Martin hätte am liebsten vor Wut gebrüllt.

Otto setzte sein strahlendes Lächeln auf – es war ein sprödes Lächeln, wenn man genau hinsah, aber es war fröhlich genug, um die meisten zu täuschen. Die meisten Mädchen. Es täuschte Christel, die Otto hinterher sah, als er die Patientin auf ihrer Liege den Gang entlang schob.

Martin schaffte es gerade so, sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit nicht so oft miteinander reden durften. Dann ging Otto vorbei und Martin schoss die Vernunft in den Wind und gab seinem Impuls nach. „Schwester Christel schmeißt sich ja ganz schön an dich ran. Musst du sie auch noch ermutigen?“, brummte er.

Ottos Antwort bestand aus einem breiten, frechen Grinsen, einem neckenden Blitzen in den Augen. „Eifersüchtig?“ Er nahm es nicht ernst. Vielleicht war ihm aber Martins säuerlicher Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen, denn er fügte hinzu: „Was Besseres kann uns gar nicht passieren. Täuschen und tarnen, mein Lieber.“

Und damit war er weg und Martin blieb mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen zurück. Täuschen und tarnen? Er wollte darüber nicht nachdenken. Es rief einen hässlichen, giftigen Gedanken in ihm wach – dass es Otto leicht fallen würde, das zu tun, was Martin nie fertiggebracht hatte. Sich eine Freundin zu suchen und sich „normal“ zu geben. Das vorzutäuschen, was er mit Martin nicht haben konnte: eine ungefährliche, vom Rest der Welt gebilligte Liebesbeziehung. Eine Ehefrau.

Dass der Gedanke an eine solche Täuschung Otto vielleicht genug gefiel, um… _Nein_. Nein, das stimmte nicht. Otto hatte gesagt, etwas Besseres könnte _ihnen_ nicht passieren, nicht _ihm_. Er tarnte nicht sich selbst, sondern sie beide… nur, wie lange würde er das wollen, ehe Martin eine Bürde für ihn wurde?

„Martin, schläfst du mit offenen Augen?“ Schwester Anna wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seiner Nase herum, um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen. „Fräulein Vogt muss zur Physiotherapie und du sollst Charlotte im OP bei den Instrumenten helfen.“ Martin nickte; Anna maß ihn mit einem strengen Blick. „Bei dem Theater hier können wir es uns nicht leisten, herumzuträumen!“

Darauf lächelte Martin dünn. „Ja, Mama!“ Er wich dem spielerischen Klaps mit dem Klemmbrett aus, den Anna ihm verpassen wollte, und ging wieder an die Arbeit. Das flaue Gefühl im Magen war immer noch da.

* * *

Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, während er Fräulein Vogt bei ihren Beinübungen half und sie zurück ins Bett brachte; er versuchte, sich munter mit Hans zu unterhalten, während er Medizin austeilte. Er versuchte, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, während er mit Anna und Mathilde die Betten machte. Und auch bei Feierabend noch.

Als Otto Ende der Woche endlich wieder Zeit hatte, abends zum Essen zu kommen, war immer noch etwas davon da. Otto half auch nicht wie sonst, gute Laune zu verbreiten – er war verdrießlich und schweigsam, nicht erleichtert, wie er nach seiner durchgestandenen Psychiatrie-Prüfung eigentlich sein sollte.

Da die Unterhaltung nicht so recht in Schwung kam, versuchte Martin es stattdessen mit Abfragen, aber nachdem Otto zum vierten Mal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen werden musste, um zu antworten, schlug er schließlich verärgert sein Buch zu. „Ach, scheiß drauf“, knurrte er und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Martin beobachtete ihn dabei. Es war die dritte heute Abend. Und er hatte kaum gegessen. So viel zum Soldatenhunger. Seufzend lehnte Martin den Kopf in die Hände. „Na schön, was ist los?“

Otto sah auf, ein wenig verdutzt. „Hm?“

„Du hast eine Laune, als ginge es an die Ostfront.“ Und in einem Anflug von Passiv-Aggressivität: „Du musst nicht hier sein, wenn du nicht willst.“

Jetzt war es Otto, der seufzte. „Streit mit Anni“, sagte er knapp. Ein Moment verging in Schweigen. Aus der Wohnung nebenan ertönte gedämpftes Babyquengeln. „Ihr ist schon wieder mal alles egal“, murmelte Otto. „Solange es sie nicht betrifft – jetzt, wo Karin gesund ist, geht sie der Rest der Welt nichts an.“ Er tappte mit den Fingern unruhig auf seinem Lehrbuch herum. „Anni tut so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Die vielen Patienten, die nie wieder kommen… sie meint, die würden einfach in den Heilanstalten weiter behandelt. Die bekommen dort Hilfe. In Bernburg, auf dem Sonnenstein.“ Ein verächtliches Schnauben. „Dort verschwinden ständig Leute. Weil sie schizophren sind oder alt… oder so wie wir…“

Martins Nackenhaare sträubten sich. „Hast du das zu Anni gesagt? Leute wie wir?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht“, antwortete Otto trocken. „Ich bin nicht dämlich; ich mach das schon ein paar Jahre.“

„Das merkt man“, gab Martin spitz zurück, das Bild von Otto mit Schwester Christel vor Augen, das ihm immer noch einen Stich versetzte.

Otto zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was soll das denn heißen?“

Martin stand auf und ging an den Abwasch, um dem bockigen Blick auszuweichen, der ihm galt. Er konnte es trotzdem nicht lassen. „Täuschen und Tarnen – Anni tut so, als wäre nichts, und du flirtest mit allem, was einen Rock anhat“, versetzte er bissig. Das war ungerecht, und kaum, dass die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, bereute Martin sie. Vielleicht hatte Otto es über dem Laufen des Wassers nicht gehört…

Aber so viel Glück hatte er nicht; schon war Otto auf den Beinen. „ _Was_ mache ich bitte?“, fragte er scharf.

Martin drehte sich zu ihm um. Otto funkelte ihn zornig an. Warum auch immer er glaubte, sich ärgern zu müssen – _Martin_ blies sich jedenfalls nicht ständig so vor den Mädels auf, wenn Otto es sehen konnte. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. „Du reibst mir bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die Nase, dass du jederzeit ’ne Frau haben kannst!“

Rote Flecken erschienen auf Ottos Wangen. Da war die vertraute Anspannung im Kiefer. „Ich passe auf dich auf, du undankbarer Idiot!“, blaffte er ungehalten.

„Erzählst du mir das auch noch, wenn du mit Christel vor dem Altar stehst?“

„Ich bin _einmal_ mit ihr ausgegangen!“, hielt Otto dagegen.

Martin lachte freudlos. „Den Schuss hat _sie_ aber nicht gehört!“

Er merkte erst, wie laut er geworden war, als die Tür der Waldhausens klickte; er und Otto zuckten zusammen. Dann erklangen nebenan gedämpfte Stimmen, Anni und ihr Mann, die sich unterhielten.

Otto warf Martin einen finsteren Blick zu und drängte sich an ihm vorbei zur Tür.

Martin schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich elend. _Warum_ hatte er darauf herumgeritten? Als Otto die Tür öffnete, überließ Martin den Abwasch sich selbst und hinkte zum Bett herüber, um sich auf die Matratze fallen zu lassen. _Gottverdammt_. Die Stille lastete auf ihm, bleischwer und übelkeitserregend.

Dann schloss Otto die Tür wieder, ohne hinausgegangen zu sein. „Martin.“ Der Klang seiner Stimme erschreckte Martin ein bisschen. Es war ein gebrochener, verzweifelter Klang, als wollte Otto weinen, und als er sich zu ihm umdrehte, sah er zutiefst bedrückt aus. „Bitte– können wir– können wir darüber reden?“

Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. _Ja_ , um Himmels willen – das hätte er so nicht stehen lassen wollen. Er rutschte ein Stück zur Seite und Otto folgte dem Hinweis und setzte sich neben ihn. Wieder Stille, untermalt von Karins fernem Jammern. Martin holte tief Luft, wusste allerdings nicht, womit er anfangen sollte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung fing Otto an. „Schön, also… ich bin sauer auf Anni und ich hätte es nicht an dir auslassen sollen. Das war nicht in Ordnung. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so mit dir geredet habe.“ Er wand die Hände umeinander und warf Martin dann einen Seitenblick zu. „Aber du hast gerade auch keine besonders gute Laune. Was ist los? Ist es wirklich wegen Christel? Ich meine, wen interessiert sie? Es stört dich doch auch nicht, wenn ich mit Schwester Anna oder Schwester Laura rede.“

Das stimmte allerdings. „Anna und Laura sind beides nette Mädels und die sehen dich nicht so an, als könnten sie dich jeden Moment auffressen“, brummte Martin, immer noch etwas kratzbürstig.

Otto seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Aber das ist doch bei ihr nichts anderes. Du weißt– du musst doch wissen, dass ich nichts von ihr will. Herrgott, Martin.“ Er warf in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände hoch. „Habe ich dir einen Grund gegeben, so von mir zu denken?“

Und Martin wollte herausplatzen, _ja, hast du – du bist süß und lieb und klug, lustig und sanft und lächerlich hübsch, stark und gesund, ein arischer Vorzeigemann, der Traum eines jeden Mädchens, und wenn du eine Alternative zu mir wolltest, müsstest du dich nur umdrehen und es stünde eine Schlange um dich an, jede einzelne eine Frau, die du deiner Mutter vorstellen und der du das Eheversprechen geben könntest, nicht irgendein Krüppel, mit dem du dich auf dem Dachboden verstecken musst_ … aber das war Unsinn.

Denn Otto hatte nie auch nur angedeutet, dass er etwas anderes als ihn wollte. Nichts davon gründete sich auf etwas, das Otto tatsächlich _getan_ hatte. Ja, er war nett zu den Mädels – aber das war er immer gewesen, und im Grunde wusste Martin, dass nichts daran war. „Na schön. Vielleicht bin ich ’n bisschen eifersüchtig, mehr als ich sollte – weil ich Christel nicht weiter traue als ich sie werfen kann.“ Otto hatte selbst gesagt, dass sie um Hans herumschnüffelte. „Dir ist sie doch auch suspekt. Warum musst du mit _ihr_ flirten?“ Ausgerechnet mit Fräulein Warnkartei.

Nach einem Moment lehnte Otto die Stirn auf Martins Schulter. Martin legte eine Hand auf Ottos Arm. Es war nicht ganz eine Umarmung, aber seine Nähe war eine ungeheure Erleichterung. Zumindest hatte er mit seinem idiotischen Anfall von Eifersucht nicht alles kaputt gemacht.

„Gerade weil ich Christel für gefährlich halte, glaube ich, es ist manchmal besser, ihr Honig ums Maul zu schmieren“, erklärte Otto.

Martin lachte matt. Im Grunde sollte es ihn beruhigen, dass Otto so viel Berechnung in seine Fassade steckte. „Ich fürchte nur, sie bildet sich zu viel auf den Honig ein.“

Otto drückte einen Kuss auf Martins Schulter. „Ich wollte dir doch damit nicht wehtun“, sagte er leise.

„Und ich hätte nicht so zickig reagieren sollen“, gab Martin zu. „Es tut mir leid.“ Otto lehnte sich an ihn und Martin schloss die Arme um ihn. „Komm her.“ Damit legte er sich hin und zog Otto neben sich auf die Matratze.

Otto half ihm dabei, die Prothese abzunehmen; dann legte er den Kopf auf Martins Brust und tastete nach oben, um ihm durch die Haare zu streicheln. Martin nahm seine Hand und küsste sie. Wieder zog Stille ein, obwohl sie weit weniger unangenehm war als vorhin.

„Wie war deine Prüfung bei dem alten Aasgeier?“, fragte Martin schließlich, als es ihm wieder einfiel.

„Bestanden“, sagte Otto gedämpft. „Ich hätte schwören können, er lässt mich durchrasseln, wegen der Sache mit Lohmann.“

„Du wirkst nicht glücklich“, bemerkte Martin.

Otto vergrub das Gesicht unter Martins Kinn. „Weißt du noch, die verschüttete Frau, wegen der Christel so ein Theater gemacht hat? Das war meine Examenspatientin. Und de Crinis hat auf Basis meiner Einschätzung eine Verlegung nach Bernburg angeordnet. Er meint, dass sie hier nicht behandelt werden kann.“

Ah, daher der Streit mit Anni. „Vielleicht erholt sie sich“, sagte Martin einem Versuch, tröstlich zu klingen. „Manche Kameraden sind erst nach Wochen wieder aus ihrem Loch aufgetaucht. Ich auch.“

Der Nachsatz war ihm herausgerutscht, ohne darüber nachzudenken, aber Otto zuckte zusammen und tastete instinktiv nach Martins Bein. „Nach der Operation?“ Martin spürte seine Finger durch den Stoff der Hose, auf dem Narbengewebe.

„Das Verwundetenabzeichen hat mich geschützt.“ Er wollte es leichthin sagen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Die Tage direkt nach der Amputation waren die schlimmsten gewesen, das Gefühl elender Leere, abgestumpft nur von den Schmerzmitteln.

Ottos Finger krallten sich in sein Hemd, direkt über Martins Herzschlag. Er sagte nichts. Sie redeten kaum über die Zeit an der Front, aber es war nicht so, dass sie nicht beide Bescheid wussten.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile so nebeneinander liegen und im Grunde wäre es Martin am liebsten gewesen, wenn Otto einfach hätte bleiben können, aber sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, dass jemand ihn morgens aus Martins Zimmer kommen sah.

Mit einem Seufzen stemmte Otto sich vom Bett hoch, nahm Martin die Brille ab und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wir sehen uns morgen nach der Vorlesung?“, fragte er und Martin nickte, unendlich froh.

Otto schlich hinaus, und er selbst war schon schläfrig – der Streit hatte Kraft gekostet und das anschließende Gespräch ihn beruhigt.

Nebenan quengelte Karin immer noch. Obwohl Martin, als er am Wegdämmern war, meinte, noch etwas anderes zu hören – ein Schluchzen, ein echtes Weinen, nicht von einem Baby, sondern von einer Frau. Er wunderte sich noch, aber ehe er sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, schlief er ein.

* * *

Es war im Verlauf der nächsten Woche, als Martin seine Erkenntnis erreichte. Und der Auslöser war ein alter Kamerad – Martin rechnete im Grunde nicht damit, noch Leute von früher wiederzusehen, doch…

„Martin?“, fragte eine Stimme, die er nicht sofort einordnen konnte, und er sah verdutzt vom Bettenmachen auf. Ein Mann in Uniform stand vor ihm, ein wenig lädiert, einen Arm in der Schlinge, und grinste ihn an. „Martin Schelling? 72. Infanterie-Division?“

Martin erwiderte das Grinsen, als er ihn erkannte. „Opitz! Hätte nicht gedacht, dich noch mal lebend zu Gesicht zu kriegen!“ Rainer Opitz umarmte ihn lachend, wobei Martin die fehlende Hand auffiel. „Scheiße, wie ist das passiert?“

„Vereiterter Schussbruch“, sagte Rainer und winkte ab. „Könnte schlimmer sein – hätte die rechte erwischen können.“ Er trat beiseite, um eine Schwester vorbeizulassen, ließ sich aber nicht vom Plaudern abhalten. „Und selbst so, was macht das Bein?“

Martin zog das rechte Hosenbein ein paar Zentimeter hoch. „Ich trainiere für die Olympischen Spiele“, behauptete er. Rainer lachte, offenkundig erleichtert von seinem sorglosen Ton. „Bist du zur Prothesenanpassung hier?“, erkundigte sich Martin, während er weiter Laken und Bettdecken faltete.

„Ja – leider keine komplett bewegliche“, sagte Rainer. „Eine Sauerbruch-Hand kann ich mir nicht leisten. Sag mal, wann hast du Feierabend? Ich hab grade meine Lebensmittelmarken bekommen; wir könnten ein Bier trinken gehen.“

Martin wollte schon ablehnen – er war für den Abend mit Otto verabredet. „Eigentlich…“ Aber dieser Tage sah er so selten einen alten Freund wieder, und als Otto auf die Station kam, bot sich die Gelegenheit, gleich nachzufragen. „Otto?“

Otto, der einen Wagen mit Infusionsflaschen vor sich herschob, blickte auf und kam herüber. Martin stellte vor: „Otto Marquardt, Sanitätsdienst – Rainer Opitz, 72. ID.“ Die beiden tauschten einen Handschlag, Rainer mit einem munteren Lächeln, Otto mit einem fragenden Seitenblick zu Martin.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob wir die Runde heute Abend ein paar Stunden verschieben können. Rainer hat mich gerade eingeladen.“

„Ah“, machte Otto und wirkte ein wenig verloren. Sein Blick flog zu Rainer und dann zurück zu Martin. Ganz kurz zeigte sich ein Stirnrunzeln und war gleich wieder weg.

„Er kann doch mitkommen“, bot Rainer an.

Otto lächelte eine Spur zu fröhlich und winkte ab. „Nein, muss nicht sein. Ich hab noch für ’ne Prüfung zu büffeln.“ Damit schnappte er sich seinen Wagen wieder und ging zurück an die Arbeit. „Viel Spaß euch beiden!“

Er verschwand um die Ecke und Rainer verpasste Martin einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Dann bis später, Mann.“

* * *

Es wurde ein vergnüglicher Abend. Rainer erzählte von ein paar Kameraden, die sich immer noch tapfer hielten, und Martin steuerte seinerseits die Meldungen von Gefangenen aus dem _Heimatdienst_ bei, die auf Heimkehr hoffen konnten. Lange würde das Ganze nicht mehr weiter gehen, meinte Rainer – aber er war froh, dass der Spuk für ihn ein Ende hatte.

Freudestrahlend zeigte er Martin ein Foto von seiner Frau mit ihrem Baby im Arm, seinem kleinen Sohn, den er erst vor ein paar Wochen kennen gelernt hatte und in den er völlig vernarrt war. „Birgit beschwert sich, weil er so viel jammert, aber ehrlich – ich kann mir kein schöneres Geräusch vorstellen, von dem ich mich nachts aus dem Schlaf reißen lassen will.“

„Kann ich mir denken“, meinte Martin. Er war allerdings recht dankbar, dass Rainer ihm die üblichen Fragen ersparte – wie es denn bei ihm mit Frau und Kindern aussah. Stattdessen redeten sie über den Frontverlauf, Martins Arbeit im Krankenhaus und Rainers neue Anstellung.

„Schreibtischarbeit – und ich kann nicht mal tippen; die lassen mich Papiere abheften und Dokumente stempeln.“ Selbst diese Klage war eher halbherzig. Er freute sich offensichtlich, zuhause zu sein.

Nach ein paar Runden Rommee und Bier verabschiedete sich Martin schließlich und ließ Rainer Glückwünsche an seine Frau bestellen. Immerhin, er konnte Leibfried freitags von gesunden, heterosexuellen Aktivitäten mit einem männlichen Freund berichten, dachte er auf dem Heimweg und lachte über den zynischen Gedanken.

Zurück in der Charité sah er in der Prothesenwerkstatt nach, die allerdings verlassen war. Dafür fand er Otto ein paar Minuten später auf dem Dachboden vor, wo er im spärlichen Schein einer alten Petroleumlampe über seinen Büchern hockte. Er blickte allerdings auf und lächelte kurz, als Martin ihn zur Begrüßung küsste. „Na, hast du dich gut amüsiert?“, fragte er.

„Ja, stell dir bloß vor; ich hab endlich jemanden gefunden, der besser Karten spielt als du“, neckte Martin ihn. „Und dir leisten deine Bücher Gesellschaft?“

„Müssen sie ja wohl; Sauerbruch dreht mich durch die Mangel, wenn ich auf meiner eigenen Station die Prüfung verbocke“, stellte Otto fest. Trotzdem legte er das Buch weg, lehnte sich an Martin und nahm seine Hand.

Martin vergrub das Gesicht in Ottos Haar und schloss die Augen. Der Geruch und die Wärme gefielen ihm. Und es war noch nicht so spät; vielleicht konnten sie…

„Dein Kamerad – das war jemand aus deiner Einheit?“

Die Frage passte irgendwie nicht zu Martins Gedankengang. Was hatte Rainer gerade mit irgendwas zu tun? „Ja, auf dem Balkan“, sagte er.

Otto nickte. „Er sieht nett aus“, bemerkte er ohne besondere Betonung.

Martin blinzelte. Irgendwie kam ihm die Wortwahl merkwürdig vor. Otto hatte nicht gesagt, er _wirkte_ nett. Er sah nett aus? Martin rief sich Rainers Gesicht vor Augen. Ja, er nahm schon an, dass er nicht schlecht aussah, wenngleich älter, als er war – die meisten Soldaten sahen älter aus, wenn sie nach Hause kamen. Ein nettes Lächeln, sicherlich, aber…

„Ihr scheint euch gut zu kennen“, sagte Otto und klang ein wenig gepresst.

Und Martin begriff, dass Otto der vertraute Umgangston zwischen ihnen sauer aufgestoßen war. Da wurde ihm plötzlich klar, wie unfassbar lächerlich seine Eifersucht auf Christel war – denn er konnte nicht anders, als Ottos Eifersucht lächerlich zu finden. Als ob er irgendwas von Rainer wollte, also _bitte_. Was für ein Unfug. Er gehörte zu Otto und… Otto gehörte zu ihm. Alles andere war Blödsinn.

Einem Impuls folgend zog Martin ihn an sich. Otto verbarg das Gesicht an seiner Schulter und wand die Arme fest um ihn. „Ja, ich kenne ihn ein paar Jahre – wir haben zusammen in Bulgarien gedient“, sagte Martin. „Und über ein gemeinsames Bier und einen Handschlag hinaus interessiert er mich absolut nicht.“

„Hab ich auch gar nicht gesagt“, brummte Otto, aber es klang ziemlich defensiv. Martin grinste, aber er neigte Ottos Kopf zurück, um ihn zu küssen, und Otto erwiderte den Kuss nachdrücklich, seine Hände in Martins Kragen gekrallt. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, denn kurz darauf ließ er ihn los, stand auf und zog Martin auf die Beine. „Komm schon.“

Kurz darauf landete Martin rücklings auf ihrem Lager, Otto auf ihm und sein Mund an Martins Hals, während er mit der Krawatte kämpfte. Martin wollte ihm helfen, aber Otto wehrte seine Hände mit einem unwilligen Brummen ab. Achselzuckend lehnte Martin sich zurück und ließ ihn – wenn es Otto gefiel, ihn auszuziehen, wer war er denn, es ihm auszureden? Besonders, da Otto inzwischen an seinem Schlüsselbein entlang und dann an seinem Hals knabberte, hinauf bis zum Ohrläppchen und dann wieder herunter. Martin seufzte zufrieden, als Otto sein Hemd aufknöpfte und die Hände darunter schob, warm und fest auf Martins Haut. Für eine Sekunde setzte er sich auf, damit Otto ihm das Hemd ausziehen konnte, lehnte sich aber gleich wieder zurück, um sich streicheln zu lassen.

Inzwischen hatte Otto ein Knie zwischen Martins Beine geschoben und rieb es gegen seinen Schritt. Martin hätte gerne mitgemacht, aber so, wie Otto auf ihm lehnte, konnte er sich kaum rühren. Der kleine Scheißer tat das vermutlich auch noch mit Absicht. Martin krallte sich an der Decke unter ihm fest und versuchte, ein behagliches Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das sich in seiner Kehle aufbaute. Es gelang ihm nicht – sehr zu Ottos Gefallen; er lachte und fuhr fort, Martin gnadenlos zu reizen, seine Zähne, Finger und Beine ständig in Bewegung auf ihm.

Zumindest gelang es Martin, seine Hände ein Stück unter Ottos Gürtel zu schieben und sein Hemd darunter herauszuziehen. Der Hinweis kam an; Otto ließ ihn los und zog sich schnell aus und Martin nutzte den Augenblick, um seine Schuhe, Socken und Brille loszuwerden. Aber ehe er bei der Prothese anfangen konnte, warf Otto ihn wieder auf den Rücken. „Kannst du das lassen?“, knurrte er, ein wenig säuerlich, aber Martin lachte und zog Otto in einen Kuss. Viel besser, jetzt, da Otto nackt war – Martin liebte das Gefühl von warmer Haut auf seiner, die Bewegungen von Ottos Muskeln auf ihm… und Otto hatte es nicht eilig. Er war viel ruhiger und geduldiger, wenn sie nicht eine Bombennacht miteinander verbrachten.

Und besitzergreifend war er auch, dachte Martin ein wenig belustigt, als Otto ihn ein bisschen fester als sonst in die Halsbeuge biss und dabei vermutlich einen Zahnabdruck hinterließ, gerade so tief genug, dass sein Kragen ihn später verbergen würde. Aber nach dem Theater der letzten Woche war Martin eher froh darüber als alles andere; darum schloss er eine Hand um Ottos Kopf und zog ihn näher, um ihn noch zu ermutigen.

Otto biss ihn noch einmal, bevor er begann, sich an Martin entlang nach unten zu arbeiten und alle paar Zentimeter einen Kuss auf seine Haut zu drücken. Martin ächzte erleichtert, als Otto seine Hosen öffnete – und fluchte ganz und gar nicht erleichtert, da Otto an seinem Penis entlangleckte und die Lippen um ihn schloss. Die intensive Empfindung traf Martin unvorbereitet, heiß und feucht und unnachgiebig. Er hätte geschrien, wenn Otto nicht nach seiner Hand gegriffen hätte. Martin spürte Ottos Daumen über seine Handfläche kreisen und krallte sich an ihn, zu fest wahrscheinlich, aber dankbar, dass Otto ihm etwas gab, woran er sich halten konnte.

Otto machte weiter, behutsam und ohne Eile, während er mit der freien Hand Martins Hosen von seinen Beinen zog. Einen Moment kämpfte er mit der Prothesenverschnürung; dann gab der Druck um Martins Bein nach, obwohl er das kaum registrierte – der Druck von Ottos Zunge an seiner Eichel war wesentlich präsenter. Er trat die Hosen zu Boden, um die Beine weiter öffnen und sich Ottos Beharrlichkeit überlassen zu können, obwohl es ihm zwischenzeitlich zumindest gelang, die Kondome und die Salbendose zwischen den Decken hervor zu angeln.

Als Otto anfing, seine Hoden zu massieren, verfiel Martin in schweres Keuchen, aber dann wanderten seine Finger weiter nach hinten und rieben zwischen seinen Hinterbacken. Martin stockte. Otto auch, um ihm einen fragenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Sie hatten das ein paar Mal gemacht, aber immer nur mit Martin in der aktiven Rolle, sozusagen; Otto hatte nie… aber es war nicht so, dass er nicht wusste, was zu tun war, und Martin vertraute ihm.

Er setzte sich auf, zog Otto für einen Kuss heran und gab ihm die Salbe, bevor er sich umdrehte und auf die Ellbogen stützte. Otto ließ sich über Martins Beinen nieder, ohne sich mit dem ganzen Gewicht auf ihn zu setzen. Martin atmete tief durch und entspannte sich, so gut es ihm möglich war, als Otto langsam einen Finger in ihn schob, nur ein paar Zentimeter, ehe er ihn zurückzog und das Ganze mit Salbe wiederholte. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl, wenngleich ein unvertrautes – Martin versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie lange es her war.

Otto nahm sich immer noch Zeit, aber schließlich krümmte sich Martin stöhnend unter ihm in einem Versuch, seiner Hand entgegen zu kommen. Auf sein Wimmern folgte eine zögerliche Frage. „Soll ich aufhören?“ Ottos Stimme klang angestrengt und es war Martin nicht entgangen, dass Otto schon eine Weile versuchte, nicht seine Erektion gegen ihn zu pressen.

„Nein, um Himmels willen.“ Er spürte Ottos Hand auf seiner Schulter und griff danach. „Du kannst–“ Richtig. Kondome. Martin reichte sie an Otto weiter und stöhnte gleich darauf hilflos und unwillig, als Otto langsam die Finger aus ihm herauszog. Sein vernebelter, überreizter Verstand brachte die Frage hervor, ob Otto überhaupt schon mal ein Kondom benutzt hatte.

Aber ehe er fragen konnte, streichelte Otto seine Hüfte. „Kannst du mich ansehen?“, bat er leise und mit unstet klingender Stimme.

Martin drehte sich hastig auf den Rücken und lächelte Otto an. Es gefiel ihm so besser, wenn er das Verlangen in Ottos Blick zu sehen bekam und die Arme um ihn legen konnte, als Otto sich wieder auf ihn schob. Otto küsste ihn wieder, verteilte kleine, sanfte Küsse auf seinen Wangen, Schläfen und Lippen, und Martin fiel auf, wie sehr Otto schwitzte… und zitterte. Er befürchtete, etwas falsch zu machen, wurde Martin klar. Um es ihnen beiden so leicht wie möglich zu machen, spreizte er die Beine und kippte die Hüften zurück. Dann atmete er tief durch, Otto atmete tief durch und griff nach unten, um sich in Martin zu pressen.

Er und Otto stöhnten beide, und Otto verbarg sein Gesicht an Martins Schulter, aus Verlegenheit oder weil es einfach so verdammt _viel_ war – Martin ahnte, wie er sich fühlte. Da war dieser Druck in seinem Körper, seine Muskeln, die auf jede Regung Ottos reagierten, und alles war so _warm_ …

„Tut-tut es weh?“, stammelte Otto.

Martin brauchte einen Moment, um zu antworten, nicht, weil er ihn nicht verstanden hatte, sondern weil er nicht richtig Luft bekam. „Nein… ist gut“, beharrte er, obwohl es nicht ganz stimmte. Otto keuchte und drückte einen Kuss auf Martins Hals, bewegte sich aber ansonsten nicht. Martin war froh darüber – er war komplett verkrampft.

Während er sich bemühte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, wand Otto eine Hand zwischen sie und fing an, Martins Glied zu streicheln, langsam und sanft, beinahe beiläufig. Martin ließ den Kopf zurückfallen und schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf Ottos Hand, das stetige Reiben, vor und zurück… Allmählich begann er, den Bewegungen entgegen zu kommen. Otto bemerkte es und folgte ihm mit vorsichtigen, nicht allzu tiefen Schüben. Martin verspürte eine Welle von Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit – war er so sanft gewesen, als Otto sich ihm das erste Mal so hingegeben hatte? Er hoffte es.

Da er nicht mehr von Kopf bis Fuß angespannt war, gelang es ihm, sein Bein um Ottos Hüfte zu legen und ein wenig Druck auf seinen Hintern auszuüben. Otto keuchte und stieß etwas kräftiger zu und Martin spürte eine Hand, die in seinen Haaren wühlte, voller schmieriger Salbe. Otto hatte ihn ansehen wollen, fiel ihm ein. Er nahm Ottos Gesicht zwischen die Hände und zog es auf seine Höhe, legte seine Stirn gegen Ottos. Ihn kitzelten Wimpern auf den Wangen, als Otto die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah, die Augen dunkel und verschleiert und Martin hielt seinen Blick fest und lächelte ihn an. Otto lächelte zurück und küsste ihn. Sie stöhnten beide an den Lippen des anderen, weil Otto seinen stetigen Rhythmus nicht unterbrach, sondern beschleunigte.

Er war nicht sicher, wie lange sie dabei gewesen waren – es konnte nicht lange gewesen sein, jetzt, da Otto sich kaum mehr zurückhielt, da Martin in seiner Umarmung beinahe den Verstand verlor, weil er Otto überall fühlen konnte, jede Bewegung und jeden Atemzug.

Martin hatte inzwischen jede Vorsicht vergessen. Dieses Gefühl von Ottos Hand an ihm, Otto _in_ ihm, das unaufhörliche Reiben, die Wärme. Er wollte _mehr_ davon, und Otto _gab_ ihm mehr, jeder Stoß härter und tiefer in sein Inneres, und Martin gab Töne von sich, für die er sich vielleicht geschämt hätte, hätte er darüber nachdenken können. Er dachte nicht. Er fühlte nur, maßlose Lust und dann Glück, als das heiße Glühen plötzlich nachgab und er sich auf Ottos Hand erleichterte.

Otto wimmerte, packte Martins Oberschenkel mit beiden Händen und wurde schneller. Seine Hüften stießen hart gegen Martins, das gemächliche Tempo von vorhin lange vergessen. Martin wand beide Arme und sein Bein um ihn und zog ihn an sich. Otto stöhnte in sein Ohr, ein brechender, heiserer Laut, und rammte sich ein letztes Mal in ihn. Martin seufzte nur glücklich und hielt ihn fest, während Otto seinen Höhepunkt durchlief. Dann brach er atemlos auf Martin zusammen.

Schließlich herrschte Stille. Martin streichelte müßig Ottos neben ihm ausgestreckten Arm. Erst als er seine Hand nahm, rührte sich Otto. „Martin – bist du…“

„Mir geht’s gut“, murmelte Martin und meinte es auch so, obwohl er nach Luft schnappte, als Otto sich aus ihm zurückzog. Na gut, er war ein bisschen empfindlich – aber das war noch lange kein Grund für Otto, von ihm herunterzurollen, um ihn zu entlasten. Martin hielt ihn zurück. Er wollte ihn hier behalten. Er wollte… „Otto?“

Die Antwort kam etwas verspätet und kleinlaut. „Mhm?“

„Nach dem Krieg – werden wir dann zusammen leben?“ Er wollte zu seinen Argumenten ansetzen – Otto konnte das Zimmer direkt neben seinem haben, wenn Dr. Jung nach Frankreich zurückging, oder sie konnten sich eine Wohnung suchen; viele Studenten lebten in Gemeinschaften und nach den Luftangriffen herrschte sowieso Wohnungsnot; niemand würde etwas sagen…

Doch Otto fragte gar nicht danach. „Ja.“ Das war alles, was er sagte, schlicht und entschieden.

Martin fragte sich, ob Otto verstanden hatte, was er meinte – dass er ihn das fragte, weil er eine andere Frage nicht stellen konnte. Da wanderte Ottos Hand zu seiner, aber statt zuzugreifen, hakte Otto seinen Ringfinger um Martins. Er hatte verstanden. Martin schloss erschöpft die Augen und drückte Otto an sich. _Ich liebe dich_.


	12. Locus maioris resistentiae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel bedeutet: "Ort des höchsten Widerstands".

Das schlimmste war womöglich, wie gefasst Hans es aufnahm. Man merkte ihm kaum eine Spur Beunruhigung an, als hätte er sich lange damit abgefunden und darauf vorbereitet. „Die Sachen aus dem Versteck, wie besprochen?“, fragte er Otto und dieser nickte, blass und geknickt. Martin hörte Dr. Jung draußen vor der Tür aufgebracht mit den Beamten diskutieren.

„Meine Papiere…“ Hans blickte in Richtung des Nachtschranks. „Die müssen schnellstens hier verschwinden, ehe die das Zimmer durchsuchen.“

„Wir verbrennen sie“, sagte Martin hastig.

Hans wirkte kleinlaut. „Es sind ein paar Briefe dabei. Für Christel und die Kinder…“

Otto nickte. „Ich bringe sie zu ihr.“

Martin biss die Zähne zusammen, um Otto nicht anzuschreien. Christine von Dohnanyi wurde sicher seit letztem Sommer überwacht; er konnte doch wohl nicht so dumm sein… aber Hans und Otto tauschten einen Blick und Martin wusste, dass jede Diskussion sinnlos sein würde. Das hier war wieder so eine Sache unter Dissidenten. Martin liebte Otto, aber manchmal wünschte er, seine Abweichler-Impulse würden nicht so offen zutage treten. Hans wurde vor ihren Augen verhaftet und Otto rannte mit Schwung in die nächstbeste Gefahr.

Sie halfen Hans, das Hemd zuzuknöpfen, die Krawatte zu binden, das Jackett zu richten. Er war still, versuchte gelegentlich ein Lächeln, das nicht ganz gelang. Martin hatte das morbide Gefühl, einen Leichnam für die Beerdigung anzukleiden.

Schließlich klopfte es an der Tür, der Trupp von vorhin war zurück. Die beiden Helfer luden Hans auf die Trage. Er leistete keinen Widerstand – natürlich nicht. Martin und Otto standen ja auch einfach nur da. Hinter Martins Schläfen pochte maßlose Wut, aber die Angst war stärker. Er sah, wie sich Ottos Kiefer anspannte, wie er den Blick senkte, um den Hass in seinen Augen zu verbergen, wie sich seine Hände um die Nachttischkante hinter ihm krampften.

Sie hatten ihre Hoffnung auf das Ende des Krieges gesetzt, auf den Niedergang der Nazis. Hans tat es auch jetzt noch, und Martin musste sich daran festhalten, dass er Recht hatte – er wollte leben, sie alle wollten leben, wollten eine Zukunft nach dem Fall. Aber der Preis, den sie dafür zahlten… _Ist es das wert?_ , fragte er sich, als Hans hinausgetragen wurde. _Ist das den Kampf wert?_

Kutzner wirkte ausgesprochen zufrieden. „Schön, dass das so zügig ging“, sagte er gut gelaunt und verpasste Dr. Jung einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf den Arm. „Einen schönen Tag noch!“ Damit marschierte er hinaus.

„ _Connard_ “, knurrte Dr. Jung halblaut. Er rieb seine Nasenwurzel zwischen den Fingern, die Augen zusammengekniffen. Als er sie wieder öffnete und sich zu Martin und Otto umdrehte, wirkte er unglaublich abgekämpft und müde. „Bitte, könnten Sie…“ Er machte eine Geste zum Bett hin, beendete den Satz jedoch nicht. Mit einem deprimierten Schulterzucken ging er hinaus und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu. Martin hätte sie mit aller Kraft geworfen.

Eine ganze Weile war es still. Nur vom Gang war gedämpft das übliche Gewusel zu hören. Schließlich holte Otto tief Luft und angelte eine dicke, verschnürte Mappe hinter dem Nachtschrank hervor. Martin fühlte sich an ihren Nachtausflug erinnert.

„Der Anzug…“, setzte er an.

„Seine Frau hat die Sachen benutzt, um Bazillen zu schmuggeln. Sie hat eine frische Dosis in den Ärmel genäht. Deshalb hatte ich dich nach deiner Impfung gefragt, nachdem wir in Westend waren“, erklärte Otto leise. Er sah Martin nicht an, beschäftigt damit, durch Hans‘ Mappe zu blättern. „Das hat er mir im Januar erzählt: Er will sich absichtlich mit Diphtherie infizieren, wenn sie ihn wieder in Haft nehmen.“

Alarmiert sah Martin zu ihm auf. „In seinem Zustand? Daran kann er sterben!“

„Ist besser als hingerichtet werden, sagt er.“ Otto war kaum noch zu verstehen. Er blickte immer noch auf die Mappe hinab, Briefe, Notizen, zwei Zeichnungen, die Hans angefertigt hatte – ein Selbstporträt und eins seiner Frau. Zwei Freunde, die sie nie wiedersehen würden.

Martin mühte sich eine Weile mit dem Gedanken ab, dass Otto Hans sehenden Auges beim Selbstmord geholfen hatte. Er war nicht wirklich schockiert, obwohl er dachte, dass er aufgebracht sein müsste. Aber – war es nicht wirklich besser? Hatte Martin das nicht selbst gesagt, über Lohmann?

Er merkte, dass Otto weinte, und es gab nichts, was er hätte sagen können, um ihn zu trösten. Er konnte nur zu ihm gehen und ihn in den Arm nehmen. Es war unzureichend und es änderte gar nichts, aber immerhin entspannte sich Otto ein bisschen und lehnte sich an ihn.

Dann klickte die Tür und sie lösten sich hastig voneinander. Martin griff nach dem Kissen und Otto schlug die Bettdecke über Hans‘ Mappe, während er sich zur Tür umdrehte. Martin schluckte ein entnervtes Geräusch, als er Christel sah, die vage in den Raum hinein lächelte. „Was treibt ihr denn so lange?“

„Bett abziehen“, antwortete Otto. Seine Stimme klang rau.

Martin zog den Kissenbezug und das Laken ab, warf Christel jedoch einen sauren Blick zu – was, war sie der Meinung, dass man dafür drei Paar Hände brauchte? Christel zahlte ihm seinen Gesichtsausdruck mit gleicher Münze heim und stolzierte wieder hinaus, ohne die Tür zu schließen. Martin tat es stattdessen. Sie brauchten die Ruhe jetzt. „Ob sie was gemerkt hat?“

Er hatte es kaum als ernsthafte Frage gemeint, hatte nur laut gedacht. Aber plötzlich sah Otto ihn an, die Augen weit und voller Panik. „Martin, das geht so nicht weiter“, sagte er eindringlich. „Wenn sie uns erwischen, dann bringen sich dich ins KZ.“

Verdutzt blinzelte Martin. Was war das jetzt? „Das Risiko geh ich ein“, sagte er; war das denn nicht offensichtlich? Wozu all die Mühen, das ganze Versteckspiel, das Hoffen und Bangen, wenn nicht, damit sie zusammen sein konnten?

Otto schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen. „Ich kann das nicht. Ab jetzt sind wir nur noch Kameraden und nicht mehr.“

Martin starrte ihn an, während die Bedeutung dieser Worte in seinen Kopf sickerte, träge wie Teer. _Nein. Nein, nein, nein, tu das nicht; nicht jetzt, nicht nach allem, was war. Nicht, nachdem ich mich schon für dich entschieden habe, nachdem ich gelernt habe, mit der Angst zu leben_ … Doch Otto drängte sich schon an ihm vorbei, während er Hans‘ Papiere unter seinen Kittel schob und dabei nuschelte: „Es muss sein“, ehe er aus dem Raum floh und die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Martin blieb allein zurück und starrte wie betäubt vor sich hin. Er wusste nicht ganz, wie er sich fühlte. Desorientiert, das traf es ungefähr. Irgendwie war er so sicher gewesen, dass er und Otto ihr weiteres Leben zusammen verbringen würden. Ihm wurde jetzt erst klar, wie sehr er sich darauf verlassen hatte – wie sehr er sich auf Ottos Gewissheit verlassen hatte. Otto war sich von Anfang an bei allem so _sicher_ gewesen. Als er sich Martin anvertraut hatte, hatte er nicht im Geringsten gezweifelt, und als Martin ihn endlich nach einer gemeinsamen Zukunft gefragt hatte, hatte er sich benommen, als wäre alles schon beschlossene Sache.

Und jetzt… Martin merkte, dass er zitterte. Er wollte irgendetwas anschreien oder weinen und von der Anstrengung, es nicht zu tun, bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Wie sollte er… wie konnte Otto… er hatte doch immer, immer über dieser Angst gestanden; ihnen war nie etwas passiert… _Etwas ist passiert. Hans ist verhaftet worden. Er wird sterben. Da führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Natürlich hat Otto Angst. Willst du für ihn das werden, was Theo für dich geworden ist – eine ständige, bange Ungewissheit, was mit ihm passiert ist, ein ewiger Vorwurf an sich selbst?_

Schließlich fiel ihm ein, dass es mitten am Tag war und er nicht reglos hier herumstehen konnte. Er gab sich einen Ruck und fuhr fort, die Bettwäsche zusammenzulegen. Es gab reichlich zu tun; er und Laura mussten noch rüber in die Wäscherei, eine Ladung abgeben und eine holen. Er musste Schwester Charlotte beim Papierkram helfen; zwei Patienten wurden heute entlassen. Er musste die neuen Blutspenden vom DRK entgegennehmen. Einfach nur arbeiten – und das flaue, schwere Gefühl ignorieren, das ihn niederdrückte.

Es war das, was Otto wollte.

* * *

_Von wegen_. Martin fragte sich, ob er besser damit leben könnte, wenn er auch nur im Geringsten daran hätte glauben können. Wenn Otto ihn einfach aus Desinteresse abserviert hätte – ihm seine Liebe vorschnell gestanden und dann im Nachhinein bemerkt hätte, dass nicht viel dran war.

Aber Otto ging es elend. Er war blass und still und unaufmerksam, lustlos bei der Arbeit und völlig in sich gekehrt. Martin nahm zwar an, dass er in erster Linie wegen Hans so verzweifelt und kaputt war, aber die Blicke, die Otto ihm zuwarf, waren schwer zu übersehen. Seit zwei Tagen arbeiteten sie still nebeneinander her, wie damals, kurz nach Weihnachten, und Martin wurde jetzt erst klar, wie schmerzhaft sein Verhalten für Otto gewesen sein musste.

Trotzdem brachte er es nicht fertig, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Er verstand die Angst so gut – er lebte schon so lange damit.

Martin nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und zog seine Jacke enger um sich. Es war ein schöner Morgen und der Sommer hielt Einzug in Berlin, aber er fror trotzdem. Rein psychosomatische Reaktion. Und eine bescheuerte Reaktion obendrein, denn schließlich war das hier nur eine Rückkehr zu alten Zuständen. So hatte er Jahre verbracht, bevor ein Otto Marquardt in sein Leben getreten war – hatte er sich nicht sogar gewünscht, alles würde wieder beim Alten sein, als er gemerkt hatte, dass er sich in Otto verliebt hatte? Er erinnerte sich kaum. Im Moment wusste er nur, dass etwas fehlte. Und schmerzte. _Schon gut. Es braucht nur Zeit. Nicht erinnern_.

Ein Auto fuhr in den Hof ein. Martin erkannte den Wagen des Chefs, aber er brachte es nicht fertig, sich darüber zu freuen. Einigermaßen verwundert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass die Sauerbruchs sich fröhlich von Kobow verabschiedeten und ihm munter zur Begrüßung zuwinkten.

„Martin, was schaust du denn so kläglich drein?“, fragte der Professor, als er und seine Frau das Gebäude erreichten.

Martin dämmerte, dass sie womöglich noch nicht auf dem neuesten Stand waren. „Wissen Sie nicht– hat Ihnen Dr. Jung noch nicht Bescheid gesagt?“ Jetzt musste er auch noch die Hiobsbotschaft überbringen. „Die haben Hans verhaftet.“

Sauerbruchs Lächeln fror ein. „ _Was?_ “

„Vorgestern“, berichtete Martin. „De Crinis hat ihm Transportfähigkeit bescheinigt.“

Dr. Sauerbruch sah entsetzt aus. Auf dem Gesicht des Professors hingegen machte sich unbändige Wut breit. „Seid ihr denn zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen?“, fuhr er Martin an und rauschte an ihm vorbei ins Haus.

„Entschuldige, Martin“, murmelte Dr. Sauerbruch und eilte ihrem Mann hinterher.

Martin war wenig berührt von dem Gemecker, zum einen, weil das einfach Sauerbruchs Art war. Normalerweise beruhigte es Martin sogar, wenn er sich aufregte. Solange der Chef in der Lage war, etwas anzubrüllen, konnte er auch damit fertig werden. Zum anderen aber zuckte er deshalb die Achseln darüber, weil er nicht umhin kam zu denken, dass es stimmte – Martin war tatsächlich zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Nutzlos, hilflos, machtlos.

Er drückte seine Zigarette aus und schleppte sich wieder ins Haus, wo die Oberschwester gerade das Telefon auflegte und aus dem Schwesternzimmer kam. „Das war Friedrichshain“, verkündete sie dem Personal in der Nähe. „Eine Ladung Soldaten wurde aus der Normandie eingeflogen; die haben nicht genügend Betten. Wir kriegen ein Dutzend ab – also wieder Überstunden.“

Allgemeines Seufzen ringsum, aber keine Klagen.

„Ich hab den OP-Plan angepasst, ein paar Termine der Kinderstation verschoben. Jemand muss drüben Bescheid geben“, fügte Oberschwester Elisabeth hinzu und wandte sich an Otto, der eben mit einem Schwung ausgewechselter Verbände zu ihnen stieß. „Otto, willst du das machen? Schwester Antje von der Pädiatrie hat gesagt, deine Nichte ist wieder auf Station; du könntest nach ihr sehen.“

 _Scheiße_. Otto sah aus wie jemand, der schon am Boden lag und trotzdem noch getreten wurde. Martin hätte ihn am liebsten auf den Dachboden gebracht und ihn für Tage oder Wochen schlafen lassen.

Aber natürlich nickte Otto und nahm den Plan entgegen. Martin nahm ihm das Verbandsmaterial ab, um es zu entsorgen. Seine Hand streifte Ottos und Otto zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um und machte sich davon.

* * *

Martin war für die Frühschicht eingeteilt gewesen, aber dank der neuen Ladung Verwundeter war es bereits dunkel draußen, ehe er gehen konnte. Es war ihm egal. Die Arbeit half dabei, nicht nachzudenken.

Das Einzige, was sonst noch half, waren die Zigaretten – und die gingen zur Neige. Missmutig studierte Martin die übrigen vier. Vor nächster Woche würde er keine neuen Bezugsscheine bekommen. Vielleicht gab es welche am Alex; der Schwarzmarkt entwickelte sich prächtig…

Das schnappende Geräusch eines Feuerzeugs ließ ihn zusammenfahren und aufblicken. Sauerbruch lehnte sich neben ihm an die Hauswand und reichte Martin eine brennende Zigarette, ehe er sich selbst eine ansteckte. Martin murmelte ein Dankeschön und der Professor grummelte eine unverständliche Antwort. Unglücklich betrachtete Martin seinen Chef, der inzwischen auch so aussah, als wäre er fertig mit absolut allem. „Wie geht’s Heidecke?“, fragte er; Heidecke war der letzte Soldat gewesen, der heute für eine Notoperation eingeteilt gewesen war.

„Tot“, gab Sauerbruch knapp zurück. „Lungenembolie während der OP.“

Martin wusste nicht, was er darauf noch sagen sollte. Es gab diese Tage, an denen es einfach nicht mehr aufhörte, ein Schlag nach dem anderen. Jung hatte auch für Hans das Risiko einer Embolie erwähnt. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, ob Hans jetzt noch am Leben war… „Tut mir leid, Professor.“

„Quatsch nicht.“ Sauerbruch winkte ab; seine Stimme klang harsch. „Was hättet ihr machen sollen, sie angreifen?“

Martin dachte an Otto, mit verkrampften Händen, das Gesicht verzerrt, bereit zu schreien. „Vielleicht wär das besser gewesen.“

Sauerbruch atmete langsam einen Schwall Rauch aus. „Wir sind Mediziner, Martin. Wir schaden Menschen nicht und wir sind vorsichtig.“

Martin wusste, dass er Recht hatte. In Zeiten wie ihrer waren der Beruf und seine Grundsätze alles, woran sie sich festhalten konnten.

„Wo steckt Marquardt?“, erkundigte sich Sauerbruch. „Er war nicht bei den Assistenten. Die Oberschwester hat gesagt, er hat sich früher verdrückt, aber heute ist keine Vorlesung.“

„Besucht Frau von Dohnanyi. Er wollte ein paar Briefe abliefern“, sagte Martin leise, nachdem er sich kurz nach unerwünschten Zuhörern umgesehen hatte.

„Wie kommt er damit zurecht?“

 _Es hat ihm Angst gemacht, wirklich Angst_ , dachte Martin, _einem der furchtlosesten Menschen, die ich kenne_ , und sagte: „Nicht gut.“

„Hans hatte ihn gern“, bemerkte Sauerbruch und klang etwas abwesend.

 _Wer nicht_. „Was jetzt?“

Es folgten einige Sekunden Schweigen. Sauerbruch nahm den letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und trat die Kippe aus. „Wir haben andere Patienten“, brummte er. „Der Krieg läuft weiter und die Charité ebenfalls.“ Er ging wieder hinein, um seine Sachen zu holen und sich für den Heimweg vorzubereiten.

Martin ging eine Runde. Er wollte nirgendwo hin und er wagte es nicht, um diese Zeit das Gelände zu verlassen, aber er konnte auch gerade nichts ins Haus zurück – er war sicher, dass er dann explodieren würde. Stattdessen ging er die Luisenstraße entlang, hinter zum Robert-Koch-Platz, und bog von dort Richtung Lehrter Bahnhof ein. Am liebsten wäre er gerannt, nur um sein Bein zur Abwechslung mal zu spüren, aber ihm war klar, dass er den Versuch am nächsten Tag bereuen würde.

Schließlich lehnte er sich erschöpft an den Zaun. Vor dem Nachthimmel ragte, nur minimal dunkler und gerade so als Umriss erkennbar, das auf, was von der Bahnhofshalle noch übrig war. Martin fragte sich, wie lange es nach dem Krieg dauern würde, bis der Bahnhof wieder in Betrieb genommen werden konnte. Er hatte manchmal darüber nachgedacht, irgendwo anders hin zu fahren und nie wieder zu kommen. Aber dann war der Krieg überall gewesen und der Gedanke hatte seinen Reiz verloren. Und nach Bulgarien war er sowieso nicht mehr sicher, ob er je wieder einen anderen Ort als Berlin ertragen würde. Martin schloss die Augen. Otto hatte ihm vom Allgäu vorgeschwärmt, hatte ihn zu seiner Mutter mitnehmen wollen…

Das Tor in Richtung Hafenufer ächzte leise; ein Mann betrat das Gelände. Martin war fast sofort sicher, dass es Otto war, trotz der dunklen Zivilkleidung, die ihn tarnte – ansonsten waren so spät nicht viele Leute unterwegs. Na ja, und dann war da die Tatsache, dass der Mann sich an den Zaun lehnte und dann einfach nach unten sacken ließ, um sich zusammen zu rollen. Otto war wohl kaum der einzige Mensch hier, der kraftlos und verzweifelt war, aber als Martin zu ihm ging, sah er auf. Es _war_ Otto, und er sah furchtbar aus. Unrasiert, müde, ausdruckslos vor Kummer.

„Martin“, murmelte er. Sein trostloser, matter Blick spiegelte wider, wie Martin sich fühlte. Wenigstens rannte er nicht vor ihm davon.

„Ist spät. Du solltest rein gehen.“ Er griff nach Ottos Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Als sie auf Augenhöhe waren, fiel Martin der Geruch nach billigem Bier auf, der ihm anhaftete. „Bist du betrunken?“

Otto schien einen Moment darüber nachzudenken, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nicht sehr.“

Martin ließ ihn probehalber los und Otto stand aufrecht und setzte sich in Richtung Chirurgie in Bewegung, wenn auch recht langsam. Tja, darüber würde Martin sich nicht beschweren. „Wie geht’s der Kleinen?“, fiel ihm ein.

Otto antwortete eine ganze Weile nicht. Als er es tat, sprach er sehr leise. „Sie wurde als behindert gemeldet. Bessau will, dass Artur dem Reichsausschuss Bescheid gibt.“ Martin hielt inne. Otto auch. Er wankte einen Moment auf der Stelle und stolperte dann zur nächsten Bank, um darauf zusammenzubrechen, presste das Gesicht in seine Hände und wimmerte etwas dazwischen hervor, das Martin erst verstand, als er Otto folgte und vor ihm kauerte. „Ich kann nicht mehr… ich kann nicht mehr…“

Martin nahm Ottos Hände und zog sie beiseite. „Bitte, sieh mich an – Otto, Liebling…“ Er hatte es nicht sagen wollen. Es war ihm nur so herausgerutscht.

Plötzlich war Ottos Mund auf seinem und Martin wusste nicht einmal, wer von ihnen angefangen hatte – er wusste nur, dass keiner von ihnen _aufhörte_. Otto brachte ein Seufzen hervor, das beinahe erleichtert klang, und klammerte sich an ihn. Martin krallte eine Hand in Ottos Haar und zog ihn näher– _liebedichbrauchedichwilldich_ –der Kuss war ungeschickt und schmeckte nach Zigaretten und Bier, aber er gab Martin dieses Gefühl von _Richtigkeit_ , das er seit Tagen vermisst hatte.

Bis Otto zurückwich. „Scheiße“, stieß er hervor, und Martin wurde bewusst, wo sie waren, dass er hier nicht vor Otto knien und ihn küssen konnte. „Tut– tut mir leid“, stotterte Otto.

„Muss es nicht.“ Martin sprang auf, so schnell es sein künstliches Knie erlaubte, und klopfte sich den Dreck von den Hosenbeinen. „Bleib nicht die ganze Nacht hier draußen, bitte“, brachte er noch fertig, ehe er zum Wohnheim der Chirurgie zurücklief. Er begegnete keiner Menschenseele, aber der Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit hatte gereicht, um ihn an die Angst zu erinnern.

Er dachte noch daran, als er sich oben in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen hatte und endlich ins Bett kroch. An die Zelle. Die tagelangen Verhöre. Wie der Kommissar – damals war es nicht Leibfried gewesen; Martin erinnerte sich nicht an den Namen – ihm mit einem milden Lächeln mitteilte, dass Theo, als wiederholter Verführer überführt, nach Sachsenhausen überstellt worden war.

Das war es, was Martin gebrochen hatte. Deswegen hatte er angefangen zu flehen. Theo hatte ihn nicht verführt, hatte er beharrt; er hatte sich ihm nie aufgedrängt, er hatte nie etwas getan, was Martin nicht erlaubt hatte… und als er fertig gewesen war, war da immer noch dieses grässliche Lächeln gewesen. Und Martin hatte begriffen, dass er das Geständnis abgelegt hatte, auf das die Polizei fast eine Woche lang hingearbeitet hatte. Dass nichts, was er hätte sagen können, Theo gerettet hätte.

„Nun, Sie scheinen ein vernünftiger junger Mann zu sein“, hatte der Kommissar munter gesagt. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Ihrer Abnormität nicht noch einmal nachgeben werden. Die Folgen wären fatal. Aber Ihr Alter und Ihr Geständnis bilden mildernde Umstände; jetzt haben Sie also eine gute Chance auf Bewährung.“

Danach war nicht mehr viel zu sagen gewesen. Er hatte geschwiegen, während der Urteilsverkündung und bei der Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis, bei seiner Zuteilung zur Heeresgruppe Süd. _Nicht erinnern_.

Martin öffnete die Augen und starrte an seiner Lampe vorbei an die Decke. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Dasselbe, was Otto jetzt durchmachen musste – es gab nichts, was er tun konnte, um seiner Nichte zu helfen. Oder Hans. Es gab überhaupt nichts, was irgendeiner von ihnen tun konnte.

* * *

Die Tage vergingen. Eine Art Gefühl von Normalität kehrte zurück und Otto gab sich zumindest nach außen hin den Anschein, sich zusammen zu reißen. Martin bemühte sich seinerseits, dasselbe zu tun.

Otto und er wechselten gelegentlich ein paar Worte miteinander und waren nicht mehr so angespannt, wenn sie im selben Raum waren. Was nicht oft der Fall war, aber es reichte, damit Martin sich an Ottos Worten festklammern konnte. _„Nur noch Kameraden, nicht mehr“_ – das konnte er. Er würde Otto der verlässliche Kollege und Freund sein, den er brauchte. In den Pausen fragten er und Laura Otto ab und Martin sprang für ihn ein, wenn Otto nach Karin und Anni sehen wollte.

„Nein, Herr Marquardt übernimmt am Montag _nicht_ die Frühschicht“, sagte Dr. Sauerbruch eben nachdrücklich zur Oberschwester und natürlich merkte Martin auf, als der Name fiel. „Er hat sein Examen beim Chef.“

Ottos letzte Prüfung – und gerade wegen dieser war er besonders nervös gewesen. „Sagen Sie, Doktor, kann ich mir Marquardts Prüfung ansehen?“, fragte Martin und schämte sich dafür, denn es war ein bisschen manipulativ, in Gegenwart von Oberschwester Elisabeth die Chefin zu fragen. Erstere klappte auch entrüstet den Mund auf, um zu widersprechen.

Aber Dr. Sauerbruch blickte nur kurz vom Papierkram auf. „Natürlich. Mathilde kann für dich einspringen; du kriegst dann die Spätschicht.“

Oberschwester Elisabeth funkelte Martin verärgert an und er suchte schnell und leise das Weite.

Bei Feierabend suchte er Otto – nur um ihm Glück zu wünschen und ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er ab und zu mal etwas essen musste, rief Martin sich scharf ins Gedächtnis. Aber Otto war nicht in der Werkstatt, die Vorlesungen waren schon zu Ende und als Martin in Betracht zog, Anni nach seinem Verbleib zu fragen, sah er sie zusammen mit ihrem Mann die Treppe hoch gehen, und er wusste, dass Otto Arturs Gegenwart mied. Ihm fiel allerdings auf, dass Anni ebenso geknickt und blass aussah wie ihr Bruder – wie jemand, der sich nur gerade so zusammenhielt.

Er nahm sich vor, Otto nochmal nach Karin zu fragen, als er zum Dachboden hinaufstieg – warum auch immer; es war wahrscheinlicher, dass Otto einkaufen gegangen oder bei seinen Kommilitonen war. Er hatte keinen Grund, dort oben zu sein, denn schließlich war der Dachboden _ihr_ Treffpunkt und sie trafen sich nicht mehr, nicht so jedenfalls…

Otto war trotzdem da und Martin konnte nicht anders als erleichtert zu sein, ihn an seinem üblichen Platz nahe dem Fenster zu entdecken. Er drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, als Martin die Tür schloss.

Martin ging zu ihm, umständlich über die Balken kletternd wie jedes Mal. Otto hatte noch nichts gesagt, aber das würde schon alles glatt gehen. Er würde ihn eben nicht umarmen und küssen, aber sie konnten reden. Das hatten sie ja vorher auch getan, einfach zusammengesessen und geredet. Angestrengt von seiner Kletterpartie ließ Martin sich neben Otto auf den letzten Holzbalken fallen und hielt ihm die Butterstulle hin, das von seiner Mittagspause übrig war. „Hast du Hunger?“

Hoffentlich klang er nicht zu aufgesetzt sorglos… aber Otto antwortete gar nicht. Er blickte ins Leere, heftig blinzelnd, die Lippen aufeinandergepresst. Er sah aus, als wollte er weinen und bemühte sich, es nicht zu tun.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Martin beunruhigt. Aber schon hatte er den Brief in Ottos Hand entdeckt, das Wehrmacht-Kreuz auf dem Umschlag. Ihm wurde kalt. _Nein_. Er riss ihm den Umschlag aus der Hand. Otto ließ ihn. Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein.

„Sie holen mich“, sagte Otto leise, gerade als Martin den Brief entfaltet hatte und seine Augen das Wort _„Einberufungsbescheid“_ erfassten und sich sein Magen schmerzhaft verkrampfte. „Ich soll an den Atlantik-Wall.“

Martin sagte nichts. Es gab nichts zu sagen. In den letzten Tagen war so viel passiert, dass er sich fragte, warum er noch überrascht war. Sie hatten einen Schlag nach dem anderen weggesteckt, und Martin hatte sich nebelhaft gefragt, ob es etwas gab, das er ganz einfach _nicht_ ertragen konnte. Das war es. Die eine Sache, mit der er nicht fertigwerden würde – Otto endgültig zu verlieren.

Er griff nach ihm und _Gott sei Dank_ ließ Otto es zu, ließ sich von Martin umarmen. Ottos Arme wanden sich um Martin, und er zitterte.

 _Worauf haben wir gehofft?_ , fragte sich Martin dumpf; worauf hatten sie _gewartet_? Darauf, dass der Krieg endete, dass alles vorbeizog, ehe Otto seinen Abschluss machte, sodass er nicht mehr gehen musste… Sie hatten vergeblich gehofft. Der Krieg ging weiter und forderte seinen Tribut.

* * *

An dem Abend folgte Otto Martin auf sein Zimmer. Martin verlor kein Wort darüber. Was hatten sie jetzt noch zu verlieren? Er schloss die Tür ab, er und Otto halfen einander beim Ausziehen und gingen ins Bett.

Nicht, dass einer von ihnen schlafen konnte – stundenlang lagen sie da und hielten einander fest. Es ging nicht um Sex. Es ging darum, sich einander ins Gedächtnis einzuprägen, jede Kleinigkeit in Erinnerung zu behalten. Wie sich die feinen Haare auf Ottos Armen anfühlten, wenn Martin darüber streichelte. Dass Ottos rechte Hand schwieliger war als die linke. Die kleinen, harmlosen Narben, die er hatte – eine winzig kleine am Haaransatz, wo ihm seine Schwester eine Bürste übergezogen hatte, die Blinddarmnarbe am Bauch, eine Wunde am Knie, die nach einem Fahrradunfall hatte genäht werden müssen, als er elf gewesen war.

Martin fragte sich, ob Otto so zu ihm zurückkehren würde, praktisch makellos, oder ob der Krieg ihn unheilbar beschädigen würde. Ihm grauste der Gedanke, Otto könnte eine Hand verlieren – natürlich würde Martin ihn nicht weniger lieben, aber Otto wollte Chirurg werden. Unwillkürlich zog Martin ihn fester an sich. Er _sollte_ Chirurg werden. Deutschland würde ihn brauchen, würde jeden wie ihn brauchen, wenn der Krieg zu Ende war, wenn es irgendwie weiter gehen musste. Otto war Arzt, kein Soldat – ein wunderbarer Arzt, wenn man ihn das nur werden ließe.

Darunter lag ein egoistischerer Gedanke, schlichter und so viel schmerzhafter. Martin wollte ihn wiedersehen. Er wollte seinen Herzschlag spüren, so wie jetzt, wollte seinen Atem hören. Otto hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie zusammen leben würden, und Martin wollte es, auch jetzt noch.

„Ich komme zurück, Martin“, sagte Otto, seine Stimme kratzig und kaum verständlich. „Ich komme zurück und dann bleiben wir zusammen.“

Martin vergrub das Gesicht in Ottos Schulter und wünschte, er könnte ihm glauben – wünschte, Otto könnte daran glauben.


	13. Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel heißt: "Süß und ehrenvoll ist es, für's Vaterland zu sterben". Es ist... na ja, sagen wir mal, ein etwas veraltetes Ideal.

Otto hatte in den letzten Tagen immer wieder Albträume gehabt, aber zumindest das sah man ihm nicht an. Seine Nervosität und lauernde Panik dagegen wurden immer offensichtlicher, während er um Worte rang, und es war beinahe schmerzhaft, seiner Prüfung zuzusehen – denn Martin hatte mit ihm die Anpassung von Prothesen durchexerziert. Er _wusste_ , dass Otto das alles konnte.

Sauerbruch musste es auch wissen; schließlich hatte ihm Otto schon seit Wochen im OP assistiert. Ihm einen Kriegshelden vor die Nase zu setzen und zu erwarten, dass er diesem eine Diagnose stellte, hatte es jedoch nicht besser gemacht.

Otto wandte sich langsam von Stauffenberg ab und sah Sauerbruch an. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er kleinlaut zu.

Martin sah angespannt zu, wie der Chef die Stirn runzelte und tief einatmete. Und dann stellte er Fragen – kleine Fragen von der Art, die man leicht beantworten konnte, ein paar von ihnen nur auf „ja“ oder „nein“ hinauslaufend. Otto ging sichtlich erleichtert darauf ein und hatte sich im Nullkommanichts in das Thema zurückgefunden. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Martin fand, er hatte mit seinem grummeligen, aufbrausenden, hochnäsigen Chef doch ziemlich Glück gehabt.

Eben, als Sauerbruch Otto vom Haken ließ, dröhnte der Alarm los. Martin reihte sich eilig bei den anderen Zuhörern ein, die den Saal verließen, und machte sich auf den Weg zur Chirurgie. Die Patienten waren in Aufruhr; normalerweise hatte man vormittags nicht mit einem Luftangriff zu rechnen. Oberschwester Elisabeth schickte ihn mit Charlotte und Angelika hoch, um das obere Stockwerk auszuräumen.

Indessen begann Christel eine hitzige Diskussion mit Dr. Sauerbruch, die sie nicht auf der Station bleiben lassen wollte und sie eben, als Martin mit seiner Gruppe Patienten vorbeikam, anherrschte: „Wenn Sie sich den Anweisungen Ihrer Vorgesetzten nicht fügen wollen, sind Sie hier fehl am Platz! Machen Sie sich nützlich!“

Christel presste die Lippen zusammen und huschte die Treppe hinunter in den Keller, wo sie wortlos Patienten in Empfang nahm und sie platzierte.

Schließlich erklang hinter ihnen das dumpfe Dröhnen der Schutztür, die ins Schloss fiel. Martin konnte sich einen Anflug von kleinlichem Ärger nicht verkneifen – fort war eine Gelegenheit, ungestört Zeit mit Otto zu verbringen.

Aber der Gedanke verebbte rasch, als er Otto in der Menge ausmachte, der seinen Anteil an Schützlingen verteilt hatte, sich auf eine der Bänke fallen ließ und sich nach Martin umsah. Immerhin waren sie beide hier unten in Sicherheit, und als Martin zu ihm hinüberging, lächelte Otto ihn an und rückte beiseite.

„Na, alles gut überstanden, Herr Doktor?“, neckte Martin ihn, als er sich neben ihn setzte und an seine Seite drückte.

Otto fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Das war ein totales Desaster“, murrte er. „Ich hab mich dort vorn zum Affen gemacht.“

„Ach, wen kümmern die nervösen Aussetzer? Bestanden hast du allemal“, sagte Martin in einem Versuch, ihn zu trösten.

Otto schaute säuerlich drein. „Nur, weil Sauerbruch mich auf Biegen und Brechen durchschleifen wollte.“

Ein Einschlag ließ den Keller erzittern und das Licht flackern. Stirnrunzelnde Blicke streiften die Lampen; dann wurde die Stille wieder mit leisen Gesprächen gefüllt.

„Du kriegst das hin. Wir haben das doch alles hundertmal durchgekaut – und ich hab dich schon im OP gesehen; die Praxis hast du drauf.“

Darauf sah Otto immerhin ein bisschen weniger verkniffen aus als vorher. „Aber Anni zieht mich die nächsten hundert Jahre mit jedem falschen Fachbegriff auf, den ich von mir gegeben habe.“

„Dann kannst du immer noch als Spender hierbleiben“, schlug Martin vor. „Ich kann dir jederzeit wieder einen Schlauch in die Vene rammen.“

„Natürlich; da bist du ganz vorne mit dabei. Blutsauger!“, versetzte Otto, obwohl die gespielte Empörung seinem Grinsen nicht lange standhielt.

Martin lachte auch, verbiss es sich allerdings schnell wieder, als er von der anderen Seite des Raums Schwester Christels biestigen Blick auffing. _Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde Otto sich mit überhaupt niemandem mehr außer ihr unterhalten_ , dachte Martin grollend. Otto gab seinen Freundlichkeiten gegenüber Christel mittlerweile eine beiläufige, kollegiale, aber unverbindliche Note, doch die Botschaft schien nicht anzukommen – Christel glaubte anscheinend, dass sie aufgrund einer einzigen Verabredung eine Art Besitzanspruch anmelden konnte.

Martin seufzte in sich hinein. Er hatte Otto versprochen, die Eifersüchteleien zu unterlassen, also bitte.

Wieder krachte es, diesmal lauter, näher; das ganze Gebäude bebte. Das Klirren war diesmal direkt über ihren Köpfen – und dann fiel das Licht aus. „Scheiße“, zischte Martin unwillkürlich. Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit steuerte Sauerbruch seine eigenen Flüche bei. Eine Hand tastete nach Martin. Nach einem Moment schloss er seine Finger um Ottos. Wen kümmerte es schon – es war stockduster.

„Meinst du, das war das Obergeschoss?“, fragte Otto leise und ein wenig zu nahe; er hatte seinen Kopf auf Martins Schulter abgelegt.

„Ich würde gern nein sagen“, antwortete Martin. Wenn die Chirurgie einen schweren Treffer weggesteckt hatte, mussten sie womöglich das Gebäude evakuieren.

Otto bewegte sich, und einen Moment später fühlte Martin ein Paar warmer Lippen an seinem Hals. Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob er genervt oder belustigt sein sollte. _Ist das dein Ernst, Otto?_ Sie waren umgeben von mindestens vier Dutzend Leuten.

Trotzdem entlockte der kleine Scheißer ihm ein Kichern, weil sein unnachgiebiges Knabbern Martin an einer empfindlichen Stelle kitzelte. Er versetzte Otto einen leichten Klaps. „Jetzt lass gut sein, du Kindskopf“, flüsterte er. Es war deutlich spürbar, dass Otto grinste, aber er stellte seine Zärtlichkeiten ein. Martins Hand hielt er allerdings weiterhin und Martin hatte wenig Lust, ihm das auch noch zu verbieten. Morgen würde Otto weg sein.

„Ich hab einen Bescheid vom Generaloberstabsarzt bekommen“, bestätigte er, als Martin ihn danach fragte. „Ich soll mich heute Nachmittag in der Kaserne melden, zusammen mit den übrigen Absolventen meines Jahrgangs.“

Martin verspürte einen Stich. „Heute noch?“

„Ja. Sauerbruch unterzeichnet nachher die Bestätigung, dass ich die letzte Prüfung bestanden habe, damit mir so schnell wie möglich das Diplom ausgestellt werden kann.“ Otto drückte seine Hand.

Martin wusste, dass es ein Versuch war, ihn zu trösten, und wünschte, Otto würde sich nicht darum bemühen – eigentlich war er es, der Otto hätte trösten müssen. Aber es fiel ihm schwer, sich etwas Heiteres auszudenken, wenn er nachts von Schreckensbildern heimgesucht wurde. Baumann oder Schmitt, die unter seinen Händen verbluteten. In seinen Träumen wurde manchmal Theo daraus, öfter aber Otto. „Kannst du schlafen?“, fragte er.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Otto antwortete. „Ein bisschen. Nie besonders lange“, gab er zu. „Du?“

Martin öffnete den Mund und stellte fest, dass es auch ihm schwerfiel, ehrlich zu sein. „Auch nicht so besonders.“

Sie hatten beide versucht, damit wie Erwachsene umzugehen, sich zusammenzureißen, aber die Wahrheit war, dass sie ganz und gar nicht gut damit klarkamen. Er konnte nur davon ausgehen, dass es weitergehen würde, irgendwie, wenn Otto gegangen war, aber _wie_ … er wusste es einfach nicht. Realistisch gesehen waren es nur ein paar Monate gewesen, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, doch es hatte ein ganzes Leben daraus werden sollen.

* * *

„Martin, du ziehst in die Prothesenwerkstatt – der Marquardt geht ja sowieso“, kommentierte Sauerbruch später die Umverteilung der Angestelltenquartiere und Martins Dankbarkeit gegenüber dem Professor verabschiedete sich auf unbestimmte Zeit. _„Geht ja sowieso“_ , was für eine bequeme Formulierung!

Mürrisch ging er nach oben, um seine spärliche Habe zusammenzupacken, während Otto sich zur Kaserne aufmachte. Martin fragte sich, ob es ihm ein Trost sein würde, in dem Bett zu schlafen, das bisher Ottos gewesen war, oder ob es seine Albträume verschlimmern würde. Ständig ging er all die grauenhaften Szenarien durch.

Otto würde an der Front sterben.

Otto würde in Kriegsgefangenschaft geraten und erst nach Jahren zurückkommen, verbittert und abgemagert und lebensunwillig.

Otto würde zurückkehren, aber ohne Beine.

Otto würde zurückkommen, zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt und verängstigt.

Otto würde unverletzt zurückkehren – äußerlich. Keine Schramme an ihm, keine neue Narbe. Mit leerem Blick, stumm oder schreiend vor Wahnsinn, wie Franke damals nach seinem letzten Gefecht in den Bergen. Der hatte sich bewusstlos geschrien, und danach hatten sie ihn festbinden und andauernd ruhigstellen müssen. _Nicht erinnern_. Franke hatte nie wieder einen zusammenhängenden Satz gesagt, und Martin hatte sich bei dem grässlichen Gedanken ertappt, dass er Otto lieber tot wollte als ihn so zurückzubekommen, seelisch verstümmelt.

Er verdrängte die Grübelei und schob seinen Koffer in der Prothesenwerkstatt unters Bett – der einzige Platz, den Otto nicht in Anspruch genommen hatte. Sein Junggesellenzimmer. Für heute Abend würde es _ihr_ Zimmer sein, falls nach seiner Schicht noch etwas vom Abend übrig war; Martin rechnete mit Überstunden.

Und er behielt Recht. Es war fast Mitternacht, als er sich in die Werkstatt schleppte.

Insofern war er recht überrascht, dass im Abstellraum nicht nur Licht brannte, sondern auch leise Musik ertönte. Otto hätte um die Zeit nicht mehr wach sein sollen; er musste früh raus, aber da war er und wühlte durch sein Zeug – nein, _sortierte_ , berichtigte sich Martin. Auf dem Stapel auf seinem Rucksack landete hauptsächlich Kleidung, ein Satz Kochgeschirr, eine Feldflasche, Wasch- und Rasierzeug sowie Briefumschläge, Bleistifte und Papier.

Otto warf eben seine Tasche mit Nähzubehör dazu, doch er blickte auf, als er Martin herantappen hörte, und lächelte. „Schließt du die Tür?“, bat er und reichte ihm den Schlüssel. Er hatte ein unangenehmes Gewicht, weil es jetzt Martins Schlüssel war und nicht mehr Ottos, aber das vertraute Ritual des Türabschließens half ein bisschen, das bleierne Gefühl in seinem Magen zu lindern.

Als er zurückkam, drückte ihm Otto eine Schüssel Suppe und zwei Scheiben Brot in die Hand und stellte den Petroleumkocher in der Ecke ab.

Martins Blick wanderte über das Sammelsurium daneben. Ein Stapel Bücher, einige Hefter, ein Radio und ein ramponierter alter Plattenspieler, von dem Martin ziemlich sicher war, dass Otto ihn von Herrn Heim bekommen hatte, ein Korb mit Kleinkram – Martin entdeckte die Papiermedaille, die Emil für Otto gebastelt hatte. Über der Stuhllehne hing Ottos Uniformjacke mit brandneuen Schulterabzeichen, in der Ecke lagen zusammengerollt ein paar zusätzliche Decken und ein Kissen, doch an einer zweiten Matratze mangelte es.

„Na, wer schläft heute auf dem Boden?“, fragte Martin trocken.

Otto schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. „Sei nicht so ’n Arsch.“ Damit ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen und fing an, seine Portion zu verdrücken. Martin setzte sich dazu. Die Situation war auf bittersüße Weise vertraut – einfach nur nebeneinander sitzen und zusammen essen. Es würde ihm fehlen.

„Das Diplom gibt’s morgen?“, fragte er mit Blick auf Ottos neue Schirmmütze, die neben der Nachttischlampe lag.

„Ja“, sagte Otto. „Die Zeremonie schenken sie sich. Der Alte ist heilfroh um jeden verwendbaren Arzt, den er rausschicken kann.“ Er kratzte müßig Reste aus seiner Schüssel, aber der bedrückte Blick auf seine Sachen entging Martin nicht. „Das meiste kann ich nicht mitnehmen, Bücher und so. Ein paar Schallplatten. Behältst du das?“

Martin hielt inne. „Nicht vielleicht Anni?“

„Ist dir das lieber?“ Otto klang unsicher. „Ich meine, hier ist nicht viel Platz…“

„ _Nein_ , ich…“ Natürlich kam Otto jetzt mit praktischen Gedankengängen an. Wie hätte Martin ihm auch erklären können, wie abscheulich er die ganze Sache fand? Als wären sie bei einer Erbschaftsregelung. Aber andererseits, gesetzt dem Fall, es wäre so – welche Möglichkeit hätte Otto auch sonst gehabt, ihm irgendetwas von sich zu hinterlassen? Martin seufzte, stellte sein Geschirr beiseite und legte die Stirn auf Ottos Schulter. „Ich behalte gern ein paar von deinen Sachen.“

Otto setzte seinen Teller ebenfalls ab und umarmte ihn. „Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf.“

„Kann dir nicht versprechen, dass die Schallplatten die Bombenangriffe überstehen“, brummte Martin, ohne ihn ansehen zu können. Doch wenigstens bot sich ihm ein Themenwechsel – der Plattenspieler setzte eben zu einem hastigen, melancholischen Klavierstück an, das er erkannte. „Beethoven?“

„Hat mir ein Kommilitone vor ein paar Jahren geschenkt.“ Otto lachte, ließ ihn los und räumte das Geschirr auf. Martin hatte das Gefühl, dass er auch versuchte, seinem Blick auszuweichen. „Die Jazz-Platten hat er nicht rausgerückt.“ Er schaltete den Plattenspieler ab und wirkte ein wenig verlegen dabei. Sonst bevorzugte er modernere Musik; Martin fragte sich, ob er nicht zugeben wollte, dass ihm das über hundert Jahre alte Stück gefiel. Oder vielleicht vermisste er den Freund, von dem er die Platte bekommen hatte.

Martin hatte lange überlegt, was er Otto von sich hätte geben können. Jetzt kam er sich recht ärmlich vor, als er ihm den abgegriffenen Satz Karten in die Hand drückte. „Hier. Vielleicht findest du jemanden, der mit dir übt.“

Immerhin, Otto grinste darüber. Als ob er im Lazarett Zeit haben würde, um Binokel zu spielen. Trotzdem landeten die Karten auf seinem Mitnehm-Stapel. „Nicht, dass mir noch langweilig wird.“

Martin verdrehte die Augen. „Lass die Finger vom Pervitin, ja?“

„Oh, die haben was Neues“, sagte Otto, als er sich wieder zu Martin aufs Bett setzte. „D-IX; das ist Pervitin versetzt mit Kokain und Eukodal. Damit schläft man dann überhaupt nicht mehr.“

„Lass davon auch die Finger“, knurrte Martin.

Otto sah ihn lammfromm an. „Ja, Chef.“ Er war mit einer kleinen Mappe in der Hand zurückgekommen, aus der er ein paar Fotos holte. Es waren nicht viele, vielleicht ein Dutzend. Zwei waren Abzüge von den Bildern, die sie aus dem Versteck in Westend mitgenommen hatten, Hans mit seiner Frau und dann mit seinen Kindern im Arm.

Die anderen zeigten Otto als kleinen Bengel mit seiner Schulklasse, Otto und Anni als Kinder mit ihrer Mutter in einer kleinen, vollgestopften Küche, die beiden Geschwister kaum jünger als jetzt und fröhlich grinsend – Otto trug seine Uniform auf dem Bild und seine Schwester einen Blumenstrauß; Martin nahm an, dass es zu Annis Diplom gemacht worden war. Auf dem nächsten Bild sah Otto ernster aus, ein Lächeln nur angedeutet und umgeben von einem Trupp anderer Fähnriche und Feldsanitäter.

Das letzte Foto gefiel Martin am besten. Darauf war Otto umgeben von ein paar Freunden, allesamt halbwüchsig, im Freien. Im Hintergrund waren ein See und Bäume auszumachen. Otto hatte einen Arm um einen lockenköpfigen Jungen neben sich gelegt und den anderen um ein sommersprossiges Mädchen, das ein wenig leidend lächelte. Otto quittierte ihren entnervten Ausdruck mit einem stolzen Grinsen; der andere Junge, Anni auf der anderen Seite des Fotos und der Junge, an dem sie wiederum lehnte, lachten sich allesamt kaputt, was den Schluss nahelegte, dass Otto irgendeinen dummen Witz gerissen hatte.

Martin betrachtete es etwas länger als die anderen und Otto schob es ihm hin. „Willst du es?“, fragte er, und gleich darauf: „Kann ich eins von dir haben?“

Martin schüttelte den Kopf. „Gibt keine.“ Das beste, was er noch hatte, war das Schuleingangsfoto seiner Klasse, und auf dem war er auch nur dank einer scheußlichen Brille auszumachen. „Ist wohl besser so.“ Ein Foto von ihm unter Ottos Besitztümern würde nur Fragen aufwerfen; Otto konnte ihn gegenüber Vorgesetzten schlecht als einen Bruder ausgeben.

Otto legte die Bilder auf den Nachtschrank, nahm Martins Brille ab und begann, ihn zu küssen. Martin hätte ihn beinahe gebeten, es zu lassen, aber später, als Otto rittlings auf ihm saß, sich an ihn klammerte und sein Stöhnen an Martins Schulter erstickte, war er froh, dass sie diesen Abend miteinander hatten. Wenigstens flüsterte Otto seinen Namen und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals; wenigstens ließ er sich von Martin halten, als er einschlief. Es war besser, so viel natürlicher als diese sonderbare, erzwungene Distanz, mit der sie es nach Hans‘ Verhaftung versucht hatten und die einfach nicht zwischen sie gehörte.

Mehr als ein paar Stunden schlief Martin nicht; er war vor Otto wach und zog sich möglichst still an. Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick auf Otto, der leise in sein Kissen schnarchte. Immerhin, er hatte mal die Nacht durchgeschlafen.

Martin hasste es, dass das nicht seine Normalität werden konnte, nachdem er einen Vorgeschmack davon bekommen hatte, wie es sein könnte – neben ihm aufwachen, ihm eine Tasse Gerstenkaffee auf den Nachtschrank stellen, ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben, ehe er zur Arbeit ging. Otto rührte sich, schlug träge die Augen auf und lächelte ihn an. Martin lächelte zurück, so gut es ging. „Ich muss auf die Station. Mach nicht zu spät los; Heims Schicht fängt in einer halben Stunde an.“

Otto nickte und drückte kurz seine Hand. „Wir sehen uns dann in der Mittagspause?“

* * *

Bis zur Mittagspause hatte Martin wieder mal bei einer Amputation assistiert, einen aus Weißrussland heimgekehrten Soldaten an die Psychiatrie übergeben müssen, einen weiteren an die Pathologie – und die Hiobsbotschaft hatte ihn erreicht.

Die alliierten Truppen waren an den Stränden der Normandie abgesetzt worden, wo es zu einem Massaker gekommen war. Erzürnt über die grässliche Schlacht am Strand von Saint-Laurent-sur-Mer hatten die überlebenden amerikanischen Soldaten sich über Deutsche hergemacht, die sich bereits ergeben hatten.

Das berichteten zumindest die Radiosender. Ganz vertrauenswürdig waren die deutschen Sender zwar nicht, aber Martin traute es denen durchaus zu – Verzweiflung entlud sich oft in Grausamkeiten. Es war nicht so, als wäre er nie in Versuchung gewesen, seine Wut an irgendeinem armen Schwein auszulassen, dem er eigentlich nichts weiter vorwerfen konnte, als dass er ein Grieche oder ein jugoslawischer Partisanenkämpfer war… _Nicht erinnern_.

Und nicht daran denken, dass Otto Deutscher war, was im Zweifelsfall Grund genug sein würde, ihn zu erschießen, Arzt oder nicht. Er wünschte, Otto würde das verdammte Radio abwürgen; er hatte den Bericht inzwischen zu oft gehört.

Otto schien es auch nicht mehr ertragen zu können; er ging zum Radio und schaltete es ab. Als er Martin ansah, stand leises Grauen in seinen Augen geschrieben. Er ersetzte es mit seinem tapferen, lange einstudierten Lächeln. „Ich muss ja nicht in die vorderen Stellungen“, sagte er, während er seine Hemden zusammenlegte. „Als Unterarzt einer Sanitätskompanie darf man nicht bewaffnet werden; das ist gegen das Genfer Abkommen.“

„Und was ist, wenn sie’s doch tun? Willst du den Befehl verweigern und aufgeknüpft werden?“, fragte Martin. Der Obrigkeit bedeutete der Hippokratische Eid nichts – was interessierte sie da das Genfer Abkommen? Aber selbst, wenn sie Waffen an jeden austeilten, der noch stehen konnte, war Martin alles andere als sicher, dass Otto in der Lage war, auf jemanden zu schießen.

Otto kam zu ihm, dieses Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das er bald verlieren würde, ein warmer, liebevoller Blick in seinen Augen wie an jenem Weihnachtsabend vor einem halben Jahr. „Als ich sieben war, da bin ich mal von ’nem Kirschbaum gefallen und hatte kaum ’nen Kratzer. Und Mutter hat immer gesagt, ich bin wie ’ne Katze mit sieben Leben. Und zwei oder drei hab ich bestimmt noch…“

Er fummelte an dem Kettenverschluss an seinem Hals und Martin wurde mit einiger Verspätung klar, dass Otto versuchte, ihm seinen Talisman umzulegen. Schnell fing er Ottos Hände ab – aber nein, _bitte nicht_ , kein letztes Andenken, das ihm wie ein Teil von Otto selbst vorkommen würde. Otto legte die Kette nie ab.

„Deinen Glücksbringer wirst du trotzdem brauchen“, beharrte Martin und verschloss ihn wieder in Ottos Nacken. Otto blinzelte und senkte den Blick, wurde rot; womöglich dachte er, dass Martin die Geste albern fand. Rasch nahm Martin sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und brachte Otto dazu, ihn anzusehen. „Hey, ich nehme ihn gerne“, versprach er, „wenn du heil zurück bist.“

Otto schossen die Tränen in die Augen. „Wenn ich dir schreibe, _Grüße an dein Holzbein_ , dann meine ich, _ich liebe dich_ “, brachte er hervor. Martin küsste ihn und dachte, dass es das letzte Mal sein mochte. Er wollte Otto nicht loslassen, wollte ihn nicht dort hinausgehen lassen.

Natürlich klickte die Tür. Natürlich sprangen er und Otto hastig auseinander, ehe ihr Besucher die Werkstatt durchquert hatte und den Lagerraum betrat.

Es war Anni, die hereinkam und Martin einen beiläufigen Blick zuwarf, ehe sie Otto anlächelte. „Hier, von Mutter“, sagte sie und gab ihm ein Glas Marmelade, wahrscheinlich, um ihm das ewige Kommissbrot ein bisschen erträglicher zu machen. „Ich würde mich jetzt gern von meinem Bruder verabschieden.“ Es war eine höfliche und völlig verständliche Äußerung, aber sie sah Martin dabei nicht an und ihrem Tonfall haftete etwas Gereiztes an. Weil er kein Recht hatte, hier zu sein – _sie_ war Ottos Familie; _sie_ durfte sich allein von ihm verabschieden. Martin ging.

Der Abschied auf der Station war kürzer, wortlos. Otto wurde auf der Treppe von ein paar Kommilitonen umarmt, die darauf bestanden, dass er ihnen schrieb, aber Martin beließ es bei einem Händedruck, wie die Schwestern, wie Dr. Hansen, Dr. Wagner und Dr. Sauerbruch, die Otto herzliche Grüße von ihrem Mann und Jung bestellte.

Und dann war Schwester Christel an der Reihe. Und lächelte wehmütig und seufzte: „Otto.“ Und fiel Otto um den Hals und küsste ihn. Martin ballte beide Fäuste hinter dem Rücken; ihm ging eine ganze Kanonade Schimpfwörter durch den Kopf. _Lass deine verdammten Griffel von ihm, du elendes, egozentrisches, fanatisches, verzogenes_ …

Zum Glück nahm zumindest Otto es mit Fassung hin, obwohl er recht unbehaglich lächelte, als er sich von Christel löste. Christel schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Ich möchte zu dir gehören, Otto“, sagte sie und strahlte ihn voller Hoffnung an. „Wollen wir uns jetzt, hier, vor Zeugen, einander versprechen?“

Bei Martin regte sich eine leichte Übelkeit. _Täuschen und tarnen, mein Lieber. Was Besseres kann uns gar nicht passieren_. Und Christel forderte ihn zu einer Verlobung auf – vor Zeugen, natürlich, damit er keine Gelegenheit hatte, abzulehnen. Martin biss die Zähne zusammen, versuchte, seine Wut herunterzuschlucken.

Er würde nicht Ottos Mätresse sein, das auf keinen Fall. Er würde ihn nicht mit Christel teilen, und wenn ihm seine Tarnung wirklich so wichtig war… aber er schämte sich des Augenblicks ungerechtfertigten Misstrauens sofort, denn Ottos aufgesetztes Lächeln wich einem kalten, verärgerten Ausdruck. Mit emotionaler Erpressung ging er nicht gut um; das wusste Martin schon von seinen Streits mit Anni.

Otto klang sehr sicher, als er antwortete: „Liebe Schwester Christel, so gut kennen wir uns wahrhaftig nicht. Und Sie werden ja sicher nicht auf eine Kriegswitwenrente spekulieren, denn da müsste ich Sie enttäuschen – ich habe vor, am Leben zu bleiben. Leben Sie wohl.“

Damit war alles gesagt und Otto marschierte entschlossen von dannen. Dr. Sauerbruch und einige der anderen wirkten etwas peinlich berührt, kommentierten die Szene allerdings nicht.

Christel jedoch war blass geworden. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte und sie blinzelte heftig. Ihre offenkundige Erschütterung über die Abweisung hätte Martin beinahe leidtun können, wenn es nicht um Otto gegangen wäre.

Doch nun konnte er nur darum ringen, sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen zu verbeißen. Otto gehörte zu _ihm_ und es war ihm wichtig genug, dass er auf die angebotene Tarnung verzichtete. Er hatte Martin eben doch nur geneckt; er hatte nicht vor, ihrer Beziehung eine dritte Komponente hinzuzufügen. Und schon bald, in ein paar Monaten, wenn der Krieg verloren war, würde er zurückkommen, und dann würden sie zusammen sein, nur sie beide. Martin wich Christels Blick aus, während sie noch mit einer Hand vor den Mund geschlagen dastand, und trudelte in einem regelrechten Höhenflug zurück an die Arbeit.


	14. Contra vim non valet ius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel bedeutet: "Gegen die Gewalt ist das Recht machtlos". 
> 
> WARNUNG: Dieses Kapitel ist im Vergleich zu den anderen ziemlich starker Tobak und neben dem gelegentlichen Smut einer der Gründe, warum ich beim Rating so vorsichtig war. Ich thematisiere körperliche und verbale Gewalt, spezifisch gegen einen körperlich behinderten Mann gerichtet, Verletzung von persönlichem Freiraum in einem ziemlich übergriffigen Kontext, ein Flashback an eine Vergewaltigungsdrohung sowie suizidale Gedanken. Wer sich das nicht zutraut, liest es bitte auch nicht - passt auf eure emotionale Gesundheit auf.

Zugegeben, Martin war nicht ganz bei der Sache, aber leere Infusionsflaschen und -schläuche einsammeln war keine Raketenwissenschaft. Darum war nur ein geringer Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit darauf konzentriert, während ein weitaus größerer Teil mit Spekulationen beschäftigt war. Würden sich Stauffenberg und seine Gleichgesinnten im Heereskommando durchsetzen und einen Waffenstillstand an der Westfront aushandeln können? Würde die Besetzung Frankreichs zum Ende kommen? Würde Otto ihm in ein paar Wochen schreiben, dass er außer Gefahr war…?

„Martin Schelling?“ Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als Martin sich umdrehte, um deren Quelle festzustellen, erschrak er. Ein Mann im dunklen Anzug stand vor ihm, flankiert von zwei Polizisten.

 _Nein. Ich habe nichts getan_. Außer dabei zu helfen, Hans zu verstecken. Außer Beweismittel für Volksverhetzung zu vernichten. Außer Feindsender zu hören. „Ja?“

„Gegen Sie ist eine Vorbeugehaft verhängt“, sagte der Mann gelassen und wies einen der Polizisten mit einer Kopfbewegung zu Martin. Im nächsten Moment klickten die Handschellen, kaltes Eisen an seinen Handgelenken. Das grässliche Wort _Vorbeugehaft_ , das er vor fünf Jahren zuletzt gehört hatte, bohrte sich wie eine Klinge in seinen Kopf.

Es ging nicht um seinen Widerstand. Es ging um Otto. _Jemand hat uns verpfiffen_ , war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem er imstande war – auf grauenhafte Weise vertraut, wie die Angst um Theo – ehe er es abstritt: „Das muss ’ne Verwechslung sein.“

Der Ermittler lächelte zufrieden. „Nein“, sagte er schlicht.

Martin spürte, dass die Schwestern und die umstehenden Patienten starrten. Ehe die beiden Polizisten ihn an den Armen packten und zur Tür schubsten, erhaschte er einen Blick auf Christel, die das Geschehen aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie lächelte nicht, aber in ihren Augen lag ein sonderbares, hartes Glühen, das nichts Gutes verhieß. Martin brachte es nicht einmal mehr fertig, wütend zu sein – ihm lauerte das KZ auf, und Christel wirkte zufrieden damit.

* * *

Es konnte nichts dabei herauskommen. Das sagte sich Martin wieder und wieder, während er auf Leibfried wartete. Selbst wenn Christel ihn denunziert hatte – was hätte sie denen erzählen sollen? Sie hatte sie doch nie bei irgendwas gesehen. Sie hatten nie etwas getan, wenn es nicht hinter verschlossenen Türen war…

 _Wie oft konnte sie uns zusammen sehen? Als wir nach Westend gefahren sind? Als ich Otto nach Hans‘ Verhaftung umarmt habe? An dem Abend, als ich ihn halb betrunken auf dem Klinikgelände aufgesammelt habe? Unten im Schutzkeller?_ Martin verspürte Übelkeit. Wie hatten sie nur so dumm, so unvorsichtig sein können?

Leibfried warf die Tür ins Schloss, als er hereinkam, und Martin zuckte zusammen. Der Kommissar wirkte keineswegs verärgert, im Gegenteil; das Krachen war bloße Einschüchterungstaktik, aber Martin hätte nicht sagen können, dass es nicht funktionierte. Gemächlich nahm Leibfried ihm gegenüber Platz. Anders als bei den Freitagsverhören hatte er keine Akte dabei.

„Können Sie sich vorstellen, warum Sie hier sind, Herr Schelling?“, fragte er im Plauderton. Es war beinahe Wort für Wort dieselbe Frage, mit der damals sein Verhör über Theo begonnen hatte. Als Martin schwieg, lächelte der Kommissar dünn. „Sie sind des sittenwidrigen Verhaltens gegenüber Ihrem Kollegen Otto Marquardt angeklagt. Was sagen Sie zu den Vorwürfen?“

Martin atmete durch. Hatte man Otto schon verhaftet? Oder war er unterwegs zur Front? Würde Christel überhaupt riskieren, dass auch Otto im KZ landete…? Aber natürlich würde sie, nach dem ausgeschlagenen Antrag. „Sie sind falsch“, antwortete er und hoffte, dass er einigermaßen überzeugend verärgert klang.

Leibfried verzog keine Miene. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Sie mit Paragraph 175 in Konflikt kommen“, sagte er gleichmütig, beinahe gelangweilt. „Sie hätten besser daran getan, für sich zu bleiben.“

„Das habe ich“, beharrte Martin. „Die Anklage ist unbegründet.“

„Unser Zeuge ist anderer Ansicht“, erklärte Leibfried. Beinahe konnte Martin den Inspektor von damals vor sich sehen, seinen geduldigen Blick.  
_„Unser Zeuge meint, Sie beide seien einander auf unangebrachte Weise nahe.“_

„Sie lügt“, platzte er heraus.

Wieder ein Lächeln. „Sie?“

Martin biss die Zähne zusammen. _Was soll’s_. „Christel Böhnisch. Sagen Sie mir nicht, die Anklage stammt nicht von ihr. Fräulein Böhnisch und ich sind einander schon seit längerem herzlich abgeneigt.“

„Sie ist verständlicherweise angewidert von Ihrer… Perversion“, sagte Leibfried gedehnt und verzog beim letzten Wort das Gesicht, als hätte er einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund.

 _Wohl eher krankhaft eifersüchtig_. „Ich habe mir nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, weder gegenüber Otto Marquardt noch sonst jemandem.“

„Warum bewahren Sie dann Herrn Marquardts Sachen in Ihrem Quartier auf?“, fragte Leibfried, wieder wie ein Nachhall von vor fünf Jahren.  
_„Können Sie mir erklären, was Sie in seiner Wohnung gemacht haben?“_

Erstmals spürte Martin Zorn unter der lähmenden Angst aufflackern. Hatten die ihr Zimmer durchwühlt? „Das war bis vor kurzem _sein_ Zimmer“, sagte er. „Ich bewahre seine Sachen nicht auf; er hat sie dort gelassen, als er einberufen wurde.“

„Vertrauliche Gespräche zwischen Ihnen, gemeinsame Spaziergänge auf dem Gelände der Charité“, zählte Leibfried auf, als hätte er seine Antwort gar nicht gehört. „Er soll mehrfach in Ihrer Wohnung gewesen sein. Und er lässt sich offenbar leicht von Ihnen beeinflussen.“

Das stimmte nicht einmal – wann hatte Otto je auf ihn gehört? „Das bezweifle ich. Warum sollte er?“, fauchte Martin. „Und natürlich rede ich hin und wieder mit meinen Kollegen auf der Station. Das lässt sich wohl kaum vermeiden.“

„Und die Treffen? Dass man Sie beide ständig beieinander sieht?“  
_„Sie und Herr Berner sollen praktisch unzertrennlich sein.“_

Da war immer noch dieser duldsame Tonfall, als würde er nur Martins Ausreden abfragen und warten, bis er fertig wurde. „Das entspringt Fräulein Böhnischs Fantasie“, brachte Martin hervor, aber es klang wohl kaum glaubwürdig.

„Dann leugnen Sie es also.“ Leibfried rümpfte die Nase. „Nach all der Zeit hatte ich gehofft, Sie hätten zumindest Ihre Lektion in Sachen Selbstbeherrschung gelernt, wenn Sie es schon nicht fertigbringen, Ihre Abartigkeit abzulegen. Haben Sie nie daran gedacht, was Sie Otto Marquardt antun, als Sie ihn zum Ziel Ihrer widernatürlichen Neigungen gemacht haben?“  
_„Es ist sehr bedauerlich, dass Sie ihm nachgegeben haben, als er seine krankhaften Vorlieben auf Sie projiziert hat.“_

Martin schwieg. Jedes Wort war eins zu viel – er hätte gar nicht erst anfangen sollen zu diskutieren.

Leibfried wartete noch einen Moment, sah dann aber wohl ein, dass es keine Antwort geben würde. „Nun. Ich denke, wenn der Prozess durch ist, wird Sachsenhausen der richtige Ort für Sie sein.“

 _Sachsenhausen_. Martin zuckte zusammen. Theo war dort – oder war dort gestorben, eins von beiden. Damals war er der Verführer gewesen und Martin der Verführte, dem man die Chance auf Bewährung gegeben hatte. Jetzt war er an der Reihe.

Der Kommissar schien etwas Ähnliches zu denken. Zum ersten Mal brach die gleichgültige Maske; darunter kam blanker Hohn zum Vorschein. „Ich muss Sie allerdings warnen: Das wird kein Vergnügen. Wie ich höre, sind Ihresgleichen nicht sehr beliebt bei den Insassen.“

Ja, das hatte Martin auch gehört. _Seinesgleichen_ wurden überall verprügelt, wo sie sich nicht verstecken konnten.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später war Martin wieder an der Charité. Leibfried hatte ihn an de Crinis überstellt, um ein psychiatrisches Gutachten anfertigen zu lassen. Es hätte beruhigend sein können – schließlich bedeutete es, dass er nicht genügend Beweise hatte, um die Anklage zu stützen – aber es hieß auch, dass er vorerst nicht mit einem Anwalt reden durfte, und de Crinis würde ihn voller Freude ans Messer liefern. Und nicht nur ihn. Martins Magen zog sich zusammen, als ihm einfiel, dass Otto gesagt hatte, de Crinis hätte ihn wegen Lohmann auf dem Kieker.

„Alles ablegen“, fuhr ihn der Pfleger in der Psychiatrie an, der ihn in Empfang genommen hatte. Martin starrte ihn an – er stand splitternackt vor dem Mann.

Der Pfleger machte eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung zu seinem Bein.

Martin blinzelte. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. „Ich…“, setzte er an und wurde harsch unterbrochen.

„Alles wird durchsucht. Jetzt mach schon!“ Er versetzte Martin einen Stoß, sodass er gegen den Tisch stolperte.

Martin schluckte, stützte sich an der Tischkante ab und öffnete die Halterungsschnüre. Bisher hatte er wenigstens die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich notdürftig zu bedecken, aber als der Pfleger die Prothese an sich nahm, brauchte er beide Hände, um nicht zu fallen. Er starrte auf den Boden und versuchte, das Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen zu ignorieren. Es war nicht das erste Mal, sagte er sich durch eine Welle von ekelerregender Demütigung; damals im Gefängnis war er auch durchsucht worden. Es war nichts, nur ärztliche Routine.

Trotzdem zuckte er zusammen, als der Mann ihn grob bei den Schultern packte, ihn umdrehte und ihn kurz von oben bis unten abtastete. Martin hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen. Seine Finger verkrampften sich um die Tischkante und begannen zu zittern – _nimm deine Hände weg, fass mich nicht an!_

Wenigstens wurde diese Untersuchung nur sehr flüchtig durchgeführt; dann wich der Pfleger hastig zurück, als hätte Martin eine ansteckende Krankheit. Es hätte lustig sein können, doch der Kloß in seiner Kehle erstickte jeden Anflug von Galgenhumor.

Der Pfleger riss ihm die Brille von der Nase, warf ein paar Kleidungsstücke neben ihm auf die Tischplatte und verließ den Raum mit Martins Sachen.

Als die Tür abgeriegelt wurde, rang Martin nach Luft. Ihm war kalt, obwohl es mitten im Sommer war. Die Panik hieß ihn zu fliehen, aber auf anderthalb Beinen konnte man nicht rennen. Er griff nach dem Bündel Kleider und ließ sich zu Boden sacken, wo er sie in Augenschein nahm. Hose und Hemd aus einem groben, grauen Stoff – wenigstens waren sie nicht gestreift wie die Kleidung der KZ-Häftlinge, aber die Ähnlichkeit war groß genug, um Martin daran zu erinnern, dass es zwischen Gefängnis und Psychiatrie keinen großen Unterschied gab.

Es ging ihm ein wenig besser, als er angezogen war, aber dann ging das Warten wieder los und damit das Grauen und das _Grübeln_. Was war zu tun? Damals hatte man ihm einen Pflichtverteidiger gestellt, einen unfähigen, desinteressierten Mann, der Martin kaum zugehört und während des Schnellverfahrens kaum den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Würde Otto einen Anwalt bekommen? Würde er Bewährung an der Front bekommen? Er musste aufhören, an Otto zu denken – es gab jetzt nichts, womit er ihm hätte helfen können.

Die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet. Martin richtete sich stocksteif auf, in Erwartung des Mannes von vorhin, aber ein anderer Pfleger betrat den Raum, etwas älter und kahlköpfig, das Holzbein unter dem Arm, nickte ihm kurz zu und sagte: „Herr Schelling, richtig? Ich bin Jakob Reichelt.“ Er reichte Martin die Prothese und seine Brille. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe dabei?“

Martin schüttelte eilig den Kopf. „Nein – ich mach das allein, danke.“ Die Freundlichkeit kam unerwartet nach der übellaunigen Begrüßung. Mit fahrigen Händen knüpfte er den Verschluss an seinem Bein zu. Reichelt blickte an die Wand, statt ihn ungeduldig anzustarren, bis er fertig war. Dann machte er Anstalten, ihm aufzuhelfen, doch er trat zurück, als Martin sich selbst an der Tischkante hochzog. Auf seinen Wink hin folgte Martin ihm den Korridor entlang.

„Abendessen gibt es um halb sieben, Frühstück morgens um acht, Mittag um ein Uhr“, erklärte Reichelt. „Da Sie ein forensischer Patient sind, werden Sie in Einzelhaft bleiben müssen; das Essen wird Ihnen also in die Zelle gebracht. Der Professor hat noch keinen Termin für Ihr Gutachten angesetzt, aber man wird Ihnen Bescheid geben, bevor er mit Ihnen redet.“

Martin nickte matt. Die Blicke der anderen Gefangenen – _Patienten_ – folgten ihm, gleichgültiges, leeres Starren, manchmal ein Aufblitzen von Verachtung, wenn manch einer merkte, wo es hinging.

Er war froh, diesen Blicken entrinnen zu können, aber es kostete ihn trotzdem Überwindung, die Zelle zu betreten, deren Tür Reichelt vor ihm aufhielt. Es war ein bedrückend kahler Raum – ein Bett, ein Nachtschrank, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, eine Toilette, alles in einem schäbigen Weiß, das Fenster klein und mit massiven Stahlstreben vergittert. Martin kam nicht umhin, den vollgestopften kleinen Lagerraum zu vermissen, wo überall ein Kaffeerand, ein herumliegendes Buch, abgegriffenes Kochgeschirr und der halbvolle Aschenbecher an Ottos Anwesenheit erinnerten. Sogar der staubige Dachboden mit seinem abgelegten Krimskrams war einladender als das hier. Martin ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.

Reichelt nickte kurz, augenscheinlich erleichtert, dass Martin keinen Aufstand machte. „Eine junge Dame hat übrigens ihren Besuch angekündigt, ein Fräulein Hertzold“, bemerkte er. „Besuchszeit ist nachmittags um vier.“

„Oh, gut“, murmelte Martin, obwohl er nicht sicher war, ob er gerade einen Besuch von Laura verkraften konnte. Andererseits würde man ihm später wohl kaum erlauben, mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen.

Reichelt schloss ihn ein und Martin legte sich aufs Bett, blickte an die Decke und fing an zu warten.

* * *

Er war in trübsinnigen Überlegungen versunken, als das Türschloss klickte und darauf hinwies, dass es etwa vier Uhr am Nachmittag sein musste, denn der unfreundliche Pfleger von vorhin führte eine eingeschüchtert wirkende Schwester Laura herein. „Nicht länger als zehn Minuten“, maulte er sie an und ging.

Laura sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach, ehe sie sich Martin zuwandte und nickte. „Martin.“

Martin nickte ebenfalls. „Schön, dich zu sehen.“ Es klang ein wenig steif, aber er wusste nicht so recht, was Laura derzeit von ihm hielt.

Sie versuchte es mit einem unsicheren Lächeln und fing an, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen, als sie näherkam. „Ich hab dir ein paar Sachen gebracht.“ Sein Zahnputzzeug kam zum Vorschein, ein paar Hemden, Unterhosen und Strümpfe.

„Danke.“ Martin rang sich auch ein Lächeln ab und Laura entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Ich wollte dir auch Schreibzeug bringen“, sagte sie, „aber der Pfleger, dieser Teubner, hat gesagt, du darfst keine Stifte haben; die zählen jetzt offenbar als Suizidwaffen.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment, ehe sie hinzusetzte: „So ein Arsch.“

Martin grinste. Laura benutzte solche Worte sonst nicht. „Stimmt.“

Er rutschte ein Stück nach und sie setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bettkante. „Es tut mir leid, Martin, aber die haben dein Zeug durchwühlt.“ Martin nickte wieder; so viel wusste er schon. „Aber ich hab dir die hier mitgebracht“, Laura packte drei seiner Bücher aus, Carossa, Fallada und Bergengruen.

Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht den Nerv haben, etwas zu lesen, aber es war trotzdem lieb von ihr. Und sie hatte die herausgegriffen, die noch am ehesten lesbar waren, verfasst von jenen Schriftstellern, die es schafften, weiterhin veröffentlicht zu werden, ohne ständig Propaganda gegen Juden oder für den Krieg auszuspucken. „Kein Kästner und Mann? Ich bin enttäuscht“, flachste er.

Laura zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Thomas oder Heinrich Mann? Denn ich glaube, Thomas dürfte dir gerade nicht viel helfen.“

Darüber musste Martin tatsächlich lachen.

Laura seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. „Alle fragen nach dir. Der Chef ist stinksauer. Angelika auch. Sie sagt, du sollst die Ohren steifhalten.“

„Ich gebe mir Mühe“, murmelte Martin, obwohl er nicht sicher war, was es bringen sollte – er hatte wenig Möglichkeiten, sich zu verteidigen.

Laura tippte unruhig mit den Fingern auf ihrer Tasche herum. „Die haben uns befragt, wegen dir und Otto“, sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Ein Hauch Rosa zeigte sich auf ihren Wangen.

Immerhin, sie war nicht auf Abstand gegangen. Martin rechnete ihr das hoch an. Sauerbruch und Angelika auch. „Was hast du gesagt?“

Von Laura kam ein hilfloses Achselzucken. „Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Ihr beide seid Freunde.“ Ihr Tonfall ließ nicht darauf schließen, ob sie den Anschuldigungen glaubte oder nicht.

Aber das musste Martin riskieren. „Ist Otto verhaftet worden?“

Nach einem Moment nickte sie. „Ich glaube ja.“

 _Gottverdammt_. Martin stützte das Gesicht auf seine geballten Fäuste und unterdrückte den Wunsch, irgendetwas anzuschreien.

Laura machte eine Bewegung, als wollte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen, ließ es dann aber sein. Stattdessen fummelte sie an etwas in ihrer Tasche herum. Die Geste erinnerte ihn an Otto mit seinem Kreuzanhänger und ihm fiel wieder ein, dass Laura katholisch war. Vermutlich hatte sie ihren Rosenkranz dabei. „Martin…“

„Bitte sag nicht, dass du für meine Seele beten wirst“, fiel Martin ihr ins Wort. Es war unverdient; Laura war so nett gewesen, aber einen derart wohlgemeinten Spruch würde er jetzt nicht ertragen.

Laura lächelte schief. „Für deine Freilassung?“, bot sie stattdessen an.

Otto hatte schon Recht gehabt – sie war wirklich ein süßes Mädchen. „Besser“, gab er zu, eben in dem Moment, als Pfleger Teubner die Tür öffnete und einen giftigen Blick auf Laura warf.

Laura stand auf, machte einen Schritt in Richtung Tür. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um, zog Martin in eine rasche Umarmung und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Martin war mehr als nur ein bisschen verblüfft – sie verstanden sich gut, aber sie hatten nie mehr als einen Handschlag ausgetauscht. Doch noch verdutzter sah Teubner aus, als Laura mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an ihm vorbei nach draußen stakste. Wenn er das hier überlebte, dachte Martin, musste er mal herausfinden, womit man Laura eine Freude machen konnte.

* * *

Otto würde ihn nicht verraten, so viel war ihm klar. Martin hatte inzwischen drei Nächte hindurch darüber gegrübelt, aber Otto würde eher selbst ins KZ gehen als zu sagen, dass Martin ihn verführt hätte.

„Du hättest doch auch nie geredet“, meinte Theo.

Martin kniff die Augen zusammen. Er nahm an, dass es nur die Einsamkeit war, die permanente Stille, die sich darin manifestierte, dass er sich jemanden ausdachte, mit dem er reden konnte.

„Oder es ist dein Schuldbewusstsein“, kommentierte Theo. „Du gibst dir die Schuld an dem, was mit mir passiert ist, und jetzt hast du Angst, dass sie Otto auch rankriegen. Und er ist so verdammt edelmütig. Sachsenhausen wäre ihm lieber als sich die Frontbewährung mit deinem Leben zu erkaufen.“

Martin krallte beide Hände in sein Kopfkissen. _Es ist sein erster Verstoß. Er wird Bewährung bekommen_.

„Und dann? Er wird den Rest seines Lebens überwacht werden und sich hassen, weil er dich nicht retten konnte. Du hast nie aufgehört, dich dafür zu hassen.“

 _Geh weg_. Martin hatte keine Lust, sich mit seinem Unterbewusstsein zu unterhalten. _Lass mich einfach in Ruhe_.

„Wer wird dann mit dir reden?“, wollte Theo wissen. „Die Pfleger und Schwestern?“

Deren Behandlung war Martin schon über. Mit der goldenen Ausnahme von Reichelt hagelte es angewiderte Blicke, wann immer ihm das Essen gebracht wurde, gemurmelte Kommentare. _Perverser, Abscheulichkeit. Sie sollten sich schämen_. Martin biss die Zähne zusammen. Besonders die Schwestern zuckten vor ihm zurück wie vor einem Aussätzigen.

„Lächerlich, oder?“, sagte Theo in einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. „Warum sollte eine _Frau_ Angst vor dir haben?“

Er lachte, und Martin lachte auch und kippte abrupt ins Schluchzen ab. Drei Tage, und er war mit den Nerven am Ende.

* * *

„Waschtag“, sagte Reichelt am nächsten Nachmittag munter zu ihm und warf ihm zwei Handtücher und einen Lappen in den Arm. „Kommen Sie mit, bitte.“

Die Ankündigung traf ihn eiskalt. Er war damals nur knapp eine Woche im Gefängnis gewesen, aber es hatte für einen Waschtag gereicht. Und die Psychiatrie hatte, wie das Gefängnis auch, Gemeinschaftsduschen. Martin wurde übel.

„Herr Schelling?“ Reichelt sah ihn fragend an.

Martin klappte den Mund auf, wollte fragen, flehen, irgendwas. _Bitte nicht_. Doch Reichelt ging bereits hinaus und Martin hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Er reihte sich hinter den anderen Männern auf dem Weg zum Waschraum ein, etwa ein Dutzend, die demonstrativ nicht in seine Richtung sahen.

Müßig fragte sich Martin, warum sie einsaßen. Kriegsdienstverweigerer vermutlich oder sonstige Verhaltensauffälligkeiten. Einer zitterte unkontrolliert. Überall sonst in der Charité wäre Martin ein Pfleger gewesen, der für das Wohlergehen dieser Männer verantwortlich war, aber hier war er der Dreck, auf dem sie herumtrampeln konnten. Jemand rempelte ihn vor der Tür zum Waschraum an. Martin stolperte, fing sich an der Wand ab und wartete, bis die Meute vorbei war.

„Brauchst du eine schriftliche Einladung?“, schnauzte ihn einer der Pfleger von der Aufsicht an, aber da kam Reichelt hinzu, einen Hocker in der Hand, und winkte Martin, ihm zu folgen.

Im Vorraum zu den Duschen stellte er den Hocker in einer Ecke nahe der Tür ab und überließ Martin den Platz, um seine Prothese und Kleidung abzulegen. Beides ging ihm nur schwer von der Hand; die Angst lähmte seine Bewegungen.

 _Mach einfach schnell. Es wird nicht lange dauern – und die kommen dir nicht freiwillig zu nahe. Das sind Patienten, keine Verbrecher_.

Trotzdem verkrampfte sich sein Magen, als Reichelt ihn zur Dusche brachte und ihn mit den anderen allein ließ. Er konnte es praktisch hören, dasselbe feindselige Murmeln wie vor fünf Jahren.

_„Widerliches kleines Stück Scheiße.“_

_„Muss diese perverse Ratte hier bei uns sein?“_

_„Der soll sich fernhalten, sonst demonstrier ich ihm den Unterschied zwischen ihm und einem echten Mann.“_

Martin stellte die Dusche an und ließ das Rauschen seine Gedanken übertönen. Das Wasser war bestenfalls lauwarm, aber das war ihm lieber so – es würde ihn wachhalten. Obwohl ein bisschen warmes Wasser seinem linken Bein wahrscheinlich gutgetan hätte; er war die langen Balanceakte nicht gewohnt.

Er behielt den Kopf gesenkt, wusch sich hastig, drehte sich nicht zu den anderen um. Hin und wieder zischte jemand etwas in seine Richtung, aber nie in verständlicher Lautstärke. Doch gerade, als er zu hoffen begann, unversehrt aus der Sache herauszukommen, traf ihn etwas Hartes an der Schläfe.

Der scharfe, unvermittelte Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen, aber die Panik war schlimmer. Beinahe hätte sich Martin augenblicklich zu Boden fallen lassen und die Arme über dem Kopf gekreuzt, um sich abzuschirmen.

_„Was stellst du dich so an, du Schwuchtel?“ Ein kaltes Schnarren in sein Ohr, während zwei Männer seine Arme packten und ein dritter seinen Kopf an den Haaren in den Nacken zerrte. „Sag bloß, dir gefällt das so nicht?“_

_Der Versuch zu schreien, an einer groben Hand erstickt. Der Versuch wegzulaufen, mit Tritten gegen die Kniescheiben bezahlt, die ihn fast zu Boden zwangen. Irgendwo unter der Angst ein Empfinden dafür, wie unglaublich grotesk die Situation war – Männer, die ihm seine Homosexualität zum Vorwurf machten, während sie ihn nackt gegen eine Wand pressten_.

_Dann eine Stimme von der Tür, unwirsch, aber wenig beunruhigt. „Lasst den Bengel los. Wollt ihr etwa auch nach 175 angeklagt werden?“_

_Die Männer hatten Martin losgelassen und gelacht – warum auch nicht, da sie ihn ja schon in ein bebendes Wrack verwandelt hatten, was alles war, was sie wollten_. Das _hatten sie nie gewollt – sie wollten nur sehen, wie er sich vor Angst krümmte_.

Martin war nicht sicher, wie lange er dort starr gestanden hatte, ehe sein Hirn das Geräusch registrierte, das dem Schmerz am Kopf gefolgt war. Etwas war klackernd neben ihm auf die Fliesen gefallen. Kein Faustschlag. Er sah hin – jemand hatte ihm ein Stück Seife an den Kopf geworfen. Ein vorsichtiger Blick über die Schulter. Niemand stand hinter ihm, doch einer der anderen Männer sah in seine Richtung, ein hässlicher Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, und Martin hörte ihn halblaut murmeln: „Dreckiger Perverser.“

Martin sah die Wand vor sich an und versuchte, tief Luft zu holen. Es gelang ihm nicht.

„Krentzsch!“ Reichelts Stimme klang scharf von der Tür herüber. „Seife ist teuer. Wenn ich dich nochmal dabei erwische, kriegst du keine mehr.“

Der Angesprochene quittierte das mit einem Achselzucken.

Martin stellte die Dusche ab und drehte sich in Richtung Tür. Reichelt stützte ihn auf dem Weg nach draußen und brachte ihn zurück zu seinem Sitz, und Martin trocknete sich ab, so schnell es ging. Wieder folgte dem Anziehen ein Anflug von Erleichterung, aber er zitterte immer noch. Die Panik, als er einen Angreifer hinter sich wähnte, wissend, dass er nicht _weglaufen_ konnte…

Krentzsch war der erste, der aus dem Waschraum kam. Er wickelte sein Handtuch um sich, warf einen Blick auf Martin, der eben sein Hemd zuknöpfte. Betrachtete das Holzbein, das neben ihm lag. Martin wagte es nicht, direkten Blickkontakt zu ihm zu halten, beobachtete ihn jedoch argwöhnisch aus dem Augenwinkel. Auf Krentzschs Gesicht breitete sich ein hässliches Grinsen aus.

Dann kam er hinüber und streckte eine Hand nach der Prothese aus. Martin riss sie blitzschnell an sich. Diesmal funkelte er Krentzsch zornig an.

Der Mann sah verächtlich auf ihn hinab. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er zuschlagen sollte, und Martin stellte sich auf eine Prügelei ein.

Krentzsch sah nach den Pflegern, die sich in der Nähe unterhielten, und wandte sich ab. Martin schloss die Augen für einen Moment, fragte sich, ob er heute Nacht würde schlafen können.

Es war Reichelt, der ihn zurückbrachte, was ihm letztlich den Ausschlag gab, seinen Mut zusammenzuraffen und zu fragen. „Ist es… Wäre es möglich, dass ich mich von– von jetzt an in meiner Zelle wasche, bitte?“, brachte er hervor. Ihm brach halb durch den Satz fast die Stimme.

Reichelt runzelte die Stirn. „Das entspricht eigentlich nicht…“ Irgendwas an Martins Blick ließ ihn abbrechen. Schließlich nickte er. „Ich mache einen Vermerk in der Akte, dass das mit dem Duschen wegen der Prothese nicht geht. Das dauert zu lange, wenn wir Sie jedes Mal halb tragen müssen.“

Martin war drauf und dran, dem Mann um den Hals zu fallen. „Danke.“

Reichelt überließ ihn wieder der Einsamkeit und Martin erinnerte sich, dass er nach dem letzten Mal auch angefangen hatte, seine Isolationshaft zu schätzen.

Es war jedoch das erste Mal, dass er die Stangen am Fenster betrachtete und sich fragte, ob sie wohl sein Gewicht tragen würden.


	15. Manu propria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel heißt: "Von eigener Hand." 
> 
> Was schon darauf hinweist, dass die Warnung für Thematisierung von Suizidgedanken mehr denn je gilt. Der psychologische Terror wird auf weniger handgreifliche, aber nach wie vor unschöne Weise weitergeführt; Lesen nach eigenem Ermessen.

Wieder einmal wurde die Tür zugeschlagen. Wieder einmal atmete Martin erleichtert auf, als ihn die Schwester allein ließ.

Sie hatte ihn angeschnauzt, weil er kaum gegessen hatte. „Was soll das werden; versuchen Sie jetzt, sich zu Tode zu hungern?“

Aber nein, so eine langsame Methode kam nicht infrage. Es wurde nur zunehmend schwierig, Hunger zu verspüren, wenn der Widerwillen jedes Mal überwog, wenn die Tür geöffnet wurde. Die Angst, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Hier drin war er sicher – es war ein ungewisses Stadium zwischen Freispruch und Urteil, aber zumindest musste er sich den anderen Insassen hier nicht stellen. Doch die Schwestern und Pfleger waren schlimm genug. Er durfte sich rasieren, aber nur unter Aufsicht; sie ließen ihn nicht mit einer Klinge allein. Waschwasser wurde ihm in die Zelle gebracht, in regelmäßigeren Abständen die Mahlzeiten. Auf Blechgeschirr, das nicht splitterte.

„Wenn du die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigerst, werden sie dich womöglich zwangsernähren“, gab Theo zu bedenken.

Der Gedanke drehte Martin abermals den Magen um. Seine Einheit auf dem Balkan hatte einen griechischen Kriegsgefangenen zwangsernährt, einen Leutnant, der sich in hartnäckiges Schweigen und dann den Hungerstreik geflüchtet hatte.

Er hatte nicht mehr so stoisch gewirkt, als er von vier Männern festgehalten wurde, während ein fünfter ihm den labbrigen grauen Haferbrei in den Hals kippte, der damals ihr tägliches Brot ersetzt hatte. Martin schloss die Augen, aber das half nicht gegen die Erinnerungen. Wie der Mann sich gewunden hatte, wie er gewürgt und gehustet hatte, versucht hatte, zu schreien.

„Ist es nicht besser, dass du dich selbst zum Essen zwingst, bevor es die anderen tun?“, fragte Theo.

Martin grinste bitter. _Ist es nicht besser, mich selber umzubringen, ehe es die anderen tun?_ War es das wert, so zu sterben? In einem ultimativen Trotzanfall?

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, warf Theo ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Willst du es aussehen lassen wie ein verdammtes Schuldeingeständnis?“ Theo hatte immer leben wollen. Er war abtransportiert worden, weil ein Selbstmord für ihn nicht in Frage kam. „Dafür töten wir uns nicht, Martin“, fauchte er. „Nicht dafür, wie wir sind.“

 _Wie wir sind_. Martin dachte an das erste Mal, dass Theo ihn geküsst hatte. Gleich darauf hatte Martin ihn geküsst, und dann war er zurückgewichen, bestürzt und durcheinander. „Das sollte nicht richtig sein“, hatte er gemurmelt.

Theo hatte die Achseln gezuckt, obwohl er vorsichtshalber auch einen Schritt zurück gemacht hatte, eine Spur von Angst auf seinem Gesicht. „Ist es denn falsch?“

Das war das Problem, oder? Es war für sie nie falsch genug gewesen, um sie abzuschrecken. Otto war damit umgegangen, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt… Martin kniff sich in den Arm. _Nicht an Otto denken_.

Theo strafte ihn mit einem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Weißt du, er hört nicht auf, zu existieren, nur weil du ihn nie wiedersiehst. Irgendwann musst du dich damit auseinandersetzen, was für Konsequenzen das alles für _ihn_ haben wird.“

Schritte draußen ließen Theo verstummen und Martin aufhorchen. Als die Tür klickte, setzte er sich hastig auf und griff nach seiner Brille, ein wenig alarmiert. Normalerweise kam nicht binnen so kurzer Zeit wieder jemand zu ihm… andererseits war auf sein Zeitgefühl sowieso kein Verlass mehr.

Als de Crinis seine Zelle betrat, packte ihn kalter Abscheu. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen – niemand hatte ihm Bescheid gegeben, dass seine Befragung heute stattfinden sollte.

Reichelt stand zögernd in der Tür, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt. Er schien nicht sicher zu sein, ob er gehen sollte. „Ich schaff das schon alleine“, teilte de Crinis ihm mit. „Unser Patient hier ist sicher vernünftig. Ich klopfe, wenn ich fertig bin.“ Damit drehte er ihm den Rücken zu und Reichelt schloss die Tür.

Da Martin auf dem Bett saß, zog de Crinis den Stuhl von seinem Tisch heran und ließ sich nieder, wobei er munter bemerkte: „So – Sauerbruchs Zirkuspferdchen mit der Umkipp-Plastik.“ Er wühlte in seiner Tasche und beförderte ein Zigarettenetui zutage. „Ihr Chef war auch schon da und hat sich sehr für Sie eingesetzt.“

Martin hatte es mitbekommen. Vor zwei Tagen hatten die Sauerbruchs vor dem Gebäude der Psychiatrie gestanden und laut genug mit de Crinis diskutiert, dass Martin sie gehört hatte. Er war auf den Stuhl geklettert, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen, und hatte sie gerade so an der Hausecke erkennen können. Dr. Sauerbruch hatte sich vor de Crinis aufgebaut und vernichtend auf ihn herabgesehen. Der Professor hatte heftig gestikuliert und sich in sein Gebrüll hineingesteigert.

De Crinis hatte das nicht berührt und auch jetzt wirkte er gelassen, als er Martin eine Zigarette anbot. Martin rührte sich nicht. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Vom Gang hallte Teubners Stimme herüber, weil er gerade einen Patienten anschrie.

De Crinis blickte Martin forsch an und angelte sein Feuerzeug heraus. „Sie sind sicher daran interessiert, nicht lange hier zu schmoren“, sagte er im Plauderton. „Die forensischen Patienten werden nämlich bei einem Luftangriff nicht evakuiert. Diese Zelle hier ist also–“, er grinste, „–nicht wirklich ein gemütliches Plätzchen.“

Martin sagte nichts. Was auch? Ihm war keine Frage gestellt worden.

In aller Seelenruhe zündete de Crinis seine Zigarette an, nahm einen Zug und lehnte sich zurück. „Wir können das auch abkürzen. Ich werde mein Gutachten stellen, auch wenn Sie schweigen. Mir ist die Aussage unserer NS-Funktionsschwester Beweis genug für Ihre Tat.“

Martin hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm Eiswasser das Rückgrat hinunterlief. Die Entscheidung war also gefallen. _Das wird Leibfried freuen_. Selbst die Farce mit dem Anwalt hatte man sich diesmal gespart.

„Die Frage ist doch nur, ob Sie Anstand genug haben, sich als Verführer von Otto Marquardt schuldig zu bekennen. Dann käme wenigstens Ihr kleiner Lustknabe mit Frontbewährung davon. Sie selbst landen so oder so im KZ.“

Ganz kurz brannte in Martin der Wunsch auf, sich auf de Crinis zu stürzen und seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. _Lustknabe?_ Hätte es denn einen Unterschied gemacht? Sein Name stand schon auf einer Deportationsliste für Sachsenhausen; den Leiter der Psychiatrie zu verprügeln konnte seine verbliebene Lebensqualität nur verbessern. Wenn es ihm egal sein konnte, weil er doch sowieso starb, musste er sich nicht auch noch antun, wie dieser Widerling von Otto sprach…

„Es sei denn“, fuhr de Crinis fort, „Sie lassen Ihr abnormes Triebleben medizinisch behandeln. Wenn Sie in Ihre Entmannung einwilligen, dann kann ich Sie hier in der Klinik behalten. Und eine Kastration hat schon manchem geholfen, diese widerlichen Neigungen zu überwinden.“

Und damit war jener strahlende, glühende Moment von Gleichgültigkeit und Trotz vorbei. Der Hass, der ihm für einen Augenblick Kraft gegeben hatte, machte einer kalten Panik Platz. _Können sie– dürfen sie–? Hat– Theo–? Haben sie ihm_ das _angeboten? Hätte er– nein– Gott, nein!_

Dumpf erreichte ihn de Crinis‘ Stimme, doch Martin hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagte. Erst ein Klopfen ließ ihn aufschrecken. De Crinis stand an der Tür, seine ausgetretene Zigarette lag am Boden und er warf Martin einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Dann öffnete Reichelt von draußen. De Crinis ging.

Und Martin blieb mit seiner Alternative allein.

Es war das oder das Lager. Er blickte auf seinen Stumpf hinab. Ein Bein fehlte ihm schon. Niemand würde etwas dabei finden, ihn weiter zu zerstückeln.

Er wollte ruhig atmen, aber seine Lungen füllten sich nicht richtig mit Luft. Er wollte sich auf dem Bett zusammenrollen, aber seine Muskeln versagten ihm den Dienst; Martin saß da wie erstarrt. Vor allem wollte er _schreien_. Franke hatte nach seinem letzten Gefecht nie wieder aufgehört zu schreien und Martin begriff jetzt, wieso.

 _Kein Ausweg. Keine Flucht. Kein Kampf. Es ist alles schon entschieden_.

* * *

Das schlimmste – nun, vielleicht nicht _das_ schlimmste, aber schlimm genug – war, dass er es in Betracht zog. Als er zum vierten Mal in dieser Nacht schweißgebadet aufwachte, sein Kopf voller Bilder von Uniformierten, die ihn zusammenschlugen und ihn zu einem Stacheldrahtzaun zerrten, hinter dem er verschwinden würde – _die ihn zu viert niederdrückten, während ein fünfter Mann mit dem Messer anrückte_ – da dachte er darüber nach. Fragte sich, ob es wirklich so schlimm wäre.

Menschen _konnten_ so leben. Er lebte schließlich auch mit einem Bein weniger. War der Unterschied denn so groß? Er konnte es hinnehmen, das Ende des Krieges abwarten und das ganze hinter sich lassen…

Allerdings würde er das nicht hinter sich lassen können. Er wäre irreparabel zerrüttet; er würde Otto oder irgendwen sonst nie wieder in seine Nähe lassen. Was von ihm übrig wäre, würde nicht mehr sein als ein zitterndes, heulendes Wrack, das vor allem und jedem zurückschreckte.

Martin starrte in die Dunkelheit und versuchte, etwas anderes zu sehen als Theo, der voller Blut war. Versuchte, das Grauen beiseite zu schieben, um klar zu denken.

Realistisch betrachtet war die Alternative keine. Er würde damit nicht leben können. Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, sich freiwillig für eine solche Schlachtung hinzugeben – und wenn er die experimentellen Methoden in Betracht zog, die an Gefangenen ausprobiert wurden, war auch nicht sicher, ob er _das_ überhaupt überleben konnte.

Realistisch betrachtet würde er im KZ nicht lange leben. Er würde von jemandem erschlagen oder erschossen werden, ehe er verhungerte, aber mehr Trost konnte er darin nicht finden. Wäre er gesund gewesen, würde man ihn sich einfach zu Tode arbeiten lassen, aber ein Krüppel war leichte Beute.

Realistisch betrachtet gab es niemanden, der ihm helfen konnte. Sauerbruchs Fürsprache hatte bei de Crinis nichts bewirkt und von staatlicher Seite erwartete Martin keine Gerechtigkeit.

 _Otto hat mich nicht verraten_. Der Gedanke war willkürlich, passte nicht zum Rest, weil er einer Hoffnung ähnelte, an die er sich klammern konnte, obwohl es keine war. De Crinis hatte gesagt, sein Geständnis würde für Otto Bewährung bedeuten – was hieß, dass Otto geschwiegen hatte.

Er hatte nicht an Otto denken wollen, aber jetzt tat er es und alle möglichen Szenarien prasselten auf einmal auf ihn ein.

175er galten jetzt vor dem Gesetz alle gleich und Otto würde gleichermaßen im Lager landen. Er würde an der Front als Kanonenfutter eingesetzt werden und in einer Woche tot sein. Er würde von hasserfüllten Gefängnisinsassen totgeschlagen werden. Er würde kastriert werden. Er würde erschossen werden. Er würde in irgendeiner abgelegenen Klinik heimlich und langsam mit Luminal vergiftet werden. Ein erboster Kamerad in der Armee, der erfahren hatte, dass er Seite an Seite mit einem Homosexuellen diente, würde ihn abstechen.

Doch… für Otto _gab_ es tatsächlich noch eine andere Möglichkeit. Er konnte den Krieg überleben, die Frontbewährung – Ärzte wurden so dringend gebraucht; er war immer noch wertvoll. Und es würde nicht mehr lange gehen. Ein paar Monate vielleicht. Otto konnte zurückkommen und leben. Er würde trauern, ja, aber er konnte heilen. Wieder jemanden finden, der ihn liebte – und irgendjemand _würde_ ihn lieben; daran zweifelte Martin nicht. Wenn kein anderer Mann, dann würde er vielleicht eine Frau finden, die er gern genug hatte, um bei ihr zu bleiben und eine Familie zu gründen.

Otto hatte noch ein Leben vor sich – ein Leben ohne Martin.

 _Die Voraussetzung dafür ist, dass ich ohne Geständnis und vollzogenes Urteil sterbe_.

Martin schloss die Augen und drehte sich auf die Seite. Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Verhaftung verspürte er etwas wie Ruhe.

* * *

Als Reichelt ihm am nächsten Nachmittag Waschwasser und Rasierzeug brachte, erwischte sich Martin dabei, wie er mit einer sonderbaren Gelassenheit die Klinge betrachtete. Es würde schmerzen, sicher, aber es würde schnell gehen…

Nicht schnell genug. Seine Aufsicht stand direkt neben ihm und würde sofort handeln. Und Martin musste Reichelt, dem einzigen hier, der ihn wie einen Menschen behandelte, auch keinen Ärger einhandeln.

Nein, besser, wenn er es nachts erledigte, wenn er allein war.

Trotzdem war es ein eigenartiges Gefühl, das Rasiermesser anzusetzen. Immerhin, ein effizientes Werkzeug – was stand ihm sonst zur Auswahl? Er hatte keine Frau von Dohnanyi, die ihm Bazillen oder Gift in die Zelle schmuggeln würde. Der Kopfkissenbezug war nicht lang genug, um sich damit den Hals zuzuschnüren, und die Decke eignete sich dafür nicht.

„Was Neues von der Front?“, fragte er Reichelt. Hin und wieder bekam er auf diese Frage ein paar Neuigkeiten angeboten, anhand derer sich darauf schließen ließ, dass Reichelt Feindsender hörte. Vielleicht fiel es ihm gegenüber einem Insassen, der dafür bekannt war, mit niemandem zu reden, leichter, sich dazu zu bekennen, dass er nicht mehr an den Endsieg glaubte.

Jetzt allerdings wirkte er nervös. Er blinzelte, setzte mehrfach an, ehe er sprach. „Nun, von Weißrussland ist inzwischen nicht mehr viel übrig, aber…“ Er sah zur Tür. Sah wieder zu Martin. Auf einmal sprudelte er hervor: „Es geht das Gerücht, dass Hitler bei einem Attentat ums Leben gekommen ist.“

„Aha.“ Martin wischte sich eben den Rasierschaum vom Gesicht. Das Handtuch _war_ lang genug.

Dann wurde ihm klar, was Reichelt gerade gesagt hatte. „Was?“

Der Pfleger zuckte die Achseln, trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Das haben zumindest einige gesagt. Irgendwie scheint gerade niemand eine klare Verbindung nach Görlitz zu bekommen, und im Regierungsviertel ist der Teufel los; da wird gekämpft…“

Martin starrte ihn an. _Das würde alles in greifbare Nähe rücken – den Waffenstillstand in Frankreich, den Zusammenbruch des Regimes. Alles, wofür Hans sein Leben gegeben hat – plötzlich möglich_. Das ganze System stand und fiel mit Hitler. Wenn er tot war – _falls_ – würde es das Ende von Deutschland bedeuten, das Ende des Schreckens. Eine Chance für den Putsch.

Reichelt sah schon wieder zur Tür. „Es ist bestimmt nur ein dummes Gerücht“, sagte er etwas lauter als zuvor; Martin wusste nicht, ob er einen eventuellen Zuhörer überzeugen wollte oder sich selbst. Der Pfleger griff hastig nach der Waschschüssel, den Lappen und den Rasiersachen und verließ die Zelle.

Nach dem Handtuch, das Martin neben sich auf den Stuhl gelegt und unter sein gesundes Bein geklemmt hatte, fragte er nicht. Als die Tür abgeschlossen war, versteckte Martin es im Kopfkissenbezug.

* * *

Die Nacht, die folgte, war erneut schlaflos. Für eine Weile nagten Zweifel an seinem Entschluss – sollte er sich das Leben nehmen, wenn der Staat kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stand? Und wenn nicht? Wie lange konnte er noch warten?

Martin blickte in die Nacht hinaus und dachte an Theo. Dachte an Otto. Bisher hatte er immer nur darüber nachgedacht, was Theo von ihm erwarten würde – zu leben, um jeden Preis, wenn es auch nur die geringste Chance auf eine Zukunft gab…

Was würde _Otto_ von ihm erwarten? _„Selbstmord ist allemal besser“_ , hatte Martin einmal zu ihm gesagt, und Otto hatte Hans die Mittel gegeben, sich umzubringen. Aber es war nichts, was er selbst tun würde, oder? Otto verlor nicht leicht den Mut.

Draußen auf dem Gang war ein statisches Rauschen zu hören. Martin schlich zur Tür, insofern man beim Tappen seines Holzbeins von Schleichen sprechen konnte. Der Nachtwächter, der draußen hockte, drehte am Lautstärkeregler seines Radios. Und eine vertraute Stimme erklang.

Martin hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Magen mit Blei gefüllt wurde.

Umsonst gehofft, umsonst geputscht. Und Hans war immer noch für nichts gestorben.

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Martin, wie müde er war. Er schlief kaum, seit er hier war, aber jetzt wollte er schlafen. Das Ritual des Prothese-Abnehmens war auf beinahe tröstliche Weise vertraut. Dann rollte er sich unter der Bettdecke zusammen. Sein Unterbewusstsein in Form von Theo schwieg – vielleicht, weil Martin für ein paar Stunden gehofft hatte, und Hoffnung war für ihn immer mit Otto verbunden.

Er schob eine Hand in den Kopfkissenbezug und ertastete die raue Oberfläche des Handtuchs. Schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, er würde an Ottos Seite auf dem Dachboden sitzen und sich an ihn lehnen.

* * *

Er wartete, bis die unmögliche Schwester die Reste seines Mittagessens abgeholt hatte. Heute war kein Waschtag; es würde also bis zum Abendessen dauern, bis wieder jemand zu ihm kam. Leise, behutsam, holte Martin das Handtuch hervor und breitete es vor sich auf dem Tisch aus.

Seine Hände zitterten nicht, während er es zu einem Strang zusammenrollte, obwohl ein Teil von ihm schrie und heulte und protestierte. Es würde der Bettpfosten sein, hatte er entschieden. Das Fenster war zu auffällig – dazu musste er erst den Stuhl hintragen und darauf klettern, was zu geräuschvoll war.

Martin sah zum Fenster hinauf. Es hatte geregnet, aber jetzt fiel Sonnenlicht zwischen den Gitterstäben hindurch und ließ die Tropfen auf der Scheibe glitzern. Der Anblick rührte eine Erinnerung in ihm an, die sonderbar alt war. Normalerweise weigerte er sich, sich so weit zurück zu erinnern.

Er war sieben oder acht Jahre alt gewesen und seine Eltern hatten ihn mitgenommen – zum Einkaufen, dann in die Bibliothek; sie waren den ganzen Nachmittag unterwegs gewesen. Es war später im Jahr gewesen als jetzt, schon Oktober, und als es angefangen hatte zu regnen, war es ein kalter, gründlicher Guss gewesen, ein echter Herbstregen. Seine Mutter hatte geflucht wie ein Kesselflicker, weil der Wind so stark war, dass er ihr den Schirm fast aus der Hand riss, und dann hatte sie es aufgegeben und sich ihren Hut tief in die Stirn gezogen. Sein Vater hatte nur gelacht und ihnen beim nächstbesten Straßenhändler ein paar Würstchen besorgt.

Und dann hatten sie auf einer Bank gesessen, Martin flankiert von seinen Eltern, so gut es ging vor dem Wetter abgeschirmt, und hatten ihre Bratwürste gefuttert. Der Senf hatte wässrig geschmeckt, aber es hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht, weil die Stadt so gut roch im Regen. Vater hatte ihm die nassen Haare zerzaust und irgendwann war die Sonne zwischen den Wolken hervorgekrochen und hatte Lichtstreifen in das Grau unter sich geworfen, ähnlich denen, die jetzt Martins Zelle erhellten.

Er wandte den Blick wieder seinem Handtuch zu, seinem harmlosen kleinen Mordwerkzeug. Und dann hätte er vor Frust am liebsten geschrien, weil _jemand an der Tür war. Jetzt_. Im dümmsten Moment.

Natürlich sagte Reichelt nichts dazu, als er eintrat. „Herr Schelling?“

Schnell stand Martin auf und schob sich vor den Tisch, um den Blick auf das Handtuch zu verdecken – doch der Gedanke ging ihm verloren, als ihm Reichelt einen Stapel Kleidung einschließlich eines Paars Schuhe in die Hand drückte. _Martins_ Kleidung. „Professor de Crinis hat eben den Bescheid von der Polizei bekommen; Ihre Entlassungspapiere wurden bestätigt.“

Martin starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Entlassungspapiere?“, wiederholte er leise. Das konnte nicht stimmen. De Crinis hatte ihm nur das KZ in Aussicht gestellt.

Reichelt allerdings lächelte ziemlich verlegen. „Nun, er hat gestern sein Gutachten eingereicht. War anscheinend alles nur ein Irrtum an der falschen Stelle…“

Ein _Irrtum_? Martin hätte am liebsten ungläubig gelacht. Christel hatte ihn verpfiffen – und de Crinis war nur zu willens gewesen, ihr Glauben zu schenken. „Mir wurde gesagt– seit Wochen habe ich– _warum_ hat er mich so plötzlich freigesprochen?“, platzte er heraus.

Reichelt zuckte die Achseln. „Davon habe ich keine Ahnung. Vielleicht können Sie ja die junge Dame fragen; der Professor hat den Fall mit einer seiner Studentinnen bearbeitet. Hübsches Ding. Frau Waldhausen, glaube ich.“

Anni. Aber warum sollte _sie_ … er erinnerte sich genau an die Blicke, die sie ihnen gelegentlich zugeworfen hatte, das Stirnrunzeln, wenn sie ihn mit Otto gesehen hatte. Hatte _sie_ de Crinis‘ Meinung über ihn geändert? … _hat Otto sie darum gebeten?_

Er musste ziemlich dümmlich vor sich hin gestarrt haben, denn Reichelt gab ihm mit einem Wink zu dem Kleiderstapel zu verstehen, dass er sich in Bewegung setzen sollte. „Ziehen Sie sich an und melden Sie sich beim Empfang.“ Damit ließ er ihn allein, schloss aber nicht, wie sonst, die Tür hinter sich ab.

Martin betrachtete fassungslos das Handtuch auf dem Tisch, dann die Kleidung in seinen Händen. Er tat wie geheißen, und als er aus seiner Zelle trat, rechnete er fast damit, dass sich Teubner oder sonst jemand auf ihn stürzte und ihn unter Schlägen und Schimpfe zurück zerrte. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Benommen machte Martin sich auf den Weg hinauf zur Verwaltung.

Reichelt ließ ihn ein paar Papiere unterschreiben, die seinen Aufenthalt betrafen, und brachte ihn zur Tür, wo er ihn mit einem munteren Lächeln und einem Händedruck verabschiedete. „Alles Gute noch, Herr Schelling.“

Dann stand er vor dem Gebäude, allein, unbeaufsichtigt, und blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht, fremd und zu grell nach Wochen in der Zelle. Ein paar Schwestern und Studenten waren in der Nähe, aber sie schenkten ihm keine Beachtung, weil er kein Gefangener mehr war; er war nur irgendein Zivilist, irgendein Pfleger.

Martin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und dann noch einen, verblüfft davon, wie leicht ihm das Atmen fiel. Wie friedlich und gemütlich die Charité um ihn herum aussah. Wie gut es sich anfühlte, nicht von vier kahlen weißen Wänden umgeben zu sein.

Und dann ging er nach Hause.


	16. Ubi spes, ibi tu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel bedeutet: "Wo Hoffnung ist, da bist du."

Martin hatte sich noch nicht ganz von diesem Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit erholt, als er die Tür des Hörsaals aufzog, und hörte nicht einmal, was der alte Herr, Professor Max Planck, erzählte, weil sein Blick sofort die Reihen der Zuhörer absuchte.

Da war Professor Sauerbruch, der, als er ihn sah, den Mund aufklappte, als wollte er etwas sagen, und dann doch nur lächelte.

Da war de Crinis in der hintersten Reihe, der uncharakteristisch blass und gedrückt aussah, sein sonst so selbstzufriedenes Grinsen völlig vermissen ließ und tatsächlich Martins Blick _auswich_.

Und da war Anni Waldhausen, Ottos Schwester, ordentlich gekleidet, makellos frisiert, das Gesicht eine unbewegliche Maske, bis sie ihn sah. In ihren Augen blitzte etwas auf und sie nickte ihm kaum merklich zu, ehe sie sich wieder auf Professor Planck konzentrierte. _Später_.

Martin schaute zum Dozentenpult und senkte mit einiger Verspätung beschämt den Kopf – da platzte er mal eben in eine Ansprache von Max Planck persönlich herein… Ein paar Wochen Gefängnis, und von seinen Manieren war nichts mehr übrig.

Er schlich sich einigermaßen kleinlaut an ihm vorbei und setzte sich auf die vordere Bank neben seinen Chef – der Martin prompt energisch auf die Schulter schlug und flüsterte: „Verdammt gut, dich zu sehen!“

Zum ersten Mal seit langem brachte Martin wieder ein ehrliches, spontanes, frohes Lächeln zustande.

* * *

„ _Martin_!“

Sauerbruch murmelte noch: „Ach, um Himmels willen“, da kam auch schon die ganze Schar angetrappelt. Martin fand sich von drei Frauen gleichzeitig umarmt wieder – Anna, Angelika und Laura. Letztere küsste ihn wieder auf die Wange und strahlte, ehe sie zurückwich, um Dr. Sauerbruch und Fräulein Fritsch Platz zu machen.

„Meine Güte, sind wir froh, dich wieder zu haben!“, sagte Dr. Sauerbruch eben, und die Mädels redeten alle wild drauflos. Martin verstand nur ein paar Fetzen von dem, was sie sagten; „dieses Aas von Ermittler, hat dauernd komische Fragen gestellt“, „Herr Heim war stinksauer, weil die in der Werkstatt rumgeschnüffelt haben“, „du glaubst gar nicht, wie unverschämt der über dich geredet hat“…

Keinen von ihnen schien es zu kümmern, dass sie direkt vor der Tür zum Hörsaal standen, wo immer noch Zuhörer herausströmten – es war nicht der beste Ort für eine Wiedersehensfeier. Aber Martin war viel zu geplättet, um Einwände zu erheben. Mit so viel Freude in Empfang genommen zu werden hatte er nicht erwartet.

Eigentlich hatte er Anni abfangen wollen, die gerade aus dem Hörsaal kam, gefolgt von de Crinis. Letzterer warf einen Blick auf Martin umgeben von seinen plappernden Kolleginnen und runzelte die Stirn. Anni warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf Martin, dann einen auf ihren Professor – und dann zuckte ihr Mundwinkel und sie senkte rasch den Kopf. De Crinis zog von dannen, Anni auch, einen Ausdruck betonter Gleichgültigkeit auf ihren Zügen.

„Na, jetzt hört mal auf, euch hier wie die Hühner aufzuführen!“, mahnte Sauerbruch.

„Ja, Chef“, sagte Martin – im Chor mit Fräulein Fritsch und den Schwestern, die allesamt augenblicklich Habacht-Stellung eingenommen hatten und jetzt loskicherten. Martin hatte gut Lust, einfach mit ihnen zu kichern – er fühlte sich wie betrunken von der plötzlichen Freiheit.

Sauerbruch verdrehte die Augen. „Abmarsch!“, bellte er. „Martin, du meldest dich erstmal bei der Oberschwester zurück. Wir reden heute Abend.“

„Oh, ja, die alte Schreckschraube wird sich sicher freuen, dich zu sehen“, bemerkte Angelika und zog ihn am Ärmel hinter sich her, während die Sauerbruchs zurückblieben, um noch mit Professor Planck zu reden. Martin folgte dem Rest der Gruppe; Anni hatte er wieder aus den Augen verloren. _Mist_.

Oberschwester Elisabeth hatte erstmal nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihm eine Gardinenpredigt zu halten. „Sie fehlen an allen Ecken und Enden!“, maulte sie. „Treten Sie heute zur Spätschicht an und vergessen Sie bloß nicht, sich den neuen Dienstplan abzuholen!“ Man sollte meinen, er hätte ein paar Tage blau gemacht. Niemand erwähnte mit einem Wort, dass er verhaftet worden war – und weswegen.

Niemand erwähnte Otto mit einem Wort.

Nachdem er Oberschwester Elisabeth versichert hatte, dass er nicht bis heute Nachmittag wieder verschwinden würde, nein, wirklich nicht, hoch und heilig versprochen, gelang es ihm endlich, sich in Richtung Werkstatt abzusetzen. Herr Heim war nicht da; ihn erwartete ein leerer, stiller Raum. Und dahinter der Lagerraum, sein Zimmer – _Ottos_ Zimmer. Der Anblick ließ ihn zum ersten Mal denken: _Das ist alles wirklich passiert_.

Sein Koffer war unter dem Bett hervorgezerrt worden. Alle seine Sachen lagen über die Matratze verstreut und die Matratze selbst war halb aus dem Bettgestell gehoben worden, um darunter zu sehen. Jemand hatte sowohl seine als auch Ottos Fotokollektion ausgeschüttet und dann unbeachtet liegen lassen.

Martin sammelte die Bilder auf, legte seine zurück in die Schachtel, aus der sie genommen worden waren – und das silberne Verwundetenabzeichen ganz nach unten, damit er es nicht sehen musste. Zumindest schien nichts zu fehlen; auch Ottos Fotos waren noch vollständig. Martin lächelte, als er nach dem griff, das jetzt ihm gehörte, ein heiter lachender Otto im Kreis seiner Freunde. Er war heilfroh, dass er es vor der Verhaftung nicht zu seinen Sachen gesteckt hatte, aber jetzt? Wer wollte etwas sagen – es war seins. Er steckte es ein.

Abgesehen von den Sachen, die Laura ihm in die Psychiatrie gebracht hatte und die, wie Reichelt ihm gesagt hatte, er morgen nach einer kurzen Durchsicht abholen durfte, war fast alles da. Nur der Kocher aus irgendeinem Grund nicht – was die Polizei wohl damit wollte? Eine Pfütze von verschüttetem Petroleum war zurückgeblieben und auch sonst war man nicht besonders rücksichtsvoll vorgegangen; jemand hatte eine Delle in seinen Teekessel geschlagen und Ottos Beethoven-Platte hatte einen Kratzer. Martin seufzte. Otto würde nicht glücklich sein, wenn er davon erfuhr. Falls er davon erfuhr. Ob Martin ihn wohl wiedersehen würde?

Diesmal erschreckte es ihn nicht, als er die Tür hörte. Zögerliche Schritte in Absatzschuhen kamen näher, und als Martin sich umdrehte, stand Anni vor ihm.

Wie zuvor im Hörsaal begegnete er einem Blick, der wenig über ihre Gefühlswelt verriet außer ihrer Vorsicht. Martin verdankte ihr sein Leben, und er wusste praktisch nichts über diese Frau – ihm war, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal ansehen. Anni Waldhausen, geborene Marquardt, mit derselben Kieferform wie Otto, denselben hohen Wangenknochen. Es war eigenartig und ein wenig unangenehm, die vertrauten Gesichtszüge so zu sehen, kühle Selbstbeherrschung, wo Otto unbekümmert seinen Gefühlen Luft machte. Ein Mund wie Ottos, nur ohne sein Lächeln. Wie ähnlich sie ihm sah. Wie anders sie war.

„Warum haben Sie das für mich getan?“, fragte er.

Anni sah ihn fest an. „Ich tu das für Otto.“

Martins Herz begann, wie verrückt zu hämmern. _Also doch. Er hat sie um Hilfe gebeten – er wurde nicht festgesetzt; er konnte um Hilfe bitten; er lebt_. „Wie geht’s ihm? Ist er noch in Haft oder schon wieder an der Front?“

Sie würden damit fertig werden. Otto würde überleben, und selbst wenn man ihm aus lauter Gehässigkeit eine Bewährungsstrafe aufgedrückt hatte, würden sie sich damit arrangieren… „Kennen Sie die Dachluke in dem Gang von Ihrem alten Zimmer?“

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag starrte Martin jemanden fassungslos an. Die Dachluke – _warum sollte Otto Anni vom Dachboden erzählen_ – aber wie hätte er ihr auch schriftlich von irgendwas erzählen können; so etwas schrieb man doch nicht in einem Brief – _sie müssen persönlich gesprochen haben_ – und Anni hatte ihn sicher nicht in der Kaserne abgefangen, ehe er nach Frankreich gekarrt worden war…

„Oh, um Himmels willen, dieser verrückte…“, murmelte Martin unwillkürlich.

Anni betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Sie kennen ihn gut“, bemerkte sie. „Ich habe es nicht gleich begriffen. Er ist ja kein Feigling.“

Martin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und was er Ihnen gesagt hat, hat Sie dazu bewegt, mir zu helfen?“

Jetzt sah Anni stattdessen den Türrahmen neben sich an, zupfte an einem Streifen abblätternder Farbe. Sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und Martin erkannte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen wieder, den er an ihr gesehen hatte, als sie mit Otto über dessen Begleitung zu seiner Diplomzeremonie gesprochen hatte. Sie wirkte alles andere als einverstanden mit dem, was Otto und Martin hatten – aber sie wirkte auch nicht unbedingt überrascht.

„Ich habe Sie da rausgeholt, weil Otto mich darum gebeten hat“, sagte sie schließlich. Eine harte Note trat in ihre Stimme. „Aber wenn Sie irgendjemandem gegenüber ein Sterbenswörtchen über den Dachboden verlieren, habe ich keinerlei Skrupel, Sie wieder an de Crinis auszuliefern.“

Martin brachte ein schnaubendes Lachen zustande. Er würde nichts sagen, wenn es um irgendeinen fremden Deserteur ginge, und jetzt… Zumindest, was Otto betraf, waren er und Anni derselben Meinung. „Danke.“

Anni zuckte die Achseln und riss sich vom Studium des Türrahmens los, um ihn wieder anzusehen. „Ich schätze, ich habe Ihnen auch zu danken. Es wäre Ihnen leicht gefallen, Ihre eigene Strafe abzumildern, indem Sie Otto verraten.“

Das saß wie ein gut gezielter Schlag. Martin holte tief Luft. Es war keine gute Idee, seine Retterin anzuschreien. Er kam allerdings nicht umhin, sie finster anzusehen. „Sie haben keine hohe Meinung von mir, hm?“

Anni sah eher nachdenklich aus als alles andere. „Ich stelle gerade fest, dass ich einige meiner Meinungen überdenken muss. Und ich bin wohl kaum die höchste Autorität, was Ihre Person angeht, also…“ Sie zuckte abermals die Achseln. „Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass Otto weiß, was er tut.“

Tja. Das war immerhin etwas… eigentlich war es sogar eine ganze Menge, korrigierte sich Martin, als er an seine Eltern dachte. Er lebte, Otto lebte und Anni würde nichts sagen. Mehr konnte er wirklich nicht erwarten. „Was haben Sie de Crinis erzählt?“, wollte er wissen.

Wieder blitzten Annis Augen. „Dass Sie ein ungeheuerlicher Schürzenjäger sind“, erklärte sie trocken.

Und damit hatte sie Martin. Ihm fiel de Crinis‘ verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck vor dem Hörsaal ein, das Grinsen, das in Annis Mundwinkel gesessen hatte – weil ihm die Mädels der Chirurgie alle um den Hals gefallen waren. Es musste ein Bild für die Götter gewesen sein. Martin fing an zu lachen, ein hilfloses, überreiztes Lachen nahe der Hysterie, und er musste sich an der Nachttischkante hinter sich festhalten, um nicht zusammenzubrechen.

Anni betrachtete seinen Ausbruch mit einem halben Lächeln und einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Geht es Ihnen gut?“

„Ich– ja, ich glaube– ich hab nur… die letzten Tage waren…“ Martin holte tief Luft. Verdammt, warum musste er gerade daran denken, wie Anni Otto mal eine Grimasse geschnitten hatte? Beinahe hätte er wieder losgekichert. Was war los mit seinem Kopf? Vor ein paar Stunden nur war er bereit gewesen, sich das Leben zu nehmen, verdammt! Er nahm seine Brille ab, rieb seine Nasenwurzel zwischen den Fingern und sagte das erste, was ihm einfiel. „Ich würde jetzt echt gern eine rauchen.“

„Oh ja, ich auch“, pflichtete Anni ihm mit einem Seufzen bei. Martin war ziemlich sicher, dass sie keine Raucherin war – wahrscheinlich hatte sie es sich anlässlich des Babys abgewöhnt. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und dann zur Tür. „Hören Sie, ich muss wieder in die Kinderklinik. Aber Sie sollten so bald wie möglich Otto sehen. Er hat sich große Sorgen um Sie gemacht.“

Damit wandte sie sich zum Gehen.

„Danke“, sagte Martin noch einmal und meinte es auch so.

Anni brachte nur wieder ein Achselzucken zustande, ohne ihn nochmal anzusehen.

* * *

Er hatte noch etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde, bevor die Spätschicht anfing, und im Obergeschoss war niemand anzutreffen. Die Personalwohnungen waren verlassen; mehrere Türen standen offen und gaben den Blick auf langsam einstaubende Möbel frei. Martin stieg über die Trümmer im Flur hinweg und sah sich wachsam um, aber auch auf dem Weg zum Dachboden begegnete ihm keine Seele.

Es war ein merkwürdiges, mulmiges Gefühl, wieder die vertraute Leiter zu erklimmen. Martin wusste nicht recht, warum er so nervös war – es war nicht so, dass er Anni nicht glaubte, nur… Er gab sich einen Ruck und stieß die blecherne Tür auf, bog um die Ecke und spähte in den Raum–

Und da saß Otto, über einen großen Korb gebeugt, obwohl er sofort aufsah, als er die Tür klappen hörte. „Martin!“

Martin stolperte fast über den Balken, weil er es so eilig hatte, zu Otto zu gelangen, doch da war Otto bereits bei ihm und fiel ihm um den Hals, und Martin klammerte sich an ihm fest und kam endlich in der Wirklichkeit an. Otto war _hier_ , er war es _wirklich_ , heil, gesund, _in Sicherheit_. Er trug zivil, nicht die grässliche Uniform, in der Martin ihn verabschiedet hatte, und alles an ihm war so wunderbar _vertraut_ , die Umarmung, die Hände, die ihn festhielten, die Stimme, die an seinem Ohr wiederholte: „Martin“, und er klang so verdammt _glücklich_.

Die enorme Erleichterung war beinahe ein Schock für Martin. Er hatte sich so bemüht, nicht an Otto zu denken, dass er verdrängt hatte, wie sehr er ihm gefehlt hatte, was für eine Angst er um ihn gehabt hatte.

Obwohl ein abtrünniger Soldat immer noch hinreichend Anlass zur Sorge bot. Martin löste sich gerade weit genug von Otto, dass er ihn ansehen konnte, und versuchte sich an einem vorwurfsvollen Blick. „Warum bist du desertiert?“

Otto strahlte ihn an, die Augen blau und weit und funkelnd. Der Tadel traf bei ihm auf taube Ohren. „Ich musste rausfinden, was mit dir ist.“

Martin konnte nicht anders; er grinste. „Du Wahnsinniger.“ Aber letzten Endes war ihm Otto desertiert und versteckt doch lieber als fern und in Lebensgefahr an der Westfront. Sie würden alles hinbekommen – sie waren beide frei und hier und zusammen. Am liebsten hätte Martin jeden Zentimeter von Ottos Gesicht geküsst.

Allerdings fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, dass sie nicht allein waren. Eine Regung, die er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Korb. In diesem lag ein etwas älteres Baby, sah Martin aus großen Augen neugierig an und machte einen unartikulierten Laut. Es war Monate her, dass Martin sie gesehen hatte, aber so viele Kinder in dem Alter standen nicht zur Auswahl…

„Das ist Karin“, sagte Otto und beantwortete auch gleich die offensichtlichste Frage: „Ich helfe Anni, sie vor Artur zu verstecken. Weil sie behindert ist.“ Er streichelte Karins Wange und setzte einen kleinen Stoffbären, der auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, zu ihr in den Korb, während Martin perplex diese neue Information verarbeitete.

Anni Waldhausen, Vorzeige-Deutsche und Ehefrau des verehrten Dr. Waldhausen, versteckte ein behindertes Kind vor dem Reichsausschuss. Und vor ihrem Mann – _ist Waldhausen ernsthaft in der Lage, sein eigenes Kind deportieren zu lassen?_ Und sie versteckte obendrein ihren desertierten Bruder. Und hatte Martin aus dem Gefängnis geholt, _wissend_ , dass er homosexuell war. Offensichtlich hatte er sie vollkommen unterschätzt. Kein Wunder, dass sie so nachdrücklich sein Schweigen eingefordert hatte; Karin machte sie zu viel mehr als einer Mitwisserin.

Otto wandte sich wieder ihm zu und lächelte ihn an und da war dieser Gesichtsausdruck, den Martin nicht mehr an ihm gesehen hatte, seit Hans verhaftet worden war – aufrichtige, reine Hoffnung. „Wir müssen nur durchhalten. Die Alliierten sind schon in Straßburg und die Russen stehen an der Grenze zu Ostpreußen.“

Martin runzelte die Stirn. Aber das hieß… der Krieg war so gut wie vorbei. Es konnten nur ein paar Monate mehr sein… und solange würde Otto sich hier oben mit der Kleinen verstecken? Auf dem einsturzgefährdeten Dachboden? „Und was macht ihr bei Luftalarm?“

Otto zuckte die Achseln. „Dann singe ich ‚ _Guten Abend, gute Nacht_ ‘ für Karin.“

 _Natürlich_. Martin schwankte zwischen einem erleichterten Lachen, weil das so offenkundig _Otto_ war, und einem entnervten Seufzen angesichts so viel Unbekümmertheit. „Und das hilft gegen die Tommies“, versetzte er trocken.

„Du ahnst ja nicht, wie falsch ich singe“, konterte Otto blitzschnell.

Diesmal lachte Martin. _Du schamloser, sorgloser, wunderbarer Idiot_ …

Otto packte ihn an der Hand. „Komm mal mit!“, damit zog er ihn zum Panoramafenster hinüber, das mittlerweile ebenfalls mit mottenzerfressenen Decken verhangen war. Otto zupfte den oberen Rand der Decke herunter und spähte hinaus auf den vor ihnen liegenden Hof und die Umrisse der Stadt dahinter. „Hier steh ich immer und denk an dich. Wenn die anderen nachts im Bunker sind, dann sieht mich keiner.“

Martin kam nicht gegen die Wärme an, die sich in ihm breitmachte, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Otto sagte das, als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass er ständig an ihn gedacht hatte… dass er ihn nicht aufgegeben hatte, lange nachdem Martin sich selbst aufgegeben hatte… Ihm fiel nichts ein, was er hätte darauf sagen können. Verdammt, er war nicht mal sicher, ob er gerade sprechen konnte. Also zog er Otto an sich und küsste ihn. Es fühlte sich an wie Nachhausekommen.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, fiel Martin ein, dass er auf der Station erwartet wurde. Er durfte sich nicht zu lange hier herumdrücken, wenn er keinen Verdacht erwecken wollte. Es gab vieles, worüber er mit Otto reden wollte, tausend Fragen, die er stellen musste… aber sie würden Zeit haben, später.

„Warte“, sagte Otto, als er sich Richtung Ausgang drehte. Und schon war er wieder bei ihm und fummelte an etwas in seinem Nacken – und legte Martin seine Halskette um. „Du hast gesagt, wenn wir uns wiedersehen, dann nimmst du’s.“

Er senkte gleich darauf den Blick und wurde rot, genau wie beim letzten Mal. Und Martin begriff. Es hatte kein Abschiedsgeschenk sein sollen, kein tragisches Andenken, sondern ein Versprechen – als Ersatz für das Versprechen, das sie einander nicht geben durften. Wie die Frage, die er Otto vor einer Weile gestellt hatte, anstelle einer anderen, die er nicht fragen durfte.

Bevor Otto sich mit seiner Verlegenheit bei Karin verkroch, hatte Martin ihn gepackt und wieder in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Ich liebe dich“, brachte er hervor.

Otto vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Daran habe ich mich festgehalten.“

* * *

Später, auf der Station, war Martin soweit aus seinem Glückstaumel erwacht, dass er anfing, sich ein paar praktische Gedanken zu machen. Otto bekam keine Lebensmittelmarken mehr, überlegte er, während er Verbände auswechselte; er und Anni würden die beiden in ihrem Versteck durchfüttern müssen. Vielleicht konnte er ein paar Sachen auf dem Schwarzmarkt bekommen. Verdammt, wenn es sein musste, würde er nachts durch die Parks schleichen, um Holz zu klauen, wenn es Winter wurde und Karin und Otto irgendwie warm gehalten werden mussten…

„Martin, hilfst du mir unten mit dem Wäschewagen?“, rief Anna von der Tür herüber. „Mathilde macht das hier allein fertig.“

Martin warf seiner Kollegin einen fragenden Blick zu – und Mathilde senkte den Kopf und deutete ein Nicken nur an. Es überraschte ihn wenig. Nicht jeder auf der Station hatte seine Rückkehr erfreut aufgenommen, und Mathilde war eine Parteigenossin von Christel. Es musste unangenehm sein, seinem Tratschthema zu begegnen.

Die anderen Mädels aber zeigten nicht mehr Scheu vor ihm als sonst. Anna erzählte von den neuen Patienten der letzten Wochen und von einem handfesten Krach, den sich Herr Heim mit Sauerbruch über das minderwertige Prothesenmaterial, mit dem er zurzeit arbeiten musste, geliefert hatte. „Ich sag dir, so hab ich Heim noch nie keifen gehört“, sagte Anna, während sie den Karren um einen Bombenkrater auf dem Hof manövrierten. „Er hat sich aufgeregt, wegen der schlechten Metallteile – er sagt, die verbiegen sich ruck-zuck und ruinieren die Gelenke.“

Martin hörte zu, ließ sich vom Alltag mitreißen, ging seiner Arbeit nach und liebte es. Im Moment konnte er sich kaum etwas schöneres vorstellen, als einfach Medikamente auszuteilen, Instrumente zu reinigen und Betten zu machen. Er merkte, dass es ihn nach der wochenlangen Untätigkeit anstrengte – gegen fünf fing sein Bein an, gegen das lange Aufrechtstehen zu protestieren – aber selbst das war ein so geringer Wermutstropfen, dass er es schnell wieder vergaß.

Es hätte ein ganz wunderbarer Abend werden können, wenn nicht… tja, wenn nicht noch jemand für die Spätschicht eingeteilt wäre und schließlich zur selben Zeit wie er auf der Station arbeiten sollte. Martin hörte ihre Stimme, empört und selbstgerecht, als sie mit der Chefin sprach. „Ich weigere mich, mit einem Sittlichkeitsverbrecher zusammenzuarbeiten.“

Martin holte tief Luft und riss das Laken schwungvoller als notwendig vom Bett. _Sittlichkeitsverbrecher_. Würde es sie kümmern, wenn es nicht um Otto ginge?

Dr. Sauerbruchs Antwort verstand er nicht, aber sie schien Christel nicht zu gefallen, denn sie wurde etwas lauter. „Egal, was Professor de Crinis schreibt – Martin _hat_ Otto verführt!“, beharrte sie aufgebracht. Martin fragte sich, ob sie selbst daran glaubte, aber es minderte seine Wut kein bisschen. Diese Frau machte ihn krank.

„Wenn Sie nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollen, dann lassen Sie sich versetzen“, sagte Dr. Sauerbruch kühl. „Der Chef verhilft Ihnen gerne zu einem Fronteinsatz.“ Damit marschierte sie hinaus, ohne Christel eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, die dastand und sichtlich um Fassung rang.

Er hätte sie wohl ignorieren sollen, rügte Martin sich hinterher – aber Christel _rührte sich nicht_ und es gab zu tun auf der Station; darum war es ihm egal, ob sein Tonfall bissig war, als er herüberrief: „Fass mal mit an!“

Christel warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. Martin legte weiter Decken zusammen, und schließlich setzte sie sich in Bewegung.

Martin hatte wenig Lust, sie zu kontrollieren – sie war Krankenschwester; sie wusste ja wohl, was zu tun war. Er konnte keine Höflichkeit von ihr erwarten, aber er durfte erwarten, dass sie ihrer Arbeit nachging. Sie konnten sich ja in aller Stille weiterhin herzlich abgeneigt sein; das klappte doch sonst so gut.

Nur blieb Christel dann neben ihm stehen und griff unaufgefordert nach dem goldenen Anhänger, der ihm aus dem Kragen hing, als er sich vorbeugte, um nach dem nächsten Laken zu greifen. Weil sie ihre Hände _immer noch nicht_ bei sich behalten konnte! „Woher hast du das?“

Und damit reichte es ihm.

Dieses _Miststück_ hatte sich gnadenlos an Otto rangeschmissen – na schön. Sie hatte Martin bei jeder Gelegenheit schlecht gemacht – sollte sie doch. Aber nachdem sie ihn und Otto verraten hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass er ins KZ gebracht würde, womöglich noch, damit Otto anschließend bei ihr ankroch und sie anflehte, sich seiner zu erbarmen, hatte dieses elende Biest den Nerv, ihm auf die Pelle zu rücken und nach der Kette zu grabschen – dem Talisman, den Otto ihm geschenkt hatte, als hätte _sie_ irgendein _Recht_ , den anzurühren – weil sie schon wieder nach einem Grund suchte, ihn zu denunzieren – und Martin hatte sie so verdammt _satt_!

Er packte zu, schneller, als Christel zurückweichen konnte. Sie erstarrte in seinem Griff, seine Hände um ihren Hals. Er konnte spüren, wie sie schluckte, versuchte, nach Luft zu schnappen. Für einen Moment fühlte er sich versucht, zuzudrücken. _Ich hätte auch so nach Luft geschnappt, du widerwärtiges Miststück – ich hatte die Schlinge schon bereit. Und du hast dafür gesorgt. Du hättest es mich selbst tun lassen; du hättest dabei zugesehen und noch gelacht_.

Christel starrte ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an. „Ein falsches Wort und ich _bring dich um_!“, fauchte Martin. Es war keine Übertreibung, wurde ihm klar. Er würde sie töten, wenn sie ihm noch mal einen Grund gab.

Einen Moment zu spät stellte sich Entsetzen über das ein, was er da dachte – dass er tatsächlich jemanden töten _wollte_ ; nicht einmal als Soldat hatte er je das Verlangen danach gehabt – und er ließ sie los, raffte seinen Wäschestapel an sich und ging.

* * *

Martin erwachte schweißgebadet, den Kopf voller grässlicher Bilder – ein Kamerad verblutete unter seinen Händen, während Martin verzweifelt Mull auf seine Wunde presste, seine Mutter drosch mit dem Besen auf ihn ein und schrie Obszönitäten, eine Stimme schnarrte in sein Ohr, während eine Hand ihn gegen eine Fliesenwand drückte, Leibfrieds herablassendes Lächeln. Christel schloss ihn in einen kahlen weißen Raum ein und irgendwo weit weg schrie Theo, schrie und _hörte nicht auf_ …

Nur dass es nicht Theo war. Da weinte ein Baby.

Martin öffnete die Augen, immer noch gefangen in dem scheußlichen Gefühl, rennen zu müssen und es nicht zu können. _Nur ein Albtraum – reiß dich zusammen, Schelling; es war nur ein Traum_. Nur dass nichts davon allzu weit weg war. Es war weniger als einen Tag her, dass er sich hatte erdrosseln wollen.

Jetzt allerdings befand er sich in einem dunklen Raum, der nach Holz und Staub und Petroleum roch. Das Bett knarrte und die Matratze senkte sich etwas, als sich Otto neben ihm niederließ. Martin sah zu ihm auf. Im spärlichen Licht der Lampe konnte er Karin ausmachen, die quengelnd in Ottos Armbeuge lag.

„Entschuldige, mein Lieber“, bat Otto leise. „Sie ist im Moment ein bisschen unruhig. Vielleicht kannst du unten in der Werkstatt doch besser schlafen.“

„Das bezweifle ich ernsthaft“, murmelte Martin.

Otto sah ihn bedrückt an, voller Anteilnahme, und während er Karin in einem Arm wiegte, griff er mit der freien Hand nach der von Martin und drückte einen Kuss darauf. Er suchte nicht nach irgendwelchen Phrasen, um ihn zu beschwichtigen – dafür kannte er diese Art von Träumen zu gut. „Ich bin hier“, war alles, was er sagte.

Martin rutschte näher an ihn heran. Er war zu müde, um sich richtig aufzusetzen, aber er lehnte den Kopf an Ottos Seite und umklammerte seine Hand. Otto war hier; Martin war bei ihm. Das durfte er nicht vergessen.

Otto redete leise mit Karin, erzählte ihr liebevoll Nichtigkeiten. Sein Daumen kreiste durch Martins Handfläche, immer wieder, und Martin konzentrierte sich darauf, auf die Bewegung, die warme, ein bisschen raue Hand, die gedämpfte Stimme, so vertraut, und er fühlte sich ein wenig besser.


	17. Silent enim leges inter arma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel heißt übersetzt: "Unter den Waffen schweigt das Recht". 
> 
> Abgesehen von illegalen Aktivitäten gibt es, richtig geraten, wieder ein bisschen Smut. Wer das nicht möchte, kann aussteigen, sobald Karin im Bett ist, und beim letzten Trennungsstrich wieder einsteigen - der letzte Abschnitt ist nur Fluff.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?“, murmelte Laura halblaut, als sie im OP-Bunker zu ihm stieß, um ihm nach der letzten Operation des Tages bei den Instrumenten zu helfen. Die Art, wie sie vorher um sich sah, ließ auf nichts Gutes schließen.

Martin runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab gerade nicht den Nerv, mich auf irgendwas einzulassen, was mir die Polizei auf den Leib hetzen könnte.“

Laura gab einen entnervten Seufzer von sich. „Meine Schwester ist verhaftet worden, weil sie zu freundlich zu ein paar Fremdarbeitern bei uns auf dem Klostergut war. Es kann sein, dass sie ins Arbeitslager kommt; ich muss nach ihrem Jungen sehen. Kannst du ab morgen meine Nachtschicht übernehmen?“

„Die ganze Woche?“, fragte Martin ungläubig. Er merkte selbst, wie kleinlich er dabei klang, aber er hasste die Nachtschicht und das nicht nur, weil ihm tagsüber nur die Wahl blieb, ein paar Stunden Schlaf in der Werkstatt zusammenzukratzen, während Herr Heim arbeitete, oder hoch auf den Dachboden zu gehen – wo Otto, dank Karins Schlafrhythmus, mittlerweile ein Frühaufsteher geworden war.

Laura sah ihn bittend an, griff in ihre Schürzentasche und holte eine Handvoll Bezugsscheine hervor – Tabakmarken. Laura rauchte nicht, und sie hatte fünf Stück gespart, alle noch gültig, für je vier Zigaretten. Und Angelika hatte Martin einen ihrer Bekannten vorgestellt, der sich Zigaretten einiges kosten ließ.

Martin rechnete blitzschnell nach. Eine Flasche Milch und ein Päckchen Grieß für Karin, eine Handvoll Kartoffeln, etwas Fleisch für Otto. Ein bisschen Käse oder Butter, wenn er Glück hatte. Er griff zu. „Deiner Schwester und deinem Neffen viel Glück“, sagte er noch, und Laura lächelte flüchtig.

Trotzdem war Martin nicht begeistert, als er die Oberschwester über seinen Schichttausch mit Laura informierte. Einer der wichtigsten Gründe, warum er die Arbeit im Krankenhaus liebte, war die Betriebsamkeit, und bei der Nachtwache gab es nicht genug zu tun, um ihn vom Denken abzuhalten. Die Stille, die Untätigkeit – es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Am Anfang hatte er seine Nachtschichten damit verbracht, unablässig durch die Station zu strolchen und die Zimmer zu kontrollieren, bis ihn Oberschwester Elisabeth zurechtgewiesen hatte, weil er die Patienten nervös machte.

Natürlich war die Alternative nicht unbedingt verlockend: Wenn nachts etwas los war, dann wegen eines Luftangriffs.

„Ist es so eine gute Idee, den Jungen hierher in die Stadt zu bringen?“, hatte er Laura gefragt und sie hatte die Achseln gezuckt.

„Wenn die Russen von einer Seite anrücken und die Tommies von der anderen, ist er da draußen auch nicht besser aufgehoben“, hatte sie festgestellt. „Und hier habe ich wenigstens jemanden, wo ich ihn lassen kann, wenn ich arbeite – Herr Fischer nimmt ihn fürs Erste zu sich und sieht zu, dass er zur Schule geht und sich benimmt.“

Martin dachte nicht, dass der Schulbetrieb noch lange weitergehen würde; von ein paar jüngeren Patienten hatte er erfahren, dass es kaum noch Lehrer an den Schulen gab, dass der Unterricht bisweilen stundenlang ausgesetzt wurde, um sich im Schutzkeller zu verkriechen, wenn die Sirenen losheulten, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die Schüler zum Sammeln von Lumpen und Metallteilen oder zur Erntehelfe abgestellt wurden.

„Da hätt ich doch lieber Mathe“, hatte ein Zwölfjähriger gemault, der sich bei einer solchen Sammelaktion einen Bombensplitter eingehandelt hatte, den Dr. Hansen ihm aus der Hand ziehen musste.

Immerhin hatte Laura einen Verbündeten, auf den sie zählen konnte – ihren Herrn Fischer, den zitterkranken Veteranen, an dem sie voriges Jahr einen Narren gefressen hatte. Im Vergleich dazu war ihre Situation doch recht isoliert, fand Martin; er, Otto und Anni hatten sich irgendwie aufeinander zu verlassen.

Die Hoffnung der Geschwister, Karin aus der Stadt schmuggeln und bei Annis und Ottos Mutter in Bayern unterbringen zu können, war daran gescheitert, dass es keine Passierscheine mehr für kriegswichtiges Personal gab. Anni hatte empört berichtet, dass man ihr unverblümt mitgeteilt hatte, sie als Ärztin würde nirgendwo mehr hingehen, ehe der Krieg vorbei war.

Otto hatte über ihre Entrüstung gelacht, aber das ganze hatte ihn offensichtlich schwer getroffen, und nicht nur wegen Karin: Als Martin ihn später danach gefragt hatte, hatte er zugegeben, wie weh es ihm tat, dass seine Mutter immer noch um ihren desertierten Sohn fürchten musste. Persönlich hätte Anni ihr zumindest sagen können, dass Otto am Leben und _einigermaßen_ in Sicherheit war. Die Post kam dafür nicht in Frage.

Immerhin, mancher hatte mehr Glück als sie, dachte Martin, während er im Vorratsschrank wühlte und einen Block Seife in seine Tasche schob – Dr. Sauerbruch hatte ihre Tochter bei ihrer Familie in Sachsen untergebracht…

„Pack das bitte wieder aus, Martin“, sagte eine gelassene Stimme hinter ihm.

Martin zuckte zusammen und lief bis in die Haaransätze rot an. Eben hatte er noch an Dr. Sauerbruch gedacht, und da war sie schon, am Türrahmen der Kammer lehnend und ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue milde belächelnd.

Die Scham brannte ihm bitter in der Kehle, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und die Seife ins Fach zurücklegte. Er war ziemlich sicher, dass Dr. Sauerbruch damals eine Hand im Spiel gehabt hatte, als er die Arbeit an der Charité bekommen hatte – er hatte gesehen, wie sie immer mal wieder stirnrunzelnd zu ihm hinübergesehen hatte, wenn die Post unter den Patienten verteilt wurde und er wieder mal leer ausging, und schließlich war aus dem Mitleid aufrichtige Freundlichkeit geworden. Jetzt von ihr beim Stehlen erwischt zu werden… am liebsten wäre Martin im Boden versunken.

„TutmirleidFrauDoktor“, nuschelte er und drängte sich an ihr vorbei, um sich eine stille Ecke zu suchen, wo er in aller Ruhe an seiner Schande sterben konnte.

„Warte mal“, sagte Dr. Sauerbruch. Sie brüllte es nicht. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann hob sie nur selten die Stimme.

Den Stahl hörte man trotzdem heraus. Martin blieb stehen. Nur, weil der Professor mehr Titel hatte, war sie nicht weniger sein Chef.

Dr. Sauerbruch beäugte ihn aufmerksam. Schließlich schloss sie die Tür der Kammer und winkte Martin, ihr zu folgen.

Martin rutschte das Herz in die Hose. _Mist. Gottverdammter Mist_. Jetzt hatte er es geschafft; er war seine Anstellung los. Und wenn er auf der Straße saß, gab es gar nichts mehr, was er für Otto und Karin tun konnte – sie nicht einmal sehen, denn er musste natürlich das Gelände verlassen. Er öffnete den Mund, aber es kamen keine Worte heraus, denn womit hätte er sich verteidigen sollen? Dr. Sauerbruch hatte ihn gesehen und wusste sehr wohl, was er getan hatte…

„Hier.“ Sie blieb plötzlich vor dem Seiteneingang der Station stehen. Dort wartete der Wäschewagen mit den schmutzigen Handtüchern darauf, weggebracht zu werden, im nächsten Mülleimer entsorgten die Schwestern Lappen, die sich nicht mehr verwenden ließen, und ein alter Waschkrug enthielt… „Seifenreste“, bemerkte Dr. Sauerbruch. „Wenn du die nimmst, fällt das keinem auf. Sind zwar nicht so hübsch und handlich wie die neuen, aber deswegen bekommen wir ja ständig welche nachgeliefert. Die Reste hier fallen nicht mehr in die Bestandsaufnahme.“

Martin musste dreingesehen haben wie eine Kuh, wenn es donnert, denn jetzt lächelte Dr. Sauerbruch wieder.

Er versuchte es mit einem zusammenhängenden Satz und scheiterte kläglich. „Ich… Frau Doktor… danke, ich meine… es tut mir leid…“

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ganz froh, dass du zur Abwechslung mal jemanden hast, um den du dich kümmern kannst. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie lange das so weitergehen kann; bei dem, was man so von der Front hört, sitzen wir wohl noch eine ganze Weile fest.“ Nach einem Moment setzte sie warnend hinzu: „Bedien dich bloß nicht ohne zu fragen an den Medikamenten.“

„Nein – nein, natürlich nicht“, sagte Martin noch, aber da hatte sich Dr. Sauerbruch bereits umgedreht und schritt von dannen. Martin ließ sich rücklings gegen die Wand sacken, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er war von wesentlich besseren Menschen umgeben, als er verdiente.

* * *

Als er das Haus verließ, war der Restebehälter um zwei Handvoll bröckliger Seifenreste ärmer, die Martin sorgfältig in der Werkstatt versteckt hatte. Er trug nichts weiter bei sich als Ottos alte Tasche, etwas Geld und die Bezugsscheine, die er in der Innentasche seines Mantels verstaut hatte.

Martin ging eilig und mit gesenktem Kopf, die Schultern hochgezogen und das Gesicht von seiner Kappe überschattet; er wollte auf seinem Gang zur Elsässer Straße von niemandem erkannt werden. Falls doch, konnte er immer noch sagen, dass er zum Kino wollte. Nun ja, technisch gesehen stimmte das.

Normalerweise liebte er diese Zeit des Jahres, wenn es frisch genug wurde, dass man sich lebendig fühlte, aber noch nicht so kalt, dass es schmerzhaft war, wenn die Bäume alle möglichen Farben bekamen, aber der Himmel nach den Regengüssen immer noch blau war. Berlin im Herbst war eine Schönheit – oder war es gewesen, bevor an jeder Ecke Häuser zu Schutt geschossen wurden.

Jetzt gab ihm der kühle Wind zu denken, der den Winter ankündigte. Der Dachboden war nicht besonders wetterdicht. Otto würde es wohl mit Ach und Krach überstehen, aber wie sollte Karin durch die Jahreszeit kommen? Vielleicht konnten er oder Anni irgendwo ein Kohlenbecken auftreiben.

Martin fand sich allein vor dem Kino wieder und sah sich unruhig nach seinem Händler um. Er hatte wenig Lust, hier bis zum Abend abzuwarten und für verdächtiges Herumlungern von einem Polizisten aufs Korn genommen zu werden. Als er gerade erwog, eine Runde um den Block zu schlendern, öffnete sich die Tür und die Besucher der Nachmittagsvorstellung strömten heraus – beziehungsweise rieselten; die Kinos hatten derzeit nicht unbedingt Hochkonjunktur. Unter ihnen war ein Mann mittleren Alters in einem ausgeblichenen schwarzen Mantel, der sich verstohlen umsah, Martins Blick auffing und sich kurz an die Hutkrempe tippte, bevor er sich abwandte.

Martin ließ ihn einige Schritte vorausgehen, ehe er ihm folgte. Das Gespräch, das sich ergab, wurde aus einem Meter Abstand und aus dem Mundwinkel heraus geführt, ohne Blickkontakt oder sonstige Hinweise darauf, dass sie einander kannten. Was auch nicht wirklich der Fall war – der Mann hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ihre Namen für sich behielten, damit die Polizei im Ernstfall nicht zu viel erfahren würde. Martin nahm zwar an, dass Angelika sehr wohl wusste, mit wem sie ihn da bekannt gemacht hatte, aber es sollte ihm so recht sein.

Eine kurze, aber zähe Verhandlung entspann sich. Martin verließ die Elsässer Straße gezwungenermaßen als Nichtraucher, aber durchaus zufrieden mit der Ausbeute – keine Butter zwar, dafür aber etwas Petroleum. Otto brauchte hin und wieder Nachschub für den Kocher, den Martin in der Werkstatt vermisst hatte; Anni hatte ihn auf den Dachboden geschafft.

Wasser dagegen war ein Problem. Zurück in der Charité beschloss Martin, Otto welches mit nach oben zu bringen, und ging in die Waschkammer neben der Treppe, um ein Paar Eimer zu holen.

Die Wasserleitungen im obersten Geschoss waren, im Gegensatz zur Elektrizität, noch nicht vom Netz genommen worden, obwohl Martin vermutete, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war. Wenn eins der Rohre beschädigt wurde, würde wohl Schluss sein mit Ottos kleinen Schleichausflügen vom Dachboden, um das Klo neben den Personalwohnungen oder die Waschbecken zu nutzen. Anni beharrte ohnehin schon darauf, dass Otto das Risiko möglichst selten einging. Im Stillen gab Martin ihr Recht, aber er freute sich nicht auf die Laune, die Otto haben würde, wenn er ihm und Anni seine Ausscheidungen im Eimer mitgeben musste.

Beim Aufgang zum Dachboden legte Martin eine Pause ein, zum einen, weil zwei Zehn-Liter-Eimer Wasser und die Tasche mit Lebensmitteln nach einer Weile ganz schön schwer an seiner rechten Hüfte zerrten, zum anderen, weil die Leiter oben auf dem Absatz lag. Anni musste da sein.

Martin nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um nach Luft zu schnappen, und sammelte dann zwei kleine Brocken aus dem Schutt auf dem Gang, die er kurz nacheinander gegen die Dachbodentür warf.

Etwa eine Minute verging. Dann wurde die Tür behutsam aufgeschoben, gerade weit genug, um eine Person durchzulassen, und ein blonder Lockenschopf erschien oben am Bodenabsatz, gefolgt von einem Paar Augen, deren wachsamer Ausdruck von Erleichterung ersetzt wurde, als sie ihn erblickten. „Martin?“

Er winkte ihr kurz. „Leiter, bitte.“

Zu Beginn ihres geteilten Schicksals hatte er manchmal versucht, etwas leichtherziger mit ihr zu reden, aber Anni war nie auf seine Bemühungen eingegangen, ihren Umgangston untereinander ein wenig zu lockern, und Martin hatte rasch bemerkt, dass es ihr am liebsten war, wenn er möglichst kurz angebunden war.

„Warte, ich helf dir“, sagte sie dennoch und kraxelte, sobald die Leiter an Ort und Stelle stand, herunter, um sich den ersten Wassereimer zu greifen. Martin war dankbar dafür – die Leiter war schon ohne ein einseitiges Gewicht eine Schinderei für ihn.

„Otto wird sich freuen“, bemerkte sie, als sie den zweiten Eimer holen kam. „Der vermisst die Duschen schon bitterlich.“

Martin zuckte zusammen, was Anni zum Glück nicht sah. Er hatte Wochen gebraucht, um sich dazu zu bringen, wieder die Duschen zu nutzen, statt sich mit einer Schüssel Wasser in der Werkstatt einzuschließen. Na ja, zumindest blieben Otto Angstzustände dieser Art erspart.

Oben angekommen folgte er Anni mit der Tasche und dachte, dass Otto wirklich genug hatte, womit er sich herumärgern musste – er jammerte zwar nicht, aber bisweilen schwankte er zwischen einer aufgekratzten, gereizten Stimmung und völliger Lustlosigkeit. Die Einsamkeit auf dem Dachboden setzte ihm zu. Wenn es noch lange so weiterging, würde er sicher durchdrehen…

Nein, korrigierte sich Martin mit einem unwillkürlichen Lächeln; er würde durchdrehen, wenn er _Karin_ nicht hätte.

Offenbar hatte er nicht als Erster die Idee gehabt, aus dem heutigen Tag einen Waschtag zu machen, denn Otto ließ sich gerade von Karin vollplanschen, die vor ihm in einer Blechschüssel hockte, mit ihren Händchen auf das Wasser patschte, in dem sie saß, und fröhlich unverständliches Geplapper in die Welt krähte.

„Das ist wunderbar, dass du so einen Jux am Baden hast“, sagte Otto eben zu ihr und spülte Seifenschaum aus ihren Haaren. „Deine Oma hat mir immer wieder eingebläut: Reinlichkeit ist eine Zier.“

„Sie hat auch gesagt, du sollst im Oberallgäu bleiben, Marleen heiraten und Imker werden, und jetzt sieh dich an“, warf Anni trocken ein.

Otto sah zu ihr und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, fing dann allerdings Martins Grinsen auf und klappte den Mund wieder zu.

Anni stellte die Eimer ab und ging den Kocher entzünden, um das Wasser aufzuheizen. „Du kannst dann gleich bei deiner Reinlichkeit weitermachen, wenn Karin mit gutem Beispiel vorangegangen ist.“

„Danke!“ Otto strahlte sie beide an und verpasste prompt, einem Wasserschwall auszuweichen, den Karin ihm aufs Hemd wischte. Anni lachte und fing sich einen scherzhaft strengen Blick ein. „Du musst dein Kind besser erziehen!“, maulte Otto.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah Anni zu Martin hinüber, ehe sie wieder beiläufig ihren Bruder anlächelte. „Heute nicht mehr; ich muss los. Sonst fragt Artur, wo ich mich rumtreibe.“ Karin bekam noch einen Kuss auf den Kopf gedrückt, Otto auch, und schon huschte Anni davon. Die Tür klappte und die Schritte auf der Leiter waren noch gedämpft zu vernehmen, ehe sie ganz verklungen. Bei der Eile fragte sich Martin, ob sie seine Gegenwart scheute oder ob es ihr nur unangenehm war, anwesend zu sein, wenn er und Otto im selben Raum waren.

Otto schien etwas Ähnliches zu denken, denn er verdrehte die Augen.

Martin reichte ihm Karins Handtuch und neckte ihn: „Na, wer ist das Mädchen Lili Marleen, das du mit gebrochenem Herzen an der Laterne zurückgelassen hast?“

Otto hob Karin aus ihrer Wanne und wickelte sie in das Handtuch, bis nur noch ein rundes, großäugiges Gesichtchen hervorlugte. „Ein gebrochenes Herz hatte sie wohl, aber es gibt eine Sache, die meine Schwester nie so richtig kapiert hat: Marleen war in Anni verknallt, nicht in mich.“

Tja. Das kam unerwartet. „Wirklich?“

„Ja. Ich glaube, ich war damals der Einzige, der das gemerkt hat– hältst du sie mal kurz?“ Damit drückte er Karin in Martins Arme.

Martin griff zu, inzwischen mit einiger Übung. Am Anfang hatte Karin sich gar nicht gern von ihm halten lassen, aber er war bald darauf gekommen, dass es der Geruch seiner chemisch gereinigten Kittel war, der sie störte. Jetzt, da er keinen trug, knautschte sich die Kleine zufrieden an seine Schulter und schien halbherzig zu überlegen, ob sie Martins Brille heute essen oder doch lieber selbst tragen wollte.

„Marleen und ich sind dann immer zusammen um die Häuser gezogen. Sie hatte nichts als Flausen im Kopf – mit ihr hab ich meine erste Zigarette geraucht“, erzählte Otto, während er aus dem Fenster linste und es, auf die Feststellung hin, dass die Luft rein war, aufklappte, um die Waschschüssel in die Dachrinne zu entleeren. „Es hat dazu geführt, dass Mutter sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken über mich gemacht hat, aber ehrlich? Marleen hat mir überhaupt erst beigebracht, mit Mädchen zu reden.“

Martin feixte. „Da haben wir ihr ja einiges zu verdanken“, sagte er in Erinnerung an Ottos zartschmelzende Blicke und seinen samtweichen Tonfall gegenüber den Schwestern. Dann hielt er inne, griff in seine Tasche und zog das Foto von Otto hervor. „Ein Mädchen mit Sommersprossen und dunklem Haarwust?“, fragte er.

„Genau“, bestätigte Otto, als er vom Fenster zurückkam, und lächelte angesichts des Bilds liebevoll. „Die so genervt guckt, das ist sie.“

„Und der Lockenschopf neben dir?“, forschte Martin nach. Zugegeben, diesmal rechnete er mit der Reaktion, die er auch bekam.

„Friedrich“, nuschelte Otto und wich seinem Blick aus, einen Hauch Rot auf den Wangen. Plötzlich hatte er es sehr eilig, in Karins Sachen im Regal zu wühlen.

Martin schmunzelte darüber, bohrte aber nicht nach. Er würde Otto bestimmt nicht aufziehen, weil dieser unbeschwerte Erinnerungen mit seiner Jugendliebe verband.

Stattdessen trocknete er Karin ab, die allmählich schläfrig wurde. Er war allerdings ziemlich überrascht, als er ihr das Handtuch vom Kopf zog und darunter statt der wirren dunkelblonden Löckchen einen raspelkurzen Bürstenschnitt vorfand. Vorhin war es nicht aufgefallen, aber jetzt waren Karins Haare halbwegs trocken und standen ab wie Flaumfedern. „Ach, du armes Lämmchen, haben sie dich geschoren?“

„Mach kein Drama drum“, sagte Otto und kam mit frischen Windeln und Babykleidung zurück. „Schade um die Locken, ja, aber sie hat beim Kämmen immer so ein Theater gemacht; es ging nicht mehr.“ Er legte Karin vor sich auf den improvisierten Wickeltisch, der eigentlich mal eine Wäschemangel gewesen war. Als das obere Stockwerk zuschanden geschossen worden war, waren die Walzen abgebrochen, aber die Unterlage war wundersamerweise frei von Splittern geblieben.

Während Otto sich ans längst einstudierte Werk machte, kümmerte Martin sich um das Waschwasser. Er wollte gerade seinen peinlichen Auftritt in Sachen Seifendiebstahl zum besten geben, als Otto fragte: „Im Westen was Neues?“

„Oh ja – die Kämpfe im Hürtgenwald gehen weiter, aber Aachen ist gefallen“, berichtete Martin, und Otto merkte auf. „Wilck war aber nicht so vernünftig wie Choltitz; die Amis haben die Stadt in Stücke geschossen, bevor der Idiot aufgegeben hat. Hast du heute noch nicht Radio gehört?“

„Nur heute Morgen mal kurz; da sind sie aus dem Jammern über Rommel nicht herausgekommen.“ Otto brummte verächtlich. „Die scheinen sich nicht mal einig zu sein, woran er eigentlich gestorben ist – vor ein paar Tagen war es noch ein Autounfall; jetzt schwafelt Rundstedt was vom Feld der Ehre.“

Karin, inzwischen gewickelt und angezogen, bekam ihr Mützchen aufgesetzt und wurde in ihren Korb befördert. Otto verpasste letzterem einen skeptischen Blick. „Sie wird zu groß dafür“, stellte er fest. „Wir müssen ihr mal ein richtiges Bett besorgen.“

„Ich seh mich um“, versprach Martin.

Otto war handwerklich recht geschickt und hatte viel Zeit darin investiert, kaputte Möbel aus den Personalwohnungen wieder zu verwerten, um aus dem unwirtlichen Dachboden einen Ort zum Leben zu machen. Aber auch das füllte nur eine begrenzte Anzahl an Tagen, und dass Otto sich ausführlich von Martin über die Arbeit berichten ließ, während er sich rasierte und wusch, machte klar, wie sehr ihm seine Kollegen fehlten, seine Freunde von der Uni, die Freiheit, sich in der Stadt herumzutreiben. Martin schalt sich in Gedanken, weil er wegen ein paar Tagen Nachtschicht miese Laune geschoben hatte; es war kein Vergleich zu Ottos Situation.

Anni schien ihm allerdings neue Bücher mitgebracht zu haben, stellte Martin fest und beäugte die um ein paar Exemplare erweiterte Sammlung auf dem Wandregal – alles, um nicht Otto anzustarren, der wenig Scheu hatte, sich nackt vor Martin zu präsentieren. Warum sollte er auch. Aber, dachte Martin, den Rücken immer noch hartnäckig Otto zugekehrt, es war nicht wirklich dasselbe. Ihre früheren Treffen hier hatten in der Dunkelheit stattgefunden, nicht am helllichten Tag; sie hatten sich beide mehr auf ihre Hände als auf ihre Augen verlassen.

„Ich hab inzwischen eine Fragestellung und erste Gliederung für meine Doktorarbeit entworfen“, sagte Otto gerade. Martin schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und fragte sich, wann sie auf dieses Thema gekommen waren.

 _Ach, zum Teufel!_ Er wusste, dass er merkwürdige Hemmungen hatte, was sichtbare – man konnte auch sagen: zur Schau gestellte – Nacktheit anging. Das hatte nichts mit Otto zu tun. Es hatte mit dem Gefängnis zu tun, davon, seinen Mithäftlingen wie Jagdwild ausgesetzt zu sein. Mit Teubner, der ihm seine Prothese weggenommen und ihn nackt und bewegungsunfähig auf dem Boden zurückgelassen hatte.

„Martin?“ Diesmal wartete Otto, bis Martin ihn ansah, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen. „Wann hast du aufgehört, zuzuhören?“

Martin spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. _Musste_ Otto dabei so aussehen? „Als du angefangen hast, dich auszuziehen“, gab er unverblümt zu.

Wenigstens lachte Otto unbekümmert darüber und wandte sich wieder seinem Waschwasser zu. Was bedeutete, dass Martin stattdessen seine Rückseite zu sehen bekam, einschließlich der feinen Rinnsale von Wasser, die von seinen Schultern aus an seinem Rückgrat entlangliefen. _Verdammt_.

Na schön, das war lächerlich, entschied Martin. Schon allein deswegen, weil er keine sechzehn Jahre alt war. Es war außerdem lächerlich, weil sie dergleichen überhaupt nicht getan hatten, seit er aus dem Gefängnis gekommen war – sicher, sie schliefen im selben Bett und es hatte jede Menge Umarmungen und Küsse gegeben, aber…

„Hilfst du mir beim Rücken?“

Martin blickte auf. Otto wusch sich einfach weiter die Arme. Sein Ton war vollkommen beiläufig gewesen. Martin räusperte sich. „Klar.“ Damit kam er herüber und Otto drückte ihm den Lappen in die Hand, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen.

Selbst durch den Stoff, den Martin über seine Haut schrubbte, fühlte Otto sich warm an. Martin ließ seine Hände über Ottos Schulterblätter nach oben wandern und dann wieder herunter, spürte, wie er sein Gewicht verlagerte – was zur Hölle dachte er sich dabei, sich so Martins Berührung entgegen zu beugen? Er neigte den Kopf nach vorn, sodass sein Kinn beinahe auf seiner Brust ruhte und sein Nacken vor Martin entblößt war, was dazu führte, dass Martins Mund sich wie ausgetrocknet anfühlte.

Martin widerstand der Versuchung, seine Finger weiter nach unten wandern zu lassen, als er Ottos Kreuz erreichte, und machte stattdessen an seinen Seiten weiter. Otto wirkte immer noch völlig gelassen, wie er da entspannt und ruhig stand, als wüsste er nichts von den Wassertropfen, die an seinem Kiefer entlang und dann zu seinem Schlüsselbein rannen. Martin war danach, demselben Pfad mit seiner Zunge zu folgen. Ihm entwischte ein frustriertes Schnaufen, sodass sein Atem Ottos feuchte Haut abkühlte und ihn erschauern ließ.

Und Otto machte ein Geräusch, winzig, kaum hörbar, doch es klang etwas… gequält.

Erst da bemerkte Martin, dass Ottos Rippen ganz leicht unter seinen Händen zitterten. Er sah auf. Otto hielt seinen Kopf immer noch gebeugt, die Augen auf einen Punkt vor sich fokussiert, und er stand _ganz und gar nicht_ gelassen da. Er war von den Schultern bis zu den Füßen angespannt, seine Hände halb zu Fäusten geballt, und Martin konnte sehen, dass seine Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst waren.

Er ließ die Hände sinken und Ottos Taille los. „ _Lachst_ du?“

„Nein“, beharrte Otto. Seine Stimme bebte in einer Weise, die das hilflose Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verriet.

Augenblicklich machte Martins Anspannung dem Bedürfnis zu lachen Platz – denn warum war er wegen eines übergroßen _Satansbratens_ nervös? Sie waren allein hier, um Himmels willen; Anni würde nicht vor dem nächsten Tag zurückkommen und Karin schlummerte selig nach ihrem warmen Bad.

Und Otto war ein Satansbraten. Ein bildschöner Satansbraten, aber trotzdem.

Martin warf den Lappen die Waschschüssel und bemühte sich nicht mal um eine Antwort, ehe er Otto mit einer Hand um seine Mitte und einer auf seiner Hüfte packte und ihn zu sich zerrte. Falls Otto ein Lachen auf den Lippen gehabt hatte, entlud es sich recht plötzlich in einem atemlosen Seufzen, als Martin seinen Nacken biss, ohne zu versuchen, sanft zu sein, denn Otto war es offenkundig egal. Er schlang nur seine Arme um Martins, schloss ihre Umarmung noch enger und ließ den Kopf zurückfallen, damit Martin mehr von ihm mit seinen Lippen und Zähnen erreichte.

Nur das verdammte Hemd störte, jetzt durchnässt, da Martin Otto so an sich klammerte. Er musste wenigstens mit einer Hand loslassen, um die Krawatte und das Hemd aus dem Weg zu bekommen, worauf Otto prompt versuchte, sich umzudrehen und ihm zu helfen. „Warte, lass mich…“

Martin hielt ihn davon ab, indem er seinen Arm packte und wieder anfing, sich Ottos Nacken zu widmen. Otto keuchte leise; sein Kopf sank wieder ein wenig herab und er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Waschtisch und hielt still. Solange Martin nicht aufhörte, an der weichen Haut vor sich zu knabbern, hatte er seine Hände für sonstige Tätigkeiten frei.

Lange blieb es nicht dabei – in dem Moment, da sein Hemd und seine Krawatte auf dem Boden landeten, machte Otto einen Schritt zurück, um sich an ihn zu schmiegen. Martin wand sofort seine Hände wieder um ihn; eine kreiste über Ottos Brust nach oben, um seine Brustwarzen zu reizen, während er die andere über seine Bauchmuskeln nach unten schob. Eigentlich hatte Martin vorgehabt, auch seine Hose loszuwerden, ehe er sich in den herunterhängenden Hosenträgern verfing, aber das war schwer, wenn Otto sich damit vergnügte, seinen Hintern an Martins Unterleib zu reiben. Da er keine Einwände hatte, machte Martin einfach mit, bewegte sich langsam gegen ihn, worauf Otto zufrieden seufzte.

Während er sich von dem warmen Körper vereinnahmen ließ, der sich in seinen Armen wand, tastete Ottos Hand kurz an seiner Wange entlang und zog dann die Brille von seiner Nase – was auch besser war, weil sie durch das dampfende Wasser mittlerweile beschlagen war und auch ständig im Weg, wenn Martin an Ottos Schultern entlang küsste.

Es hätte alles gut so sein können, wie es war, aber irgendwann lehnte sich Otto behaglich an ihn, was für Martins Bein nicht besonders behaglich war. Schließlich steuerte er Otto in Richtung Bett und stupste ihn sanft vorwärts. Otto schnappte Martins Hand und zog ihn einfach hinter sich her.

Das führte natürlich dazu, dass sie in einem wirren Haufen auf dem Bett landeten, Arme und Beine ineinander verheddert, und Martin hörte Otto vergnügt glucksen und griff in seine Haare, um seinen Kopf seitwärts zu drehen, weil er ihn lächeln sehen wollte, weil er dieses Lächeln _küssen_ wollte. Für eine Weile ließ Otto ihn, ehe er seine Beine anzog, die unter Martins eingeklemmt gewesen waren, und sich hinkniete, während er zwischen den Laken herumwühlte. Martin ließ ihn nach Kondomen und Salbe suchen; so blieb ihm die Zeit, seine Hosen und die Prothese abzulegen.

Dann rutschte er näher heran, um seine Arme zu beiden Seiten von Otto aufzustützen, wobei er sich an seinem Rücken entlangküsste, während er sich wieder auf Augenhöhe mit ihm begab. Otto atmete schwer, schob ihm die Salbendose hin und drückte in einer unmissverständlichen Einladung seinen Hintern gegen Martin.

Martin gefiel es durchaus, sein Glied zwischen zwei straffen Hinterbacken zu reiben, aber die Vorbereitungen in dieser Haltung überforderten ihn für einen Moment. Er wollte sich nicht wieder entfernen, vor allem, weil Otto dank des Wassers, das auf seiner Haut abkühlte, anfangen würde zu frieren, sobald etwas Luft zwischen sie kam. Aber sich selbst anhand eines Arms, eines Beins und auf seinem Stumpf zu halten war alles andere als angenehm.

Da allerdings wölbte Otto seinen Rücken so, dass er Martins Gewicht abstützen konnte, und seufzte zufrieden, weil er auf diese Weise so viel von seiner Haut auf einmal zu spüren bekam. _Auch gut_.

Martin griff nach unten und schmierte wohl zu viel Salbe zwischen Ottos Hinterbacken, aber egal; besser als zu wenig. Und dann stöhnte Otto, ein langgezogener, kehliger, atemloser Laut, den Martin beinahe geechot hätte, als er seinen Finger in Otto hineingleiten ließ.

Er versuchte trotzdem, Otto mit einem gehauchten „scht“ zu beruhigen, weil es auf dem Dachboden ein Echo gab. Otto ließ seinen Kopf nach vorn fallen und stöhnte in die Matratze, aber er hörte nicht auf, seine Hüften entsprechend der Bewegung von Martins Hand vor und zurück zu wiegen. Er atmete tief ein, zitterte und entspannte sich wieder, als Martin zwei und dann drei Finger benutzte, um ihn zu dehnen.

Schließlich zog Martin sich zurück und beeilte sich, das Kondom überzuziehen, weil der flehende Ton, mit dem Otto seinen Namen keuchte, ihn auf alle möglichen Arten verrückt machte, und dann musste er sich mit aller Entschiedenheit daran erinnern, langsam zu machen – _langsam, verdammt!_ – und sich nicht einfach in die köstlich heiße Enge zu rammen, die ihn empfing. Er atmete zitternd aus und presste einen Kuss in Ottos Haar, während er nach Ottos Glied griff, ihn gemächlich massierte und seinen Kopf auf der warmen Schulter vor sich ablegte.

Da Ottos Ohrläppchen sich ohnehin direkt vor ihm befand, hätte Martin es für Verschwendung gehalten, nicht ein wenig daran zu knabbern. Einen Moment später entwischte es seinen Lippen allerdings wieder, weil Otto sich bewegte. Er schaffte es, seinen Kopf weit genug zurückzudrehen, um Martin über seine Schulter anzusehen, nach Luft schnappend und mit roten Wangen, und da waren diese verdammt blauen Augen, die seinen Blick festhielten, und Otto öffnete den Mund im Versuch, etwas zu stammeln. „Bitte… bitte, kannst du…“

Was Otto hatte sagen wollen, erfuhr Martin nicht, da er sich vorbeugte, um ihn zu küssen, der wenig dafür geeigneten Haltung zum Trotz. Ihm antwortete ein gedämpftes Stöhnen, und Otto wühlte eine Hand in Martins Haar und zog seinen Kopf näher – anscheinend hatte er genau das gewollt, denn er ließ nicht mehr los. Martin stützte sich neben Ottos Körper auf einen Arm, um ihn nicht mit seinem Gewicht zu erdrücken, aber seine Brust lehnte immer noch ebenso fest auf Ottos Rücken wie seine Hüften gegen Ottos Hintern, und so, wie sich sie von den Schultern zu den Knien gegeneinander pressten, fiel die vage Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihnen kaum auf, weil alles so _heiß_ war und Otto sich _rückwärts gegen ihn drückte_.

Martin keuchte, doch selbst als er anfing, sich zu bewegen, versuchte er, Otto weiterhin zu küssen; er liebte es, wie sich das Stöhnen und Seufzen an seinem Mund anfühlte. Sobald er etwas heftiger zustieß, schien Otto sich jedoch nicht mehr darauf konzentrieren zu können; sein Kopf kippte wieder nach vorn, wenngleich er seine atemlosen Ausrufe dadurch nicht ganz abwürgte.

„Martin– Martin, _bitte_ –“ Otto krümmte sich unter ihm in einem Versuch, seiner Bewegung entgegenzukommen, aber es gelang ihm nicht besonders gut, da er sich so in das Laken verkrallt hatte und sein Gesicht an der Matratze verbarg. Martin griff nach seiner Hand und verflocht seine Finger mit Ottos, um sie im selben Moment zu drücken, da seine andere Hand sich fester um Ottos Penis schloss, worauf er ein Wimmern als Antwort bekam und tiefer in ihn stieß.

Er glaubte nicht, dass er noch lange durchhalten würde – aber das musste er auch nicht, denn gerade da wand sich Otto in seiner Umklammerung, brachte ein zitterndes Stöhnen hervor und rollte sich praktisch zusammen, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Martin ließ ihn durch seinen Orgasmus hindurch nicht los, aber schließlich entspannte sich Otto unter ihm; nur seine Hand wanderte aufwärts, griff um Martins Nacken und zog ihn herunter auf seinen eigenen Hals.

Martin presste, der Aufforderung folgend, seinen Mund auf Ottos glühend heiße Haut, obwohl er es jetzt nicht mehr wagte, zuzubeißen; das hätte für Otto schmerzhaft werden können, jetzt, da alles sich so zusammenzog und unerträglich _eng_ wurde– _ah, verdammt_ – und Martin wollte nichts als ihn so zu behalten, ihm so nahe und ihn festhaltend– _Otto, hier, lebendig, glücklich, bei ihm_ – Martin schaffte es nicht, sich weiter aufrecht zu halten; er begrub Otto einfach unter sich, als er kam.

Er tauchte erst wieder ein wenig aus dem warmen Nebel auf, der seine Gedanken umgab, als Otto sich bewegte. Mit einem leisen Keuchen zog er sich vorwärts und löste sich von Martin, wobei sich sein Samen über Martins Hand verteilte. Ohne Eile wischte Martin seine Finger am Bettlaken ab und rollte sich von Otto herunter.

Otto drehte sich zu ihm um, und diesmal war Martin zu erschöpft, um zu versuchen, ihn davon abzuhalten, und wollte es auch gar nicht, denn Otto lehnte sich lediglich an seine Seite und drückte sein Gesicht an Martins Hals, sodass sein Atem zitternd über Martins Haut streifte.

Die sich daraus ergebende Gänsehaut wies ihn darauf hin, wie feucht sie beide waren, nachdem sich Martin einfach während des Waschens auf Otto gestürzt hatte. Es war nicht unbedingt seine beste Idee gewesen, ihn klatschnass aufs Bett zu werfen. Aber als er versuchte aufzustehen, um nach den Handtüchern zu suchen, zog Otto ihn wieder zu sich herunter und schob sich auf seine Brust, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich zu weit weg zu begeben.

„Bleib bei mir“, murmelte er träge, und Martin war weder willens noch fähig, ihm _das_ zu verweigern.

Trotzdem. Sie würden wohl bald die Bettwäsche wechseln müssen, denn wenn Anni die Flecken zu Gesicht bekam und die richtigen Schlüsse daraus zog, würde sie einen Anfall bekommen.

* * *

Irgendwann später hatten sie es schließlich geschafft, einigermaßen zu trocknen und unter die Bettdecke zu kriechen. Otto lehnte rücklings an Martins Brust, Martin hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und drückte sein Gesicht in Ottos Nacken, und Ottos Finger wanderten langsam an der Hand entlang, die auf seinem Brustbein lag. Draußen hatte es zu dämmern begonnen, aber Martin hoffte, dass er noch nicht so bald einschlafen würde – sonst würde er anderntags nicht ohne Quälerei die Nachtwache überstehen.

„Weißt du, dass es inzwischen mehr als ein Jahr her ist, dass wir uns getroffen haben?“, sagte Otto halblaut.

Martin rechnete nach. Karin hatte vorige Woche ihren ersten Geburtstag gehabt und sie war ein paar Wochen nach Ottos Ankunft in Berlin geboren worden. „Kommt einem länger vor, irgendwie“, brummte er.

Otto drehte sich auf den Rücken, um über seine Schulter Martin ansehen zu können, ein mildes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wieso, wirst du mich leid?“

Martin verdrehte die Augen. „Genau, das wird’s sein“, pflichtete er Otto trocken bei und zog ihn wieder an sich, ehe er zu einer aufrichtigeren Antwort ausholte. „Ich hab dir mehr von mir erzählt als irgendeinem anderen Menschen vorher in fünf oder mehr Jahren. Du weißt viel mehr über mich als meine eigenen Eltern.“

„Komisch“, meinte Otto und verschränkte seine Finger mit Martins. „Als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, dachte ich, es würde schwer werden, irgendwas aus dir rauszubekommen. Du wolltest mir nicht mal deinen Namen sagen.“

„Wirklich nicht?“ Martin rief sich Ottos ersten Tag auf der Station ins Gedächtnis, das Treffen an Lohmanns Krankenbett. Er war ziemlich gleichgültig gewesen, eigentlich… Nein. Das stimmte so nicht. Er hatte gleichgültig sein _wollen_. Hatte sich schnell abgewandt und sich entschlossen, nichts zu fühlen. Sich in den Gedanken geflüchtet, dass Otto zu freundlich war, zu sonnig. Dass es nicht ehrlich sein konnte.

Er spürte, wie Otto die Achseln zuckte. „Ich fand es schade. Ich habe gehört, wie du mit den Veteranen geredet hast; du warst so kameradschaftlich zu den anderen. Da habe ich gedacht, mich mit dir anzufreunden kann nicht schwer werden, aber… mich schienst du nicht zu mögen.“ Eine Spur Unsicherheit haftete seiner Stimme an, eine unausgesprochene Frage.

Martin drückte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken. „Als ich dich das erste Mal getroffen habe… da wollte ich dich nicht mögen“, gestand er. „Ich hab versucht, mir einzureden, dass du ein braver kleiner Nazi bist oder so.“

Otto spannte sich an; sein Kopf ruckte hoch und verpasste Martin fast einen Kinnhaken. „Was? Wieso das denn?“

„Weil du mich so angesehen hast, von Anfang an. Du hast dagestanden und gestrahlt und ich dachte…“ Martin holte tief Luft. _Na los, du Feigling. Das hatten wir doch zu Weihnachten schon mal_. „Ich hatte Angst davor. Ich glaube, ich wusste, wenn ich anfange, dich zu mögen, dann nicht nur ein kleines bisschen.“ Er seufzte, wenn auch nicht bedauernd. Wie oft hatte er sich in den folgenden Monaten zur Vernunft aufgefordert? Und wie oft hatte er seinen eigenen Rat in den Wind geschossen?

Otto drehte sich in seinem Arm um und nahm Martins Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, um ihn zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich“, murmelte er an seinem Mund.

Martin war vollauf zufrieden damit, einfach dazuliegen und Otto zu küssen. Aber gerade da fand Karin – das Kind hatte ein untrügliches Gespür für den passenden Zeitpunkt – es angemessen, aufzuwachen und sich lautstark zu beschweren, weil es noch kein Abendessen gab.

Otto löste sich von Martin, drückte das Gesicht ins Kissen und knurrte irgendwas Unverständliches, ein kleines bisschen verstimmt.

Martin lachte und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare, bevor er sich aufsetzte und nach seiner Hose umsah. „Na los, was willst du machen? Das Kind bei Laune halten oder die Kartoffeln schälen?“


	18. Manus multae, cor unum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel bedeutet: "Viele Hände, ein Herz". 
> 
> Anni wird einen veralteten, heute als extrem beleidigend gewerteten Ausdruck für Menschen mit Down-Syndrom benutzen, mit dem ich mich nicht besonders wohlfühle, den sie aber als den Fachausdruck dafür gelernt hätte. Nazi-Wissenschaft. 
> 
> Warnung für Gewalt gegen ein Tier - ich habe es nicht getaggt, weil es keine gezielte Misshandlung ist, sondern eine sehr unsachgemäß durchgeführte Schlachtung. Dafür gibt's kein Tag, aber ist evtl. nicht hübsch, wenn auch nur eine kurze Szene. 
> 
> Ansonsten habe ich versucht, ein, zwei Sätze Bairisch phonetisch sinnvoll zu umschreiben und kann nicht versprechen, dass es mir gelungen ist. Wer sich besser mit dem Dialekt auskennt, darf mich gerne voller Empörung anschreiben.

Martin rieb sich die Augen, als er die Treppe hinaufging. Das Verhör am vorigen Abend hatte lange gedauert – Leibfried war seit seinem Freispruch schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen – und heute hatte Dr. Jung ihn in aller Herrgottsfrühe aus der Werkstatt geholt, um bei einer Notoperation zu assistieren, hatte ihn dafür aber ein wenig vor Schichtende gehen lassen; vielleicht konnte er ein paar Stunden Schlaf nachholen, wenn es Karin nicht zu schlecht ging.

Bereits im November hatten sie in gemeinschaftlicher Arbeit den Dachboden gegen Luftzüge abgedichtet, aber wirklich warm war er damit immer noch nicht, und Karin hatte sich trotzdem eine Grippe eingefangen. Sie schlief nicht gut und jammerte viel, und Otto, der ohnehin die reinste Glucke war, war kaum noch dazu zu bewegen, sie aus den Händen zu geben.

Allerdings war Karin inzwischen alt genug, um ihren eigenen Kopf zu haben. Sie wollte beim Inhalieren nicht unter dem Handtuch bleiben, um ihre angeschwollenen Schleimhäute zu behandeln, und sie weigerte sich strikt, Fencheltee zu trinken. Zumindest hatte Anni gesagt, sie konnte der Kleinen etwas gegen das Fieber besorgen, tröstete sich Martin.

Er bog um die Ecke zum Dachboden – und fand Anni vor, die mit einem verschnürten Päckchen auf dem Schoß auf dem Boden saß und ins Leere blickte. Sie nickte ihm wortlos zu und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Betrachtung von gar nichts.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck beunruhigte Martin. „Ist was mit Karin? Oder hattet ihr Streit?“, fragte er mit einer vagen Geste nach oben.

Anni blinzelte, schien erst überlegen zu müssen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein… ich war noch gar nicht oben.“ Sie war _ziemlich_ weit weg.

Zaudernd stand Martin im Türrahmen. Eigentlich hatte er nach oben gehen wollen, aber… „Soll ich gehen?“

Anni ging nicht darauf ein. „Was ist das Schlimmste, woran du schuld bist?“

Die Frage versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich. _Theo. Es tut mir leid_.

Doch Anni hatte offensichtlich an etwas zu kauen. Martin kam sich etwas verloren vor. Wenn es Otto wäre, würde er sich einfach neben ihn setzen und ihn an seine Schulter ziehen, aber wie sollte er mit Anni umgehen? So vor ihr stehenzubleiben und auf sie herabzusehen behagte ihm nicht besonders. Schließlich ließ er sich im Türrahmen nieder, ihr gegenüber.

Anni fummelte an dem Päckchen herum – was Martin zunächst für eine Umhüllung aus Stoff gehalten hatte, waren eigentlich Kleidungsstücke. „Du hast neue Sachen für Karin“, stellte er fest. Der Versuch, wieder ins Gespräch einzusteigen, war unbeholfen, aber es war keine schlechte Sache – Karin wuchs wie Bohnenstroh.

„Ja. Die kommen von Restbeständen“, sagte Anni nachdenklich. Sie öffnete die Schnur, die das Päckchen zusammenhielt, und entfaltete ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit langen Ärmeln, ein wenig groß für Karin, doch es war gut erhalten und würde sie warmhalten. Plötzlich setzte Anni hinzu: „Aus Wiesengrund.“

Martin konnte nicht anders; er zuckte zusammen. _Restbestände aus Kinderfachabteilungen_. Weil die Kinder dort keinen Bedarf mehr daran hatten.

Eine Ecke seines Verstands fing sofort an, mit dem flauen Gefühl in seinem Magen zu argumentieren. Sie brauchten die Sachen. Wem hätte es geholfen, sie wegzuwerfen oder zu verbrennen? Zumindest erklärte das Annis stumpfen Blick. „Ich… ich glaub nicht, dass du an dem schuld bist, was…“, mühte Martin sich ab, aber– darauf gab es keine passende Antwort.

Anni unterbrach ihn, als hätte sie ihn nicht gehört. „Waltraud Bergmann ist tot.“

Ein paar Sekunden Stille folgten. Martin wünschte sich weit weg von Annis Problemen, wünschte sich, es ginge ihn nichts an. Doch irgendwie ging es ihn etwas an. „Ich weiß nicht, wer das ist“, sagte er, und dass er es nicht wusste, löste eine seltsame Art von Schuldgefühl bei ihm aus.

Wieder dauerte es einen Moment, ehe Anni erklärte: „Traudel. Ein mongoloides Mädchen, vierzehn Jahre alt. Ihre Mutter war mit ihrem Bruder bei der Müttersprechstunde in der Klinik. Sie wollte, dass Traudel in eine Kinderfachabteilung überwiesen wird. Und ich habe eine Bestätigung unterschrieben, dass das Mädchen behindert ist.“ Sie zog die Schultern hoch und senkte den Kopf. „Ich hab nicht mal mit ihr geredet. Sie war nicht mehr als fünf Minuten im selben Raum wie ich.“

Anni betrachtete das blaue Kleidchen, ein hübsches Ding mit weißem Kragen und bestickten Säumen. Martin fragte sich, ob sie an das Kind dachte, dem es gehört hatte – ein Kind, das einmal umsorgt und womöglich innig geliebt worden war. Ein Kind wie Karin. „Ich hab Artur nach ihr gefragt. Er macht ja da draußen seine Impfversuche, im Wiesengrund. Er hatte sie nicht unter seine Probanden aufgenommen, weil sie zu alt für die Kontrollgruppe war. Zwei Wochen, nachdem Traudel im Wiesengrund eingeliefert wurde, war sie tot. Lungenentzündung, steht in der Akte.“ Ihr Ton machte klar, dass sie nicht daran glaubte.

Martin dachte nicht, dass es an ihm war, ihr Absolution zu erteilen. „Du hättest sie nicht beschützen können“, war alles, was er sagen konnte. Es war die Wahrheit.

„Und deswegen ist es jetzt besser?“, fragte Anni bitter. „Weil irgendwer sie sowieso da hingeschickt hätte? Es war aber nicht irgendwer. Ich war das.“ Sie lehnte den Kopf wieder an die Wand und sah zum Dachboden hoch. „Otto kümmert sich da oben um ein krankes, behindertes Kind. _Mein_ Kind. Glaubst du, er hätte je im Leben ein solches Dokument unterschrieben?“

Martin kannte die Antwort, so klar und gewiss wie seinen eigenen Namen. _Niemals_. Otto hätte eher seine Chance auf eine Approbation verspielt und den Gang ins nächste Lager riskiert.

Anni spann den Gedanken weiter und diesmal erwischte sie ihn kalt: „Hättest du?“

Martin stockte. Gerne hätte er von sich mit derselben Überzeugung wie von Otto gesagt, dass das nie in Frage gekommen wäre, aber… konnte er das? Er war nie in dieser Situation gewesen. Er war kein _Arzt_. In ihm war nicht mit solchem Nachdruck die Ansicht herangezogen worden, dass es so sein musste – weil er ohnehin nie so gewesen war, wie es sich gehörte. Die Regeln hatten für ihn noch nie so ganz gestimmt. _Wenn ich die Entscheidung hätte treffen müssen, hätte ich das Richtige getan? Hätte ich das Richtige überhaupt gewusst?_

Annis Blick kehrte zu ihm zurück. Sie sah aus, als würde sie ihn jetzt erst erkennen. Martin wurde mit einiger Verspätung klar, dass sie _zu_ ihm gesprochen hatte, nicht _mit_ ihm – er kannte das von den Patienten auf der Station. Manchmal mussten sie einfach reden. Jetzt stand Anni auf und drückte Martin das kleine Bündel Kleider in die Hand. Gepolstert zwischen den Sachen lag eine kleine Glasflasche, Karins Fiebermedizin. „Bringst du die hoch, bitte? Ich kann jetzt nicht mit Otto reden.“

Sie ging, und Martin blieb mit dem sauren Gefühl zurück, wieder mal beeindruckend unnütz gewesen zu sein. Was wusste er denn schon, was mit diesen Kindern war? _Nicht zu fragen ist auch einfacher_.

Der Gedanke kam ihm allerdings abhanden, als er den Dachboden erreichte, zusammen mit der Hoffnung auf etwas Schlaf, denn Otto brauchte dringend eine Pause. Martin fand ihn auf dem Boden sitzend und an die Bettkante gelehnt vor, blass und mit tiefen Augenringen – kein Wunder, wenn Karin so weinerlich war wie seit dem letzten Zahnen nicht mehr. Otto grüßte ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln, während Karin in seine Schulter hustete.

„Immer noch nicht besser?“, fragte Martin und bekam ein Kopfschütteln zur Antwort. „Anni hat mir das mitgegeben, für das Fieber.“

Ottos Gesicht erhellte sich ein wenig, als Martin ihm die Medizin reichte. „Vielleicht kann sie endlich mal ruhig schlafen, wenn ihr nicht mehr alles weh tut… gibst du mir bitte mal einen Löffel?“

Martin holte einen, setzte sich daneben und sah stirnrunzelnd zu, wie Otto seiner Nichte das Medikament verabreichte. Er hatte so heiser geklungen. Er trug seine Cordjacke, und obwohl in dem Kohlenbecken, dass Anni vor ein paar Wochen angeschleppt hatte, ein Feuer flackerte, zitterte er. Seine Augen waren gerötet, wenn auch bei weitem nicht so sehr wie Karins, und Martin hatte es auf Müdigkeit geschoben, aber…

Er legte Otto eine Hand auf die Stirn. Otto, der eben noch Karins Mund abgewischt hatte, sah verdutzt auf. Martin seufzte. _Natürlich_. „Otto, du glühst.“

Ein wenig überraschter Blick traf ihn, gefolgt von einem Achselzucken. „Ach, na ja…“

Martin griff nach der Bettkante und zog sich auf die Beine. „Geh bitte ins Bett, ja? Ich hol Anni.“

* * *

Immerhin war Anni so geistesgegenwärtig, ihre Schuldgefühle auf später zu verschieben, als Martin sie einholte und ihr die Hiobsbotschaft überbrachte, und schaltete sofort auf Ärztin um. Als sie wieder oben ankamen, Anni inzwischen mit ihrer Arzttasche, war Otto ein Bild des Jammers, unter der Bettdecke zusammengerollt und zitternd, mit Karin neben sich, die kein bisschen besser aussah.

„Ach, Otto.“ Anni beugte sich über das Bett, legte eine Hand auf Karins Arm und streichelte mit der anderen ihrem Bruder durch die Haare. „Es tut mir leid, daran hab ich nicht gedacht. Das Zeug wird bei deinem Fieber nicht helfen; wir haben bei uns nur Medikamente für Kinder.“

Otto grinste. „In einer Kinderklinik? Das wundert mich aber“, versetzte er mit kratziger Stimme, nur um plötzlich in krampfhaftes Husten auszubrechen.

Anni stupste ihn auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, um ihm in den Rachen zu sehen. „Dein Hals ist geschwollen. Kannst du noch schlucken?“

„Schwer“, murmelte Otto. „Die Entzündung ist bei mir schlimmer als bei Karin.“

„Wann hast du zuletzt gegessen?“, wollte Martin wissen.

Ein Moment peinlicher Stille folgte. „Heute noch nicht“, gab Otto schließlich zu.

Anni sah ihn finster genug an, um einem Sauerbruch Konkurrenz zu machen, und fragte scharf: „ _Warum_ nicht?“

Otto zuckte schon wieder die Achseln. Am liebsten hätte Martin ihn gepackt und geschüttelt, bis er zur Vernunft kam. „Weil Karin nichts gegessen hat.“

Martin und Anni stießen praktisch synchron einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

Dann knurrte Anni: „Ich geh Wasser holen“, und rauschte davon.

Martin widmete sich dem, womit er sich auskannte – Krankenpflege. Er suchte Waschgeschirr und Handtücher zusammen, betupfte Karins geschwollene Augen mit einem feuchten Lappen, behandelte ihre wunden Nasenlöcher mit Salbe, setzte Tee für Otto auf und Zwiebelsaft für beide, bereitete Wadenwickel vor, als Anni mit dem Wasser zurückkam. Legte ein Buch unter Karins Matratze, als er ihre Bettwäsche wechselte, damit ihr Kopf erhöht liegen konnte. Nach kurzem Überlegen warf er Karins geliebten Stoffbären mit auf die Dreckwäsche.

„Das wird Karin nicht gefallen“, bemerkte Otto.

„Das Ding ist vollgeschnoddert“, antwortete Martin unverblümt. „Du weißt, dass sie bei ’ner bakteriellen Sekundärinfektion gefährdet ist.“

Otto zuckte die Achseln und hustete in sein Kissen. „Ich mein ja nur.“

„Kümmer du dich mal um deine Nase“, sagte Anni und drückte ihm eine Tasse Tee in die Hände.

Otto setzte sich auf und trank und verzog beim Geschmack von Fencheltee genauso den Mund wie seine Nichte vor ihm. „Ich schwitz es einfach aus“, murmelte er.

Anni, die eben den letzten Rest Honig, den sie hatten, in den Zwiebelsaft gab, blickte ungläubig auf. Martin konnte den Kampf sehen, den sie mit sich ausfocht, die Mühe, die es sie kostete, Otto nicht anzuschreien, er solle nicht immer alles, was ihn anging, so auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Schließlich schüttelte sie nur den Kopf. „Mein Professor hat immer gesagt, Ärzte sind furchtbare Patienten.“

„De Crinis is a damisches Bockfotzng’sicht“, stellte Otto trocken fest.

„Net de Crinis; i moain…“ Sie brach ab und sah verdutzt Martin an, der sich vor Lachen ausschütten wollte.

Es ließ sich nicht ändern – für ihn klang Bairisch einfach urkomisch, auch nachdem er es schon einige Male gehört hatte, und weil Otto nun mal Otto war, hatte er das nicht beleidigt hingenommen, sondern einen regelrechten Sport daraus gemacht. Martin hatte dafür ein paar erlesene Stücke aus den Wortschätzen seiner Berliner Mutter und seines sächsischen Vaters zum Besten gegeben. Einmal hatten sie einen ganzen heiteren Nachmittag damit zugebracht, sich Beleidigungen in drei verschiedenen Dialekten um die Ohren zu hauen.

Davon wusste Anni allerdings nichts. „Was ist so lustig?“

„Der Dialekt“, klärte Otto sie auf – und machte unbekümmert weiter. „I hab ihm noch g’soagt, er is it besser, wenn er soan fesches Berlinerisch oanfängt.“ Martin bemühte sich verzweifelt, sich zu beruhigen, wenngleich das Grinsen auf Ottos blassem Gesicht darauf hindeutete, dass er genau darauf abgezielt hatte.

Anni verdrehte die Augen. „Saupreiß“, schnappte sie, und Martin lachte noch mehr.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später lachte er nicht mehr.

Martin hatte es mit Wadenwickeln versucht, doch Ottos Fieber war weiter gestiegen. Mittlerweile war er nicht mehr ansprechbar, und zum Essen hatten sie ihn bei dem wunden Rachen auch nicht bewegen können. Karin hatte auf Annis erneuten Versuch, sie inhalieren zu lassen, mit einem Wutanfall reagiert und die Schüssel mit dem kamille- und salzhaltigen Dampfbad auf den Boden gepfeffert. Otto war wegen des Lärms zusammengezuckt und hatte sich wimmernd unter seinen Decken verkrochen, und Anni war mit den Nerven am Ende. Karin war sonst ein sehr liebes Kind – Anni hatte noch nie damit zurechtkommen müssen, dass sie so bockig wurde.

Im Moment schlief sie jedoch, ihre kleinen, rasselnden Atemzüge schwach von ihrem Bettchen aus hörbar. Und gerade, als Martin in Betracht zog, Anni zu bitten, für ein paar Stunden die Wache zu übernehmen, damit er sich hinlegen und am Abend wieder bei Kräften sein konnte, fing Otto an zu phantasieren.

Sofort waren Martin und Anni an seinem Bett. „Otto!“ Martin versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn anzusehen, aber Otto starrte mit glasigen Augen geradewegs durch ihn hindurch. Er redete wieder in seinem eigenen Dialekt, aber es war diesmal nichts Komisches daran, wie er stammelte und nach seiner Mutter rief.

„Otto–“

Er wurde unterbrochen, als Anni Otto kurzerhand ein nasses Handtuch aufs Gesicht warf. Martin sah ihren verbissenen Ausdruck, irgendwo zwischen finsterer Entschlossenheit und völliger Lähmung, unfähig, noch mehr Schuld zu ertragen, unfähig, etwas zu tun. In diesem Moment sah sie ihrem Bruder sehr ähnlich.

Otto war jetzt still, obwohl er zitterte. Martin wischte ihm das Gesicht und den Nacken ab, Anni maß Fieber.

„41 Grad“, sagte sie halblaut. Als sie Martins Blick auffing, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich dachte nicht, dass es ihn so erwischen würde. Er ist doch so stark.“

Martin schnaubte. „Mit leerem Magen?“

Anni rieb sich den Nacken. „Was wir bräuchten, wäre Hühnersuppe. Wärmt gut durch, ist leicht zu schlucken und Balsam für den Hals“, meinte sie gedankenverloren.

Martin sah auf seine Uhr. Schon vier durch. Die Sonne war so gut wie weg, aber die Läden hatten noch ein paar Stunden offen.

„Schön.“ Damit griff er nach Ottos Tasche und seiner Jacke. „Ich beeil mich, aber verlier nicht den Kopf, wenn es ein bisschen länger dauert. Hier in Stadtmitte ist das Novalgin dauernd ausverkauft; ich muss wahrscheinlich weiter raus. Kühl ihn irgendwie ab, wenn es geht; ich bring was zu essen mit.“

Anni zog fröstelnd ihre Strickjacke um sich. „Bezugsscheine oder nicht, du wirst in der Stadt kein Fleisch mehr bekommen“, gab sie zu bedenken.

Martin zuckte die Achseln. Er musste sich nur rumfragen.

* * *

„Das Messing hat einen ordentlich hohen Kupferanteil“, beharrte er später gegenüber seinem Händler.

Der jedoch war unbeeindruckt. „Was nützt mir das, wenn ich es nicht weiterverarbeiten kann? Da ist das Hakenkreuz drauf; in ein paar Monaten wird es wertlos sein.“

Martin hatte gut Lust, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Seine offenkundige Wut schüchterte den anderen Mann jedoch nicht ein. „Wenn das alles ist, kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen.“ Schon wandte er sich ab.

„Warte.“ Martin schob das Verwundetenabzeichen in seine Tasche und holte dafür den Mantel heraus. Im Licht der Straßenlaterne sah er diesmal Interesse in den Augen seines Handelspartners aufblitzen.

Trotzdem versuchte er natürlich zu verhandeln. „Die Farbe wird bald auch nicht mehr beliebt sein. Und bis dahin ist es gefährlich für mich, so einen zu haben. Auch noch von einem medizinischen Offizier, also wirklich“, setzte er mit einem Anflug echter Empörung hinzu.

Martin zuckte die Achseln. „Färb ihn. Trenn die Abzeichen ab. Das Material ist solide, die Nähte in einwandfreiem Zustand.“

Nach einer kurzen Qualitätsprüfung nickte der Mann. „Na schön.“

Wieder eine Stunde später rauschte Martin aus einer Apotheke in Lichtenberg und sprang in eine der letzten Straßenbahnen, die überhaupt noch in Richtung der Außenbezirke fuhren. Es war bitterkalt, aber Martin hatte zumindest einen kleinen Sieg errungen. Novalgin hatte er zwar nicht bekommen, dafür aber maßlos überteuertes Aspirin – die Pharmakonzerne würden am Krieg jedenfalls nicht zugrunde gehen. Er hatte auch ein Päckchen Holunderblütentee mitgenommen – vielleicht mochte Karin den lieber als Fenchel, und sie war ohnehin schon furchtbar dehydriert.

Gemüse hatte er auch auftreiben können, doch eine Gemüsebrühe an sich gab nicht viel Kraft. Und natürlich hatte Anni Recht gehabt; in der Stadt war nirgendwo mehr Fleisch zu bekommen.

Was irgendwie erklärte, warum Martin jetzt im Dunkel der einbrechenden Nacht im äußersten Mahlsdorf herumschlich und plante, einem der Kleinhalter am Stadtrand ein Huhn zu stehlen.

Im Grunde war es eine Schnapsidee, und während Martin sich dicht an den Zäunen entlangdrückte, um nicht von eventuellen Beobachtern gesehen zu werden, ging er in Gedanken alles durch, was an seinem jetzigen Unternehmen illegal war.

Aber Otto und Anni hatten die Sommer ihrer Jugend damit verbracht, auf diversen Höfen nahe ihres Zuhauses auszuhelfen, und Martin klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass er sich an ein Detail richtig erinnerte, das Otto in einem Nebensatz erwähnt hatte: Dass es leicht war, Hühner zu schlachten, wenn man sie vorher mit einem Schlag auf den Kopf betäubte. Martin hatte sich vorsorglich mit einem faustgroßen Stein ausgestattet und suchte jetzt die Höfe ab, die groß genug für ein Gehege waren.

Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, hier draußen einen Hühnerhalter zu finden – vermutlich war es angenehm, während des Kriegs seinen Eigenbedarf an Fleisch und Eiern abdecken zu können.

Während er noch den Zaun in Augenschein nahm und überlegte, wie er die Viecher davon abhalten konnte, in den sicheren Stall zu entwischen, wie lange man so ein Huhn herumscheuchen musste, bis man es einfing, und wie viel Lärm es machte, wenn es sich aufregte, wurde ihm schon ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Aus besagtem Stall quetschte sich ein riesiges Federvieh, eindeutig kein Huhn, und sah sich aufmerksam um.

Otto hatte ihm erzählt, dass einige Bauern sich Gänse statt eines Wachhunds hielten, weil sie genügsamer und mindestens ebenso zuverlässig waren. „Die Biester sind laut, misstrauisch gegenüber allen Fremden und ganz schön biestig, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen“, hatte er gesagt.

Diese Gans schien jedenfalls ein Musterexemplar ihrer Spezies zu sein. Sie watschelte in Richtung Zaun, blickte Martin einige Sekunden lang aus glänzenden kleinen Äuglein an – und dann plusterte sie sich auf, schlug wild mit den Flügeln und fauchte wie eine getretene Katze.

Martin machte einen Rückzieher, und zu allem, was an dieser Situation grauenhaft war, kam noch angeschlagener Stolz hinzu. _Martin Schelling, niedergestarrt von einer Gans_. Den Spruch konnte er sich auf den Grabstein gravieren lassen.

Die nächsten Gärten enthielten einen Taubenschlag, zwei magere, im Dreck wühlende Ziegen und ein leer stehendes Gehege, aber schließlich hatte er Glück: Hinter dem nächsten Maschendrahtzaun drängte sich ein gutes Dutzend Hühner zusammen und scharrte müßig auf dem frostigen Boden herum.

Martin sah zum Haus hinter dem Garten. Die Fenster waren dunkel; entweder gingen die Leute dort zeitig schlafen oder sie waren nicht da. Und hier war nirgends eine Gans in Sicht. Also los.

Das Klettern war eine Quälerei; die dünnen Drähte schnitten ihm selbst durch die Handschuhe in die Hände und Martin konnte sich wenig auf sein Bein verlassen und beförderte sich schließlich mit einem Klimmzug nach oben, um auf der anderen Seite unelegant herunter zu plumpsen und hart auf seinen Füßen zu landen. Keuchend tastete er nach seiner rechten Hüfte, die in der Kälte steif geworden war. Den Abend würde er noch tagelang in den Knochen spüren.

 _Wenn ich zurück ins Krankenhaus komme und Otto ist inzwischen gestorben, bring ich ihn um_ , beschloss er mürrisch, aber der Trotz half nicht gegen die Angst hinter einem solchen Gedanken. Hatten sie wirklich geglaubt, Otto und Karin würden problemlos durch den Winter kommen? Im Krieg, auf einem _Dachboden_?

 _Konzentration_. Er stand im Hühnergehege, neben der Stalltür – was die Viecher vermutlich davon abschrecken würde, hineinzurennen. Martin nahm einen Atemzug und dann noch einen. Es war Jahre her, dass er zuletzt ein Leben genommen hatte. Sicher, ein Huhn zu töten war nicht dasselbe wie einen Soldaten zu töten, aber dennoch… _Genug, Schelling. Das ist Nutzvieh. Keine Menschen_.

Eins der Hühner hinkte – ein Bein war missgebildet, das Gelenk offensichtlich nicht fähig, das Gewicht zu tragen, das auf ihm lastete.

Martin schob sich langsam an der Stallwand entlang, den Stein fest umklammert. Als er die Schar fast erreicht hatte, blickten einige der Vögel auf. Eine Henne gluckte, raschelte mit den Federn und trippelte nervös davon, und schon folgten ihr die anderen. Auch das humpelnde Huhn versuchte, ihm zu entkommen, aber Martin griff schnell genug zu und erwischte es gerade so am Flügel.

Das Huhn stieß einen empörten Schrei aus, der Martin zusammenzucken ließ, und flatterte wild in einem Versuch, ihn abzuwehren. Wenn es nicht gleich ruhig war, würde jemand kommen und nachsehen; darum handelte Martin jetzt sehr schnell, klemmte sich das arme, zappelnde Biest unter den Arm und hieb ihm den Stein auf den Kopf. Es war augenblicklich still.

Im spärlichen Licht, das von der Straßenlaterne bis zu ihm hinter reichte, erkannte er, wie glasig die Augen des Tiers geworden waren, und es fühlte sich eigenartig steif an. Leicht angewidert fragte sich Martin, ob er das arme Vieh sofort erschlagen hatte. Er ließ den Stein fallen. Vom Haus kam kein Ton, und die restlichen Hühner glotzten ihn nur sachte gluckend aus einiger Entfernung an.

Martin betrachtete seine Beute. Irgendwie bitter, dass er sich einen Krüppel herausgepickt hatte.

Ihm fiel der zarte Puls auf, der gegen seine Hand flatterte. _Verdammt_.

Aus irgendeinem Grund musste er an Anni und die Wiesengrund-Kinder denken. Wer hatte gesagt, dass es einfach war, jemanden zu töten, der schwach war?

Er holte tief Luft, griff der Henne um die Gurgel. _Einen Abzug am Gewehr zu drücken ist leichter_ , dachte er noch; dann drehte er dem Vogel mit einer raschen Bewegung den Hals um. Es erforderte mehr Kraft, als er gedacht hatte, doch es ging, und das Genick gab ein grässliches, dumpfes Knacken von sich, als es brach. Wenigstens zuckte das dumme Tier nicht. Aber Martin ekelte sich vor sich selbst, als er das Federvieh in seine Tasche schob und die Klappe darüber zuschnallte. Er war immer ein besserer Krankenpfleger als ein Soldat gewesen.

Jetzt musste er nur noch zusehen, dass er davonkam.

* * *

Als er die Charité erreichte, war es bereits nach neun. Schwester Anna und Schwester Charlotte von der Spätschicht warfen ihm verdutzte Blicke zu, als er das Gebäude betrat, dreckig und stärker hinkend als sonst, aber etwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie davon ab, nachzufragen.

Oben auf dem Dachboden kippte er Anni wenig triumphal den Inhalt seiner Tasche vor die Füße. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und tippte das tote Huhn mit der Fußspitze an. „Wo hast du das her?“

„Geklaut“, sagte Martin knapp; er hatte nicht vor, sich dafür zu rechtfertigen. „Und du, wo hast du die aufgetrieben?“, fragte er mit einem Blick auf das Kohlenbecken, in dem nicht, wie sonst, Holztrümmer und Zweige lagen, sondern zwei Kohlebriketts, die nicht ansatzweise so stark rauchten. Ein paar Meter daneben lag ein Sack, den Anni herangeschafft haben musste, denn Martin hatte ihn vorher nicht bemerkt. Die Form deutete darauf hin, dass er randvoll mit mehr Kohle war.

„Geklaut“, gab Anni ungerührt zu. „Seit Ende September gibt es Kohlelieferungen; jedes Mal, wenn eine Ladung ins Krankenhaus kam, hab ich mir ein, zwei Briketts genommen.“ Sie kniete sich hin, um die Ausbeute in Augenschein zu nehmen, und warf das Gemüse in einen Eimer mit sauberem Wasser – sie hatte zwischendurch offenbar reichlich nachgeholt.

Martin war dankbar für ihre Besonnenheit. „Gut. Wie geht’s den Patienten?“

„Karin atmet ein bisschen besser. Otto hat noch eine Weile dummes Zeug geredet, aber jetzt schläft er. Er ist immer noch bei 40,5.“

Martin zog seine Handschuhe aus und griff nach dem Aspirin-Röhrchen, aber seine Finger waren steif gefroren und kooperierten nicht mit dem Schraubverschluss.

Auf sein leises Fluchen hin nahm Anni ihm das Zeug aus der Hand. „Gib her, ich mach das. Geh dir die Hände waschen.“ Es klang nicht unfreundlich.

Martin tat wie ihm geheißen. Die Seife ging zur Neige; wahrscheinlich würde er neue nachholen müssen, bevor Karin und Otto ihre Grippe durchgestanden hatten.

Und dann saß er vor der verdammten Henne und hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit anfangen sollte. Anni hatte ein Schneidebrett und einen Eimer bereitgestellt, also sollte wohl der Kopf ab, was Sinn machte. Aber musste es nicht erst gerupft werden?

Anni, die angefangen hatte, Möhren zu schälen, bemerkte sein Zaudern. „Hast du das schon mal gemacht?“

Martin schüttelte den Kopf, vage beschämt darüber, dass er sein ganzes Leben in der Stadt verbracht hatte. Da waren die Jahre auf dem Balkan gewesen, aber die Verpflegung hatte in erster Linie aus Konserven bestanden.

Wortlos schob ihm Anni das Gemüse und das Schälmesser hin und nahm ihm das Federvieh ab.

Sie ging ein Lederetui aus ihrer Tasche holen – einen Satz Instrumente, wie Martin feststellte, dem sie ein Skalpell entnahm, es an der Stelle ansetzte, wo Martin dem Vogel das Genick gebrochen hatte, und ihm dann sauber den Hals durchtrennte, woraufhin sie das Brett mit dem abgeschnittenen Kopf beiseite fallen ließ und den Körper blitzschnell über den Eimer stülpte. Nach einigen Sekunden beugte sie sich mit einem skeptischen Blick darüber, um die Bescherung in Augenschein zu nehmen. Dann seufzte sie. „Du hättest es an Ort und Stelle ausbluten lassen sollen. Jetzt ist es halb gefroren. Das wird eine Sauerei, es sauber zu kriegen.“

„Was weiß ich. Ich schlachte sonst kein Geflügel.“ Er merkte selbst, wie grantig er klang. Aber verdammt, er war müde und ihm war kalt und alles tat weh, Otto war krank, Karin war krank und er hatte ein Huhn getötet. Und das auch noch falsch gemacht.

Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Anni – ein dünnes, müdes Lächeln, aber es war zweifellos ein Lächeln. „Merk es dir für ’s nächste Mal.“

„Das nächste Huhn klaust du“, gab Martin rau zurück, und Annis Grinsen wurde breiter.

Anschließend konnte Martin sich mit einer gewissen morbiden Faszination ansehen, wie Anni an die Arbeit ging, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang Geflügel verarbeitet. Vielleicht war das eine Sache wie Fahrradfahren; man verlernte es eigentlich nicht.

Sie heizte einen weiteren Eimer voll Wasser auf, weichte das Huhn kurz darin ein und rupfte es, um anschließend die Reste des Gefieders über dem Kocher abzuflämmen, wobei sie das Huhn zwischendurch immer wieder wusch, weil ständig klumpiges Blut nachtröpfelte. Irgendwie gelang es ihr mit dem Skalpell, viel heißem Wasser und einer bemerkenswerten Kaltblütigkeit für jemanden, der sich sonst nicht chirurgisch betätigte, den Vogel zu zerlegen und die Teile auszubluten.

Bis sie fertig war, hatte Martin sich längst durch das Gemüse gearbeitet und ging nach Karin und Otto sehen.

Karin war wach, wirkte allerdings recht apathisch. Da ihr Fieber nicht mehr so hoch war, konnte Martin nur annehmen, dass sie einfach hungrig war, aber nach dem launischen, nörgligen Kleinkind der letzten paar Tage war es nicht gerade beruhigend, sie so abgeschlagen zu sehen. Als Martin ihr das Gesicht abwischte, patschte sie allerdings nach seiner Hand und gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, und den Holunderblütentee trank sie ohne Beanstandung.

Otto schlief inzwischen etwas ruhiger. Umso mehr tat es Martin leid, ihn wecken zu müssen, aber er hatte sein Bettzeug durchgeschwitzt; es musste dringend gewechselt werden. Wenigstens schien Otto die Erklärung zu verstehen, wenngleich er nicht antwortete und immer noch vor Schmerzen stöhnte, als er aus dem Bett kletterte. Martin beeilte sich mit der Bettwäsche und damit, Otto in saubere Kleidung zu stecken. Die Routine der vertrauten Handgriffe tat ihm gut.

Schließlich fragte Otto heiser: „Warum riecht’s wie in einem Schlachthaus?“

„Deine Schwester hat ’n Huhn seziert“, sagte Martin spöttisch, während er Ottos Hemd zuknöpfte und sich seinen Arm über die Schulter legte, um ihn hochzuziehen.

Otto folgte brav der Bewegung, zögerte aber, sich wieder ins Bett zu legen. „Ich muss… du weißt schon…“ Er starrte missgelaunt den Boden an.

Anni beugte sich plötzlich mit großem Interesse über ihren Kochtopf. Martin konnte sehen, dass ihr Nacken puterrot anlief.

Er schnaubte entnervt. _Alltagsarbeit, sonst nichts_. „Na los.“ Damit schnappte er sich einen Eimer mit der freien Hand und beförderte Otto in eine Ecke des Dachbodens, wo er halbwegs abgeschirmt war, war allerdings nicht bereit, ihn loszulassen. Es war bemerkenswert, wie finster Otto dreinblicken konnte, obwohl er so krank war; darum wandte Martin den Blick ab, während er sich erleichterte.

„Das ist echt das letzte“, knurrte Otto, als er wieder eingepackt war.

Martin zuckte die Achseln und beförderte ihn wieder in die Wohnecke. „Kann mir schlimmeres vorstellen.“ Was ja auch stimmte. Eigentlich. Ottos Körper war ihm schließlich bestens vertraut, und er kümmerte sich alle Tage um Patienten auf der Station. Beides zusammen war trotzdem irgendwie merkwürdig; daher nahm er es Otto nicht übel, dass dieser sich, zurück im Bett angekommen, in mehrere Schichten Decken einpackte und erstmal das Gesicht in seinem Kissen verbarg.

Anni stocherte in der Hühnersuppe herum und sah dabei drein, als hätte sie Zahnweh. Martin nahm an, dass das der Gesichtsausdruck einer Person war, die sich wirklich, wirklich _nicht_ die Hände eines anderen Mannes an den Genitalien ihres Bruders vorstellen wollte, aber dennoch heilfroh war, dass sie besagten Bruder nicht selber hatte zum Abtritt bringen müssen.

Karin sorgte für Ablenkung, indem sie etwas quengelte, aber sie wollte wohl nur raus; sie war vollauf zufrieden damit, von Anni auf dem Boden abgesetzt zu werden und an der Decke herum zu kauen, die ihr als Unterlage diente.

Martin beobachtete mit stiller Belustigung, wie Karin mitsamt Decke durch die Gegend robbte. Sie übte schon manchmal stehen, aber im Krabbeln war sie nie groß gewesen – stattdessen rutschte sie auf dem Hintern herum, was, zu Ottos und Annis Leidwesen, schon einige Windeln und Strumpfhosen durchgescheuert hatte.

„Tut dein Bein weh?“, fragte Otto unvermittelt. Das Fieber war wohl noch zu stark, als dass er sich lange auf sein Schmollen hätte konzentrieren können, aber es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich um andere Leute als sich selbst zu sorgen. „Du humpelst so.“

Martin verdrehte die Augen und streichelte Otto durch die Haare. „Ach, schlaf einfach.“

Otto brummte und gehorchte fast augenblicklich.

* * *

„Martin.“ Eine Hand schüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter. Martin schreckte hoch und fand sich neben einem warmen Körper zusammengerollt wieder. Das Bein schmerzte immer noch und er war noch erschöpfter als vorhin. Offenbar war er neben Otto eingeschlafen, und jetzt weckte ihn Anni. „Essen ist fertig“, war alles, was sie sagte.

Verdutzt blickte Martin sich um. Es mussten ein paar Stunden vergangen sein, denn Anni hatte die Bescherung auf dem Dachboden komplett beseitigt. Die Dreckwäsche lag beim Ausgang; daneben reihten sich die Eimer mit diversen zu entsorgenden Materialien auf, alle mit Deckeln verschlossen. Jegliche unappetitlichen Rückstände waren aus dem Wohnraum verschwunden, zusammen mit dem größten Teil des Schlachtergeruchs. Falls Anni gelüftet hatte, war davon nichts mehr zu spüren; das Feuer in der Kohlenschale brannte munter vor sich hin und wärmte den Raum.

Martin gab auf. Er bekam das Bild vom verwöhnten, hochnäsigen Weibchen von Dr. Waldhausen einfach nicht mehr mit Anni zusammen, seiner unermüdlichen Verbündeten. Wenn es um Otto und Karin ging, war ihr offenbar nichts zu viel.

Eben kam sie mit einer Schüssel voller Suppe, der sie reichlich Graupen hinzugefügt hatte, vom Kocher und weckte Otto.

Otto bestand darauf, allein essen zu können; also stellte Martin stattdessen ein Glas Wasser für die nächste Aspirintablette bereit. Er bekam dafür ein Lächeln von Otto; das schlimmste schien er hinter sich zu haben.

„Wo steckt Karin?“, fragte Otto zwischen zwei Löffeln Suppe.

Anni, die eben Tee für alle einschenkte, wies zum Regal, wo Karin gerade das jeweils unterste Kleidungsstück sämtlicher Stapel in Augenschein nehmen musste. Inzwischen war sie halb in einem Wäschehaufen begraben.

Schmunzelnd ging Martin sie aufsammeln. „Na, komm her, Mausi.“ Er setzte sich neben das Bett auf den Boden, Karin auf seinen Schoß – dann fiel ihm ein, dass Anni sie womöglich selber halten wollte. Doch Anni reichte Martin nur einen Becher, in den sie Brühe abgeschöpft hatte.

Karin steckte misstrauisch die Nase hinein, fing aber an zu trinken, als Martin ihr den Becher an den Mund hielt – und dann griff sie danach und versuchte, ihn Martin aus der Hand zu reißen. Ein helles Lachen ertönte von Anni, von Otto ein hustendes.

Otto legte sich direkt wieder hin, nachdem er seine Tablette genommen hatte. Karin hatte indessen ihr Interesse an Martins Brille wiederentdeckt und versuchte, an ihm hochzukraxeln, bis Anni sie nahm und Martin dafür eine Schüssel Suppe in die Hand drückte. „Du nützt niemandem, wenn du als nächster krank wirst.“

Martin bezweifelte das; schließlich konnten nur er oder Anni die Grippe überhaupt erst auf den Dachboden geschleppt haben und keiner von ihnen hatte Symptome, aber er hatte schon seit der Mittagspause nichts gegessen und die Suppe roch gut. Also fing er an, seine Portion zu verdrücken, Anni futterte ihre wie eine Verhungernde, und für eine Weile war es still, wie es meistens zwischen ihnen war.

Dann brach Annis Frage die Stille. „Warum bist du eigentlich kein Arzt geworden?“

Martin blickte verdutzt auf. „Hm?“ Er dachte noch, dass Anni wieder nur laut dachte, aber diesmal sah sie ihn direkt an.

„Du hast, was es dazu braucht. Und du wusstest, dass bakterielle Sekundärinfektionen bei Kindern mit neurologischen Krankheitsbildern problematisch sind – du lernst doch offenbar gern. Warum hast du nicht studiert?“

Martin räusperte sich, zuckte verlegen die Achseln. Es war nicht so, dass er nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, als er jünger gewesen war, aber… „Meine Eltern konnten es sich nicht leisten. Und ehrlich gesagt hatten sie wohl auch wenig Interesse daran. Es kam ihnen nicht besonders nützlich vor.“

Anni runzelte die Stirn, sah zu Karin, aß dann jedoch schweigend weiter.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem fragte sich Martin, ob es ihm gefallen hätte, ein Arzt zu werden – ob es ihm gefallen hätte, in den letzten Jahren ein Arzt zu sein. Bei allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, war ihm eine Sache erspart geblieben, die offenkundig an Anni zerrte, wann immer sie ihre Tochter ansah: Das Gefühl von Verantwortung.

Schließlich stand Anni auf, stellte das Geschirr zum späteren Abwaschen beiseite und packte Karin in die Federn, nicht ohne ihr einen Kuss zu geben und ihr nochmal prüfend die Hand auf die Stirn zu legen, aber sie lächelte daraufhin erleichtert. „Ich muss los“, sagte sie zu Martin, „und mir was für Artur ausdenken. Dass ich bis spät bei Freunden war oder so.“

„Das klingt, als hättest du ’ne Affäre“, rutschte es Martin heraus; er war zu müde, um darauf zu achten, was er sagte.

„Ja, mit meinem Nachbarn, dem Weiberhelden“, antwortete Anni trocken. „Darum muss ich mir wohl keine Gedanken machen. Artur weiß doch, dass ich Karin verstecke.“ Sie gähnte herzhaft, ermahnte Martin noch, sie holen zu kommen, falls sich Ottos Zustand wieder verschlimmerte, und ging dann.

Martin wurde endlich die verfluchte Prothese los, dimmte das Licht und kroch zu Otto ins Bett. Otto wurde von der Bewegung aufgeweckt und murmelte schlaftrunken: „Wie spät ist es?“

„Irgendwann nach Mitternacht“, sagte Martin und zog Otto an sich. Er war immer noch zu warm, aber er glühte nicht mehr so wie am Nachmittag.

Otto griff nach Martins Hand. „Frohe Weihnachten, mein Lieber.“

Martin, der gerade die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie wieder.

Das konnte nicht stimmen.

Nach kurzem Nachrechnen kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es sehr wohl stimmte. Ihm war irgendwie bewusst gewesen, dass der eben angebrochene Tag Sonntag war, aber an Weihnachten hatte er nicht gedacht. Es war nie die Rede davon gewesen, die Station ein paar Tage zu schließen, bei der Auslastung… Er wusste nicht mal, ob das Personal sich zur gemeinsamen Feier im Hörsaal einfinden würde.

Tja. Alles sehr feierlich.

Andererseits hatte Otto ihm vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass er ihn liebte, und jetzt war er hier an seiner Seite und es würde ihm bald besser gehen. Martin gab Otto einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Frohe Weihnachten, mein Liebling.“


	19. Dum metuamus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel heißt übersetzt in etwa: "Während wir (uns) fürchten".

Martin lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand und sehnte sich verzweifelt nach einer Zigarette. Er hatte natürlich keine; die hatte er gestern alle auf dem Schwarzmarkt gegen Butter, Haferflocken und etwas fragwürdige Leberwurst eingetauscht. Es war ein paar Tage her, dass er das letzte Mal eine geraucht hatte, und er war müde.

Dazu kam, dass die Operation, bei der er gerade assistiert hatte, ihm auf den Magen geschlagen hatte. Ein zerschossenes, enukleiertes Auge war nicht schön anzusehen. Der junge Assistenzarzt, der Otto seit Herbst auf der Station vertrat, Herr Ruppert, war auf halbem Weg durch die Prozedur plötzlich hinausgestürmt und hatte sich im Schleusenraum geräuschvoll übergeben, wofür Sauerbruch ihm anschließend die Hölle heiß gemacht hatte.

„Gibt’s in eurem Jahrgang eigentlich nur Memmen? Man sollte meinen, dass du im Studium schon mal ein paar Körperteile gesehen hast!“

„Ich bin doch Internist“, hatte Ruppert schwach protestiert, was den Chef keineswegs besänftigt hatte.

Martin sah auf seine Uhr. Nach fünf; er hatte schon wieder zwei Überstunden hinter sich. Aber an Feierabend war nicht zu denken. Es galt, Verbände zu wechseln, Blutzucker und Infusionsflaschen zu kontrollieren und Schmerzmittel zu verteilen…

„Verzeihung?“, sprach ihn jemand zaghaft an.

Martin merkte auf. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau, die unbehaglich aussah, obwohl sie selbst zum Krankenhauspersonal gehören musste – im Licht der Außenlaterne war zu erkennen, dass sie unter ihrem Mantel einen Arztkittel trug, und sie kam ihm entfernt bekannt vor. Er nahm an, dass sie eine Famulantin war.

„Sie haben doch einen Erich Kunzmann auf der Station, aus den Ardennen…“ Auf sein Nicken hin biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. „Kann ich ihn besuchen? Ich möchte wissen, wie es ihm geht.“

„Er ist seit zwanzig Minuten aus dem OP raus“, informierte Martin sie. „Und Sie sind?“

„Dorothee Kunzmann. Ich bin seine Frau.“ Nun, das erklärte den bangen Ausdruck.

Martin rieb sich die Stirn. Es war spät, zu spät eigentlich, aber die Frau tat ihm leid. „Ihr Mann ist noch nicht aus der Narkose aufgewacht“, wandte er ein.

„Bitte“, flehte Frau Kunzmann. „Ich möchte bei ihm sein, wenn er aufwacht.“

Martin traf eine Entscheidung. „Kommen Sie mit.“ Damit führte er sie ins Gebäude – es musste ja wohl Leuten noch erlaubt sein, nach einem schweren Eingriff ihre Angehörigen zu besuchen…

Natürlich hatte ihn in der Zeit, da er diesen Gedankengang zu Ende gebracht und den Aufwachraum angesteuert hatte, Christel bereits ins Visier genommen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Frau Kunzmann, die ihm folgte, und ihre Augen wurden schmal. Dann trat sie ihm in den Weg. „Wer ist das?“, fragte sie mit fordernder Stimme.

„Die Frau von unserm Augenpatienten“, erklärte Martin müde. _Ich hab jetzt echt nicht den Nerv dafür_. „Sie will zu ihm.“

Christel blies sich auf wie ein Ochsenfrosch. „Die Besuchszeit ist vorbei und auf der Station ist Hochbetrieb. Die Oberschwester macht dir die Hölle heiß.“

„Natürlich macht sie das“, gab Martin trocken zurück und winkte Frau Kunzmann, die eingeschüchtert danebenstand, ihm zu folgen.

Christel baute sich vor ihm auf. „Ist der Herr sich wieder zu fein, Regeln und Anstand einzuhalten?“, giftete sie.

Martin spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Es ging nicht um die Regeln, es ging nicht um Frau Kunzmann. Nein, es ging wieder mal um _ihn_ und seine Abweichungen. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, du selbstgefällige…“

Ehe ihm ein Wort herausrutschte, für das ihm seine Mutter den Mund mit Seife ausgewaschen hätte, trat Dr. Sauerbruch hinzu. „Was ist hier los?“

Christel öffnete den Mund, aber Martin war schneller. „Frau Kunzmann möchte nach Ihrem Mann sehen.“ Das trug ihm erneut einen verbiesterten Blick ein.

Dr. Sauerbruch, die eben bei Kunzmanns OP assistiert hatte, überlegte keine zwei Sekunden. „Natürlich.“ Sie lächelte Frau Kunzmann kurz zu, ehe sie Anweisungen verteilte. „Martin, du gehst dann bei Herrn Rudloff kontrollieren, ob wieder Nekrosen aufgetreten sind. Fräulein Böhnisch, Sie kümmern sich um Frau Graupner. Der Chef will die Zwerchfellhernie noch vor Feierabend auf dem Tisch haben.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Christel ging – oder eher davonstolzierte. Martin hatte nicht mal genug Energie übrig, um ihr schadenfroh hinterher zu grinsen.

Ehe er sich zu Herrn Rudloff aufmachte und Dr. Sauerbruch Frau Kunzmann ins Aufwachzimmer geleitete, fixierte sie Martin mit einem strengen Blick, der jedoch nicht die erwünschte Wirkung entfaltete, weil die sorgfältig aufgetragene Schminke ihre Augenringe nicht ganz verbarg. Sie sah einfach nur erschöpft aus. „Ich weiß, sie legt es darauf an, aber musst du auch noch darauf einsteigen?“

Martin nahm die Rüge entsprechend zerknirscht auf. Es stimmte; er war wirklich zu alt für so ein Theater. „Tut mir leid, Frau Doktor.“ Während er wieder an die Arbeit ging, fragte er sich, wie lange das noch weitergehen sollte. Eine Versetzung zu beantragen kam nicht in Frage; er war hier zuhause. Aber Christel, obwohl sie ständig mit ihm aneinandergeriet und sich der Abneigung der Sauerbruchs ausgesetzt sah, war anscheinend zu stur, um sich ihrerseits versetzen zu lassen.

„Martin, hilf mir mal an der Rampe!“, rief ihn die Oberschwester zu sich und setzte, durchaus ermutigend, hinzu: „Wenn du die Anamnesen von heute Morgen schon vervollständigt hast, kannst du danach gehen.“

Gehorsam half Martin ihr, eine Rollbahre mit einem verhüllten Körper aus dem Gebäude zu dirigieren. Unten übernahm er das Schieben; Oberschwester Elisabeth ging voraus, unter einem Arm die Akte, eine Hand an der Bahre, um zu lenken.

„Wen haben wir da?“, fragte Martin mit Blick auf den Leichnam.

„Wilke, Exitus um viertel nach fünf“, sagte die Oberschwester mit einem Gähnen. Nicht aus Respektlosigkeit oder Desinteresse – sie war einfach nur müde. Sie alle waren müde. „Die Bleivergiftung hat ihm den Rest gegeben.“

Wilke war einer ihrer Veteranen gewesen. Martin sagte nichts. Was auch?

Als sie die Pathologie verließen, schneite es wieder. Martin betrachtete den Abendhimmel, rötlich angeleuchtet vom Schein der Stadt. Der Winter war bisher nicht gnädig gewesen, aber zumindest waren Otto und Karin für den Moment gesund…

„Martin?“ Oberschwester Elisabeth hielt ihm ihr Zigarettenetui hin.

 _Oh Gott, ja bitte. Nur eine, nur eine einzige, nur jetzt mal_ … Es erschreckte Martin, wie stark sein Verlangen nach einer Kippe aus gestrecktem Billigtabak war. _Auf keinen Fall. Das schiebt die Problematik nur auf_. Zigaretten waren da, um Essen für Karin und Otto zu kaufen, nicht für seine Bequemlichkeit. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich versuch grad, es mir abzugewöhnen.“

„Kluger Junge“, lobte die Oberschwester und zündete sich selbst eine an. Leider – nein, _glücklicherweise_ , verdammt! – achtete sie darauf, den Rauch nicht in seine Richtung zu blasen, während sie zurück zur Chirurgie schlenderten.

„Für Sie dann auch Feierabend, wenn Frau Graupner aus dem OP raus ist?“, fragte Martin mit einem Seitenblick auf Oberschwester Elisabeth.

Diese zuckte die Achseln. „Zuhause warten zwei Töchter auf mich und ein Mann, der nicht mehr viel taugt, seit er aus Lothringen zurück ist“, brummte sie. „Feierabend trifft es da nicht ganz.“ Sie atmete eine Rauchwolke aus; Martin hatte nichts als in der eisigen Luft kondensierten Atem hinzuzufügen. „De Crinis meinte, mein Alter hätte eine Kriegsneurose“, erzählte sie mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben. „Hat was von Schocktherapie geschwafelt. Hab ihm gesagt, die Mühe kann er sich sparen. Um meinen Peter kümmere ich mich selbst, und wenn er noch so jammert.“

Martin grinste unwillkürlich. Tja, die täglichen Wehwehchen der Liebsten… aber das war ungerecht gegenüber Otto. Er war viel ruhiger geworden, und während Martin anfangs noch gedacht hatte, dass es an der schweren Grippe lag, die er erst in der zweiten Januarwoche endgültig überstanden hatte, schien es allmählich, als hätte Otto sich in seiner Situation eingerichtet. Seine immer mal wiederkehrende Gereiztheit hatte sich zum Großteil gelegt und es war eine ganze Weile her, dass Martin ihn wegen eines Albtraums hatte trösten müssen.

Zurück im Haus wünschte ihm die Oberschwester eine gute Nacht und Martin schleppte sich die Treppe hinauf. Er spielte einen Moment mit dem Gedanken, in der Werkstatt zu schlafen, nur mal zur Abwechslung, um sich nicht Ottos Schlafenszeiten anpassen zu müssen. Wirklich in Frage kam das nicht – zum einen würde Otto sich Sorgen machen; zum anderen war es Blödsinn, denn er war nicht wirklich laut und Karin schlief inzwischen durch. Aber, verdammt, ihm brummte der Schädel. Und er wollte wirklich, wirklich gerne eine rauchen.

* * *

Otto empfing ihn mit warmem Krauttopf und einem fröhlichen Strahlen, weil Karin, an seine Hände geklammert, zielstrebig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Sie schaffte es elf Schritte weit, von Ottos Bett bis fast zu ihrem, ehe sie beim zwölften Schritt unsicher verharrte, einen verwirrten Blick auf ihre Beine warf und sich dann angesichts der schwierigen Koordination einfach an Ort und Stelle hinsetzte.

Während Martin aß, fütterte Otto Karin mit ihrem Haferbrei, putzte anschließend ihre paar Zähnchen und ließ sich von der Station erzählen.

Er sah allerdings erschrocken auf, als der Name Kunzmann fiel. „Etwa _Erich_ Kunzmann? Der hat ein Auge verloren?“ Martins Nicken verstärkte das Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht noch. „Weiß Dorothee schon Bescheid?“

Da klingelte es endlich bei Martin, warum ihm die Ehefrau so bekannt vorgekommen war. Bei ihrem Patienten hatte er nicht besonders darauf geachtet – kein Wunder, wenn dessen Gesicht zum größten Teil unter Verbänden verschwand – aber es mussten Ottos Kommilitonen sein. „Sie ist gerade bei ihm.“

Otto war einen Moment still. Dann murmelte er plötzlich: „Ich will ihn besuchen.“

Martins Kopf ruckte hoch, und Otto wiegelte sofort ab. „Ich meine, ich _würde_ gern. Ich werd natürlich nicht… ich mach mir halt Sorgen, ja?“ Er wischte Karin den Mund ab und hob sie auf seine Hüfte, um sie ins Bett zu bringen, aber Martin sah noch seinen frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er sich abwandte.

„Musst du nicht“, versicherte er, während er sein Geschirr abwusch. „Du kennst doch Sauerbruch – überhaupt kein Problem für ihn. Kunzmann ist stabil; bald geht’s ihm besser.“ Es hatte aufmunternd klingen sollen.

Doch Otto hob nur die Schultern und antwortete nicht. Er beugte sich über das Kinderbettchen und drückte Karin einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf schön, Mausi.“ Statt sich anschließend auch etwas zu essen zu nehmen, setzte er sich auf den Boden, lehnte sich gegen das Bett und schlug eins seiner Bücher auf. Zwischen diversen Seiten klemmten Notizen zum Entwurf seiner Doktorarbeit. Martin kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob er damit noch vor dem Kriegsende fertig werden würde.

„Wie sieht die Ostfront aus?“, fragte er mit Blick auf das Radio.

„Die Evakuierung in Breslau läuft nicht besonders“, bemerkte Otto mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Die meisten laufen einfach Hals über Kopf davon. In das Wetter da hinaus, um Himmels willen…“

Apropos Wetter. „Weißt du, wie lange das Holz noch reicht?“

„Bis Anfang nächster Woche, glaube ich. Aber wir haben noch ein paar Blöcke Kohle von Anni übrig; ist noch nicht dringend.“ Otto seufzte. „In Posen haben sie angefangen zu bombardieren. Ich glaube, die Sowjets sind eher hier als die Amis und die Tommies. Die brauchen zu lange im Westen.“

Damit hatte er wohl leider Recht. Die deutschen Truppen hatten sich teilweise als widerstandsfähiger erwiesen, als es Martin lieb war – das erhoffte Ende zögerte sich weiter und weiter hinaus.

Er hätte wohl Kunzmann nicht erwähnen sollen; die Sorge um seine Freunde hatte Otto die Laune verhagelt. Martin setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um ihn, was ein bisschen zu helfen schien; Otto lehnte sich an seine Schulter, doch glücklich sah er nicht aus. Martin küsste seine Schläfe in einem Versuch, das Stirnrunzeln zu vertreiben, und da er schon mal dabei war, machte er an Ottos Hals weiter, während er eine Hand unter sein Hemd schob und Ottos Hüfte streichelte.

Ottos Mundwinkel zuckte hoch, aber schließlich wich er der Berührung aus. „Jetzt nicht“, murmelte er.

Martin ließ von seinem Hals ab. „Na ja, aber dafür ist es wirklich ein bisschen spät“, meinte er mit einem Blick auf das Buch. „Meinst du nicht, dass du dich da tagsüber besser drauf konzentrieren kannst?“

Darauf erntete er ein Achselzucken. „Ich schlaf nur schwer ein, im Moment.“

Jetzt runzelte Martin die Stirn.

Otto musste es gemerkt haben, denn er grinste in seine Richtung. „Ist auch kein Wunder, wenn ich jedes Mal Karins Mittagsschlaf mitmache.“

Trotzdem legte er sein Buch beiseite, half Martin beim Abnehmen der Prothese und kroch zu ihm ins Bett. Martin wünschte noch, er hätte ihm irgendetwas Tröstliches sagen können, um seine Niedergeschlagenheit zu vertreiben. Aber dann drückte sich Otto unter der Decke an ihn und zog Martin mit einem Arm zu sich, und er fühlte sich einfach nur noch wohl. Die Müdigkeit, die seit Stunden an ihm zerrte, forderte ihren Tribut, und Ottos Wärme tat ihr Übriges.

* * *

Nur wenige Stunden später war er wieder wach. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, warum; um ihn herum war es still. Schlaftrunken tastete Martin neben sich. Das Bett war zu kalt, denn Otto lag nicht neben ihm.

„Otto?“ Er konnte nicht weit sein, sagte sich Martin, um das Aufquellen von unsinniger Furcht zu ersticken; er war vermutlich nur zum Abtritt gegangen…

Eine dunkle Figur am Panoramafenster rührte sich. „Martin. Ich bin hier.“ Er sagte es sehr leise, um Karin nicht zu stören.

Martin ließ den Kopf wieder aufs Kissen fallen. Er konnte nicht jedes Mal in Panik ausbrechen, sobald Otto mal ein paar Meter weit weg war; wenn er auf der Station war, klappte das doch auch. _Aber er ist_ immer _hier oben; er sollte also nicht weit weg sein_ , nörgelte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Vor allem sollte er nicht mitten in der Nacht auf den Beinen sein, es sei denn, ihn hatte etwas aufgeschreckt. „Was ist los?“, fragte Martin.

Otto drehte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, sodass im spärlichen Petroleumlicht der Anflug eines Lächelns zu sehen war. „Nichts weiter. Ich bin nur am Grübeln.“

Martin setzte sich auf und wollte nach seiner Prothese greifen, um zu ihm zu gehen.

„Lass mal“, protestierte Otto. „Bleib einfach– ich bin sofort wieder da.“

Irgendwas war merkwürdig, aber Martin kam nicht darauf, was. Er war zu schläfrig, um darüber nachzudenken, und als Otto wenig später wieder neben ihm unter die Decke kroch, war alles, wozu Martin imstande war, den Arm um ihn zu legen. Er nahm noch zur Kenntnis, wie Ottos Herz gegen seine Hand hämmerte, doch bevor es ihn beunruhigen konnte, war er wieder weggedämmert.

* * *

Der nächste Tag war etwas gnädiger; Martin konnte die Station verlassen, ehe es dunkel wurde. Da Anni versprochen hatte, heute etwas Essbares nach oben zu bringen, blieb ihm ein wenig Zeit, um im obersten Stockwerk durch die leeren Personalwohnungen zu schleichen und nach Handelsgut Ausschau zu halten.

Jemand hatte eine Armbanduhr zurückgelassen, bei der allerdings nur das Deckglas gesprungen war; die Uhr selbst war also noch von Wert. Hier sprang eine Rolle Garn heraus, dort sogar ein Paar Schuhe. Martin hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er die einpackte; es waren gute, solide Schuhe, die bestimmt jemand vermisste, aber in seiner Situation reichte die Moral auch nicht allzu weit.

Während er sich durch die teilweise arg mit Trümmern verschütteten Räume arbeitete, war er in Gedanken bei Otto. Er war gestern Abend recht still gewesen; normalerweise würde er seinem Unmut deutlicher Luft machen. Und dann das Aufwachen mitten in der Nacht. Martin hatte ihn noch nicht gefragt, was es damit auf sich hatte.

Da war noch eine andere Sache, und er kam nicht ganz drauf, was es war. Ihm drängte sich das ärgerliche Gefühl auf, dass die Antwort direkt vor ihm lag und er nur zugreifen musste, aber irgendwie…

„Na, klaust du auch Nägel?“, fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Martin hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt erlitten. Als er herumfuhr, grinste ihn Angelika an, erheitert von seinem Schreck. „Entspann dich; unter Dieben gilt Berufsehre.“ Sie hob den Kochtopf, den sie in einem Arm hielt und der einen wundersamerweise heilen Krug enthielt, in dem wiederum etwas leise und metallisch klimperte.

„Nägel?“, brachte Martin schließlich hervor.

„Ja; ich kenn da einen, der ist ganz scharf auf alle möglichen Metallteile.“ Angelika winkte mit der anderen Hand, in der sie eine Zange hielt, und fügte unbekümmert hinzu: „Ich hab übrigens dein Regal zerlegt.“

Martin blickte kurz in die Richtung, in die sie gewinkt hatte – die Richtung, in der sein altes Zimmer lag. „Das, was beim ersten Einschlag hier oben aus der Wand gebrochen ist?“ Auf Angelikas Nicken hin winkte er ab. „Geschenkt.“ Es kostete ihn ja nichts – er und Otto hatten sich dafür an den heilen Möbeln bedient.

Während er die Schubladen einer Kommode durchwühlte, machte sich Angelika in aller Seelenruhe daran, die Knaufgriffe derselben Schubladen aus dem Holz zu drehen. „Kommst du zurecht?“, wollte sie wissen. „Ich möchte ja mal wissen, warum die uns noch Futtermarken geben, wenn’s nichts zu futtern gibt.“

„Man schlägt sich durch“, erwiderte Martin trocken. „Laura hat’s ein bisschen besser getroffen; die kriegt noch Fresspakete von ihrer Familie für sich und den Kleinen.“

„Ihren Neffen?“, hakte Angelika nach. „Das arme Wurm. Na, mal sehen, wie lange sie die Post überhaupt noch kriegt– hältst du hier mal gegen?“

Martin hielt die Schublade, Angelika zerrte an ihrer Zange. Zunächst ging nichts vorwärts und nichts zurück, aber dann gab es einen jähen Ruck; Martin landete rücklings an der Kommode und Angelika auf dem Boden.

Dann bemerkte Martin aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung, und diesmal hätte er schwören können, dass ihm das Herz stehen blieb, denn da war Otto, der offenbar durch dem Korridor schlich und um die Ecke in den Raum spähte. _Was zum_ –

Zum Glück brach Angelika in dem Moment in Gekicher aus. „Na, da war ja ’ne Meisterleistung, Frau Grüne“, sagte sie zu sich selbst, während sie sich auf die Beine kämpfte und sich den Staub vom Rock klopfte. „Aber immerhin, den Nagel hab ich. Martin, hast du dir was getan?“

Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu reagieren – was machte _Otto_ hier? War er _verrückt_ geworden? Aber ihm fiel noch rechtzeitig ein, dass ein vorwurfsvolles Starren in seine Richtung Angelika garantiert auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht hätte. „Nein. Alles in Ordnung.“ Um Himmels willen, das klang mechanisch.

Bis Angelika ihre Ausbeute eingepackt hatte und aufsah, war Otto mucksmäuschenstill verschwunden. Martin schlug das Herz immer noch bis zum Hals.

„Huhu, Martin!“ Angelika wedelte mit der Hand vor seiner Nase herum. „Wohin bist du denn grade abgedriftet?“

Martin sah sie an. Otto musste auf den Dachboden zurück, die Leiter hochziehen und die Blechtür schließen. „Hast du– kennst du eigentlich einen Juwelier?“, platzte er verzweifelt heraus – er musste sie irgendwie am Reden halten.

Angelika blinzelte. „Einen… Juwelier? Hast du hier irgendwo den Erbschmuck der Waldhausens entdeckt?“

Martin zeigte ihr die Uhr, und während Angelika diverse Bekannte durchging, bei denen Interesse bestehen könnte, hatte seine Panik Zeit, abzukühlen und zu einem Klumpen Wut zu verhärten. Er würde Otto _umbringen_.

* * *

Angelika ging wenig später. Martin lauschte noch eine ganze Weile nach dem Verklingen ihrer Schritte auf weitere unangenehme Überraschungen, ehe er zum Dachboden hinter ging und zwei Steinchen gegen die Tür warf. Nach einem Moment öffnete Otto und schob die Leiter herunter. Er sah säuerlich drein, sagte aber nichts. Martin wartete damit auch, bis er oben war, die Leiter wieder verstaut und die Tür von innen abgeriegelt hatte.

Bis dahin hatte sich Otto in seiner Wohnecke verkrochen, aber dafür begrüßte ihn Karin glucksend an der Tür. Martin nahm sie bei der Hand und ging mir ihr hinter, obwohl Karin auf halbem Weg wieder aufgab und sich tragen ließ.

Hinten saß Otto auf dem Bett und sah Martin nicht an. Er studierte mit größter Aufmerksamkeit die Bettdecke, mit dem Gesichtsausdruck von jemandem, der genau wusste, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, und jetzt gleichermaßen schuldbewusst wie mürrisch auf seine Standpauke wartete.

Martin hatte ganz und gar keine Lust, ihm eine Standpauke zu halten. Trotzdem war das erste, was ihm entwischte: „Hast du den Verstand verloren?“

Otto seufzte tief, sah ihn aber immer noch nicht an.

Martin setzte Karin auf ihre Spieldecke und gab ihr ihren Stoffbären. Karin quietschte und drückte den Bären an sich. Sie hatte ihn empört von sich geworfen, als Martin ihn nach ihrer Grippe frisch gereinigt aus der Wäsche hergebracht hatte, aber mittlerweile liebte sie ihn wieder.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“, verlangte Martin zu wissen.

Otto zuckte die Achseln. „Ich dachte nicht, dass jemand da ist, außer dir und Anni. Es kommt doch nie jemand hierher.“

Das war _keine Antwort_. „Was _wolltest_ du da unten? Gab es irgendeinen Grund, warum du grade riskieren wolltest, dem Volkssturm in die Arme zu rennen?“

Otto stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Knie und seine Stirn auf die Handballen. Für einen Moment sah er merkwürdig gequält aus, das Gesicht in einer Weise verzerrt, dass es Martin wehtat, ihn so zu sehen. Aber bevor er fragen konnte, war Ottos trotziger Tonfall zurück. „Ich wollte doch nur mal Wasser holen, meine Güte. Ich bin kein Gefangener – ich darf ja wohl mal ein paar Meter gehen.“

„Na, großartig, und wenn Karin in der Zwischenzeit rausfindet, wie man die Tür öffnet, stürzt sie die Leiter runter und bricht sich den Hals!“, fauchte Martin.

Das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie und Martin wusste es in dem Augenblick, da er es ausgesprochen hatte und Otto aufsprang. „Karin kommt nicht an die Klinke ran, und ich habe die Tür blockiert, damit sie sich nichts tut“, sagte er mit schneidender Stimme und wandte sich dem Regal zu, um das Geschirr aufzuräumen, das sich dort noch nach dem letzten Abwasch stapelte. „Ich wollte einfach nur– zum Teufel! Du tust so, als wäre es ein Verbrechen, dass ich mal den Raum verlasse.“

Martin nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. _Das also wieder_. Die Sache war die, dass er Otto durchaus verstand; natürlich war die Situation Mist. Aber deswegen konnte er doch wohl ein bisschen Vernunft und Vorsicht an den Tag legen, oder? „Es ist für niemanden ideal, dass du hier oben feststeckst und das Hausfrauchen spielen musst“, gab er zu.

Er hatte nichts damit gemeint. Vielleicht war die Formulierung dumm gewesen, aber es war sicher nichts, was einen Wutausbruch wert war.

Nichts, das erklärte, warum Ottos Rücken plötzlich steif wurde und er mit unendlichem Gleichmut ein paar Teller an ihren Platz stellte, ehe er sich zu Martin umdrehte und ihn mit einem schwer zu lesenden Blick fixierte. „Ich bin niemandes Frauchen“, sagte er so ruhig, dass es Martin die Eingeweide umdrehte. Otto war nicht der Typ, der sich gut beherrschte, wenn er sich über etwas ärgerte – er schrie seinen Frust hinaus. Jetzt war sein Gesicht reglos, die blauen Augen kalt wie der Winter.

„Das hab ich damit nicht…“, setzte Martin schwach an, aber Otto unterbrach ihn.

„Hältst du das für einen vergnüglichen Urlaub, den ich hier mache? Ist ja nichts weiter dran, oder? Ich mach ja schließlich _nichts_. Ich arbeite nicht, ich rede mit niemandem, ich sitz hier einfach nur so rum, pass auf Karin auf und _warte auf dich_!“

Bei den letzten Worten wurde er abrupt laut, und Martin war beinahe erleichtert, dass er doch noch schrie.

Lange hielt das nicht an, denn jetzt hatte Otto sich in Rage geredet. „Denkst du, ich hab _Spaß_ an der Sache? Ich muss jeden Tag warten, bis du oder Anni mich füttern; ich kann nicht mit meinen Freunden reden; meine Mutter hat keine Ahnung, was mit mir ist; ich kann meiner Arbeit nicht nachgehen – ich bin absolut _nutzlos_! Ich hab seit Monaten dieses Haus nicht verlassen – Herrgott, ich muss ab und zu mal was anderes sehen als _diesen beschissenen Dachboden_!“

Martin brachte es nicht mal mehr fertig, ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht so brüllen durfte. Ein widerliches, saures Gefühl stieg in seinem Hals hoch und schnürte ihm die Luft zum Atmen ab, weil ihn seine Erkenntnis endlich erreicht hatte: Ottos Lächeln am vorigen Abend war falsch gewesen. Er hatte ihn auf diese in Stein gemeißelte Weise angelächelt, die er manchmal hatte.

Bei _allen anderen_. Doch nicht bei _ihm_. Wann hatte er Martin jemals etwas vorgemacht? Otto war doch nicht– er konnte nicht– das stimmte doch alles nicht…

 _Die Schlafstörungen. Er hat nichts gegessen. Die untypische Ruhe, wo er vorher launisch war. Er hat aufgehört, über Albträume zu klagen_. Wie lange schon ging es Otto nicht gut? Wie lange hatte Martin das nicht _mitbekommen_? „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, brachte er fassungslos heraus. „Ich dachte, dass es dir besser geht – warum hast du nicht mit mir _geredet_?“

„Warum _sollte_ ich?“ Ottos Stimme überschlug sich fast. „ _Du_ redest _nicht_ mit mir, wenn es dir nicht gut geht – nicht mal _Anni_ redet noch mit mir über ihre Probleme! Sie ist echt fertig wegen Artur und allem; ich glaub, sie will sich scheiden lassen, aber sie sagt nichts – _du_ sagst nichts – hältst du mich für _bescheuert_? Glaubst du, wenn du über nichts redest, kriege ich es nicht mit? Ich bin ja nur der arme, unfähige Idiot, der auf dem Dachboden hockt und den ganzen Tag _überhaupt nichts_ macht! Ich merk’s sicher nicht, wenn du nachts verstört aufwachst oder weinst um deinen… ich weiß nicht mal! Wie hieß er überhaupt?“

Martin fiel erst auf, wie still Karin geworden war, als sie es plötzlich nicht mehr war; sie fing an zu weinen.

Er konnte nicht darauf reagieren; er blickte starr Otto an, der sich schwer atmend an das Regal lehnte. Martin merkte, dass seine Zähne aufeinander mahlten. Er war so daran gewöhnt, dass Otto einfach nicht fragte.

„Theo“, sagte er bissig. „Sein Name war Theodor Berner, und ja, natürlich setzt mir die Erinnerung an ihn zu.“

Ottos Gesicht war während seiner Tirade rot angelaufen. Jetzt wurde er binnen kurzer Zeit kreidebleich.

Martin nahm es kaum zur Kenntnis, denn als nächstes schrie er. „Was – wolltest du _wissen_ , dass ich mit allem Schluss machen wollte, als sie ihn mir weggenommen haben? Als sie mir _dich_ weggenommen haben? Wolltest du wissen, dass ich solche Angst hatte, dass ich dachte, es wäre leichter, mich in meiner Zelle zu erhängen? Dass ich jeden Tag wieder eine Scheißangst habe, wenn ich dich hier alleinlasse? Natürlich hab ich Angst, wenn du dich aufführst wie ein verantwortungsloser Idiot! Ich will, dass du verdammt noch mal auf dich aufpasst!“

„Und, damit stehst du allein da? Was hast du gedacht, was ich nach deiner Verhaftung gemacht habe, Luftsprünge? Glaubst du, ich hab nicht _gewusst_ , dass es meine Schuld war? Glaubst du, ich hab keine…“ Seine Stimme brach und er wandte sich hastig ab. „Gottverdammte Scheiße“, murmelte er noch, aber Martin verstand ihn kaum, weil er sich eine Hand vor den Mund presste.

Karin heulte lauter, was Otto aus seiner Starre riss. Er drängte sich an Martin vorbei und hob die Kleine auf, um sie zu trösten. „Karin – tut mir leid, Mausi, tut mir leid… scht, ist alles gut…“ Er hustete, aber es klang wie ein ersticktes Schluchzen und war es wohl auch, so, wie seine Schultern bebten.

Martin wandte sich ab und merkte, dass er zitterte. Gott, ihm war schlecht. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, so mit Otto zu reden? _Warum_ hatte er… er hatte Otto nie sagen wollen, dass er vorgehabt hatte, sich umzubringen.

 _Er hätte nicht über Theo reden sollen_.

Der Gedanke war giftig und kalt und hätte Martin fast selbst in Tränen ausbrechen lassen. Denn Otto war ein Teil seines Lebens, das wichtigste, was er hatte. Dass Martin einen Wutanfall bekam, weil Otto ihn nach jemandem fragte, der ihm auch einmal wichtig gewesen war, war so eine kranke, verdrehte Reaktion.

Er wollte sich entschuldigen. Er wollte erklären, dass er _nicht_ suizidgefährdet war, dass er Otto verstand, dass das hier alles andere als einfach war und er das sehr wohl wusste. Wollte ihn trösten.

Aber Otto weinte und Karin weinte und es war gerade alles zu viel, denn _Martin hatte sich nicht gut genug um ihn gekümmert_ , und das tat so unglaublich _weh_. Er musste hier raus, sofort.

Also ging er.

* * *

Später wusste Martin nicht mehr, wie er sein Freitagsverhör hinter sich brachte, ohne die Nerven zu verlieren und Leibfried anschaulich zu beschreiben, was er mit seinen Fragen und Verdächtigungen machen konnte, wenn sie von allen Seiten von gegnerischen Kriegsmächten eingekesselt wurden. Er wusste noch, dass er es irgendwie schaffte, in die Werkstatt zu kriechen, wo er sich seiner Prothese entledigte, aufs Bett kippte und augenblicklich einschlief. Er fühlte sich grässlich, er fühlte sich schuldig, aber er fühlte auch Wochen von Überstunden auf sich lasten.

Dafür war das erste, was ihm einfiel, als er Samstagvormittag aufwachte, dass er sich bei Otto entschuldigen und mit ihm reden musste. Vielleicht über seine empfindliche Reaktion bezüglich Theos, ganz sicher aber darüber, dass Otto glaubte, ihm nicht sagen zu können, wenn es ihm schlecht ging.

Das zweite, was ihm zu Bewusstsein kam, war die Sirene, die ihn geweckt hatte.

Martin fluchte vor sich hin, während er nach seinem Holzbein suchte. Es war halb elf; was war das für eine idiotische Zeit, um Bomben abzuwerfen? Vielleicht konnte er unbemerkt nach oben gehen, wenn die Patienten auf den Bunker und den Schutzkeller verteilt waren…

Eben, als er sein Hosenbein weit genug hochgekrempelt hatte, wurde die Tür lautstark aufgeworfen; anscheinend hatte er am Vorabend vergessen abzuschließen. Martin zuckte so zusammen, dass ihm die Prothese aus der Hand fiel, und im nächsten Moment stand Christel im Türrahmen und fuhr ihn an: „Setz dich in Bewegung; wir brauchen jede Hand.“

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Stumpf, den Martin nicht schnell genug hatte bedecken können. Sie verzog verächtlich den Mund.

Hätte Martin aufstehen können, dann hätte er ihr diesmal tatsächlich eine geklebt. So knurrte er nur zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „ _Raus_ hier!“

Christel nahm seinen erbosten Blick wenig beeindruckt zur Kenntnis, ging aber. Martin kochte immer noch vor Wut, als er sich im Hof bei den anderen einreihte, um die Station zu evakuieren.

Der einzige, den die Geschehnisse nicht im mindesten berührten, war natürlich Sauerbruch. Wenn Sauerbruch ein Stück Bauchspeicheldrüse entfernen wollte, dann wurde verdammt noch mal ein Stück Bauchspeicheldrüse entfernt. Als er aus dem OP in den vorderen Bereich des Bunkers kam, rief er zur Tür hinüber: „Nix da, du rennst jetzt nicht da raus, Mädel! Bist du nicht ganz bei Trost?“

Anni sah ertappt aus und schlich hochrot weg von der Bunkertür, die nach einer letzten kurzen Kontrolle des Hofs von den Wächtern verriegelt und verrammelt wurde. Martin fing Annis Blick auf; sie hatte wohl, ähnlich wie er, gehofft, noch zu entwischen, um auf dem Dachboden nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Jetzt kam sie stattdessen zu ihm hinüber, schlängelte sich an Herrn Ruppert und Dr. Sauerbruch vorbei, die gerade den OP verließen, wich Schwester Charlotte und Schwester Mathilde aus, die den frisch vernähten Patienten auf seiner Liege vorbei rollten, und begann wohl aus lauter Hilflosigkeit, ihm beim Reinigen der Instrumente zur Hand zu gehen.

„Warum bist du nicht in der Kinderklinik?“, fragte Martin leise.

„Ich hab die Kleine hergebracht, Margaretha Clemens, Nachuntersuchung nach Handgelenksbruch“, sie wies auf ein Mädchen von etwa zehn Jahren, das gerade bei Schwester Laura saß und sich von ihr die Haare flechten ließ, obwohl Laura sich nebenher lebhaft mit Herrn Heim unterhielt. Anni erklärte: „Samstags ist keine Müttersprechstunde, also mache ich alles, wobei ich Artur aus dem Weg gehen kann.“ Otto hatte wohl Recht gehabt – das klang, als läge ihre Ehe in den letzten Zügen. Ihre vordergründige Sorge schien das nicht zu sein. „Warst du bei Otto?“

Die Frage tat Martin weh – denn die Antwort hätte immer, immer ja lauten müssen. In einem eigenen Bett zu schlafen hatte sich eigenartig und fremd angefühlt. „Heute noch nicht“, sagte er wahrheitsgemäß.

Anni zuckte unbehaglich die Achseln. „Er war gestern Abend irgendwie fertig, aber er wollte mir nicht sagen, was los ist. Ich dachte, du weißt es vielleicht.“ Sie seufzte, rieb sich die Stirn. Zuckte zusammen, als es draußen krachte. „Er redet nicht mehr so mit mir wie früher“, fügte sie hinzu.

„Er sagt, _du_ redest nicht mit _ihm_ “, bemerkte Martin. _Er sagt auch, ich rede nicht mit ihm, und damit hat er wahrscheinlich recht_.

Anni zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie kleinlaut antwortete: „Ich will ihm nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen.“

Martin lachte ohne eine Spur von Belustigung, als er an Ottos Ausbruch dachte. „Ist das ’ne Marquardt’sche Familienkrankheit?“

Annis kurzes Grinsen erstarb beim nächsten Einschlag, der den Bunker sachte erzittern und die Instrumente vor Martin auf ihrem Tablett klirren ließ. „Gott, das war nahe“, hauchte sie und schlang die Arme um sich.

Martin merkte, dass seine Hände bebten, und legte den Wundhaken weg, den er in der Hand hielt.

Wieder ein Einschlag, wieder zu laut, _zu nahe_. Dr. Jung und Dr. Sauerbruch warfen einen Blick zur Decke, kehrten dann zu ihrer leisen Unterhaltung zurück. Ruppert sah schon wieder blass um die Nase aus und Martin konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich nicht wieder übergeben musste – aber er hätte es ihm auch nicht verübeln können. Ihm selbst fiel es schwer, auch nur ruhig zu atmen. _Ein, aus, ein, aus_.

Laura zog tröstend die Kleine mit dem kaputten Handgelenk an sich und bekam ihrerseits Herrn Heims Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Zwischen ihren Fingern wand sie den altvertrauten Rosenkranz.

Martin griff nach Ottos Halskette und wünschte, er würde noch an einen Gott glauben – irgendjemanden, den er hätte bitten können, Otto und Karin zu beschützen, die allein dort oben saßen, das Dach über ihnen kein Schutz, sondern eine Gefahr. Wünschte sich jemanden, der ihm versichern konnte, dass er die beiden unverletzt wiedersehen würde, dass dem ihm liebsten Menschen bisher nichts passiert war und auch weiterhin nichts passieren würde. _Einatmen, ausatmen_ …

Beim nächsten Einschlag war das donnernde Bersten von Gestein zu hören; es hatte irgendein Gebäude auf dem Charité-Gelände erwischt. _Die Chirurgie ist am nächsten, und der Dachboden ist schon einsturzgefährdet_.

Nach Luft ringend stolperte Martin zur nächsten Bank und setzte sich, versuchte, die Horrorbilder aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, und scheiterte. Er wollte hier raus, er _musste_ hier raus, er musste zu Otto; um Himmels willen…

Neben ihm rollte sich Anni zusammen, zog ihre Beine an die Brust und wand beide Arme um die Knie, unfähig, ihm etwas Beruhigendes zu sagen, weil sie genauso zitterte und bangte wie er.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel endet am 3. Februar 1945, mittags, zur Zeit des schwersten Angriffs der US-Luftwaffe auf Berlin.


	20. Consumimur igni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel bedeutet: "Wir werden vom Feuer verschlungen". 
> 
> Und im Gegensatz zur englischen Version, wo ich die Sprechweise einfach nicht sinnvoll übertragen konnte, habt ihr hier das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, meinen Versuch zu lesen, den schweren Berliner Dialekt, den Herr Heim in seinem kurzen Auftritt in der Serie hat, ins Schriftliche mitzunehmen.

Das Warten war unerträglich, und die Stille nach den Bombeneinschlägen machte es schlimmer. Als gegen halb eins keine neue Welle eingesetzt hatte, warf Sauerbruch, der eben mit Ruppert und Jung eine Kurzvisite bei den Patienten machte, einen Blick über die Schulter. „Geht mal einer nachsehen, ob der Krieg vorbei ist?“

Martin sprang auf und hastete zum Ausgang des Bunkers. Eine Schwester schloss sich ihm an, und erst als er an der Tür war und warten musste, bis die Wächter die Verriegelung geöffnet hatten, sah er, dass es Christel war. Sie zitterte kaum merklich, ebenso angespannt wie er, wenngleich wohl aus anderen Gründen.

Einer der Wachmänner trat zurück, der andere schob die Tür auf und ging voraus. Das erste, was Martin auffiel, war das Licht. Damit stimmte etwas nicht. Es war irgendwie düster, und ihm kam der unsinnige Gedanke, dass ihnen ein Gewitter auflauerte. Doch dann folgten er und Christel dem Wachhabenden ins Freie. Martin war nicht sicher, womit er gerechnet hatte, aber es war nicht _das_. Einen Anblick wie diesen bekam er sonst in seinen Albträumen vom Balkan zu sehen.

Berlin _brannte_.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, aber diesmal waren es keine Flammen in der Ferne, die vereinzelt in der Nacht aufflackerten. Diesmal waren sie umzingelt von Feuern, und doch war die Stadt mitten am Tag dunkel unter dem Qualm. In Richtung Kreuzberg ließ sich ein unheilvolles rotes Glühen erahnen. Der Wind hätte eisig sein sollen, doch die Luft, die er ihnen entgegenpeitschte, versengte ihnen fast die Gesichter. Nicht ein Gebäude in ihrem Blickfeld war heil – was noch nicht in Trümmern lag, brannte lichterloh. Martins Heimatstadt war eine klaffende, schwärende Wunde.

„Grundgütiger“, hauchte Christel. Martin hatte dem nichts hinzuzufügen. Es war Jahre her, dass der Krieg ihm so nahe gekommen war, das ganze Grauen nur ein paar Meter entfernt. _So muss Hamburg ausgesehen haben_.

„Wieder rein!“, sagte Christel plötzlich und drängend und wirbelte zu den Wächtern herum. „Sofort – _Türen zu_ – wir haben sonst hundert Rauchvergiftungen da drin!“ Damit eilte sie zurück zum Bunker.

Martin drehte sich um und wollte ihr folgen. Sein Blick fiel auf das Chirurgie-Gebäude. Auf die dunkle, rauchende Stelle im Dach, die nur ein Loch sein konnte. Für einen Moment setzte alles aus, seine Gedanken, seine Atmung, sein Herz, und absurderweise war ihm kalt. Dann rannte er los, hörte Christel noch schreien: „Du Schwachkopf!“, aber es berührte ihn nicht.

* * *

Während Martin die Treppen hochrannte, dachte er, dass Anni und er die beiden vom Dachboden heimlich in den Keller bringen und dort irgendwo verstecken mussten. Er dachte, dass er jene unter seinen Kollegen, denen er vertraute, um Hilfe bitten würde. Verdammt, wenn es sein musste, würde er nachts mit Otto und Karin aus der Stadt fliehen und sich zu Fuß mit ihnen durch die Wälder in Richtung Bayern durchschlagen. Es waren ein Haufen unsinnige Gedanken. Aber er war fest entschlossen, an eins nicht zu denken: An zwei Leichen, die er dort oben finden würde, Schutz suchend in eine Ecke gekauert, im Rauch erstickt oder schon im Feuer verkohlt.

Im oberen Geschoss angekommen musste er husten, als ihm die stickige Luft dort entgegenschlug. Martin sah flüchtig in alle Räume, die er passierte, doch keiner von ihnen brannte. In einer der hinteren Wohnungen – es konnte die von Fräulein Fritsch gewesen sein – war das Fenster eingestürzt; von dort zog Qualm durch den ganzen Korridor. Er konnte nirgendwo Glut entdecken, also hastete er weiter.

Die Leiter war noch intakt, aber Martin hätte es in seiner Eile trotzdem beinahe geschafft, sich aus halber Höhe hinunterzustürzen. Er fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, kletterte weiter. In all dem Adrenalin, das ihm in den Ohren rauschte, war kein Platz mehr für einen weiteren Schreck.

Er stieß die Tür auf und war für eine halbe Sekunde erleichtert, dass er einen Raum vorfand, der nicht mit Rauch gefüllt war. Tatsächlich war ein Geschossfragment durchs Dach gebrochen, stählern, scharfkantig, verkohlt und etwa so lang wie sein Arm, aber es gab kein Feuer. Die Einschlagsstelle war geschwärzt und qualmte, doch der Brandfleck hatte sich nicht durch die Holzplanken gefressen und war auch nicht so groß, wie man annehmen sollte. Der feuchte Ring auf dem Boden ringsum, der noch nicht ganz verdunstet war, und der danebenliegende Eimer wiesen darauf hin, dass Otto sich sofort auf das Problem gestürzt hatte.

Nur – wo war er? Hatte er nicht Karin während der Angriffe etwas vorsingen wollen? Warum jammerte die Kleine nicht? In der Stille krampfte sich alles in Martin zusammen. _Was jetzt? Was, wenn_ … Er lief hinter zur Wohnecke, wohin Bruchstücke von Holz und Dachziegeln geschleudert worden waren. Karins Bettchen hatte wohl die Erschütterung des Einschlags umgeworfen, Geschirr lag zerborsten auf dem Boden und eine Lage Putz war auf alles herabgerieselt.

Ottos Bettdecke befand sich allerdings nicht auf dem Bett, sondern darunter; ein Zipfel lugte hervor, und Martin kniete sich hin, um nachzusehen.

Und da war Otto, mit Karin im Arm zusammengerollt, beide vor Einschlägen abgeschirmt und gepolstert, _unverletzt_ , und Martins Herz hämmerte beinahe schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust – _er lebt, er lebt; es ist alles gut_ – und Karin war wundersamerweise ruhig, die Augen weit offen im Halbdunkel, und lauschte Otto, der in einem Fluss – nein, nicht sang, nur _redete_ , seine Stimme so gedämpft, dass Martin ihn erst jetzt hörte, da er direkt vor ihm hockte, und so rau, dass er sich fragte, ob Otto gesungen _hatte_ , bis er nicht mehr konnte.

„…und alle Tage hindurch und selbst auf dem Weg zu ihrer Hinrichtung wob sie weiter an den Hemden und wahrte ihr Schweigen und ließ sich die Brennnesseln nicht nehmen. Als sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen stand und das Feuer entzündet wurde, kamen ihre Brüder ihr zur Hilfe, und die Leute staunten sehr über die Schwäne, die das Feuer umkreisten, und die Schwester begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln und warf ihnen die Hemden über, eins nach dem anderen…“

Martin keuchte, weil er plötzlich wieder atmen konnte und wegen des erleichterten Lachens, das ihm in der Kehle saß, denn natürlich würde Otto Karin in Sicherheit wiegen und ihr Märchen erzählen, damit sie nicht auf den Krach und das Feuer draußen hören musste. „Otto. _Otto_!“

Erst beim zweiten Ruf reagierte er und sah auf, als hätte Martin ihn aus einem Traum gerissen, zerstreut und ein bisschen verwundert. Martin streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Otto sich in Bewegung setzte; zuerst reichte er ihm Karin. Irgendwie hatte Otto es fertiggebracht, dass sie nicht allzu verstört wirkte, obwohl sie etwas quengelte, als Martin sie auf seine gesunde Hüfte setzte – er nahm an, dass es an dem beißenden Rauchgeruch lag.

Er griff wieder unters Bett, und diesmal nahm Otto seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm hervorziehen, kämpfte sich hoch auf die Knie und sah Martin an. Er sah verschwitzt und zerzaust aus und hatte ein wenig Ruß an den Unterarmen, wohl von seiner hastigen Löschaktion, aber keine Schramme, keine Verbrennung. Da war nur dieser abgekämpfte Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der verriet, dass er zu erschöpft war, um noch Angst und Entsetzen zu empfinden. Ein Blick, der nur noch _wund_ aussah.

Martin zog ihn an sich. Otto erwiderte die Umarmung nur gerade so, kaum Kraft in den Armen, und sein Kopf landete schwer auf Martins Schulter. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt fühlte sich Otto fragil an. Es war ein grässliches Gefühl. Martin konnte nichts weiter tun, als ihn festzuhalten und zu sagen: „Ich bin hier. Es ist alles gut.“

Karin wand sich nörgelnd in seinem Arm; darum stellte Martin sie auf ihre Füße und ließ sie davontapsen. Da er beide Hände frei hatte, klammerte er sie um Otto, presste ihm einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf Stirn und Schläfen und Scheitel und wiederholte immerzu: „Ich bin hier. Alles ist gut; ich bin hier.“

Otto machte ein Geräusch, wie Martin es noch nie von ihm gehört hatte und nie wieder hören wollte, irgendwo zwischen einem Wimmern und einem Schluchzen, zu atemlos für einen Schrei, aber so gequält, als _wollte_ er schreien, schreien und nie wieder damit aufhören. Wieder krampfte sich in Martin alles zusammen, als er an den Moment dachte, da das Fragment eingeschlagen war und Otto hier mit Karin allein gewesen war – und nicht hinaus durfte, nicht _wegrennen_ konnte.

Zu einem klaren Gedanken war Martin immerhin fähig: Er _wusste_ , dass Otto nicht unverwüstlich war. Er musste aufhören, ihn so zu behandeln, ob er nun beim Lügen rot wurde oder nicht.

„Karin, _nicht_!“ Der Ruf schreckte ihn auf, und Otto löste sich mit einem Ruck von ihm und taumelte zu seiner Nichte. Martin folgte ihm, bereit, ihn aufzufangen – er war ganz und gar nicht sicher, dass Otto nicht zusammenbrechen würde.

Die Kleine, die eben die Hand nach einem gesplitterten Stück Dachziegel ausgestreckt hatte, hielt inne und sah verdutzt und ein bisschen entrüstet aus, als Otto sie aufhob und von ihrem Fundstück wegbrachte. Martin richtete das Kinderbett wieder auf, überprüfte es auf Schäden und klopfte den Dreck heraus, und Otto setzte Karin hinein, worauf diese einen konsternierten Blick auf das Holzgitter vor sich warf und sich daran machte, es zu erklimmen.

Otto sah Martin an, blinzelte mehrmals. „Martin… bist du–“

„Mir ist nichts passiert“, versicherte er hastig.

Darauf lächelte Otto, ein unglaublich brüchiges Lächeln, das Martins Wut aus dem Grab rief, denn _warum zum Teufel lächelte Otto, wenn es ihm so offenkundig elend ging_ , aber dann war es Otto, der ihn umarmte, und es gab Martin ein bisschen Sicherheit und Ruhe, vom ihm gehalten zu werden, ihn zu halten, seine Stimme zu hören, als er ansetzte: „Weißt du, ob Anni…“

„Sie ist noch unten im Bunker. Sie hat Angst, aber sonst geht’s ihr gut.“

Martin wünschte, sie hätten Zeit gehabt, einfach eine Weile so dazustehen – oder besser noch, zu sitzen – bis Otto nicht mehr so unglaublich fertig war, aber sie hatten da ein kleines Mädchen, das aufgekratzt und durcheinander war und partout nicht bleiben wollte, wo sie war.

„Ach, Karin…“ Otto seufzte und machte sich abermals von Martin los, als Karin erfolgreich aus ihrem Bettchen kletterte. Martin fing sie ein, und die Kleine fing an zu quengeln. _Um Himmels willen_.

Otto sah sich auf dem Dachboden um wie ein Schlafwandler. Dann griff er nach einem der leeren Eimer, die Martin und Anni sonst zum Wasserholen verwendeten. „Wir müssen das hier aufräumen“, murmelte er, kniete sich hin und fing an, Scherben und Schutt einzusammeln.

Martin beobachtete ihn einige Sekunden fassungslos. „Willst du dich erstmal hinlegen?“, fragte er schließlich behutsam.

„Ich werd nie wieder schlafen“, gab Otto ohne eine Spur von Humor zurück, und der Satz war wie ein Schlag in den Magen, aber zumindest klang Ottos Stimme fast wieder normal. Dafür jammerte Karin lauter. Otto lehnte sein Gesicht in beide Hände und krümmte sich vornüber. In der ganzen Zeit hier oben war er nie mit Kindergeschrei überfordert gewesen. Aber im Augenblick war offensichtlich alles zu viel.

Martin setzte Karin kurzerhand in eine Ecke ohne gefährliche Splitter, zeigte ihr, wie man den Handfeger benutzte, und überließ ihr das neue Spielzeug. Das Prinzip schien sie zu faszinieren und hielt sie eine Weile beschäftigt. Er selbst ging zu Otto und half ihm beim Aufräumen; was wäre auch sonst zu tun gewesen?

Für eine Weile war es ruhig, obwohl man in der Stadt ferne Rufe und das Knistern von Feuer hörte, das sich durch die Häuser fraß. Irgendwann brachte Otto ein weiteres erschöpftes Seufzen hervor, als er eine zerborstene blecherne Hülle in seinen Schutteimer warf und das entsprechende technische Innenleben folgen ließ. „Das war das Radio“, stellte er tonlos fest und sah schon wieder so verzweifelt aus.

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm“, sagte Martin verwirrt.

Otto nickte nach einem Augenblick. „Ja.“ Kaum hörbar fügte er hinzu: „Ich mag die Stille nicht besonders.“

 _Ach, verdammt_. Natürlich. Otto hatte sich so bitter beklagt, dass er jeden Tag nur herumsaß und wartete, und die Stille tat _weh_ , hatte immer wehgetan – im Gefängnis, an der Front, im Schutzkeller und im Bunker, warten, _warten_ , auf das Rauschen von Flugzeugen, auf den Knall, auf das Splittern von Stein… „Ich bring dir meins her“, versprach Martin, ehe ihm etwas einfiel: „Falls das noch ganz ist.“

Der Nachsatz ließ Otto für einen Sekundenbruchteil grinsen.

Sie waren sich schnell einig, dass Martin derjenige war, der ins Gebälk klettern musste – es würde zwar ewig dauern, aber Otto hatte eine realistische Chance, ihn bei einem Sturz abzufangen, ohne sich etwas zu brechen. Vorsichtig schob Martin sich an die Einschlagsstelle heran, während Otto vom Boden aus seine Bewegungen überwachte. Er atmete scharf ein, als Martin sich schwungvoll am nächsten Balken hochzog, sagte aber nichts.

Prüfend tastete Martin das Loch im Dach ab. „Pass auf!“, warnte er, als die Schindeln am Rand unter seinen Händen zerbröckelten. Otto wich aus, und Karin, die in der Wohnecke in eine Untersuchung der Besenborsten vertieft war, gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, als die Ziegel klirrend auf dem Boden auftrafen.

„Wir müssen irgendwo ’n Blech oder sowas auftreiben, um das abzudecken“, sagte Martin nach unten.

„Und die Balken?“, erkundigte sich Otto. „Sind die einsturzgefährdet?“

Martin nahm die Bescherung in Augenschein. Ein Querbalken war nicht direkt in der Schusslinie gewesen, verlief aber nahe dem Loch. Er wies eine Scharte auf, die jedoch nicht das Holz gespaltet hatte. „Alles solide.“

Otto antwortete nicht gleich. Dann: „Wegen gestern, Martin…“

Martin schluckte und schaute nach unten. Otto sah zu ihm auf, sein Blick etwas fester als vorhin. „Ist das der richtige Zeitpunkt, um über gestern zu reden?“, fragte Martin zögerlich. Er _hatte_ darüber reden wollen, aber…

Otto zuckte die Achseln und machte dann eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Fenster, wo die davorhängende Decke den Feuerschein der Stadt nicht allzu gut verbarg. „Willst du über das da reden?“

Guter Punkt. „Nein“, räumte Martin ein und machte sich an den Abstieg.

Vor dem unteren Balken hielt ihm Otto eine Hand entgegen, um ihn zu stützen. „Ich will dich grad echt nicht anschweigen.“

Martin sprang auf den Boden zurück, stolperte, fing sich an Ottos Schulter ab. Otto sah ihn immer noch an, was Martin als gutes Zeichen wertete. Andererseits erinnerte es ihn an den ganzen Mist, den er von sich gegeben hatte. „Dann lass mich wenigstens anfangen“, bat er. „Es tut mir leid. Ich find’s immer noch nicht gut, dass du runtergegangen bist, und ich hab immer noch Angst um dich, aber ich hätte deswegen nicht so mit dir reden dürfen.“

Otto brachte ein trockenes Schnauben hervor. „Wenn ich hier oben bin, hast du keine Angst?“, fragte er und legte seine Stirn auf Martins Schulter.

Martin betrachtete das Loch im Dach, durch das man kein Mittagslicht sah, nur die düstere Schicht Qualm. Der Durchbruch war weniger als einen Meter breit, und hätte das Fragment beim Einschlag noch richtig geglüht, hätte Otto die Lage wohl kaum mit einem Eimer Wasser retten können. Sie hatten unheimliches Glück gehabt. Doch an der ausgestandenen Furcht änderte das nichts.

Sein Bein schmerzte nach der Kletterpartie. Am liebsten hätte er die Prothese für eine Weile abgenommen, aber sich irgendwie verletzlich vor Otto zu zeigen, während sie sich aussprachen, wäre ihm manipulativ vorgekommen, also setzte er sich stattdessen. Otto hockte sich neben ihn, an den Balken gelehnt.

„Das hier“, Martin warf einen Blick in den Raum hinein, „das ist Mist. Ich weiß, dass es dir absolut keinen Spaß macht. Und was ich über Karin gesagt hab – das war Unsinn. Niemand könnte besser auf sie aufpassen als du.“

Otto drückte seine Hand. „Und ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen, über… über ihn.“ Er atmete tief durch und fügte halblaut hinzu: „Es geht mich nichts an.“

Martin kniff für einen Moment die Augen zusammen. Das war so nicht richtig. „Wenn wir anfangen zu sagen, dass die Probleme des anderen uns nichts angehen, kommen wir nicht weit“, stellte er fest und kam damit endlich bei dem an, was sie sich gegenseitig zum Vorwurf gemacht hatten. Diesmal war er es, der Ottos Blick suchte. „Du isst nicht regelmäßig, du schläfst nicht gut. Ich dachte, du hättest weniger Albträume, aber du hast einfach aufgehört, mit mir darüber zu reden.“

Otto fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, schlang die Arme um sich und zog die Schultern hoch. „Es geht mir nicht gut“, bekannte er schließlich leise und beschämt. „Ich weiß, es sollte; ich weiß, wie viel Mühe ihr euch macht, du und Anni, aber… Ich kann hier oben nichts machen. Nur warten, still sein. Anni ist jetzt öfters hier; ich glaub, sie hält es bei Artur nicht mehr aus. Und ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Und dann kommst du von der Arbeit und bist immer so fertig, nach zwölf oder dreizehn Stunden, Gott, ich… da kann ich dich doch in Ruhe schlafen lassen, statt dich vollzuheulen. Ich bin es so _leid_ , dir zur Last zu fallen; ich bin diesen ganzen Mist _so leid_ …“ Kaum noch verständlich fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin dermaßen nutzlos hier.“

„Das ist nicht– Otto, du bist _nicht nutzlos_ “, widersprach Martin aufgebracht. „Ich weiß, dass das hier nicht großartig ist, aber es ist trotzdem wichtig. Was würde denn ohne dich aus Karin werden?“

Otto legte das Gesicht auf seine Knie, jetzt vollständig zusammengerollt. „Aber das hier ist doch auch nicht gut für Karin. Das ist doch kein Ort, um aufzuwachsen. Sie ist… sie ist jetzt seit einem halben Jahr hier; sie lernt _laufen_ , um Himmels willen. Wir sollten mit ihr in der Stadt rumlaufen und ihr alles Mögliche zeigen. Sie sollte wie wild in der Gegend rumhüpfen und schreien können, nicht immer still sein, weil es sie sonst das Leben kosten könnte. Sie sollte nicht auf drei Meter an ein einschlagendes Bombenfragment rankommen. Sie sollte ihre Oma kennenlernen; meine Mutter hat sie noch nie gesehen und… oh Gott, _Mutter_.“

Martin legte einen Arm um Ottos Schultern, aber seine Haltung entkrampfte sich nicht. „Sie weiß seit Monaten nicht, wo ich bin. Ich will, dass meine Mutter nicht ständig Angst um mich hat. Und ich will _hier raus_.“ Die letzten Worte stieß er mit einer Verzweiflung hervor, die Martin ins Herz schnitt. „Das dauert alles viel zu lange.“

Martin schloss die Augen wieder. „Stimmt.“ Er hatte gehofft, dass es schneller gehen würde – dass Anfang des Jahres Schluss wäre. Der Krieg war ja verloren, aber die Schlachten hörten nicht auf. Irgendein Wahnsinniger hatte gesagt, dass sie bis zum letzten Mann kämpfen würden, und genug andere Wahnsinnige hatten es ernst genommen. „Die sind zäher, als man so hofft.“

Aber auch, wenn er daran gerade nichts ändern konnte… „Otto? Kannst du mir sowas in Zukunft bitte sagen? Es ist mir wirklich… Das sollte so nicht sein. Selbst wenn du denkst, dass mich das zu sehr belastet oder auch wenn du mich mitten in der Nacht dafür weckst oder so. Ich hab gedacht, dass es dir besser geht, und jetzt… ich möchte wissen, wenn’s dir nicht gut geht. Es geht nicht, dass du lächelst und mir was vormachst, nur damit du meine Nerven schonst.“

Das half. Otto lehnte sich wieder an ihn, sein Gesicht verborgen in Martins Halsbeuge. „Ja“, sagte er heiser. „Wenn dir das so lieber ist. Mir auch.“

 _Richtig_. Er konnte von Otto nicht verlangen, wozu er selbst nicht imstande war. „Ich werd mir Mühe geben, nicht jedes Mal dichtzumachen, wenn gerade nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein ist“, versprach Martin. _Und vor allem Otto nicht anbrüllen, wenn er dich mal nach deiner Trauer und deinen Albträumen fragt, Schelling_.

Otto hatte wohl an dasselbe gedacht. Plötzlich griff er nach Martins Arm; seine Fingernägel gruben sich durch den Hemdsärmel in seine Haut. „Martin… als du gesagt hast, dass du… wolltest du… Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht… nicht mehr…“

Martin zuckte zusammen. _Diese Angst sollte er nicht haben_. „Nein, jetzt nicht mehr.“

Er sagte nicht, dass Otto alles war, was ihn derzeit am Leben hielt, dass er an der bloßen Vorstellung, Otto wäre im Feuer gestorben, fast verrückt geworden war. Otto fühlte sich so schon für genug Mist verantwortlich… Doch, die eine Sache musste er noch loswerden; sie zerrte zu sehr an ihm, um sie unausgesprochen zu lassen. „Otto. Meine Verhaftung – das war _nicht_ deine Schuld. Christel hat mich denunziert.“

„Weil ich sie provoziert hab“, murmelte Otto in seinen Kragen.

„Du hast nicht– du bist nicht dafür verantwortlich, was diese Frau tut“, beharrte Martin. Sicher, Ottos Umgang mit Christel war vielleicht nicht ideal gewesen, aber…

Otto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen.“ Und noch ehe Martin einen weiteren Einwand erheben konnte, fragte er: „Wann hast du aufgehört, dir die Schuld an dem zu geben, was mit T… mit ihm passiert ist?“

Martin presste die Lippen zusammen. Wem hatte er je etwas vormachen wollen? „Hab ich nicht“, gab er zu.

Otto zog die Schultern hoch, ein stummes, kraftloses: _Siehst du?_ Martin hasste es. Bei all den Dingen, die er Otto gern erspart hätte, stand permanentes Schuldgefühl ziemlich weit oben auf der Liste.

Er wollte ihm versprechen, dass es besser werden würde. Wollte ihm all das versprechen, was sie sich gewünscht hatten – schlafen ohne Angst, zusammen leben, eine Wohnung für sie beide, Otto all das von Berlin zeigen, was er noch nicht gesehen hatte. Jetzt war nicht mal mehr Berlin übrig. „Ich bin jetzt hier“, war alles, was er anbieten konnte, und es kam ihm armselig vor. „Ich geh auch nicht wieder weg.“

„Aber es war furchtbar.“ Otto hob den Kopf, und inzwischen weinte er. „Es war schon furchtbar für _mich_ – ich kann mir nicht mal vorstellen, wie es für _dich_ war. Es macht dir immer noch Angst.“

Martins erster Impuls war, es abzustreiten. Aber das war Schwachsinn; Otto kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es Schwachsinn war. Und nicht darüber zu reden hatte überhaupt erst zu diesem grässlichen Streit geführt. „Es macht mir seit fast sechs Jahren Angst. Daran bist du nicht schuld“, sagte er und wischte mit beiden Daumen die Tränen aus Ottos Augenwinkeln.

Otto küsste ihn, schreckte aber kurz darauf zurück, als draußen hastige Schritte auf der Leiter erklangen und die Tür krachend aufflog.

Herein stürzte Anni, ihr Kittel schwarz gefleckt vor Ruß und ihr Gesicht weiß wie ein Laken, und sie hätte sich fast das Genick gebrochen in ihrer Eile, über die Trennungsbalken zu klettern und Otto um den Hals zu fallen. „Otto! Mein Gott, bin ich froh!“ Otto kam gar nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn schon ließ Anni ihn wieder los und rannte in die Wohnecke, um eine verdutzte Karin in ihre Arme zu reißen und an sich zu drücken. „Komm her, du…“

Dann begann sie, hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

Martin wandte sich ab, ein wenig verlegen. Es war Anni sicher nicht recht, wenn er sie weinen sah. Und zu tun gab es auch. „Ich muss runter auf die Station. Da ist wahrscheinlich der Teufel los“, sagte er zu Otto.

Es passte ihm gar nicht, Otto in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand allein zu lassen, aber Otto drückte nur nochmal Martins Hand. „Pass auf dich auf“, bat er.

Martin nickte. „Kann aber spät werden.“

* * *

Hinunter ging es, eine Treppe nach der anderen, obwohl Martin sich in jedem Stockwerk eine Minute nahm, um den Gang abzulaufen und sich nach Feuern umzusehen. Im zweiten Stock fing ihn Herr Heim ab, der aus irgendeinem Grund von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt war und eine Metallstange in der Hand hatte, die aussah, als wäre sie mal Teil einer Infusionsflaschenhalterung gewesen.

„Martin“, Heim packte ihn am Arm und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Warst du oben?“

Das erwischte ihn kalt. Wie sollte er erklären, dass er sich so überstürzt aus dem Bunker davongemacht hatte? „Ich…“

Aber Heim interessierte sich nicht im mindesten dafür. „Brennt es dort?“

„Nein – nein, nur ganz schön durchlöchert“, berichtete Martin hastig.

„Jut.“ Herr Heim zerrte ihn einfach mit sich den Gang entlang in den hinteren Teil des Gebäudes. „Der hintere Flüjel brennt – hast du Angst vor Feuer?“

„Weniger als vor fliegenden Bomben.“ Was kein besonders hoher Maßstab war, doch Heim schien es zu reichen.

„Dann jehst du mit mir rin“, sagte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Der Rauch zieht nich ab; wir müssen een Fenster uffstemmen.“ Er winkte mit der Eisenstange. „Die halbe Wand drückt auf die Rahmen, det klemmt alles.“

Martin erhaschte im Vorbeieilen einen Blick auf den Hof, wo überall Leute hin und her eilten. Jung bediente den Brunnen, Fräulein Fritsch gab die gefüllten Eimer an eine Menschenkette weiter, die ins Gebäude hineinreichte, die Sauerbruchs standen wie ein Fels in der Brandung in all dem Gewusel und riefen Anweisungen.

„Wer ist bei den Patienten?“, fragte Martin, als er und Heim das andere Ende der Eimerkette erreichten, die aus Schwestern, Studenten, Ärzten und den noch stehfähigen Patienten bestand und unaufhörlich Wasser in einen Raum reichte, aus dem schwarzer Qualm drang.

„Hansen und Wagner“, entgegnete Heim.

Ein Mann kam hustend und röchelnd aus dem brennenden Raum gestürzt. Als er sich die unförmige weiße Gesichtsbedeckung herunterriss, die ihm als Atemmaske diente, stellte Martin überrascht fest, dass es Ruppert war. Keine Spur Unsicherheit war an ihm, als er der Kette auf der Treppe zurief: „Ranhalten; wir haben es fast! – Heim, haben Sie…“ Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf, als Heim die Stange vorwies.

„Martin!“, sagte Angelikas Stimme drängend hinter ihm, aber er konnte sich nicht zu ihr umdrehen, weil sie ihm seinen Arbeitskittel von den Schultern zerrte. Als der nächste Eimer ankam, tauchte Angelika den Kittel energisch hinein, faltete ihn auseinander und half Martin, sich wieder hineinzuzwängen.

Heim wandte sich an die nächste Schwester. „Laura, ham wir noch…“

Sie zog kurzerhand ihre Schürze aus und unterzog sie derselben Prozedur, ehe sie das nasse Kleidungsstück als Schutz vor Martins Gesicht schnürte. Heim und Ruppert taten dasselbe mit den Schürzen, die sie irgendwo aufgetrieben hatten; dann kamen die nächsten Eimer an, die Martin und Ruppert sich schnappten, und zu dritt gingen sie in das Flammeninferno, das sie im Zimmer erwartete.

Martin fluchte in seinen nassen Mundschutz.

Durch den Rauch sah man kaum seine Hand vor Augen, aber Rupperts Behauptung, sie „hätten es fast“, war doch reichlich optimistisch gewesen. Alles Nützliche war aus der Station geräumt worden – Martin wollte gar nicht wissen, wie lange Heim nach einem Gegenstand zum Fensteröffnen hatte suchen müssen – aber dies hier war offenbar ein Ärztebüro gewesen, was hieß, es gab einen Schrank, ein paar Stühle, einen Schreibtisch, allerhand Regale. Alles aus Holz. Und was für ein Idiot war auf die Idee gekommen, die Wände zu tapezieren?

In den Überresten eines weiteren Schranks lag inmitten von Flammen etwas, das Martin für ein Teil einer Brandbombe hielt, obwohl es immerhin nicht nach Phosphor roch. Das Geschoss hatte die ganze linke Hälfte der Außenwand durchschlagen, aber die Masse an Trümmern, die aus dem oberen Stockwerk nachgerutscht war, hatte die Wand komplett ersetzt und blockierte den Rauchabzug.

Ruppert verteilte seinen Eimer Wasser über den schwelenden Resten des Schreibtischs. Martin folgte seinem Beispiel und trat den lodernden Stuhl aus dem Weg, damit Heim an die Fenster herankam.

Letzterer schlug sich durch den Qualm, hustete, setzte die Stange am unteren Fensterrahmen an und stemmte sich dagegen. Eben, als Martin ihm sagen wollte, er sollte doch einfach die Scheibe einschlagen, _scheiß auf Splitter_ , gaben die verdammten Angeln nach und das Fenster sprang auf.

Ruppert nahm sich im abziehenden Rauch ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um seine halbe Lunge auszuhusten; Heim und Martin gingen die nächsten Eimer holen. „Hat irgendwer versucht, die Feuerwehr zu erreichen?“, fragte Martin.

Heim gab ein tristes Lachen von sich. „Det kannste verjessen, die kommen nich. Die sind völlich überfordert.“

* * *

Es nahm kein Ende. Kaum dass die Brandherde in der Chirurgie gelöscht waren, wurden sie zur Hilfe an den anderen Gebäuden abkommandiert, um zu retten, was gerettet werden konnte. Und, als die Feuer schließlich den Trümmern Platz machten, um Verwundete und Tote zu bergen. Die Patienten wechselten sich schichtweise ab, solange sie stehen konnten; das Personal arbeitete ohne Unterlass.

Im OP-Bunker herrschte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. Auf der Station war dank Dr. Sauerbruch und der Oberschwester eine Art Ordnung entstanden, die aber nicht lange Bestand haben konnte, denn inzwischen wurden die Verletzten aus der Stadt eingeliefert, und da sie nur noch die Räume in den unteren Geschossen verwendeten, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie überlastet waren.

Martin wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Wunden er desinfiziert und wie viele Verbände er angelegt hatte. Der Rauch auf dem Klinikgelände hatte sich ein bisschen verzogen und das allgemeine Gehuste nachgelassen, aber es kamen ständig neue Leute rein und mit ihnen die Berichte. Der Anhalter Bahnhof lag in Trümmern, der Potsdamer Bahnhof auch. Den Dom hatte es wieder erwischt, Schöneberg, Tempelhof. Das Stadtschloss und die Staatsoper brannten lichterloh. In Kreuzberg brannte überhaupt _alles_. Martin war inzwischen an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er das Gerede ausblendete, um sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren zu können. Es war nicht nett – diese Leute waren zutiefst verstört – aber wenn er weiter zuhörte, würde er durchdrehen.

Als er vom Bunker über den Hof ging, unterwegs zurück zur Station, nachdem er Dr. Hansen ihren nächsten Patienten geliefert hatte, tappten hinter ihm hastige Schritte, und jemand zupfte ihn am Ärmel. „Martin?“

Seufzend drehte er sich um. Vor ihm stand ein fremdes Mädchen.

…nein. Nicht fremd. Sie war größer und dünner als beim letzten Mal, da er sie gesehen hatte, und ihr fehlte das Gipsbein; dafür hatte sie sich böse die Knie aufgeschrammt und ihr Kleid stand vor Dreck und Ruß. „Lottchen?“ Martin konnte das Entsetzen nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Du musst mir helfen!“, drängte sie. „Meine Mama ist noch bei uns im Haus; sie kommt nicht raus, weil sie im Waschkeller war, als er eingestürzt ist – aber sie hat gerufen! Jemand muss sie da raus holen, sie kriegt doch keine Luft!“

Eilig sah Martin sich um, aber er hatte Glück – eben fuhr wieder ein Krankenwagen ein. Schnell griff er Lottchens Hand und zog sie zum Auto hinüber. „Hey!“, rief er dem Fahrer zu. „Wohin geht’s als nächstes? Immer noch Ritterstraße?“

Auf die Bestätigung hin rief Lottchen aufgeregt: „Das ist bei uns um die Ecke!“

Der Fahrer ließ sich von ihr die Adresse sagen und beschreiben, wo er ihre Mutter fand. Dann nickte er. „Gut, wir sehen nach. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts.“

Als er Lottchen zurückwinkte, sah ihn das Mädchen empört an. „Ich komme mit!“

Der Mann schnaubte. „Vergiss das mal, Fräulein. Du hast da überhaupt nichts verloren. Deine bescheuerte Mutter hätte dich schon vor Monaten aus der Stadt schicken sollen.“ Und er schlug die Wagentür zu.

Im Stillen gab Martin ihm Recht, aber jetzt musste er etwas wegen Lottchen unternehmen, die dastand mit geballten Fäusten und zitternd, auf ihrem Gesicht einen verzweifelten, _leeren_ Ausdruck, den eine Achtjährige nicht haben sollte.

Martin legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, als der Krankentransport abfuhr, und versuchte, sie sanft in Richtung Kinderklinik zu dirigieren. „Komm mit, ich bring dich zu den anderen Kindern. Da sieht sich dann auch jemand deine Knie an.“

Lottchen machte sich los. „Nein“, sagte sie knapp. „Ich bleib bei dir.“

 _Oh, bitte, nicht jetzt_. Martin atmete tief durch. Er konnte ein verstörtes Kind nicht anbrüllen, dass er keine Zeit für ihre Faxen hatte. „Lottchen, auf der Kinderstation bist du gut aufgehoben; die Schwestern kümmern sich dort um dich.“

„Ich will aber nicht _nichts_ tun“, sagte Lottchen eisern. Martin dachte an Otto, wie sehr die Untätigkeit an ihm fraß. „Ich will helfen.“ Einen Moment wartete Martin auf den Nachsatz, „ _möchte bitte_ “, geäußert mit kindlichen, weit aufgerissenen Augen. Er wartete vergeblich. Lottchens Augen waren hart wie Stein.

Er gab auf. Erklärte Lottchen, wo sie Wasser zu holen hatte und wo man benutzte Verbände entsorgte, und ging wieder an die Arbeit, begleitet von seiner unermüdlichen Assistentin, die ihm Gegenstände reichte und abnahm und die ganze Zeit über kaum einen Mucks sagte. Martin war damals, vor mehr als einem Jahr, nicht klar gewesen, wie gern er das plappernde, aufgedrehte Kind gehabt hatte. Jetzt wusste er es.

Die Information, dass ihre Mutter gefunden, hertransportiert und in den OP gebracht worden war, reichte nicht aus, um Lottchen zu beruhigen, doch gegen sechs war sie schließlich so erschöpft, dass sie sich auf dem Gang auf eine Bank setzte und müßig das Treiben beobachtete, bis sich ein etwas jüngeres Kind, ein kleiner Bengel, neben sie setzte und sich zaghaft mit ihr unterhielt.

Martin, der gerade vom Schmerzmittel verteilen zurückkam, wurde vor dem Schwesternzimmer von Laura abgefangen. „Martin, hier“, sie drückte ihm eine Schmalzstulle in die Hand, offenbar ein Überbleibsel aus einem ganzen Korb voller belegter Brote, den sie sicher schon unter dem ganzen Personal herumgereicht hatte. „Du fällst sonst tot um.“

Damit lehnte sie sich an die Wand, biss in ihr eigenes Brot und kaute verbissen. Martin tat es ihr gleich. „Danke.“ Er war tatsächlich ziemlich hungrig, wurde ihm klar, kaum dass das Essen in seinem Mund ankam.

Während sie ihre kurze Pause hielten, fiel Martin auf, dass Laura hin und wieder zu den zwei Kindern hinübersah, doch nicht fragend, sondern eher kontrollierend. Ihm kam ein Verdacht. „Der Kleine bei Lottchen, ist das dein Neffe?“

Laura nickte und schluckte einen Mundvoll Brot herunter. „Ja, das ist Rudolf. Ich musste ihn herbringen.“ Sie schwieg für ein paar Sekunden, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Herr Fischer ist tot“, und rasch den Kopf senkte.

 _Scheiße_. Sie hatte den alten Mann so gern gehabt. „Tut mir leid“, sagte Martin, obwohl es ihm kaum hinlänglich erschien.

Laura nickte. Schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte die Achseln. „Mir auch“, sagte sie. Dann stellte sie ihren leeren Brotkorb beiseite und straffte sich. „Kommt, lass uns die beiden Blagen ins Bett bringen. Ich hab Schwester Antje drüben schon Bescheid gesagt; die Kinder können dort bleiben.“

Lottchen protestierte schlaftrunken, als Martin sie von der Bank aufhob, wo sie schon halb eingenickt gewesen war. „Ich bin überhaupt noch nicht müde“, behauptete sie, und Martin lächelte angesichts des Anflugs von Kindlichkeit.

„Deine Mama ist aus dem OP raus; du musst jetzt keine Angst mehr haben“, versicherte er und hievte sich das Mädchen auf die Schultern, während sich neben ihnen Rudolf mit Armen und Beinen um Laura klammerte.

Lottchen murmelte noch: „Dann muss ich zu ihr.“

„Sie schläft“, sagte Martin, dem nicht danach war, ihr zu erklären, dass der Brustkorb ihrer Mutter ein einziges Flickenwerk war. „Sie ist jetzt stabil, aber sie ist sehr müde. Morgen kannst du nach ihr sehen.“

Lottchen sagte nichts mehr, und bis sie die Kinderstation erreicht hatten, war sie eingeschlummert. Eine Kinderschwester nahm sie in Empfang – Anni war nirgends zu sehen, aber Martin nahm an, dass sie auch gerade voll ausgelastet war.

* * *

Zurück in der Chirurgie machte sich Laura wieder an die Arbeit, und Martin wollte ihr folgen, als ihn ein Ruf erreichte. „Martin?“ Oberschwester Elisabeth winkte ihn zu sich. „Telefon für dich.“

Verdutzt lief er ins Schwesternzimmer. Wer sollte ihn denn wohl anrufen? Leibfried konnte es nicht sein; Martin war pünktlich zum letzten Verhör dagewesen. Ihm fielen sonst nicht viele Leute ein, die versuchen würden, ihn hier zu erreichen. Höchstens Rainer. Gott, hoffentlich ging es ihm und seiner Familie gut…

„Charité, Chirurgie, Pfleger Schelling“, sagte Martin kurz angebunden in den Hörer.

„Fried– Horst-Wessel-Krankenhaus, ebenfalls Chirurgie, Dr. Seidel“, sagte eine Frauenstimme. „Spreche ich mit Martin Schelling?“

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ja?“

„Sagt Ihnen Georg Schelling etwas?“, fragte die Ärztin. „Er ist bei uns Patient, wurde vor zwei Stunden eingeliefert. Er hat Sie als seinen Notfallkontakt angegeben.“


	21. Cinera gloria sero venit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titelübersetzung: "Für die Asche kommt der Ruhm zu spät".

Letzten Endes ließ die Oberschwester ihn wohl gehen, weil er in der ganzen Zeit, die er an der Charité war, noch nicht ein einziges Mal aufgrund von Krankheit oder familiären Angelegenheiten gefehlt hatte. Martin wünschte, sie hätte ihn zum Bleiben verdonnert, um beim Chaos zu helfen. Dann hätte er einen guten Grund gehabt, sich das zu ersparen.

Der einzige gute Grund, den er hatte, es sich nicht zu ersparen, war die morbide Gewissheit, dass es ihm schlechter gehen würde, wenn sein Vater in seiner Abwesenheit starb, als wenn Martin ihm beim Sterben zusehen müsste.

Mürrisch schlurfte er durch die verwüsteten Straßen und hoffte, dass ihm der werte Herr Schelling die Nummer mit dem Sterben einfach ersparen würde. Ihm aus der Ferne zu grollen war einfach. Um ihn zu trauern würde schwierig sein.

Berlin war in einem grauenhaften Zustand. Noch immer erhellten zahllose Feuer die Nacht. Hier und da war ein Feuerwehrtrupp zu sehen, aber es waren nicht ansatzweise so viele, wie gebraucht wurden. Die Stadt war zu warm für Februar, die Luft so stickig, dass er sich seinen Schal übers Gesicht zog, um nicht ständig husten zu müssen. Der Wind trug den Dunst weit und fachte die Flammen weiter an.

Die Straßenbahnen fuhren kaum noch; hin und wieder kam Martin an einem brennenden Waggon vorbei. Den größten Teil des Weges ging er schließlich zu Fuß. Er kam nur mühsam vorwärts; das Feuer hatte den verbliebenen Schnee schmelzen lassen, Rohrbrüche hatten mehrere Straßen unter Wasser gesetzt, wodurch sich zu den Rauchschwaden auch noch Dampf hinzugesellte, der stellenweise den aufgewirbelten Staub ablöste, und man konnte keine drei Schritte gehen, ohne Fragmenten von Stein, Holz und Glas auszuweichen. Bisweilen meinte er, zwischen den Trümmern Körper zu sehen. Hier lugte ein Arm hervor, dort ein Fuß. Er senkte den Kopf, sah nicht hin.

Weiter im Osten ließen die Spuren der Vernichtung ein wenig nach, aber auch das Friedrichshainer Krankenhaus hatte es erwischt. Selbst in der Dunkelheit erkannte er die rauchenden Gebäudereste. Dem rußgeschwärzten Schild am Tor mit der Aufschrift „Horst-Wessel-Krankenhaus“ schenkte er keine Beachtung – den Namen hatte es schon erhalten, als Martin noch ein Junge gewesen war, aber er hatte sich in manchen Kreisen nie so recht durchgesetzt. Selbst die meisten seiner Kollegen sagten nach wie vor „Friedrichshain“, wenn es nicht um offizielle Dokumente ging.

Irgendwann hatte er sich zu den intakten Gebäuden und endlich auch zur Chirurgie durchgefragt. Dr. Seidel, mit der er telefoniert hatte, war nett, wenngleich offenkundig gestresst. Sie ratterte herunter, dass man Martins Vater mit einigen anderen aus einem zerbombten U-Bahnhof geholt hatte, dass er drei Rippenfrakturen und einen traumatischen Pneumothorax erlitten hatte, die hatten operiert werden müssen. Das war ein Erfolg gewesen, berichtete sie ihm mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln, das seine Wirkung verfehlte, weil Martin keineswegs sicher war, ob er sich freuen sollte, dass sein Vater inzwischen stabilisiert und wach war – denn das bedeutete, dass er tatsächlich mit ihm reden musste.

Dr. Seidel wies ihm den Weg zu seinem Vater und entschuldigte sich dann, weil sie anderweitig erwartet wurde.

 _Ich eigentlich auch_ , dachte Martin mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund, der nichts mit der aschegetränkten Luft draußen zu tun hatte, und betrat die Station, wo er den Blick zweifelnd über alle Patienten schweifen ließ. Die meisten schienen schon in einen erschöpften Schlaf hinüberzudämmern; der eine oder andere unterhielt sich leise mit einem Angehörigen an seinem Bett. Ein älterer, magerer Mann saß einigermaßen aufrecht, den Rücken abgestützt, um die Lunge zu entlasten. Das konnte nicht– doch. Doch, das musste er sein.

Martin musste tatsächlich zweimal hinsehen – nicht etwa, weil Georg Schelling durch Verletzungen entstellt oder stark bandagiert war. Er war einfach nur alt geworden. Als Martin seinen Vater zuletzt gesehen hatte, vor jener Wohnungstür und mit einem Bündel belegter Brote als Abschiedsgeschenk, war sein Haar ebenso dunkelbraun gewesen wie Martins eigenes. Jetzt war es restlos weiß. Tiefe Furchen durchzogen sein Gesicht, und seine Hände, die Martin als die großen, robusten, niemals ruhenden Hände eines Arbeiters in Erinnerung hatte, zeigten deutliche Anzeichen einer Arthrose. Wie war er in den paar Jahren so vergreist?

Als Martin zögerlich an sein Bett trat, sah sein Vater auf und schien auch einen Moment zu brauchen, um den Jungen, den er damals vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, mit dem Mann in Einklang zu bringen, der vor ihm stand. Dann lächelte er zaghaft. „Martin.“

Martin schwieg. Was hätte er sagen sollen? Vater? _Papa_? Georg wäre ihm seltsam vorgekommen, Herr Schelling klang vorsätzlich patzig. Er schob die Hände in die Jackentaschen, um sie ungesehen zu Fäusten ballen zu können.

Das Ausbleiben einer Antwort schien seinem Vater schnell unangenehm zu werden; er redete mit einem künstlich heiteren Tonfall drauflos, den Martin nicht von ihm kannte. Eigentlich kannte er den Mann gar nicht. „Ich hab gehofft, dass sie dich erreichen; ich wusste nicht…“

„Warum?“, schnitt Martin ihm das Wort ab. Sein Vater blinzelte verwirrt, und Martin musste an sich halten, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. „Warum bin ich dein Notfallkontakt? Als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, warst du verheiratet. Wo ist sie?“ Er würde einen Teufel tun, sie Mutter zu nennen.

„Oh – sie ist zu deiner Tante gefahren“, erklärte sein Vater. „Kurz vor Weihnachten. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie wiederkommt.“

Georg Schelling sah seltsam kleinlaut aus. Martin nahm an, dass er finster auf ihn herabsah, aber er hatte keine Lust, sich um einen freundlichen Ausdruck zu bemühen. „Da ist sie doch gut aufgehoben. Warum bist du nicht mit ihr gegangen, bevor hier alle durchgedreht sind?“

„Die Firma. Sie haben mich nicht gelassen.“ Ein resigniertes Lächeln.

Martin nickte. Die Maschinenteile waren kriegswichtig. „Klar.“

Sein Vater schien zu merken, wie wenig Interesse er daran hatte, jetzt hier zu sein. „Martin, hör zu, ich… es ist… so viel passiert, und… ich bin so erleichtert, dass du am Leben bist.“ Er machte eine Handbewegung, als wollte er Martins Arm tätscheln oder etwas dergleichen.

Martin zuckte zurück. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich tief in seine Handflächen. In ihm brodelte es. Er war wieder zwanzig, achtzehn, fünfzehn. Er war von Schulkameraden verprügelt worden – Mutter hatte seine blauen Flecken beklagt und Vater hatte aufgehört, Fragen zu stellen. Martin war zum Wehrdienst einberufen worden – Mutter hatte gesagt, er solle sich nicht beklagen, sondern sein Bestes geben; Vater hatte gar nichts gesagt. Martin hatte in einer Zelle gesessen, in einem Gerichtssaal, hatte innerlich nach seinen Eltern geschrien, und sie waren nicht da gewesen. Mutters Abschiedsgeschenk waren Schläge gewesen, Vater hatte geschwiegen.

„Ach. Jetzt bist du froh?“, fauchte Martin. Sein Vater sah mit etwas zu ihm auf, das er nicht recht deuten konnte, Scham oder Furcht vielleicht. Es war ihm egal. Wie lange hatte dieser Mann nichts gesagt? Welches _Recht_ hatte er, jetzt zu sprechen? Welches Recht hatte er, ihn hierherzurufen? „Du wusstest, wo ich bin. Du hast meinen Brief bekommen. Als ich zurückgekommen bin und dir von meinem Bein und meiner neuen Arbeit geschrieben hab.“

Georg Schelling wich seinem Blick aus. Sah auf seine Hände. Auf die Bettdecke. „Ich… ja, habe ich“, sagte er leise.

Martin nickte und sah ebenfalls weg, an ihm vorbei ins Leere. „Du hättest dich vor vier Jahren melden können.“ _Als ich kaum bei Bewusstsein war vor Schmerzen und Fieber. Als mein Bein langsam weggefault ist und das einzige, was mich retten konnte, war, mich zu verstümmeln. Du hättest da sein können, als man mir Theo weggenommen hat. Als meine Mutter sich von mir abgewandt hat_. Seine Knöchel begannen zu schmerzen, aber es gelang ihm nicht, seine Hände zu lockern.

„Ich hab einen Fehler gemacht.“ Georg Schellings Stimme war kaum noch hörbar. „Ich hab viele Fehler gemacht.“

„Meinst du?“ Ein Teil von Martin fragte sich kalt, ob sein Vater um Vergebung bettelte oder nur um Aufmerksamkeit. Ein anderer Teil schrie erbost, dass er keins von beiden haben konnte. Er sprach nichts davon aus. „Warum bin ich hier?“

Wieder ein Blinzeln. „Ich verstehe nicht…“

„Warum haben die mich herbestellt?“ Martin verlor allmählich die Geduld mit ihm. Was war das für ein unfähiger Schwachkopf, mit dem er sich hier herumschlagen musste? „Du bist bei Bewusstsein, du bist bei Verstand. _Brauchst_ du irgendwas?“

„Ich… nein. Sie haben dich wohl angerufen, weil im OP meine Lunge kollabiert ist, aber die Ärztin hat dir sicher gesagt…“

„Hat sie“, unterbrach Martin ihn. „Und? Ich nehme an, wenn du stabil genug bist, wirst du ja wohl noch von selbst den Weg nach Hause finden.“ Ihm fiel etwas ein, und er sah seinen Vater aus schmalen Augen an. „Sag mir nicht, dass du obdachlos geworden bist.“ Er hatte weder Zeit noch Lust, die er darin investieren wollte, ein neues Zuhause für den werten Herrn Schelling zu suchen.

Dieser schüttelte hastig den Kopf, offenbar bemüht, ihn zu besänftigen. „Nein, nein, ich bin bei Freunden untergekommen.“

„Gut.“ _Großartig sogar. Dann war der Besuch hier eine elende Zeitverschwendung_. Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

Das schien seinen Vater zu erschrecken. „Martin! Renn nicht vor mir weg!“ Ein fordernder Ton hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen.

Martin wirbelte zu ihm herum, für einen Sekundenbruchteil bereit, ihn zu schlagen. „Ich renne nicht weg“, knurrte er. Nur die Anwesenheit der vielen anderen Patienten, Besucher und Schwestern hielt ihn davon ab, zu schreien. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir entgangen ist, aber die Stadt brennt. Unfassbar viele Leute sind tot und einige, die noch nicht tot sind, brauchen Hilfe. Die Krankenhäuser sind total überlastet und ich arbeite zufällig in einem Krankenhaus, was bedeutet, meine Hände können irgendwo gebraucht werden, was bedeutet, ich hab besseres zu tun, als _hier rumzustehen und mit dir alte Kamellen aufzuwärmen_.“

Sein Vater öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder.

Martin schnaubte. „Was, nichts dazu zu sagen? Ja, das kennt man ja schon.“

Georg Schelling sah ihn an, senkte dann wieder den Blick. „Es tut mir leid.“

Martin glaubte ihm nicht, wollte ihm nicht glauben. Es tat seinem Vater nicht leid – er war nur alt, verzweifelt und allein. Deswegen bettelte er. Und Martin verachtete ihn mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihm bisher nicht bewusst gewesen war.

 _Mutter würde keine Reue vorspielen. Mutter würde nicht so erbärmlich vor mir kauern und winseln_. Martin wünschte, er hätte stattdessen mit ihr reden können. Wenigstens hätte sie ihm einen Streit geliefert. Wenigstens hätte er sie fragen können – _warum? Wie konntest du mich nur so behandeln?_ Seinem Vater konnte er nichts vorwerfen. Sein Vater hatte _nichts_ gemacht.

Ein Rascheln von Papier ertönte, dann ein leises Scharren. Martins Vater hatte nach einem Bleistift und einem Notizbuch auf seinem Nachtschrank gegriffen und kritzelte etwas auf eine Seite, die er anschließend herausriss und Martin hinhielt. „Das ist jetzt meine Adresse. Das Telefon im Gebäude funktioniert noch. Du kannst… dich bei mir melden, wenn du möchtest. Wenn du Zeit hast. Ich bin bald hier raus und…“

Martin drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ohne nach dem Zettel zu greifen, und marschierte hinaus. Hinter ihm rief sein Vater seinen Namen, aber… Martin hatte ihm nichts zu sagen.

Draußen, zwischen Rauch und Trümmern, gelang es ihm endlich, seine Fäuste zu entkrampfen. Seine Haut war ausgetrocknet und riss leicht ein – in jeder Handfläche zeigte sich eine Reihe von vier kleinen, blutigen Halbmonden.

* * *

Wenigstens gelang es ihm, sich zurück an der Charité in die Arbeit zu stürzen und die Gedanken, die nach seinen Eltern fragten, in seinen Hinterkopf zu verbannen. _Warum weiß er nicht, ob sie wiederkommt? Warum ist er so alt geworden? Hat Mutter je nach mir gefragt? Hat sie meinen Brief auch gelesen? Hat er ihretwegen nicht darauf geantwortet?_ Alles dumme Fragen, die ihn nirgendwo hin führten.

 _Nicht erinnern_.

Martin war nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt für die Nachtschicht eingeteilt gewesen war, aber die Zeit verlor zunehmend ihre Bedeutung. Der OP war ständig belegt, obwohl das Chaos des Tages sich ein wenig gelegt hatte. Die Oberschwester bearbeitete im Akkord Krankenakten, damit jeder, der nicht unbedingt auf stationäre Behandlung angewiesen war, schnellstmöglich entlassen werden konnte. Oder an die Pathologie weitergereicht wurde, die bereits über die Auslastung klagte. Viele Leute mussten nach den Bränden jedoch beatmet werden, und aus der Versorgung von Brandwunden, Kontusionen und Abschürfungen kamen sie gar nicht mehr heraus.

Schließlich gaben Hansen und Wagner am Bunker Jung und Sauerbruch die Klinke in die Hand. Auch Angelika und Charlotte taumelten aus dem OP und verkrochen sich wortlos im verlassenen zweiten Stock, um zu schlafen, weil sie beim besten Willen nicht mehr in der Lage waren, Anästhetika-Skalen noch richtig abzulesen oder Blutdrücke zu überwachen.

Martin hatte gerade zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal Bandagen entsorgt, war mit der Verteilung von Antibiotika auf der Station fertig geworden und machte sich im alten OP, der nur noch der Verwahrung von Instrumenten diente, an das übliche Aufräum- und Reinigungsprozedere. Er fuhr allerdings mächtig zusammen, als die Tür aufflog. Verdammt, warum waren die Leute hier immerzu so _laut_?

„Geht das auch ein bisschen leiser? Es ist mitten in der Nacht!“, fuhr er Herrn Heim an, der schwungvoll eine Kiste mit Desinfektionsmitteln in der Ecke abstellte.

Heim runzelte die Stirn. „Nee, isses nich.“

Martin folgte seinem Blick zum Fenster. Die Rauchschicht lauerte immer noch über der Stadt, aber es war in der Tat heller geworden, was eine entfernte Ahnung vom Morgen heraufbeschwor. „Oh“, murmelte er. Otto würde sich Sorgen um ihn machen…

Er zuckte gleich wieder zusammen, als Heim ihm auf die Schulter tippte. Wie lange stand der schon direkt neben ihm?

Herr Heim maß ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick. „Ick will ja nüscht sachen, aber du putzt diese Klemme nu schon zwee Minuten. Isse noch nich reene?“

Martin sah auf das Instrument in seiner Hand. Er hätte schwören können, dass es eine Pinzette war. Mit einem Brummen legte er es beiseite.

Heim wies auf den Tisch. „Du musst mir mal det Been zeijen.“

Gehorsam setzte Martin sich und zog sein Hosenbein hoch, obwohl er einwandte: „Ist alles in Ordnung.“ Allerdings spürte er, als Heim die Prothese losschnürte, wie wund sein Knie war.

Heim schnaubte und zog angesichts des Stumpfs die Augenbrauen zusammen; dann zog er eine Thermoskanne aus seiner Kitteltasche, goss etwas von dem Inhalt in die Verschlusskappe und drückte sie Martin in die Hand. „Hier. Stell dir det Koffein einfach vor; vielleicht hilft’s.“

Martin war zu müde, um zu widersprechen, also trank er. Es war Eichelkaffee, grässliches Zeug, aber immerhin war er warm. „Danke.“

Heim nickte, während er die Prothese in Augenschein nahm. „Laura hat mich ordentlich zusammenjestaucht, weil ick dich mit dem Holzbeen ins Feuer mitjeschleift hab. Scheint aber heil zu sein.“

Achselzuckend stellte Martin den leeren Thermosbecher beiseite. „Sag ich doch.“ Wenn schon, dann konnte er sich nach dem Löschen doch wohl Sorgen um seine Lungen machen, oder? An das Holzbein hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

„Und wat is _det_?“ Heim wies anklagend auf den rot gescheuerten Stumpf.

Für einen Moment erlaubte Martin seinen Augenlidern, zuzufallen, ehe er sie gewaltsam wieder aufriss. „Ich steh schon ’ne Weile“, erklärte er dem drohenden Unheil von Prothesentechniker, das vor ihm stand.

„Wie lange biste wach?“, wollte Heim wissen und klang jetzt argwöhnisch.

Martin sah auf seine Uhr. Es war halb zehn. Wann war er aufgestanden, pünktlich zum Angriff? „Dreiundzwanzig Stunden.“

Für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille. Martin spürte Heims Blick auf sich ruhen. Schließlich ein Seufzen. „Jut, det is jenuch. Pack dich inne Werkstatt; ick sach der Obertyrannin Bescheid.“ Er schob die Prothese wieder auf Martins Knie und schnürte sie fest, ohne darauf zu achten, dass Martin das normalerweise sehr gut selbst konnte, _vielen Dank auch_. „Ick hab meinen Nachtschlaf wech und helf uff der Station aus, da oben haste Ruhe“, sagte er und wies energisch auf die Tür.

Martin überlegte kurz, ob er widersprechen sollte. Aber Heim war, wenngleich kein Facharzt, der Dienstältere, und irgendwo machte es Sinn, dass er Martin nicht mehr zutraute, Spritzen richtig zu setzen. Oder, Gott behüte, im OP zu assistieren.

Leicht schwankend schleppte Martin sich die Treppe hoch – natürlich nicht zur Werkstatt, sondern zum Dachboden. Beziehungsweise hätte er es zum Dachboden geschafft, wenn die Leiter nicht durch Abwesenheit geglänzt hätte.

Seufzend sammelte er die üblichen zwei Stückchen Schutt auf dem Gang ein, warf eins gegen die Tür und brauchte dann einige Sekunden, ehe ihm einfiel, dass Otto oder Anni erst beim zweiten reagieren würden. Also warf er das zweite Steinchen – eben in dem Moment, als die Tür quietschte, gefolgt von dem üblichen blechernen Klirren und einem erschrockenen Luftholen.

„Das war beinahe ein Volltreffer, mein Lieber“, sagte Otto, als er zu ihm heruntersah.

„Scheiße“, murmelte Martin. Er war wohl doch stärker angeschlagen, als er dachte. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…“

Otto winkte grinsend ab. „Warte kurz, bin gleich wieder da.“ Wenig später schob er die Leiter herunter. „Tut mir leid, hatte ich vergessen. Ich hab am Dach gearbeitet.“

Martin kletterte mühselig zu ihm empor. Otto nahm ihn mit einem Lächeln in Empfang; es schien ihm im Moment ganz gut zu gehen.

Oder er täuschte die gute Laune wieder vor. Hoffentlich nicht.

Martin zog ihn in eine Umarmung, wobei seine Bartstoppeln über Ottos glattrasierte Wange kratzten. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Otto in der ganzen Zeit hier oben auf dem Dachboden fast immer makellos rasiert, frisch gewaschen und in saubere Sachen gekleidet. Martin wusste nicht genau, warum er so viel Wert darauf legte – er war nur sicher, dass es keine Eitelkeit war; das hatte Otto nicht nötig.

„Du riechst gut“, brummte er und vergrub die Nase in Ottos Nacken, dem ein schwacher Geruch von Karbolseife anhaftete.

Otto lachte auf. „Ich würde gern dasselbe sagen, aber das wäre gelogen.“ Trotzdem drückte er Martin kurz an sich, ehe er ihm einen Stups in Richtung Tür gab und nach der Leiter griff.

Martin ging in die Wohnecke und wuschelte im Vorbeigehen durch Karins Haare. „Hallo, Mausi.“

Karin sah auf, betrachtete Martin einen Augenblick lang und befand, dass er ihre Aufmerksamkeit gerade nicht wert war.

Kurz darauf stieß Otto wieder zu ihm, dirigierte Martin zum Bett und kauerte sich vor ihn, um ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen, während Martin sich mit Kittel und Krawatte abmühte. „Konntest du schlafen?“, fragte er.

„Ein paar Stunden“, sagte Otto. „Im Gegensatz zu dir. Du hättest ruhig mal ’ne Pause machen können; du siehst aus wie ’n Leichnam.“

„Gab zu tun“, murmelte Martin.

Otto sah auf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. „Ich weiß. Komm her.“ Er zog Martin auf die Beine, um ihm dabei zu helfen, die Hose auszuziehen.

Martin ließ ihn, kommentierte allerdings: „Nicht vor dem Kind.“

„Arsch“, gab Otto trocken zurück.

„Nein, das auch nicht vor dem Kind“, antwortete Martin, worauf Otto feixte und ihn aufs Bett stieß, um ihm die Prothese abzunehmen und die Bettdecke überzuziehen.

„Hast du was gegessen?“, wollte er wissen.

Martin grübelte. Hatte er? „Laura hat mir ’ne Stulle gebracht. Du?“

„Was von Karins Brotbrei.“ Otto stieg neben ihm ins Bett, zog Martins Rücken an seine Brust und streichelte seinen Arm. Martin fielen schon die Augen zu.

„Ich hab gestern mit meinem Vater gesprochen“, sagte er dennoch.

Otto stockte kurz. Dann fuhr er fort, Martin zu streicheln, immer dieselbe Bewegung, von der Schulter bis zum Ellbogen. „War’s schlimm?“

„Schön war’s nicht“, gab Martin zu. Er seufzte. Er war so verdammt müde, aber… „Ich hab versprochen, dass wir reden können.“

„Machen wir auch.“ Otto drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Später.“

„Machen wir wirklich“, beharrte Martin.

„Ich weiß, mein Lieber. Jetzt schlaf. Ich weck dich nachher, wenn’s Essen gibt.“

Martin blinzelte. Kurz hatte er Karin im Auge, die wiederum am Regal hochsah. Im dunklen obersten Fach schimmerten ein Paar gelbe Murmeln auf. Mit Pupillen. Martin ließ seine Augen wieder zufallen. „Otto?“

Otto kuschelte sich enger an ihn. „Hm?“

„Hab ich Halluzinationen oder sitzt da ein Tier im Wäscheregal?“

„Nicht nur eins, fünf“, berichtete Otto völlig unbeeindruckt. „Die Katze ist vor dem Feuer abgehauen, hier reingekrochen und hat einen Wurf Junge in die Welt gesetzt. Karin war ganz aus dem Häuschen; sie wollte eins nehmen. Darauf hat ihr die Katze eine gewischt und sie haben sich zehn Minuten lang gegenseitig angeheult.“

Ah ja. Vielleicht beobachtete Karin deshalb so misstrauisch das Regal.

„Ich glaub, jetzt haben sie einen Waffenstillstand“, sagte Otto. Seine Hand hatte sich inzwischen in Martins Haar eingefunden. „Keine schlechte Sache, denke ich. Schneewittchen kann hier Mäuse fangen.“

Martin sah ein letztes Mal zum Regal auf. Er wollte Otto noch fragen, warum er einer rabenschwarzen Katze, die dreinsah wie die böse Königin höchstpersönlich und die ganz offenkundig keine sieben Zwerge dabeihatte, den Namen Schneewittchen gab, aber ehe er dazu kam, war er eingeschlafen.

* * *

Als er aufwachte, war die Sonne bereits wieder untergegangen. Die Petroleumlampen warfen ihr Licht auf einen sachte vor sich hin blubbernden Topf auf dem Kocher, auf Karin, die hochkonzentriert Klötzchen stapelte, und Otto, der vor dem Bett saß und etwas nähte. Er schien jedoch gemerkt zu haben, dass Martin sich rührte, denn er griff aufs Bett und drückte kurz Martins Hand.

Martin rieb sich die Augen mit beiden Handballen. „Wie spät ist es?“

„Gegen halb sieben“, sagte Otto und widmete sich weiter seiner Näharbeit.

Beinahe wäre Martin vor Schreck aus dem Bett gefallen. „Was? Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt? Unten auf der Station…“

„Anni hat sich erkundigt; die erwarten dich wieder zur Nachtschicht, wie üblich um elf“, fiel ihm Otto ins Wort.

Martin hielt verblüfft inne. „Anni war hier?“ Er hatte nichts davon mitbekommen. Normalerweise hatte er einen leichten Schlaf. Es musste allerdings stimmen – neben Otto stand ein Korb mit diversen Kleidungsstücken, der vorher nicht da gewesen war; den konnte nur Anni hergebracht haben. „Was hat’s damit auf sich?“

Otto zuckte die Achseln. „Die hat sie mir gebracht. Sie sagt, wenn ich was zu tun will, kann ich helfen, die Sachen der Patienten in Ordnung zu bringen.“

„Oh“, brachte Martin hervor und suchte nach seinen Sachen, um sein rot anlaufendes Gesicht zu verbergen – das erinnerte ihn unangenehm an seinen dämlichen Hausfrauen-Kommentar.

Und auch Otto wirkte nicht besonders glücklich, obwohl er sich gewissenhaft der neuen Betätigung widmete. „Dann hat sie mir noch ’ne Predigt gehalten, dass ich bitteschön die Katze nicht füttern soll.“ Er schnaubte. „Ich glaub ja nicht, dass Schneewittchen Linseneintopf mag.“

„Hattet ihr Streit deswegen?“, fragte Martin zögerlich. Einerseits gingen ihn Zankereien unter den Geschwistern nichts an, aber andererseits fiel es ihm gerade schwer, einzuschätzen, wie gut oder schlecht es Otto ging.

„Oh – Karin ist dazwischen gegangen“, sagte Otto und trennte einen Faden durch.

Die Art und Weise, wie er dabei den Mund verzog, gab Martin den entscheidenden Wink. Das war nicht das Zeichen einer wirklich miesen Laune – Otto sah eher aus, als wäre er schlicht _eingeschnappt_.

Martin zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Otto bemerkte es. „Sie hat ‚ _Mama_ ‘ gesagt“, führte er aus.

Das… erklärte die eine Sache und wohl auch die andere. „Weißt du“, sagte Martin und bemühte sich sehr, nicht zu grinsen, „ein ‚T‘ ist ein ziemlich schwieriger Laut für so ein kleines Kind…“

„Ich weeeiiiß!“, maulte Otto und versuchte nicht mehr, sein Schmollen zu verbergen. Martin wich seinem Blick aus und wurde prompt von einem zusammengeknüllten Hemd am Kopf getroffen. „Hör auf zu lachen!“

„Ich lach nicht!“, protestierte Martin, eine sehr offensichtliche Lüge.

Jetzt lachte Otto auch und stand auf, um nach dem Eintopf zu sehen. „Wenn du weiter so ’n Arsch bist, geh ich ins Allgäu zurück“, drohte er.

„Ich lauf dir nach, sobald die Züge wieder fahren“, versprach Martin und reichte ihm ein paar Teller – die Schüsseln waren beim Angriff zu Bruch gegangen.

„Du läufst mir nach? Zu mia dahoam, wo du niemande verstähe kosch? Des glaub i fei itta!“ Damit drückte Otto ihm die gefüllten Teller in die Hand und ging Karin einfangen.

Martin setzte sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete Otto, wie er eine vergnügt quietschende Karin herumwirbelte und sie dabei anlachte, einfach lachte, weil er den Leuten um sich herum ein gutes Gefühl geben wollte, obwohl es ihm selbst nicht allzu gut gehen konnte. Gott, Martin liebte diesen Mann.

Irgendwie würden sie es hinbekommen. Mit Krieg und knappen Vorräten und Verstecken und allem, mit Überstunden und Albträumen. Weil Otto seine Familie war, nicht dieser alte Mann in Friedrichshain, der nur schweigen konnte.

Otto setzte sich zu ihm, drückte sich an seine Seite und begann, Karin zu füttern.

Martin schob sich einen Löffel voll Linsen in den Mund, schluckte. Dann fragte er: „Darf ich dir von meinem Vater erzählen?“

Otto fing seinen Blick auf und lächelte. „Ja. Bitte.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, cat content. Ja, das ist random und mir völlig egal. Ich wollte flauschige Kätzchen, also gibt es flauschige Kätzchen.


	22. Moriendum est, vivamus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel bedeutet: "Wir müssen sterben, [also] lasst uns leben." 
> 
> Ich habe ein bisschen länger gebraucht als sonst, viel zu tun, aber es zählt noch: Frohe Weihnachten an alle! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet / habt ein schönes Fest. 
> 
> Es folgt ein bisschen Smut, wenn Karin im Bett ist; wer nicht mag, steigt dann aus und kommt nach der letzten Absatztrennlinie zurück.

Die Eingangstür flog mit einem Krachen auf und ließ Martin und die Schwestern zusammenzucken. Herein stürmte Sauerbruch mit der Art von Gesichtsausdruck, die einen wahrscheinlichen Mord ankündigte. „Wenn ich in einer halben Stunde nicht meinen ersten Patienten im Bunker habe, schick ich die Verantwortlichen an die Front!“, donnerte er. „Wir haben zu arbeiten, Herrgott! Wenn jemand Soldat spielen will, soll er Bescheid geben; das lässt sich einrichten!“ Er rauschte ins Schwesternzimmer und warf klirrend die Tür hinter sich zu.

Kurz darauf öffnete sie sich wieder und Oberschwester Elisabeth hastete hinaus, eine Krankenakte in der Hand und die Stirn gerunzelt. „Martin, Angelika!“, rief sie. „Ist Rösner soweit? Bringt ihn rüber“, und sie setzte halblaut hinzu: „Ehe der Alte sein Skalpell an mir ausprobiert.“

Gehorsam holten Martin und Angelika den Patienten, Angelika nicht, ohne die Augen zu verdrehen. „Was haben diese Esel jetzt schon wieder verbockt?“

Martin sagte nichts. Es ging das Gerücht um, dass Goebbels Sonderrationen unter der Bevölkerung verteilte, was so gar nicht in die aktuelle Versorgungslage und Stimmung passte. Ihm schwante Ungutes.

Nur zehn Tage nach dem schweren Angriff Anfang Februar war Dresden zu Schutt und Asche geschossen worden, zwei Wochen später wieder Berlin. Seit März ging es Schlag auf Schlag. Der letzte Bombenangriff der Amis lag etwas mehr als eine Woche zurück, der letzte der Tommies war erst vorgestern gewesen. Martin hatte ihn oben auf dem Dachboden mit Otto ausgesessen – Otto war recht schreckhaft geworden, nachdem Artur einmal Anni gefolgt war und um ein Haar den Aufgang zum Dach gefunden hätte. Jeden Tag kamen neue Schreckensmeldungen rein, Martin war das Diebesgut zum Handeln für den Schwarzmarkt ausgegangen, Otto verlor immer noch Gewicht, und immer noch _redete niemand von Kapitulation_.

Als er und Angelika Herrn Rösner, der schon in die Narkose wegdämmerte, aus dem Gebäude schoben, begegnete ihnen Yrsa von Leistner. Die Bombenliese, die Künstlerin, die Verrückte, die vor ein paar Wochen aufgetaucht war. Sie grüßte Martin mit ihrem üblichen, unpassend heiteren Lächeln. „Martin, Schwester Angelika – haben Sie den Herrn Geheimrat gesehen?“

„Schwesternzimmer“, informierte Martin sie.

„Aber mit dem ist grad nicht gut Kirschen essen“, setzte Angelika hinzu.

Yrsa strahlte. „Wunderbar; ich bin auch keine Kirschenfreundin.“ Damit marschierte sie ins Haus.

Angelika schüttelte den Kopf. „Spinnerin. Charlotte meint, die hätte was mit Sauerbruch am Laufen; sonst würden die zwei einander nicht ertragen.“

Martin zuckte die Achseln. Er gab nicht viel auf den Tratsch. Schon deshalb, weil Sauerbruch seine Frau verehrte, aber eben auch, weil Yrsa so unverfroren _bekloppt_ war. Tatsächlich war sie Martin bei der ersten Begegnung sehr unangenehm gewesen. Immer schien sie Dinge zu wissen, von denen sie nichts wissen sollte.

„Können Sie Gedanken lesen?“, hatte er sie schließlich irritiert gefragt.

Yrsa hatte gelacht, während sie ihre Werkzeuge auf einem Tisch im alten OP ausgebreitet hatte. „Aber nein“, hatte sie versichert. „Ich lese _Auren_.“

Aus irgendeinem Grund passten sie und Sauerbruch zueinander wie die Faust aufs Auge. Immer wieder sah Martin die beiden über einer Zigarette zusammenstehen und reden, und wäre nicht ständig etwas zu tun gewesen, hätten sie das wohl auch stundenlang am Stück getan.

„Vielleicht kann sie ihn ja ein bisschen vom Baum runterholen“, sagte er. „Sonst können wir Sauerbruch zu ’ner neuen Panzerabwehr verarbeiten.“

Angelika schnaubte und winkte den Wächtern an der Bunkertür, zu öffnen. Sie mussten die Rollliege an Koffern und einigen zusammengerollten Matratzen vorbei manövrieren, die im Gang standen – die Sauerbruchs hatten vor ein paar Tagen angefangen, sich häuslich einzurichten, als die Nachricht von der Niederlage an der Oder eingetroffen war.

Als Sauerbruch kurz darauf im Bunker zu ihnen stieß, schien seine Lunte zumindest nicht mehr so zu brennen, wenngleich er immer noch unverkennbar aufgebracht war. „Martin!“, bellte er, der Name allein schon ein Kommando, und Martin beeilte sich, ihm mit dem Kittel zu helfen.

Gerade, als er dem Professor die Nahsichtbrille aufsetzte, sagte Sauerbruch plötzlich: „Es ist entschieden. Es wird eine Schlacht geben.“

Martin erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. „ _Hier_?“

Das konnte nicht stimmen. Das durfte nicht stimmen. Es machte keinen Sinn. Wenn die Sowjets vor Berlin standen, dann gab es keine Armee mehr, die kämpfen konnte; wer sollte wohl hier eine Schlacht austragen?

Sauerbruch zupfte seine Brille zurecht und griff nach den Gummihandschuhen. Nickte. „Das Oberkommando wird die Stadt nicht kampflos übergeben.“

Das _Oberkommando_? Hatten die denn überhaupt noch _irgendwas_ zu melden? „Dieser gottverfluchte Irre–“, stieß Martin hervor, seine Fassungslosigkeit schon zu Wut umschlagend.

Sauerbruchs Finger bohrten sich in seinen Arm. „Sei doch leise, verdammt!“, zischte er. „Willst du, dass die dich hören?“ Er ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Wachhabenden. „Wir müssen die Charité irgendwie am Laufen halten. Einer der Schwachköpfe hat uns eben eine Rede zur Verteidigung der Stadt gehalten; die verlangen unsere Unterstützung für den Volkssturm, aber das geht so nicht. Wir werden den Betrieb aufrechterhalten, bis uns das Dach über dem Kopf einbricht. Also, hör zu…“

* * *

Ein Gefühl eigenartiger, resignierter Taubheit begleitete Martin, als er und Angelika den Bunker verließen und sich den anderen Schwestern auf dem Hof anschlossen. Die Sauerbruchs operierten, aber der Großteil der Station hatte sich versammelt, um von ein paar SS-Männern Anweisungen für den Sturm entgegenzunehmen. Es war Schwachsinn, mitten am Tag die Arbeit zu unterbrechen, in ihrer Situation zumal, und Martin konnte der Oberschwester ansehen, wie sie leise vor sich hin grollte, während jeder von ihnen einen Armvoll Säcke entgegennahm.

Zwei Uniformträger rollten einige Ballen Heu und Stroh von der Laderampe eines Transporters. „Die Gebäude müssen so gut wie möglich geschützt werden“, erklärte ein dritter. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, und die Druckwellen sollen so gut wie möglich abgefedert werden – nicht nur um Ihretwillen, sondern vor allem zum Schutz Ihrer Volksgenossen…“

Und so weiter und so fort. Martin schluckte ein genervtes Geräusch herunter und blendete das Geschwafel aus, während sie ans Stopfen gingen. Er dachte schon, dass sie das Schlimmste hinter sich hatten, als die Offiziere sich kurz berieten, dann in den geleerten Transporter stiegen und davonfuhren, aber das bedeutete nur, dass Christel den Faden aufnahm. Angelika reichte Martin eine weitere Ladung Heu und rollte gut sichtbar die Augen.

„Wenn der Feind Luftlandetruppen absetzt oder mit Panzern durchbricht, dann gibt’s Feindalarm – das ist fünf Minuten Dauerheulton“, posaunte Christel und nähte mit fahrigen Händen die Strohsäcke zu. Oberschwester Elisabeth, die einen Meter weiter stand und dasselbe tat, betrachtete sie müde, unterbrach sie jedoch nicht.

„Wer wird denn da dauerheulen?“, fragte Martin trocken – er konnte das Theater einfach nicht ernst nehmen. „Wir haben doch KdF. Kraft durch Furcht.“

Christels Kopf fuhr hoch; sie fokussierte ihn mit schmal zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Wenn ich ein Mann wäre, dann würde ich dir das Maul stopfen!“, fauchte sie. „Andere geben in diesem Augenblick ihr Leben, um uns zu retten.“

 _Sie geben ihr Leben für gar nichts_ , dachte Martin gleichmütig. Der Krieg war schon vor Monaten verloren gewesen. Es war nicht mal mehr deprimierend. Es war nur noch ziemlich absurd.

Natürlich berührte das Christel wenig. „Der Befreiungsangriff von General Wenck steht unmittelbar bevor!“, versicherte sie ihren Mitschwestern.

Der Unsinn rieb an Martins Nerven. „Und dies mit der Wunderwaffe deines geliebten Führers“, spottete er.

„Auf den _auch du_ einen Eid geschworen hast!“ Christels Stimme überschlug sich fast und sie wies anklagend mit dem Finger auf Martin.

Martin dachte an seinen Eid, ein paar Worte, im Chor mit anderen achtzehnjährigen Wehrpflichtigen heruntergerasselt, für ihn schon damals bedeutungslos und jetzt ein ganzes Leben weit weg. Der Führer? Ein Gesicht auf Plakaten. Eine ferne, vage Gestalt, dessen Stimme hin und wieder blechern aus dem Radio dröhnte. Die Menschen, die Martin erschossen hatte, waren realer für ihn. Der Anhänger an seinem Hals war echt, Otto war echt, die Sorge um Karin, das geteilte Leid mit Anni. Das Krankenhaus war echt und die Verpflichtung gegenüber seinen Patienten, ebenso wie Sauerbruchs eiserne Befehle. Der Führer… das war wie ein Märchen, das man ihm von klein auf erzählt hatte. Martins Eid war wertlos. Was Christel wohl zu solchem Gedankengut gesagt hätte?

Leider gefielen ihr ihre Parolen besser, als ihn zu beschimpfen. „Wo der Führer ist, ist der Sieg.“

Anna und Laura schauten einander skeptisch an; Charlotte sah zu Mathilde, die sich auf ihr Heubündel konzentrierte, aber ihr Stirnrunzeln nicht verbergen konnte.

Diesmal musste es auch Christel aufgefallen sein; sie klang trotzig, als sie verkündete: „Auch wenn sich die Russen mit aller Kraft auf die innere Berliner Front werfen, unsere Truppen sind schon in ihrem Rücken!“

Martin hievte ihr den nächsten Strohsack vor die Nase, damit sie diesen zunähte, aber vor allem, damit er Gelegenheit hatte, sie aus nächster Nähe anzufunkeln. „Jetzt plärr uns hier nicht die Wochenschau vor“, knurrte er.

Statt endlich die Klappe zu halten hielt Christel seinem Blick stand. Ihre Augen glitzerten, ihr Mund formte ein seltsames Lächeln. „Wir werden den längeren Atem haben“, sagte sie.

Es war diese Kombination, die Martin stocken ließ, der Tonfall, das Lächeln. Der irre Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass bei ihr womöglich etwas wirklich _nicht mehr stimmte_. Christel war für ihn immer nur ein Anlass für Zorn und Ablehnung gewesen. Jetzt regte sich Unsicherheit darunter und etwas, das beinahe Mitleid hätte sein können. Sie _glaubte_ daran, glaubte es _wirklich_ , selbst jetzt noch – musste es glauben, damit sie nicht in Stücke brach.

Martin wandte sich ab. Er war nicht mitfühlend genug, um ausgerechnet sie noch ehrlich zu bedauern, und nicht sadistisch genug, um Freude daran zu haben, wie sie vor seinen Augen zersplitterte.

* * *

Sie waren mit dem Großteil der Hausfront fertig, die Fenster des Erdgeschosses hinter Wällen aus Strohsäcken verschwunden, als der Transporter wieder in den Hof rollte. Diesmal brachte er kein Stroh und Heu. Martin betrachtete finster die flachen Holzkisten, die sich auf der Ladefläche stapelten.

Der Wagen hielt neben ihnen; einer der SS-Offiziere von vorhin sprang zackig heraus – Martin hatte sich den Namen nicht gemerkt – und rief sie zu sich. Mittlerweile waren auch Herr Heim und Herr Ruppert zu ihnen gestoßen, ebenso wie Dr. Hansen. Letztere betrachtete desinteressiert die Kisten, die abgeladen wurden; dann lehnte sie sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Hauswand.

Martin seinerseits ließ sich auf den halben Heuballen fallen, der noch dalag, machte Laura neben sich Platz und schaltete auf Durchzug. Zwar war die Panzerfaust in dieser Form erst nach seiner Zeit in der Armee entwickelt worden, aber er hatte ja auch nicht vor, auf Panzer zu schießen.

Müßig betrachtete er die Gesichter um sich herum. Verschiedene Abstufungen von Erschöpfung, Verbitterung und Ärger waren darin zu lesen. Oberschwester Elisabeth sah immer wieder in Richtung der Station; sie wollte zurück an die Arbeit. Schwester Mathilde sah aus, als wollte sie in Tränen ausbrechen, die Ärzte bestenfalls entnervt. Und er hätte schwören können, dass Heim die Augen verdrehte, als die Offiziere herumgingen und jedem eine Panzerfaust reichten.

Martin sah, wie Christel ihre entgegennahm und umklammerte wie eine kostbare Trophäe. Dann betrachtete er das Ding auf seinem Schoß. Seit vier Jahren hatte er keine Waffe mehr abgefeuert. Damit würde er jetzt nicht anfangen. Ihm leierte die Stimme des SS-Offiziers in den Ohren.

„…werden die Stadt halten! Unsere Treue zum Führer wird mit dem Sieg belohnt! Die Anstrengungen, die wir leisten, mögen hoch sein, aber der Triumph über unsere Feinde wird so viel größer!“

 _Triumph?_ Aus irgendeinem Grund war das Wort plötzlich zu viel – Martin musste irgendwie reagieren, sonst würde er platzen. Er konnte lachen, heulen oder einen Wutanfall bekommen.

Die Offiziere starrten ihn entgeistert an, als das Kichern aus ihm herausbrach. Laura senkte den Kopf und biss sich rasch auf die Unterlippe.

Christel sah aus, als würde sie gleich auf ihn schießen. „Findest du das komisch?“, fragte sie schrill.

Martin sah auf, schaute Christel an. Und lachte ihr ins Gesicht. „Ich finde es zum Totlachen“, bekannte er freimütig und drückte ihr seine Panzerfaust in die Hand. „Alles Gute zum Führergeburtstag!“

Angelika betrachtete ihre Waffe für einen Moment, legte sie dann entschlossen beiseite. „Martin hat Recht“, sagte sie. „Ist doch Irrsinn. Wir sind Krankenschwestern, keine Soldaten.“

Wieder wurden Blicke getauscht. Der Sprecher unter den SS-Männern klappte den Mund auf, klappte ihn unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu.

Martin stand auf. Das war ein ebenso guter Zeitpunkt wie jeder andere, die Anweisungen weiterzugeben, die eigentlich von Interesse waren. „Schönen Gruß von Sauerbruch“, sagte er im Plauderton, „wenn auch nur einer von euch mit ’ner Panzerfaust den Bunker betritt, habe ich Erlaubnis, euch damit den Schädel einzuschlagen.“

Laura kniete sich vor die nächste Holzkiste und packte ihre Panzerfaust säuberlich wieder ein. Dann nahm sie Angelikas entgegen, Charlottes, Annas. „Für den Volkssturm“, sagte sie schließlich zu den SS-Männern, als alle Waffen wieder verstaut und die Kisten zugeklappt waren. Nur Mathilde und Christel hatten ihre noch, standen daneben und kämpften, die eine mit Tränen, die andere mit Wut.

Der Offizier, der die Instruktionen für die Nutzung der Panzerfäuste heruntergerasselt hatte, trat auf Laura zu und sah drohend auf sie herab. „Sie verweigern also Ihrem Führer den Gehorsam und Ihrem Land den Dienst in dieser Stunde der größten Not, habe ich Sie richtig verstanden?“

Er machte hastig einen Schritt zurück, als sich Heim seinerseits hinter Laura aufbaute und dem Offizier aus einer Handspanne mehr Körpergröße einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. „Det könn’ S’e mit dem Jeneralarzt klär’n“, sagte er kühl, eine Hand auf Lauras Schulter.

Martin sah zur Oberschwester, die ihm einen Wink gab – er war entlassen, durfte wieder an die Arbeit gehen, was er auch tat. Er blickte nicht zurück, um nach den anderen zu sehen, aber wenige Minuten später waren fast alle Schwestern zurück auf der Station, einschließlich Schwester Mathilde – ohne Panzerfaust.

* * *

Zum Ärger der SS – und zu Oberschwester Elisabeths ausgesuchter Schadenfreude – waren die Sonderrationen für die Angestellten der Klinik bereits eingetroffen. Dr. Sauerbruch hatte blitzschnell geschaltet und bis zur Mittagspause die Verteilung organisiert, Befehlsverweigerung hin oder her. Martin war nicht mal sicher, ob ihr Verhalten unter Befehlsverweigerung fiel; schließlich unterstanden sie direkt Sauerbruchs Kommando.

Mit stillem Unglauben sah er die Papiertüte durch, die man ihm in die Hände gedrückt hatte. Eine Dose Erbsen und Möhren, ein Päckchen Bohnen, ein Päckchen Mehl, ein ganzes Kilo Zucker, Brot, Fleisch, Butter, Kaffeeersatz… sogar verdammter _Bohnenkaffee_. Martin hatte seit Jahren keinen echten Kaffee mehr getrunken.

„Tauschst du?“, fragte Laura und hielt ihm einen Becher Quark hin. „Milch hab ich noch; ich brauch was zu beißen für Rudolf. In der Kinderklinik kriegt er fast nur noch Haferschleim.“

Martin trat ihr das Brot ab und griff zu – Milchprodukte waren immer gut für Karin. „Vornehme Henkersmahlzeiten“, brummte er dennoch. Goebbels hatte für das Krankenhaus sogar ein paar Flaschen Wein springen lassen, um Himmels willen…

Laura zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Die Russen werden doch daran interessiert sein, dass ein paar Leute übrig sind, die ihre Soldaten flicken; die werden nicht auf eine Klinik schießen.“

 _Fromme Hoffnung_ , dachte Martin zynisch, während er in Richtung des alten OPs ging. Sein Bein tappte seinen üblichen steten Rhythmus auf den Boden, der im leeren Gang unangenehm laut widerhallte.

Er hatte gehofft, Anni hier vorzufinden; sie traf sich oft in den Mittagspausen hier mit ihm, um seine Errungenschaften des Tages entgegenzunehmen – ihre Arbeitszeiten endeten meistens früher als seine und ihm war wohler in dem Wissen, dass Otto so früh wie möglich essen konnte.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung war sie jedoch nicht da. Vermutlich wurden die Kinderärzte auch gerade mit Beschlag belegt. Martin konnte gerade nicht nach oben gehen; er musste zusehen, dass er noch etwas Petroleum von seinem Händler bekam, ehe die Straßen völlig dicht waren. Der Volkssturm errichtete überall Blockaden. Und verbreitete eine Stimmung, der Martin lieber aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

Eben, als er seine Vorräte in einem Schrank verstaut hatte, schlenderte Yrsa herein, die hier ihre Werkstatt eingerichtet hatte, und lächelte munter.

Martin fühlte sich ertappt, obwohl er gerade ja nichts Illegales getan hatte. „Macht es Ihnen etwas aus…?“

Yrsa winkte ab. „Lassen Sie es ruhig da, das kommt hier nicht weg. Ich hab selbst eine Portion bekommen.“ Sie grinste schelmisch. „Und ich habe weniger Mäuler zu stopfen als Sie.“

Martin ließ entnervt den Kopf auf die Brust fallen. Seit dem Tag, da er jene Verrückte kennengelernt hatte, war er nicht recht schlau aus ihr geworden. Auch jetzt verstand er ihren Anklang von Allwissen nicht, das fröhliche bunte Kleid, das nicht in die triste graue Umgebung passte, die stille Freude, mit der sie sich an die Arbeit machte.

„Was für ein schöner Raum“, hatte sie gesagt, als sie hier eingetroffen war. Martin konnte das nicht einmal gänzlich abstreiten. Selbst leer hatte der OP noch einen gewissen Reiz, lichtdurchflutet dank der hohen Fenster, wenngleich sie gesprungen waren, die abgesperrten Seitenränge, die nur darauf warteten, wieder von wissbegierigen Studenten gefüllt zu werden.

Was er nicht verstand, war, dass sie das immer noch sehen konnte. „Warum haben Sie keine Angst?“, fragte er. „Gerade jetzt…“

Falls Yrsa von der Frage überrascht war, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. „Oh – gerade _jetzt_ lohnt sich Angst doch gar nicht mehr.“

* * *

Die Schwarzmarktpreise waren schon wieder gestiegen, dachte Martin säuerlich, als er seinem Händler gleich drei einwandfrei erhaltene Laken überreichte – für einen erbärmlichen Liter Petroleum. Otto hatte das Bett stattdessen mit den mottenzerfressenen Decken bezogen, die das Panoramafenster abgedeckt hatten. Jetzt war das Fenster mit alten Zeitungen verklebt.

„Ein paar Kerzen kannst du noch haben“, sagte Martins Händler und gab ihm vier, in einem Anflug von etwas, das er wahrscheinlich für Großzügigkeit hielt. Martin verbiss sich den Kommentar, dass er Kerzen nicht gebrauchen konnte – sie brauchten gekochtes Essen, kein Licht. Schon vor Monaten hatten sie sich abgewöhnt, bei Beleuchtung zu schlafen, obwohl das weder ihm noch Otto besonders zusagte.

Ottos Stimmung war… unstet. Es gab Tage, an denen Martin ihm ansehen konnte, wie unglaublich anstrengend es für ihn war, ein normales Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. Ein andermal machte er sich mit gutem Willen an seine Doktorarbeit oder die Näharbeiten, die Anni ihm mitbrachte. Nur um tags darauf wieder kaum aus dem Bett zu kommen. Die Albträume machten das nicht besser.

Seufzend lehnte Martin sich zurück und beobachtete, wie Rainer seinerseits seine Geschäfte abwickelte. Anfang April hatte er um Hilfe gebeten, weil seine Familie nicht allzu großzügig gefüttert wurde, und seitdem begleitete Rainer ihn auf seinen Handelsausflügen.

Immerhin hatte inzwischen Frühlingswetter eingesetzt – die Kohle war zur Neige gegangen und Martin traute sich nicht mehr zum Holzklauen in die Parks, seit der Volkssturm so eine Weltuntergangsstimmung verbreitete. Problem Kälte, geklärt. Problem Hunger, geklärt – für jetzt. Bomben würden hoffentlich keine mehr fallen; die Sowjets würden gar nicht glücklich sein, wenn sie auf ihrem Einmarsch von den Tommies beschossen wurden.

„Und das sollte es doch dann eigentlich sein, oder?“, fragte Rainer, nervös und hoffnungsvoll zugleich, während sie sich durch die Straßen drückten, hier einer Barrikade auswichen, dort einem Streit zwischen dem Volkssturm und einer Gruppe Anwohner, die vor ihrem Haus zusammensaßen, tranken und Lieder grölten. „Was ist den Russen an Zivilisten gelegen? Meine Güte…“

Der Zank war eskaliert; ein Jugendlicher, dessen Abzeichen ihn als Gruppenführer des Volkssturms auswiesen, hatte sich auf einen älteren Mann gestürzt, der mit einer leeren Bierflasche nach ihm schlug. Die Umstehenden johlten, ungeachtet der Waffen, die andere Volkssturmmänner gezogen hatten.

Martin schnaubte, packte Rainer am Ärmel und zog ihn weiter. „Wenn sie die Berliner im Vollsuff anfinden, sollten sie sich doch schnell mit ihnen verbrüdern können.“

Rainer lachte. „Das Trinken ist ja nur die eine Hälfte…“ Er wies auf ein Pärchen Halbwüchsiger, die in inniger Umarmung unter der Überdachung eines Hauseingangs standen und weltvergessen knutschten. Ein Gewehr lehnte neben ihnen – der Knabe war wohl auch schon einberufen worden.

Es waren bei weitem nicht die ersten Turteltäubchen, die Martin in den letzten Tagen begegnet waren. Gerade erst vorhin, als er die Charité verlassen hatte, war ein Mädchen von vielleicht fünfzehn Jahren fast in ihn hineingelaufen, das Gesicht rot und die Haare zerzaust, und hatte im Vorbeispazieren beiläufig ihren Rock gerichtet. Martin war nicht sicher, aber es konnte Veronika gewesen sein, die einmal so für Otto geschwärmt hatte.

Jetzt hatte sie beim Hafenbecken einen duselig, aber durchaus beglückt wirkenden Jungen zurückgelassen, bei dem sich Martin im Vorbeigehen nur mühsam den Hinweis auf die gut sichtbaren Zahnspuren an seinem Hals verkneifen konnte. Es hätte recht lustig sein können, wenn nicht jedem die anhaftende Tragik bewusst gewesen wäre.

„Es muss doch irgendwie zu Ende gehen, irgendwie“, murmelte Rainer gedankenverloren. „Es ist doch nichts mehr übrig, weißt du? Die Amis haben Magdeburg und, glaube ich, auch Leipzig schon. Die Franzosen sind unterwegs durch Baden-Württemberg…“

Martin nickte. Schon seit Februar kam keine Post aus dem Süden mehr zu ihnen durch; Otto machte sich große Sorgen um seine Mutter. „Von dir werden sie nicht viel wollen“, sagte er im Versuch, tröstlich zu klingen. „Du dienst ja nicht mehr.“

Rainer wich seinem Blick aus. „Klar.“ Er war kaum zu verstehen.

Und dann fing er plötzlich an, von seinem kleinen Sohn zu reden, wie er wuchs, wie schnell er lernte, wie sehr Birgit sich freute, dass er schon anfing zu lächeln… Martin wurde hellhörig. Das klang genau wie Otto, wenn er fieberhaft versuchte, über seine emotionalen Löcher hinweg zu plappern.

Als sie die Straße passierten, die Rainer ins Regierungsviertel hätte nehmen müssen, um sein Büro zu erreichen, die er jedoch völlig ignorierte, fragte Martin schließlich: „Was ist los?“

Rainer blieb stehen. Sah sich um, beobachtete die Einheit, die in ihrer Nähe über die Brücke marschierte. „Ich… ich werd heute nicht mehr auf Arbeit erwartet“, sagte er. „Da ist heute nichts. Nicht wirklich, ich mein…“ Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, mit der echten und der Prothese. „Seit gestern der Befehl kam… die haben angefangen, alles zu verbrennen.“

Martin blickte ihn starr an, ohne zu begreifen. „Was verbrennen die?“

„Die Akten!“, stieß Rainer verzweifelt hervor. „Mein Chef hat Befehl bekommen… weißt du, dass wir Dokumente über Sachsenhausen eingelagert haben? Hunderte von Ordnern? Über SS-Aktivitäten? Über Lager in Polen, auf dem Balkan?“ Er wartete keine Antwort ab. „Ich wusste es auch nicht. Gestern Abend haben sie angefangen, die in den Hof zu schleppen und zu verbrennen. Es soll nichts mehr übrig sein, wenn die Alliierten hier ankommen.“ Wieder ein Haareraufen. Beim nächsten Satz brach seine Stimme. „Die vernichten _Beweismittel_ , Martin, verstehst du?“

Ja, jetzt verstand er. Die Lager, die Verschleppten. Die Leute, die nie wieder aufgetaucht waren. Juden, Zigeuner, 175er. Die verschwundenen Patienten, Bernburg, Sonnenstein, Hartheim. Hans von Dohnanyi und Dietrich Bonhoeffer. Hans hatte mit größter Sorgfalt über Jahre hinweg darauf hingearbeitet, einen Prozess anstrengen zu können.

Und es würde nicht dazu kommen. Tausende von Leute würden sich ahnungslos stellen, würden unschuldig dreinsehen, und man würde ihnen nichts nachweisen können.

„Ich weiß nicht einmal…“ Rainer redete immer noch. „Sachsenhausen – da sind doch jetzt noch Leute, oder? Was nützt das Theater, wenn die vielen Gefangenen doch noch aussagen werden?“

Martin sah ihn nicht an. Rainer verschloss sich hier einer sehr offensichtlichen Tatsache, wollte das Naheliegendste nicht begreifen.

Wer Beweise vernichtete, würde sich auch seiner Zeugen entledigen.

Rainer sah sich wieder um, immer noch nervös, fummelte mit der gesunden Hand an der künstlichen herum. „Ich muss jetzt los, Birgit erwartet mich“, sagte er. Die Volkssturmtruppen jagten ihm vermutlich eine Heidenangst ein, jetzt, wo er seinen Gefühlen Luft gemacht hatte. Er klopfte Martin auf die Schulter. „Bleib übrig, Mann“, wünschte er noch, senkte den Kopf, zog den Hut tief in die Stirn und die Schultern hoch, vergrub die Hände in den Taschen und eilte los.

Martin nickte benommen. „Bleib übrig“, murmelte er und wandte sich dem Heimweg zu. Sachsenhausen. Irgendwas in ihm, das zu vergessen er sich sehr bemüht hatte, war aufgerissen und schmerzte. Sachsenhausen, wo Theo gestorben war, oder auch nicht. Er hatte immer wieder mal gehofft… entgegen jeder Vernunft gehofft…

 _Die Aufzeichnungen über Sachsenhausen – alle verbrannt. Vernichtung von Beweismitteln_.

Nicht einmal auf Theos Überleben hatte er ernstlich gezählt. Aber irgendwie hatte sich etwas in ihm an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass er eines Tages erfahren würde, wann Theo gestorben war, wo er beerdigt worden war. _Was mit ihm passiert ist_. Theodor Berner, ein Name, ein kurzer Prozess, schließlich nur noch eine Nummer auf einem Blatt Papier. Das heute in Flammen aufgegangen war.

Martin war schwindlig. Es hätte nicht so wehtun sollen, diese Erkenntnis, dass er es niemals herausfinden würde. Doch es zwang ihn beinahe in die Knie. Diese letzte, kümmerliche Hoffnung, die ihm geblieben war… weg, entsorgt, verbrannt. _Nicht mehr nachweisbar_. Gott, er wollte nach Hause. Er wollte zu Otto, sich an ihn klammern und nie wieder aufhören zu heulen.

* * *

Als er in der Charité ankam, versank die Sonne gerade hinter dem Horizont. Yrsa von Leistner war noch wach, als Martin seine Ration aus dem Saal abholte, würdigte ihn jedoch keines Blickes – sie war in die Arbeit an ihrer Büste vertieft, lief immer wieder kritisch um ihr Werk herum, beleuchtete es aus verschiedenen Winkeln mit einer Taschenlampe. Sie hatte etwas Ton auf ihrer Wange verschmiert und eine Töpfernadel zwischen die Zähne geklemmt.

Der Anblick entlockte Martin dann doch ein kleines Lächeln. „Gute Nacht“, wünschte er. Yrsa wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand, als würde sie eine Fliege verscheuchen, und Martin trollte sich.

Er bekam allerdings auch auf dem Weg nach oben nicht viel Gelegenheit, in seinen trüben Gedanken zu versinken – aus dem Gang, auf dem Sauerbruchs Büro lag, drangen laute Stimmen, gedämpft nur vom Holz einer Tür. Martin runzelte die Stirn, wollte schon nachsehen.

Da flog zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag eine Tür auf, hinter der ein zornentbrannter Sauerbruch herausstürzte, dicht auf den Fersen eines Mannes in SS-Uniform, der sich vor ihm duckte. Sauerbruch drosch mit einem Aktenordner auf den Mann ein und brüllte: „Ist es denn noch nicht _genug_? Du vertrottelter Schwachkopf, was _willst_ du denn noch? _Was willst du noch?_ Seid ihr immer noch nicht fertig? Wann hört der Wahnsinn endlich auf, wann hört ihr auf, _wann hört ihr auf?_ “

Der Offizier stolperte hastig aus Sauerbruchs Reichweite, woraufhin der Professor ihm den Ordner an den Kopf warf, ehe er schwer atmend stehen blieb.

„Sie…“, stammelte der SS-Mann. „Sie können… Sie haben… Sie…“ Aber er traute sich auch nicht wieder näher heran. Er sah sich hilflos auf dem schummrigen Gang um, entdeckte Martin, der blitzschnell seine Brille von der Nase zog. „Sie!“ Der Mann wies mit dem Finger auf ihn. „Sie haben das gesehen! Ich will, dass Sie vor der Polizei eine Zeugenaussage machen.“

Martin sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, blinzelte wie der kurzsichtigste Hinterwäldler und rieb die Brillengläser an seiner Jacke. „Was soll ich denn gesehen haben? Ich hab grad meine Brille geputzt; ohne die bin ich blind wie ein Maulwurf“, sagte er im besten treudoofen Tonfall, den er fertigbrachte. Was leider immer noch nicht frei von Hohn war.

Der SS-Offizier schnappte nach Luft. „Das ist eine bodenlose Frechheit!“, konstatierte er lautstark.

Sauerbruch versenkte die Hände in den Taschen seines Kittels und trat ans Fenster. Martin sah den Offizier an und zuckte die Achseln. Diese hysterische, lächerliche Erscheinung machte ihm keine Angst.

Kochend vor Wut stürmte der Mann davon, trampelte dabei auf der Treppe wie ein bockiges Kleinkind.

Martin setzte die Brille wieder auf und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf seinen Chef. Der bedeckte inzwischen mit einer Hand seine untere Gesichtshälfte, schniefte. Martins Herz sank in seine Magengrube. _Weinte_ Sauerbruch?

„Du bist keiner, der sowas breitträgt“, sagte der Professor heiser.

„Blind wie ein Maulwurf, Chef“, beharrte Martin. „Und schwerhörig auch, bei dem dauernden Luftalarm.“

Sauerbruch entwischte ein humorloses Schnauben. Er nickte, drehte sich um und ging davon, nicht zum Bunker, sondern in Richtung des alten OPs.

Martin ging seinerseits zur Werkstatt; er wollte sich für morgen noch ein frisches Hemd aus seinen Sachen holen, bevor er zu Otto und Karin ging.

Er öffnete die Tür der Prothesenwerkstatt, setzte einen Fuß in den Raum – und hielt inne. War da jemand hinten im Lagerraum? Es schien so, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde… weil niemand etwas artikulierte, wurde ihm eine halbe Sekunde später klar; eine eindeutig weibliche Stimme stieß ein langgezogenes, wohliges Seufzen aus, dem ein kaum gedämpftes männliches Stöhnen folgte.

 _Gütiger Himmel!_ Martin wich zurück, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, schloss die Tür so leise wie möglich und machte sich schnurstracks davon. _Gibt es irgendjemanden in dieser Stadt, der noch bei Verstand ist?_

Oben wurde er von leiser Musik aus dem Radio empfangen und fand Otto und Karin inmitten eines Wurfs von Katzenjungen vor – Schneewittchen hatte sich inzwischen genug an die Gesellschaft gewöhnt, um sie in ihrer Nähe zu tolerieren. Karin streichelte ganz verzückt ein flauschiges Knäuel in Ottos Händen, das letzterem gerade am Finger knabberte.

„Bin ich froh, dass du dir das abgewöhnt hast, als du Zähne bekommen hast“, sagte Otto zu Karin, und Karin wiederholte selig: „‘chähne.“

Dann blickte sie auf, strahlte Martin an und wies auf das Kätzchen, das Otto hielt. „Maa’di“, erklärte sie.

Martin hockte sich neben Otto. „Sollte es mir zu denken geben, dass du einer Katze meinen Namen gegeben hast?“, fragte er.

„Ich brauch was zum Kuscheln“, gab Otto zurück und küsste ihn. Sein Lächeln zeugte nicht von übersprudelnd guter Laune, war aber aufrichtig, was den Kloß in Martins Kehle ein wenig leichter werden ließ.

Dummerweise war Otto für Martins Stimmungen ebenso feinfühlig wie Martin für seine. „Was hast du?“

Statt einer Antwort reichte Martin ihm seine Nahrungszuteilung. „Vorräte. Sonderrationen, von Goebbels.“

Otto sah den Inhalt der Papiertüte durch, zog die Augenbrauen hoch beim Anblick von Kaffee und Wein; dann blickte er stirnrunzelnd Martin an, eine Frage in den Augen.

Martin atmete tief durch. „Es sind Henkersmahlzeiten. Berlin ist jetzt ’ne Festung, die Russen sind da. Und die werden kämpfen. Bis zum letzten verdammten Mann.“

Otto sah ihn an. Martin nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. Daran gab es nichts schönzureden.

Schließlich fragte Otto leise und entgeistert: „Sind die völlig _depperd_?“ Dann erstarrte er, seine Hände griffen hastig nach Martins Unterarmen. „Martin – Martin, du wirst nicht kämpfen…“ Plötzlich klang er dringlich, flehentlich.

Rasch umarmte Martin ihn. „Nein, natürlich nicht“, versprach er. „Sauerbruch hat nein gesagt.“ Er spürte, wie Otto an seiner Schulter ausatmete, wie sich seine Arme fester um ihn schlossen. Eine ganze Weile blieben sie so sitzen, bis Karin angetapst kam und ratlos an Ottos Hemd zupfte, um herauszufinden, was los war. Sie schien beruhigt, dass er lächelte und sie in den Arm nahm. Aber Martin sah den Ausdruck von leisem Grauen. Ihr Zuhause, ihre sichere Zuflucht, nun endgültig ein Schlachtfeld.

Da er es nicht ändern konnte, machte er sich stattdessen daran, die Lebensmittel auszupacken. „Lass uns mal was essen.“

Otto blinzelte. „Oh… ich hab noch Kartoffeln von gestern übrig…“

Martin merkte auf. Ihm war das Quarkpäckchen in die Hände gefallen, das Laura eingetauscht hatte. „Gib die mal her.“

Otto reichte ihm den entsprechenden Topf. „Was hast du vor?“

„Wir machen Quarkkäulchen“, verkündete Martin. _Was soll’s – eine Henkersmahlzeit darf ruhig gut schmecken_.

* * *

Zwei Stunden später brannten nur noch ein paar Kerzen. Der Kocher war aus, aber der süße Quarkkäulchen-Duft lag immer noch in der Luft, und Martin war ein bisschen träge von dem Wein, den er sich mit Otto geteilt hatte. Und während Otto sich um den Abwasch kümmerte, putzte Martin Karins Zähne und sang anschließend etwas für sie – er konnte die Töne besser halten als Otto. „Wer hat die schönsten Schäfchen? Die hat der gold’ne Mond…“

Karin schlief im Nullkommanichts ein, und obwohl Schneewittchen empört fauchte, als Martin sie vom Bett verbannte, verkroch sie sich anschließend friedlich mit ihrer Brut im Regal.

Otto setzte sich vors Bett und lehnte sich an Martins Holzbein. „Was machen das Knie und die Hüfte?“, fragte er.

„Geht schon.“ Auf die Antwort hin verdrehte Otto die Augen und nahm ihm die Prothese ab.

Natürlich hinterließen die Überstunden ihre Spuren, aber auch die eigenartige Stimmung in der Stadt hatte Martin angesteckt. Ihm war seltsam leicht zumute, als könnte ihn im Moment nicht viel berühren außer Ottos Fingern, die auf seiner Haut kreisten, nach den verspannten Muskeln oberhalb seines Knies suchten und sie mit sanftem Druck kneteten.

Martin hätte sich davon auch in den Schlaf lullen lassen, doch er hatte ganz und gar nichts dagegen, dass Otto sich schließlich vom Boden erhob, ihn ein wenig auf die Matratze zurückdrängte und sich rittlings über Martins gesundes Bein schob, um seinen Kopf in die Hände zu nehmen und ihn zu küssen. Er schmeckte nach Wein und ein wenig nach Zucker, aber vor allem schmeckte er nach _Otto_. Martin seufzte zufrieden an seinem Mund und überließ ihm widerstandslos seine Brille und dann sein Hemd.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie beide nackt waren – irgendwie war es gerade wichtiger, einander immer wieder zu küssen, nach den Händen des anderen zu suchen, sich gegeneinander zu drücken. Schließlich schob Otto das Bündel Kleider vom Bett, gerade, als die letzte Kerze erlosch, und zog Martin in seine Arme, eine Hand in sein Haar geknotet und eine um seinen Rücken. Martin spürte Ottos Zähne an seinem Hals, spürte, wie Otto an seiner Haut saugte, direkt unter seinem Ohr, und vermutlich einen Fleck hinterließ, den sein Kragen morgen nicht abdecken würde. _Egal_. Wer sollte denn fragen? Er lehnte den Kopf zur Seite und ließ Otto machen; es fühlte sich so _gut_ an.

Indessen wanderten seine Hände über Ottos Brust. Seine Rippen zeichneten sich in letzter Zeit immer deutlicher unter der Haut ab; der Gedanke tat Martin jedes Mal weh, wenn er Otto umarmte. Jetzt allerdings gab Otto nur einen glücklichen, warmen Laut von sich und lehnte sich Martins Berührung entgegen, presste sich an Martins Bauch, schon hart, aber wenig daran interessiert, das schnell zu beheben. Martin brachte ihn allerdings zum Stöhnen, als er den Druck erwiderte, sich gegen ihn wand, und Ottos Hand suchte fahrig nach Martins Schulter, um sich festzuhalten. Martin küsste ihn, einmal, zweimal, ein Dutzend Mal, lachte über Ottos frustriertes Schnaufen, weil er jedes Mal zurückwich.

Ein leises blechernes Scharren ließ ihn aufmerken, aber die Tür hatte nur leicht geklappert – sie mussten die Abdeckung am Dach nochmal neu befestigen; von dort zog es ständig durch den Raum. Der Gedanke ging ebenso schnell wieder verloren, wie er aufgetaucht war, als Ottos freie Hand über seinen Bauch abwärts streichelte und begann, ihn langsam zu massieren.

Martin lehnte sich zurück auf seine Hände, ließ sich dann ganz auf den Rücken fallen und zog Otto auf sich, suchte seinen Blick. Da war etwas in seinen Augen, etwas an den Fingern auf Martins Oberarm, die für einen Moment fester zugriffen. Otto hatte Angst, wurde ihm klar, hatte Angst vor morgen, Angst davor, ihn gehen zu lassen. Martin wollte ihm sagen, dass er das nicht musste, dass er hier bei ihm war und nichts passieren würde – aber Ottos andere Hand rieb unaufhörlich an seinem Glied, weswegen Martin nicht mehr als ein wortloses Stöhnen fertigbrachte.

Otto lächelte und küsste ihn, diesmal länger, etwas nachdrücklicher als vorhin, aber immer noch sanft, immer noch ohne Eile. Martin hielt ihn mit einer Hand im Nacken fest; mit der anderen wühlte er zwischen den Laken. Da war die verdammte Dose. Martin bekam ein paar Fingerspitzen voll Salbe zu fassen, aber so, wie sich Otto auf ihm bewegte, würde er nicht mehr lange durchhalten; also schmierte er einfach die Innenseite seiner Beine ein und lenkte Otto so, dass sein Penis zwischen Martins zusammengedrückte Oberschenkel glitt.

Was auch schon reichte. Otto entfuhr ein Keuchen und seine Hüften schnellten vor, pressten Martin fest in die Matratze. Martin schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und kam ihm entgegen, folgte der Bewegung mit seinem eigenen Körper und gab sich dem Gefühl hin, das stetige Reiben, die Stöße, die gerade hart genug waren, der heiße Atem auf seiner Haut.

„Martin“, flüsterte Otto atemlos. „Martin– _ah_ – mein Lieber, mein Liebster… mmh…“

Sein Daumen kreiste um Martins Eichel, rieb an dem schmalen Schlitz – und das war genug; Martin zerrte Otto rasch an sich, um das Stöhnen an seinem Mund zu ersticken, das aus ihm hervorbrach, als er kam.

Otto stieß noch ein paar Mal zu, aber mehr als das brauchte er nicht. Martin schloss seine Beine um ihn, lauschte Ottos Seufzen und hielt ihn durch seinen Höhepunkt fest an sich geklammert.

Dann legte Otto seine Stirn gegen Martins; sie keuchten beide auf das Gesicht des anderen. Keiner von ihnen sah einen Anlass, sich voneinander zu lösen. „Ich…“, setzte Otto an, kam nicht weit, versuchte es erneut. „Ich liebe dich, Martin… ich liebe dich.“

Martin streichelte Ottos Rücken, erwischte seine Lippen für einen weiteren kleinen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich auch.“

* * *

Martin erwachte mit dem Sonnenaufgang, kurz vor sechs Uhr. Dämmriges, rotes Licht kroch durchs Dachfenster und ließ ihn Otto neben sich erkennen, der noch fest schlief. Von Karins Bettchen kam kein Mucks, und die Katze lag zusammengerollt in ihrem Nest auf dem Regal und hatte die Augen ebenfalls geschlossen.

Die Ruhe war ungewohnt, dachte Martin. Eigentlich sollte Stille um diese Zeit normal sein, aber da waren keine Sirenen, kein fernes Geschrei. Keine Löscharbeiten waren im Gange und keine Bomben waren gefallen, keine Schüsse von Gefechten, noch nicht, obwohl es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte.

Er warf einen Blick auf Otto. Am liebsten wäre er bei ihm im Bett geblieben, für ein paar Stunden, Tage, bis der Krieg vorbei war. Stattdessen drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe – _ich liebe dich, liebe dich so sehr_ – wünschte ihm still Glück für den Tag, wünschte sich Glück, ehe er leise aufstand, sich anzog und sich auf den Weg hinunter zur Arbeit machte.

Eben, als er die Treppe zum ersten Stock erreichte, ging Herr Heim vorbei. Er kam gerade aus Richtung der Werkstatt, und abgesehen davon, dass er ziemlich zerrauft aussah, hatte er ein entrücktes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das beinahe ausreichte, um Martin den Rückzug antreten zu lassen. Stattdessen wartete er, bis Heim vorbei war – er hatte Martin überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Und Martin wollte die Details dazu wirklich, _wirklich_ nicht wissen.

Dass er sich mit seiner Meinung diesbezüglich lieber in frommer Zurückhaltung üben sollte, wurde ihm schnell klar, als er auf dem Weg zum Bunker Yrsa von Leistner antraf, die auf der vorderen Treppe saß, ein kleines Bündel Brot und Käse im Schoß, und sich die Morgensonne aufs Gesicht scheinen ließ. Sie blickte auf, als Martin die Haustür schloss, betrachtete ihn eine Sekunde lang – und dann blitzten ihre Zähne in einem strahlenden, _wissenden_ Lächeln auf. Martin wurde augenblicklich rot. Die Frau erweckte mal wieder den Eindruck, einfach Bescheid zu wissen.

„Morgen“, murmelte er und hoffte, dass es an ihm nicht so offensichtlich war wie an Herrn Heim.

Yrsa gluckste. „Guten Morgen, in der Tat.“ Ihr Lachen vermittelte Martin das ärgerliche Gefühl, einen Witz verpasst zu haben – nur war er hier die Pointe.

Er räusperte sich. „Warum sind Sie denn schon auf? Ist doch erst sechs.“

„Oh – es gab wieder Einschläge in meinem Quartier. Ein übereifriger Raketenwerfer, glaube ich“, berichtete Yrsa unbekümmert, während sie Martin ein Stück von ihrem Frühstücksbrot hinhielt.

Martin nahm es entgegen und hockte sich neben ihr auf die Stufen. Das war ihr jetzt schon zum dritten Mal passiert. Den Spitznamen „Bombenliese“ hatte sie aus gutem Grund weg, aber seltsamerweise legte sie keinen Wert darauf, sich neue Räumlichkeiten zu suchen. „Einbußen?“, erkundigte er sich.

Yrsa schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Augen und wandte das Gesicht wieder der Sonne zu. „Nichts von Wert. Und es gab keine Brände im Gebäude; dafür kann man wohl dankbar sein.“ Wieder ein Glucksen. „Der Herr Geheimrat meinte, wenn die Büste zerstört wird, wäre das mein Pech; nochmal sitzt er mir nicht Modell.“

„Wenn die Maske nicht wäre und der Bunker nicht so voll, würde ich ja sagen, Sie sollten ihn sich im OP ansehen“, meinte Martin. Sauerbruch war nie so sehr in seinem Element wie während einer Operation.

„Oh, ja, das wäre schön“, seufzte Yrsa. „Aber ich habe gehört, dass die Russen schon an der Landsberger Chaussee sind; da wird er die nächsten Tage nicht mehr zur Ruhe kommen. Nicht, dass ich wüsste, wo die Landsberger Chaussee ist; der Sternenhimmel ist mir vertrauter als Berlin…“

Sie unterbrach sich und öffnete die Augen, als ein fernes Krachen in der Stadt die Stille des Morgens zerriss. Martin fluchte leise, aber Yrsa lächelte wieder ihr geheimnisvolles Lächeln. „Nur Mut!“, ermunterte sie ihn. „Das Universum hat einen Neuanfang angekündigt. Wir brauchen nur noch ein paar Tage Geduld.“

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben Recht“, sagte Martin zu der Verrückten. Gott, er hoffte es so sehr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel spielt am 21. April 1945 (bis auf den letzten Abschnitt natürlich, dass ist dann der 22. Duh.) 
> 
> Das Klappern an der Tür ist übrigens Anni. Die hat dann auch ganz schnell wieder das Weite gesucht. Martin? Glashaus? Steine? 
> 
> Lest UNBEDINGT Soncasongs "Big Lipped Alligator Moment" - ohne diese Fic hätte ich die Existenz von Yrsa von Leistner, trotz aller Liebe zur historischen Genauigkeit, ignoriert. Ich habe ihren Charakter in der Serie einfach mal für dermaßen schlecht integriert und random gehalten... Dank Soncasong ist sie mir sympathisch geworden. Und ja, ich habe mich schamlos inspirieren lassen: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149004 
> 
> Sauerbruchs Ausraster gegenüber einem SS-Offizier ist, ebenso wie das übergeschnappte Verhalten der Berliner, historisch überliefert, was mein kleines vertocknetes Autorenherz sehr froh gestimmt hat.


End file.
